Pergi untuk Melupakan
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2... Perjalanan Rose untuk melupakan Scorpius...
1. PROLOG

**Terima kasih semuanya telah me-review dan membaca ****Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 1 dan 2****, ****Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan**** dan ****Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?****. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku tetap bersemangat. Berikut ini adalah sequel ****Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2****. Aku minta maaf karena baru publish sequelnya sekarang karena beberapa hari ini koneksi internet di tempatku sangat buruk. Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Rating: NC-16**

**Warning: M for Language, Lime and Violence. **

**PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN**

PROLOG

"Rose!" terdengar suara panggilan lembut. Suara ini adalah suara yang sudah sering didengarnya dalam setiap mimpi dan sadarnya, suara yang selalu dirindukannya dan ingin selalu didengarnya sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Rose merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan bahagia. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa dia berada di sebuah hutan tropis dengan pohon-pohon berdaun hijau yang segar dan sinar matahari yang bersinar lembut di celah dedaunan.

"Rose!" terdengar lagi suara itu. Rose berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil di antara pepohonan dan akhirnya dia melihatnya... Scorpius memakai jubah putih panjang berkilau, dengan rambut pirang-putihnya yang seperti pasir bercahaya diterpa sinar matahari, tulang pipi dan mulutnya yang indah, juga mata abu-abu-peraknya yang bersinar lembut menatap Rose. Dia sedang tersenyum pada Rose. Rose ingin menangis dan tertawa sekaligus, dia begitu bahagia, kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Scorpius!" kata Rose pelan, lalu berlari memeluk Scorpius.

Rose memeluknya dengan erat, airmata bahagia membanjiri pipinya, dia merasakan tangan Scorpius di punggungnya, aroma _musk_ yang familiar, jantung Scorpius yang seolah berdetak menyatu dengan jantungnya sendiri, kehangatan pelukannya dan Scorpius. Scorpiusnya, jantung itu berdetak, Rose juga sedang memeluknya sekarang, jadi dia tidak mungkin mati... dia masih hidup. Dia di sini bersamanya.

Rose melepaskan diri, memandang Scorpius penuh perhatian seolah ingin menghafal bentuk hidung, tulang pipi, bibir dan matanya.

"Rose!" kata Scorpius lembut, menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir dipipi Rose.

"Kau masih hidup, Scorpius... Scorpius... Scorpius..." kata Rose, entah mengapa dia ingin selalu mengucapkan nama itu. Dia mengatupkan tangannya pada tangan Scorpius yang masih ada dipipinya dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir lagi. "Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon! Aku membutuhkanmu... kami, Carina dan aku, membutuhkanmu... kami merindukanmu setiap hari sejak kau pergi... jadi jangan pergi lagi... jangan pergi!" dia memeluk Scorpius lagi dengan erat.

"Rose..." kata Scorpius dirambut merah Rose yang lebat dan ikal.

Rose melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam jemari Scorpius. Dia ingin menyentuh Scorpius dan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi kalau bisa selamanya.

"Aku harus pergi, Rose!" kata Scorpius, menggerakkan tangannya berniat melepaskannya dari jari-jari Rose.

"Tidak!" kata Rose, mencengkram tangan Scorpius dengan erat. "Kumohon, jangan... jangan..."

"Rose, aku minta maaf karena tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum aku pergi... semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi ini memang harus terjadi karena sebuah tragedi bisa mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap tegar dan menghargai kehidupan yang sudah ada... kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik mulai sekarang," kata Scorpius, memberikan senyuman lembut pada Rose yang terisak keras.

"Tidak... tidak... kau hidupku Scorpius, kau segalanya bagiku... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Berusahalah, Rose! Kau harus tetap hidup... garis kehidupanmu masih panjang karena masih ada yang membutuhkanmu... Carina membutuhkanmu," kata Scorpius. Dengan lembut dia melepaskan cengkraman Rose dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Rose.

"Tidak... tidak! Bagaimana denganku, aku membutuhkanmu... jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi, kumohon... Scorpius!" seru Rose berusaha mengulurkan tangannya menggapai Scorpius, tapi Scorpius telah berubah menjadi kabut putih yang tidak bisa disentuh.

"SCORPIUS!" jerit Rose, melihat Scorpius pelan-pelan menghilang dari hadapannya seperti kabut yang menguap terkena sinar mentari.

Airmata Rose mengalir membasahi pipinya, dia memanggil Scorpius dengan jeritan nyaring memilukan.

Rose terkejut dan bangun. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah dia baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer. Matanya basah, dia menangis. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang selalu hadir disetiap malam-malamnya. Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya benar-benar mati rasa, membuatnya sangat ingin kehidupan ini segera berakhir agar kesedihan tidak lagi membuatya menderita. Dia ingin pergi bersama Scorpius selamanya. Rose menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan menangis untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu bulan terakhir ini sejak Scorpius pergi. Menangisi Scorpius yang meninggalkannya, yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak mau bersamanya.

Alarm di mejanya berbunyi. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, Rose harus bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan Carina. Rose menghapus sisa airmatanya. Scorpius benar, pikir Rose dalam hati, dia harus tetap hidup untuk Carina, buah hatinya dan Scorpius... satu-satunya bukti bahwa Scorpius benar-benar pernah hidup, pernah menjadi seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh berarti baginya, juga pernah merajut sebuah kisah bersama walaupun cuma sesaat. Rose berusaha dengan keras mengingat semua kisah mereka. Dia menuliskan kisah itu diotaknya agar tidak lupa karena perlahan-lahan beberapa hal kecil mulai lenyap dari pikirannya. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, dia ingin Scorpius harus selalu ada selamanya dipikirannya, dia tidak ingin melupakan Scorpius sedetikpun.

"_Ma-ma_!" kata Carina, berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Kemarilah, Sayang!" kata Rose, tersenyum pada Carina.

Carina adalah gadis kecilnya yang berumur dua tahun. Bentuk wajahnya, pipinya, hidung dan mulutnya adalah Scorpius, sedangkan matanya yang biru bening adalah mata Rose. Kulit Carina putih pucat dan syukurlah, tanpa bintik-bintik. Carina berlari kecil, naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di pangkuan Rose. Rose memeluknya dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Carina yang montok.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" tanya Rose lembut.

"_Keli_ mimpi _Da-da_!" kata Carina.

"Coba ceritakan pada Mommy," kata Rose dengan suara bergetar, mengerjapkan mata untuk menahan airmata. Bukan dia saja yang merindukan Scorpius, tapi Carina juga... mereka berdua sangat merindukan Scorpius.

"_Da-da_ bilang _Keli_ tidak boleh _nangic_... _Keli halus_ _telcenyum_ _kalna_ Daddy _cedih_ kalau _Keli_ _belcedih_."

"Benar, Sayang!" kata Rose, mengelus rambut pirang-putih Carina. "Kau tidak boleh bersedih, kau harus selalu tersenyum dan membuat Daddy bahagia di sana."

"_Di cana_? _Da-da_ _cekalang_ di mana, _Ma-ma_?" tanya Carina, memutar kepalanya memandang Rose.

"Mommy juga tidak tahu, Sayang, tapi Daddy akan terus... dia tidak akan kembali," kata Rose, pikirannya menerawang. Dia juga tidak tahu ke mana orang-orang mati pergi dan mengapa dunia ini tidak penuh dengan hantu, tapi apakah dia akan terima kalau Scorpius kembali sebagai hantu? Dia mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Walaupun Scorpius benar-benar telah meninggal, dia tidak ingin Scorpius kembali sebagai hantu. Dia ingin Scorpius kembali sebagai tubuh yang solid karena Rose sangat ingin menyentuh dan memeluknya.

"_Ma-ma, teluc _ke mana... _Da-da teluc _kemana?" tanya Carina ingin tahu.

Rose tersenyum memandang Carina, teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Carina memang boleh berwajah dan berambut Malfoy, tapi kepribadiannya adalah Weasley. Rasa ingin tahu dan dengan cepat bisa memahami apa yang disampaikan padanya, lalu wajahnya yang memerah sampai ketelinganya kalau sedang marah adalah Weasley. Tentu saja, keberanian juga. Keberanian adalah ciri khas seorang Weasley. Itulah yang menempatkan mereka di Gryffindor. Apakah Rose punya keberaniaan? Tidak! Dia tidak punya keberanian. Tidak ada Gryffindor dalam dirinya, dia tidak berani menerima kenyataan bahwa Scorpius sudah meninggalkannya.

Beberapa hari ini dia hidup dengan harapan bahwa Scorpius akan kembali, bahwa dia masih hidup, bahwa dia baik-baik saja, bahwa mayat hangus itu bukan Scorpius. Itulah yang membuatnya tetap tegar dan hidup. Carina juga begitu, Rose telah memberikan harapan itu padanya dan mereka berdua akan menantikan Scorpius kembali. Dia pasti pulang... pasti pulang. Rose tidak ingin harapannya pupus karena jika itu terjadi dia akan mati, dia bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Carina bersamanya.

"_Ma-ma_..." kata Carina tidak sabar. "... Daddy _teluc_ ke mana?"

"Mommy sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu, Carrie, tapi kau bisa bertanya pada GreatGrand Arthur... atau nanti kalau sudah dewasa kau bisa bekerja di Depertemen Misteri dan mencari tahu ke mana orang-orang mati pergi."

"_Peltemen Micteli_?" tanya Carina.

"Depertemen Misteri adalah sebuah depertemen yang ada di Kementrian Sihir, yang mempelajari tentang misteri-misteri yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh akal manusia," kata Rose. Kemudian dia mencerita kisah petualangan Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny dan orangtuanya saat berkunjung di Depertemen Misteri. Bagaimana mereka mengunjungi setiap ruangan dan melihat beberapa keajaiban yang tidak ada di depertemen lain.

"_Balik-waktu_?" tanya Carina tertarik mendengar tentang Pembalik Waktu yang ada di Depertemen Misteri.

"Ya, Pembalik Waktu adalah alat yang bisa membalikkan waktu, kita bisa kembali ke waktu-waktu sebelumnya... kita juga bisa berada di dua tempat secara bersamaa," kata Rose, lalu menceritakan kisah ibunya, Hermione Weasley, yang mengambil beberapa pelajaran tambahan dan menyelamatkan Sirius Black dengan Pembalik Waktu. "Pembalik Waktu juga bisa membuat kita melihat suatu peristiwa dengan sudut pandang berbeda dan mengubahnya di masa depan."

"_Keli_ _cuka balik-waktu_, _Ma-_ma... _Keli bica_ bawa _Da-da_ pulang kan?" tanya Carina bersemangat, tersenyum sambil mengerutkan kening. Rose menduga dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara memperoleh Pembalik Waktu.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Sayang... Carrie tidak bisa membawa Daddy kembali karena akan merusak tatanan kehidupan yang sudah ada. Daddy sudah pergi dan kita tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali... kalau Carrie tetap melakukannya Daddy akan benar-benar sedih," kata Rose, kemudian dia menceritakan kisah _Tiga Saudara_ dalam _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_, tentang saudara kedua yang memanggil kekasihnya dari alam roh.

"_Da-da cedih_," kata Carina setelah mendengarkan kisah _Tiga Saudara_.

"Ya, Carrie tidak ingin Daddy sedih kan?" tanya Rose, mencium rambut Carina yang harum.

"_Tak mau_... _Keli_ mau _Da-da cenang_," kata Carina.

Rose tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang Carrie tunggu Mommy di luar, kita akan membuat sarapan bersama," kata Rose, melepaskan Carina.

"_Hole_!" kata Carina ceria, "... _Keli_ bikin _nekuk._"

Rose tersenyum dan mengangguk. Carina keluar kamar sambil berlari kecil dengan ceria.

Inilah kehidupan mereka berdua, berusaha bertahan hidup tanpa Scorpius. Rose sebenarnya tidak mampu menjalani hari-hari ini jika keluarganya tidak ada di sampingnya. Orangtua dan keluarganya, juga Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy, yang selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari, adalah sumber penghiburannya, mereka membuatnya sibuk dan melupakan kesedihannya untuk sesaat, tapi saat malam tiba airmatanya akan kembali mengalir... dia akan menangis diam-diam di kamar dan melepaskan semua kepura-puraannya yang dilakukannya siang hari.

Rose berganti pakaian dan keluar kamar bersamaan dengan bunyi pop orang ber-apparate di ruang tamunya. Akhir-akhir ini memang keluarganya tidak sungkam-sungkam lagi, mereka semua langsung ber-apparate di ruang tamunya tanpa melalui pintu depan.

"Carrie sedang masak apa?" tanya Iris, yang baru saja ber-apparate dengan Samuel bergantung dipinggulnya. Dia memandang ke dapur melihat Carina sedang duduk di atas meja dapur dan menuangkan tepung ke dalam mangkuk.

Rose juga memandang Carina dengan terkejut dan bergerak cepat mendekatinya. Bagaimana anak itu bisa naik di atas meja, pikir Rose dalam hati, dia harus lebih berhati-hati karena Carina bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang, tuang tepungnya harus pelan-pelan," kata Rose, membantu Carina menuangkan tepung. Dalam hati bertanya bagaimana Carina bisa mendapatkan tepung.

"Pelan-pelan," ulang Carina.

"Sayang, di mana kau mengambil tepung ini?" tanya Rose, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membersihkan tepung yang tumpah.

"_Citu,_" jawab Carina menunjuk lemari penyimpanan. "_Keli pake kulci_."

"Oh... Carrie mengambilnya pakai kursi," ulang Rose. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar ketakuan karena Carina bisa saja tertimpa kursi.

Carina mengangguk. "... _nekuk._"

"..._ nekuk_," kata Samuel yang telah diletakkan Iris di kursi dapur di depan Carina.

Iris Zabini adalah satu-satunya sahabat Rose. Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu yang bercahaya. Sedangkan Samuel, yang baru saja berumur dua tahun beberapa hari yang lalu, adalah anak Al, sepupu Rose. Samuel merupakan Al dalam versi yang lebih muda – rambut hitam, mata hijau cemerlang, bentuk wajah, pipi dan mulut – tidak ada sedikitpun Isabella, istri Al yang sudah meninggal, dalam penampilan fisik Samuel. Rose tidak tahu tentang kepribadian Isabella, tapi mungkin Samuel mewarisi kepribadiannya.

Al, Iris dan Samuel tinggal bersama sebagai satu keluarga di Godric's Hollow. Sesuatu yang selalu dibicarakan keluarga setiap kali mereka datang mengunjungi Rose karena Al dan Iris belum menikah. Keluarga tidak setuju mereka tinggal bersama tanpa menikah. Iris pernah mengatakan pada Rose bahwa dia ingin menikah ala Muggle di gereja kecil Godric's Hollow pada musim panas yang indah di bulan Juli nanti. Rose tidak tahu apa yang membuat Iris punya pikiran romantis seperti itu. Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil memandang Iris yang sedang mengucapkan Mantra Aquamenti ke dalam panci, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kompor, lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil cangkir, poci teh dan teh dari lemari.

"Al mana?" tanya Rose, biasanya Al selalu bersama Iris dan Samuel.

"Dia ber-apparate pagi-pagi ke Markas Auror karena ada rapat staff," kata Iris, menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk memperbesar api.

"Kau tidak ke Gringgots?" tanya Rose, menatap pakaian Iris. Dia memakai blouse dan rok Muggle, bukan pakaian kerja yang biasa.

"Hari ini aku izin... aku akan menemanimu dan Carrie seharian," kata Iris tersenyum, lalu menuangkan air panas dalam poci teh. Dia memandang panekuk yang dibuat Rose dan Carrie. "Apakah itu bisa dimakan?"

"Bisa... aku akan memanggangnya sekarang setelah itu akan jadi panekuk yang enak..." kata Rose, mengabaikan pandangan jijik Iris, "... iya kan, Sayang!" dia mencium pipi Carina yang belepotan tepung.

Carina cekikikan.

"Enak..." kata Samuel, menunjuk adonan yang hendak dipanggang Rose.

"Ya, Sam, ini adalah panekuk yang enak..." kata Rose menyakinkan, menuangkan adonan ke sebuah pan bundar

Iris memandang mereka dengan tidak yakin, kemudian menuangkan teh dalam cangkir.

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu sambil membersihkan dapur yang berantakan. Panekuk berhasil dikeluarkan dari panggangan dan dihidangkan.

"Lumayan..." kata Iris, mencicipi panekuk yang tak berbentuk.

Samuel dan Carina terkikik senang. Mereka duduk berdekatan di kursi tinggi sambil menikmati panekuk tanpa protes.

"Al sepertinya sibuk sekali minggu ini... ada masalah di Markas Auror?" tanya Rose, menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya begitu... mereka akan mengirim sukarelawan lagi ke Pulau Salura, konflik di sana belum selesai," kata Iris tanpa memandang Rose.

Darah Rose langsung membeku, dia memang selalu seperti itu kalau ada yang menyebutkan Pulau mengerikan itu. Dia menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Siapa yang dikirim ke sana?" tanya Rose pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Empat Auror... dan Al termasuk dalam tim."

"Al? Al pergi ke sana dan kau..." Rose memandang Iris dengan tidak percaya. Dia bertanya dalam hati mengapa Iris mengijinkan Al pergi ke Pulau tempat Scorpius lenyap.

Iris menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa melarangnya, Rose... ini adalah pekerjaanya. Mereka telah mengucapkan sumpah untuk bersedia dikirim ke mana saja, sebelum mereka dilantik menjadi Auror."

"Tapi Al... Al juga bisa mati seperti... seperti..."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Al akan sedih kalau aku melarangnya melakukan sesuatu dan aku juga tidak ingin berbuat begitu, aku mengerti tentang tuntutan pekerjaan... kau juga seharusnya mengerti, Rose, kau dulunya adalah seorang Pemunah Kutukan... kita juga sering dikirim ke berbagai tempat. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Al untuk jangan pergi. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya dengan sabar sampai dia kembali."

Rose menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali?"

Iris menatap Rose dengan serius. "Segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan beresiko apakah itu buruk atau baik tergantung usaha kita... aku sudah mengatakan pada Al agar dia harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi karena Samuel dan aku menunggunya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tetap tidak kembali selamanya?" tanya Rose memaksa. Dia masih ingin tahu pendapat Iris, yang kelihatannya lebih tegar darinya, karena Rose, meskipun kelihatan tegar dipermukaan, tidak bisa menerima kematian Scorpius.

"Rose, kalau itu terjadi aku akan menerimanya sebagai konsekuensi dari sebuah pekerjaan. Bertanyalah pada ibumu dan Ginny! Mereka pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri seorang Auror."

"Aku tidak akan bicara pada mereka tentang itu... aku..."

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa menerima kematian Scorpius... lihatlah Carrie, Rose!" kata Iris, mereka berdua memandang Carina. "... dia juga tidak ceria lagi seperti biasanya karena dia merasakan kesedihanmu. Sepintar apapun kau menutupinya Carrie bisa melihatnya."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" kata Rose mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan itu... aku tidak ingin kau mengurung diri dalam kesedihan di flat ini, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak mungin kembali. Aku ingin kau bekerja lagi... Gringgots sedang mencari seorang Pemunah Kutukan dan kau bisa melamar. Bekerja akan membuatmu melupakan Scorpius."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Carrie."

"Rose, jangan mencari alasan... Carrie sudah bisa ditinggal. Orangtuamu, Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy dengan senang hati akan menjaga Carrie untukmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Yah, tidak akan ke mana-mana dan mati bersama kesedihanmu di sini," kata Iris tajam. "... kau berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja dan menanti Scorpius akan kembali satu saat nanti... Rose, Scorpius tidak akan kembali... _dia sudah mati_."

"_Diam_!" desis Rose, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Iris agar pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar oleh Carina dan Samuel. Dia melirik Samuel dan Carina yang masih sibuk dengan panekuk dalam piring masing-masing, kemudian melanjutkan, "... kau berkata begitu karena kau belum mengalami kesedihan yang kualami... kau belum pernah ditinggal mati orang yang kau cintai kan?"

"Memang belum, tapi kalau itu terjadi padaku, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap tegar, menerima kenyataan yang ada dan melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak akan mengurung diri seperti yang kau lakukan," kata Iris, menatap Rose mencoba membuatnya mengerti.

Rose menyandarkan diri di kursinya dan memandang Samuel dan Carina yang saling bertukar panekuk.

"Keluarlah, Rose, ke mana saja... pergilah berlibur ke Yunani atau Italia... setelah itu kau bisa kembali dan memulai hidup baru dengan lebih baik."

Rose menatap Iris yang kelihatannya sangat bersemangat dengan idenya. Rose mengalihkan pandangan dan berpikir tentang Yunani dan Italia. Laut Aegean yang tertelak di Yunani adalah daerah pantai yang layak untuk dikunjungi. Di Italia ada Venecia, kota air, yang adalah tempat paling romantis di dunia. Di sana kau bisa naik gondola menyusuri Grand Canal sambil memandang keindahan kota Venecia. Namun, Rose tidak bisa ke sana karena tempat-tempat romantis seperti itu akan membuatnya lebih merindukan Scorpius.

"Bagaimana, Rose, aku akan mengatur rencana perjalanan untukmu dan Carina," kata Iris dengan bersemangat.

Dia tidak bisa ke Italia atau Yunani, tempat-tempat itu tidak akan membuatnya melupakan Scorpius. Tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya adalah tempat di mana tragedi ini berasal, tempat di mana Scorpius telah dibawa pergi entah ke mana. Ya, dia akan ke sana, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan bisa memulai hidup barunya setelah kembali.

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke sana, Iris," kata Rose, setelah mengambil keputusan.

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali, Rose..." kata Iris ceria, "... kau mau ke mana? Yunani? Italia?"

"Tidak di kedua tempat itu."

* * *

><p>"APA?" teriak Ron Weasley memandang Rose dengan sangat terkejut.<p>

Rose sedang duduk di ruang keluarga rumah orangtuanya. Saat itu malam hari, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan Ronald Weasley yang terkejut melotot dari sofa di depan Rose. Hermione Weasley, ibunya, sedang mondar-mandir sambil menimang Carina, yang setengah tertidur dipundaknya. Dia berhenti dan memandang Rose tidak kalah terkejut.

Ron Weasley adalah seorang Auror, yang masih mengabdikan diri di Kementrian Sihir. Wajahnya masih sama seperti yang dulu – mata biru, bintik-bintik diwajah dan ukuran kaki yang besar – meskipun dengan tambahan beberapa keriput dikeningnya. Hermione Weasley adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dengan mata coklat bening. Dia dulu bekerja sebagai pegawai di Depertemen Hukum Sihir, sekarang sudah mengajukan pensiun dan tinggal di rumah mengurus kebun bunga mungil di depan rumah dan merajut beberapa pakaian bayi Peri Rumah yang dikirimnya ke Hogwarts. Namun dia tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena beberapa kali dia menerima surat dari Depertemen Hukum Sihir yang meminta pendapatnya tentang beberapa hal.

"Ya, Dad, aku sudah memikirkan untuk ikut tim yang ke Pulau itu dan aku berniat menitipkan Carina di sini."

"TIDAk!" teriak Ron lagi.

"Baik, kalau kalian tidak menerima Carina aku akan menitipkannya pada..."

"Ini bukan soal Carina, Rose," kata Hermione memandang Rose dengan tajam. "Tentu saja kami mau merawat Carina... rencanamu yang tidak masuk akal itu yang kami pikirkan."

"Tidak masuk akal?" seru Rose tidak percaya. "Mom, ini rencana paling masuk akal yang pernah ada dipikiranku."

Ron mendengus.

"Dad!"

"Misi ini berbahaya... ini tugas khusus Auror bukan untuk amatiran sepertimu."

"Dad... aku pernah berlatih sebagai seorang Pemunah Kutukan... aku tahu bagaimana menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia, aku juga tahu cara keja tim," bantah Rose, menatap mata biru ayahnya dengan intens. "Aku tidak akan merepotkan dan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu."

"Rose, ayahmu benar... tempat yang akan kau tuju adalah tempat yang penuh konflik dan sihir hitam... tempat itu sangat berbahaya apalagi bagi perempuan," kata Hermione, mengatur posisi Carina dipundaknya. "... aku akan menidurkan Carina." Dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Rose.

"Aku tidak bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam tim, kau bukan Auror," kata Ron, mengayunkan tongkatnya memanggil _mead_ dingin dan tiga gelas dari lemari penyimpanan.

"Karena itulah aku datang ke sini untuk meminta pengecualian... aku tahu Dad bisa membuat pengecualian untukku," kata Rose, menerima gelas _mead_ yang diberikan ayahnya dan menegukkan.

"Tidak semudah itu, Rosie, dan walaupun aku bisa aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk dalam tim," kata Ron, kemudian meminum _mead_-nya.

"Dad, kumohon! Aku harus pergi ke sana... ini sangat penting bagiku aku harus melihat tempat di mana Scorpius menghilang..."

"Menghilang? Rosie, Scorpius sudah mati... mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima fakta itu?"

"Karena mayat itu, Dad... itu bukan mayat Scorpius... kalian juga pasti berpikiran sama kan? Mayat itu hanyus... kalian tidak punya bukti bahwa mayat itu adalah Scorpius, bisa saja Scorpius ada di suatu tempat di sana..."

"Rosie," desah Ron, menatap Rose dengan sedih. "Kau sangat mencintainya..."

Mereka bertatapan sesaat.

"Ya, Dad... aku tahu Dad tidak menyukai Scorpius, tapi aku sangat mencintainya... aku akan pergi ke sana untuk mencarinya... aku harus tahu," kata Rose, mengerjapkan mata. Inilah pertama kalinya dia mengatakan kebenaran pada ayahnya.

"Dad tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu, Rosie," kata Ron sedih. "Mayat itu memang benar-benar mayat Scorpius."

"Tidak... tidak," Rose menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat. "... kalian tidak punya bukti..."

"Rosie, kami Auror... kami tidak akan membuat pernyataan seperti itu tanpa ada bukti..."

"Apa kalau begitu? Apa buktinya kalau itu Scorpius?" Rose hampir menjeritakan kata-kata itu.

"Tongkat sihir, Rosie... tongkat sihir Scorpius Malfoy ada bersama mayat itu, karena itulah kami tahu dia adalah mayat itu."

"Tongkat sihir? Tidak... ini bohong... tidak mungkin!" bisik Rose perlahan, airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hidupnya seolah hancur untuk kedua kalinya, harapannya dan harapan Carina telah direnggut. Rose tidak mengharapkan Scorpius bisa hidup tanpa tongkat sihir, pernyataan ini membuat kematian Scorpius terasa real baginya dan itu membuatnya dua kali lebih merana dari sebelumnya.

"Rose," kata Hermione yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Melihat Rose yang menangis terisak di kursi, dia mendekatinya dan memelukanya.

Rose memeluk ibunya dan menangis dibahunya. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia kelihatan seperti anak kecil atau dikatakan wanita dewasa cengeng yang tidak tegar, saat ini dia hanya ingin berbagi duka dengan seseorang, dia ingin seseorang juga merasakan bahwa dia sangat sedih.

"Sayang, kuatkan dirimu... kau seharusnya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. Sebulan telah berlalu dan kau masih seperti ini," bisik Hermione menepuk punggung Rose perlahan.

Rose menarik nafas perlahan menenangkan diri. Sebulan memang telah berlalu dan semuanya masih sama seperti saat dia baru saja mendengar berita kematian Scorpius. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini selamanya, dia memiliki Carina yang masih membutuhkannya. Cara menghilangkan kesedihan ini adalah pergi ke tempat kesedihan ini bermula... di Pulau itu, pulau tempat Scorpius... mati.

Rose melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya dan memandang ayahnya.

"Dad, aku tidak bisa begini selamanya... aku harus pergi ke Pulau itu agar aku bisa melupakan Scorpius dan memulai hidup baru."

Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan.

"Aku tetap tidak mengijinkanmu ke sana, Rosie... kau bisa mati," kata Ron, dengan tekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Aku tidak akan mati... aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku karena Carina... Carina menungguku... aku tidak akan mati," ulang Rose tegas, menatap ayahnya.

Ron dan Hermione berpandangan lagi.

"Kumohon, Dad," kata Rose, menatap ayahnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan..." kata Ron, kemudian mengucapkan Mantra Patronum dan mengirimkan anjing terrier perak ke tempat yang tidak diketahui Rose.

Rose memberi ayahnya pandangan bertanya. Ron mengabaikannya dan menunggu dalam diam. Mereka menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian perapian di ruang keluarga menyala biru dan Harry keluar dari perapian sambil mengibaskan debu di jubahnya. Dia duduk di dekat Ron tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hermione memanggil satu gelas lagi dari lemari dan menuangkan _mead_ untuk Harry.

Harry Potter adalah kepala kantor Auror, dia pengambil keputusan utama. Dia adalah pemimpin dari Golden Trio dan merupakan sahabat sehidup semati orantuanya. Dia sangat mirip Al dan Samuel. Rambut hitam, dengan mata hijau cemerlang, juga bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di kening. Dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang sangat dihormati oleh para Auror.

"Jadi, benar apa yang dikatakan Ron bahwa kau ingin masuk dalam tim Salura, Rose?" tanya Harry, kemudian meneguk _mead_-nya.

"Ya, Uncle Harry... aku benar-benar ingin pergi."

"Kalau kau berniat mencari Scorpius itu tidak akan berhasil karena dia sudah meninggal," kata Harry tegas.

"Aku tahu Uncle Harry... aku ingin pergi untuk melupakannya dengan begitu akan bisa tegar... aku akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya."

Harry, Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju Rose pergi, tapi kalau dia ingin pergi untuk melupakan dan kembali dengan tegar dan harapan baru aku tidak akan melarangnya," kata Hermione, menatap Harry dan Ron.

Rose berpikir dari mana dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk pergi ke daerah konflik, untuk tidak takut pada pertempuran yang terjadi di depannya dan tidak takut pada kematian, ternyata dari kedua orang ini. Dari ayah dan ibunya, yang dengan setia menemani Harry Potter sampai akhir perang Hogwarts.

Rose memandang ayahnya yang mengangguk pada Harry. Harry balas mengangguk.

"Baik... Rose, kau boleh ikut, kau harus hadir pada pertemuan pertama tim besok di Markas Auror."

Rose tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Rose, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Al, yang mengikuti Rose sepanjang koridor lantai dua Kementrian Sihir.<p>

Rose berhenti berjalan dan memandang sepupunya yang tampan berambut hitam dan bermata hijau.

"Mom, mengirim bururng hantu padaku pagi tadi," kata Al menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak setuju kau ikut dalam tim," kata Al.

"Uncle Harry sudah mengijinkanku... dan aku akan tetap ikut tak peduli kau setuju atau tidak," kata Rose, berjalan lagi meninggalkan Al yang berdiri terpaku di tempat.

"Rose, dengar!" kata Al, berjalan lagi mendekati Rose. "Misi ini berbahaya... kau bisa mati..."

Rose berhenti lagi, menatap Al. "Al, mengertilah! Aku harus pergi, kalau tidak aku pasti akan mati dengan merana di flatku."

Al tidak berkata apa-apa. Rose berjalan lagi dengan cepat dan masuk melalui sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Markas Besar Auror'.

Markas Auror adalah ruangan besar yang terdiri dari meja-meja dengan sekat untuk memisahkan setiap meja dan sekitar empat atau lima pintu di ujung ruangan. Di atas meja-meja terdapat perkamen dan buku-buku tebal para Auror. Di dinding terdapat gambar-gambar wajah para buronan yang sedang dicari dan beberapa gambar aneh, yang tidak berbentuk. Mungkin alat membunuh yang dipakai buronan, pikir Rose dalam hati. Para Auror, laki-laki dan perempuan – yang jumlahnya dapat dihitung dengan jari – menatap Rose saat dia masuk. Rose tersenyum sekilas dan terus berjalan menuju pintu di ujung lorong yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Pertemuan'.

Ruang Pertemuan adalah ruangan luas yang terdiri dari meja panjang lebar dan kursi-kursi nyaman di sekeliling meja. Harry, Ron dan tiga orang Auror lain telah ada dalam ruangan. Rose memberi salam dan duduk di sebelah Harry. Harry sudah akan berbicara ketika pintu terbuka lagi dan Al masuk lalu duduk di depan Rose. Dia memberikan pandangan sebal yang dibalas Rose dengan tertarik.

"Baiklah!" kata Harry, membuat mata semua orang, termasuk Al dan Rose, memandangnya. "Sebelum kita memulai pertemuan kita, aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota tambahan... Rose Weasley."

Tiga Auror dalam aula itu memandangnya dengan tertarik. Rose berpikir bahwa tentu saja mereka sudah mengenalnya, kisah histerianya di pemakaman Scorpius pasti telah menjadi pembicaraan para Auror selama beberapa waktu. Al mendengus, sedangkan Ron tetap memandang Harry seolah Harry adalah acara televisi Muggle yang menarik. Rose menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya.

"Rose akan ikut tim ini sebagai _pengamat saja_," kata Harry, menekankan kata terakhir. Al sudah akan memutar matanya, tapi kemudian berhenti saat menangkap mata Harry yang mengandung peringatan. "Dia tidak akan ikut dalam setiap tugas yang harus kalian lakukan..."

Harry memandang Rose. "Ingat Rose, kau hanya sebagai _pengamat_ dan jangan mengganggu tugas anggota lain... dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk ikut dalam setiap misi."

Rose mengangguk, bertanya dalam hati, apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana kalau cuma mengamati.

"Rose, aku belum memperkenalkan anggota tim yang lain... ini Roderik Welman," kata Harry menunjuk seorang pria berambut gelap. "Ini, Ian Gerrald." Yang bertubuh tinggi besar. "Dan ini Peter Lord." Seorang pria kurus yang berwajah ceria.

Rose tersenyum pada mereka semua dan mencoba mengingat wajah masing-masing dengan nama yang benar. Mereka memberikan anggukan singkat pada Rose.

"Dan Al akan memimpin tim ini," lanjut Harry, menunjuk Al yang mengangguk, "Rose, kau harus mematuhi apapun yang dikatakan Al... ingat, kau cuma sebagai _pengamat_!" tambah Harry dengan peringatan yang sangat jelas di setiap kata-katanya.

Rose berpikir apa maksud Harry mengulang peringatan ini apakah dia kuatir Rose akan memaksakan diri terlibat dalam pekerjaan Auror.

"Perkamen-perkamen itu berisi tentang keterangan dan hal penting tentang misi ini," kata Harry menunjuk tumpukan perkamen di atas meja. kalian harus membacanya baik-baik dan mendiskusikan hal-hal yang ingin kalian lakukan..."

Mereka semua memandang perkamen yang bertumpuk tinggi di atas meja.

"Kita dipanggil untuk misi ini karena kecurigaan penyihir lokal bahwa dalang dari semua konflik yang terjadi di sana adalah seorang penyihir Inggris, yang tidak diketahui. Tugas kalian adalah cuma mencari tahu siapa penyihir ini dan apa yang dilakukannya."

Rose dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Ini seperti misi mata-mata... aku tidak ingin kalian melibatkan diri terlalu jauh, misalnya dengan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Nanti kalau keterangan sudah terkumpul kita akan mengirim pasukan besar untuk menangkapnya... Kalian punnya waktu tiga bulan, berhasil atau tidaknya misi ini, kalian harus tetap kembali setelah tiga bulan."

Semua mengangguk lagi.

"Ingat! Kalian harus sangat berhati-hati... aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu anggota lagi," kata Harry terdengar sedih. Dia memandang mereka semua dengan penuh perhatian. "Aku sudah mengurus kartu identitas Muggle kalian untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari pemerintah setempat. Jadi, kalian adalah wisatawan Inggris yang sedang berlibur, mengerti!"

Secara tidak sadar, Rose membayangkan satu pulau dengan pantai yang biru dan pasir putih. Apakah dia harus menyiapkan sebuah bikini _sexy _dan lotion anti tabir surya? Rose tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana.

"Rose!" seru Al, menyadarkan Rose dari lamunannya tentang berenang dan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari.

Rose mengangkat muka dan melihat bahwa Harry dan Ron telah meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang Al sedang menyerahkan sebuah perkamen padanya. Rose menerimanya dan membaca,

_MISI SALURA_

_Tujuan__: mencari keterangan tentang X_

_Keterangan tentang Pulau Salura_

_Letak__: Samudra Hindia (10.000 km dari Srilanka)_

_Luas wilayah__: 500 km2_

_Letak Geografis__: 80__⁰__ BT dan 10__⁰__ LS_

_Pemerintahan_: _dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur yang bertanggungjawab kepada Ratu Inggris (Muggle), dipimpin oleh kepala wilayah Lewis Rycroft yang bertanggungjawab pada Mentri Sihir Inggris (Penyihir)_

_Keadaan Wilayah dan Alam__: Daerah tropis dengan sebagian wilayah bergunung dan lembah yang dipenuhi hutan yang rata-rata belum terjamah. Bagian timur terletak wilayah pemukiman Muggle yang bercampur dengan beberapa penyihir. Kota yang disebut Salura itu adalah satu-satunya pemukiman di pulau itu. Kota itu merupakan kota pantai yang indah yang menjadi tujuan wisatawan di seluruh dunia. Tourism merupakan sumber penghasilan Muggle di pulau tersebut._

_Jumlah Penduduk__: __5000 jiwa (Muggle) dan 500 jiwa (penyihir). Para penyihir tinggal di wilayah pinggiran kota dan membentuk komunitas sendiri._

_Penduduk__: 70% kulit putih (Inggris) 25% penduduk asli (Halura) dan 5% lain-lain_

_Bahasa: __Inggris dan Lura_

_Keterangan tentang Misi_

_Sasaran__: X (diketahui sebagai orang Inggris yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang belum diketahui)_

_Dugaan__: X melakukan beberapa pembunuhan penyihir dan Muggle. Belum diketahui apa tujuan pembunuhan ini. Dugaan sementara: X membentuk suatu pasukan untuk mengusai pulau Salura dan menjadikan pulau itu wilayah kekuasaannya. Dugaan lain: X melibatkan Manusia serigala._

_Peringatan__: Tim tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan penyerangan terencana atau pun tidak terencana terhadap X. Hati-hati terhadap mata-mata, kita tidak menduga siapa saja yang bisa kita percaya, jangan melibatkan diri dengan Auror lokal. Usahakan misi ini menjadi misi yang benar-benar RAHASIA._

Rose menghela nafas setelah selesai membaca perkamen itu, dia menyimpan perkamen itu dan menatap Al yang sedang memandangnya.

"Manusia Serigala," kata Rose, mendesah.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah memastikan tongkat sihir kita selalu ada di samping kita," kata Al mengingatkanku dengan sangat jelas.

Rose mengangguk. Bayangan tentang pantai yang indah, bikini yang seksi dan lotion tabir surya langsung hilang dari pikirannya diganti dengan darah, luka-luka dan pembunuhan sadis menggunakan gergaji dengan potongan tubuh yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Rose langsung mual. Apakah dia memang benar-benar ingin pergi ke Pulau Salura? Haruskah dia memikirkan cara lain untuk melupakan kesedihannya?

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!<strong>

**Silakan beri ide-ide kreatif pembaca untuk kelangsungan FanFic ini karena **_**I Am Stuck**_**. Aku nulis prolog-nya tanpa tahu kelanjutannya kayak apa. Jadi, please! Kalau punya ide apa saja silakan-silakan... review atau PM... Mohon Bantuannya!... Aku minta maaf untuk reviewer yang request fanfic rating M (lemon), saat ini aku belum bisa mendeskriftifkan M (lemon) aku harus baca-baca fanfic lain dulu, cari referensi... untuk reviewer yang request pairing lain aku juga minta maaf karena sekarang aku lagi fokus ke Scorose dulu... kalau fanfic ini selesai, fanfic dengan pairing lain bisa dibuat... **

**TauHumba :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang telah memberikan masukan dan ide-ide, untuk kelangsungan FanFic ini... ide2 tersebut membuatku bisa berimajinasi lebih jauh. Sekali lagi terima kasih :D Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN**

Chapter 1

Pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan ini adalah pohon-pohon besar yang mungkin sudah berumur ribuan tahun, karena lingkar pohon-pohon ini bisa mencapai tiga lingkar tangan orang dewasa dilingkarkan secara bersamaan di pohon-pohon itu. Tanah di bawahnya telah tertimbun oleh daun-daun kering yang sudah menjadi humus bertahun-tahun lamanya, seperti karpet bulu tebal yang melapisi sebuah lantai yang luas. Suasana remang-remang dan sedikit lembab juga dingin karena sinar matahari tertutup oleh jarak antar pohon yang saling berdekatan dan rimbunan daun-daunan. Bau humus dan daun-daunan mati tercium dalam udara. Angin yang bertiup di atas puncak pepohonan seperti bunyi desahan sosok tak berwujud. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, tidak ada jejak kaki binatang, burung-burung pun sepertinya tidak membuat sarang di puncak pohon-pohon itu. Di sini waktu seolah tidak begitu penting, semua seolah berjalan sangat lamban dan tenang.

Tadi telah dikatakan tidak ada kehidupan di tempat ini, tapi sebenarnya ada. Dua orang laki-laki berjalan perlahan di antara pepohonan sambil memandang berkeliling dengan cemas. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur sekitar dua puluhan dan yang lain adalah laki-laki yang sudah agak tua dengan beberapa helai uban di rambutnya. Mereka berkulit hitam dekil, pucat dan kusam dengan rambut dan mata hitam. Mereka juga memakai jubah panjang coklat kusam dan sangat kotor, kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat kita akan melihat bahwa itu adalah bekas darah kering kecoklatan yang entah sudah berapa lama berada di sana.

"_Langgi da ka?_" tanya yang lebih muda. Suaranya yang melengking terdengar letih dan ketakutan. Dia bertanya pada temannya menggunakan bahasa Lura, bahasa masyarakat pribumi Pulau Salura. Dilihat dari penampilannya, mereka memang orang-orang Halura (bangsa asli Pulau Salura).

"_Ndaku pinya a..._" jawab temannya yang lebih tua. Dia berkata aku tidak tahu, untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang bertanya dimana kita.

Kemudian mereka mulai berbicara dalam bahasa mereka sendiri tentang kejadian yang mereka alami. Mereka rupanya terpisah dari rombongan, saat terjadi pertempuran melawan beberapa manusia serigala. Mereka juga sudah berjalan sangat lama tanpa tahu hari, arah dan tanpa sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tongkat sihir mereka hilang saat sedang melarikan diri. Selama beberapa waktu mereka telah berusaha bertahan hidup dengan memakan daun-daunan hijau dan meminum air dari batang pohon yang dicungkil dengan batu tajam.

Tanpa sepengetahun mereka sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu perak sedang mengawasi mereka dari antara daun-daunan di atas pohon. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang putih seperti pasir dan berkulit pucat. Kumis dan janggut yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya tumbuh dengan lebat dan berantakan di atas bibir dan dagunya. Kelihatannya dia sudah berhari-hari tidak bercukur. Pakaiannya adalah kemeja Muggle kotor dengan jeans biru pudar yang penuh noda coklat dan tanah di mana-mana. Dia menatap tajam dua orang yang duduk di bawah pohon besar di sebelah pohon tempat dia berada dan berusaha menangkap apa yang mereka katakan, tapi tak satu kata pun dipahaminya.

Kemudian terlihat gerakan di samping kedua orang itu, seekor ular besar seukuran paha orang dewasa dengan panjang mencapai lima meter sedang merayap dari antara semak-semak di sebelah kiri menuju kedua orang itu. Si ular rupanya telah merasakan darah hangat dari tubuh dua orang tersebut dan dengan gerakan meliuk dia memperpendek jarak. Bunyi desisan menyadarkan dua orang itu dari perbincangan panjang tentang bagaimana agar bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Mereka berbalik dan terpaku dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat memandang si ular besar. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, hanya expresi wajah mereka yang menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sangat. Jarak ular hanya tinggal beberapa centi dari kepala mereka, tapi keduanya tetap tidak bergerak seolah siap menerima apapun yang terjadi. Laki-laki di atas pohon bergerak cepat, melompat dengan menjaga jarak dari si ular, berlari seperti angin dan menikam sesuatu seperti tombak tajam ke kepala si ular. Ular itu mengeluar desisan seperti jeritan kesakitan sesaat sebelum terbujur kaku di tanah berhumus.

Dua orang itu akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti dengkuran dan bernafas lega lagi. Mereka memandang laki-laki bermata abu-abu perak itu dengan penuh penghargaan dan terima kasih.

"Kami sungguh-sungguh sangat berterima kasih, Sir," kata laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan bahasa Inggris yang beraksen tajam pada si mata abu-abu perak yang sedang menarik keluar tombaknya dari kepala si ular. Tombak itu terbuat dari sebilah kayu dengan ujung tajam yang sepertinya terbuat dari karang runcing yang sangat tajam.

"Ya... ya... terima kasih banyak, kami mungkin sudah menjadi sarapan... atau makan siang, ya?" kata laki-laki yang lebih muda memandang berkeliling bertanya-tanya apakah hari masih pagi atau siang kemudian melanjutkan, "... ular ini."

Mereka tiba-tiba berteriak ketakutan ketika si mata abu-abu perak menodongkan tombak pada mereka. Mereka saling merapatkan diri di pohon dan saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya si mata abu-abu perak dengan tajam, memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Eh, kami... " keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Katakan atau kutusuk kepala kalian seperti aku menusuk ular ini!" kata si mata abu-abu perak lagi dengan ancaman yang sangat jelas di suaranya yang dingin.

"Dengar, Sir! Kami tidak bisa menceritakan siapa kami karena kami tidak mengenalmu," kata laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Si mata abu-abu perak menusukkan tombak sedikit ke kulit leher laki-laki yang lebih tua tersebut sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dia menjerit.

"Ndilu!" jerit si pemuda. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia memandang si mata abu-abu dengan tajam.

Orang yang bernama Ndilu itu menatap si mata abu-abu perak sambil meringis kesakitan. "Jauhkan tombakmu dari leherku, Sir, kita akan bicara baik-baik."

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat.

Si mata abu-abu perak menjauhkan tombaknya.

Ndilu bersandar di pohon dengan lega, dia duduk sambil menyentuh luka goresan di lehernya, yang darahnya telah bercampur dengan darah ular yang masih melekat di tombak itu. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga darah ular itu tidak beracun, kemudian menyeka darah dengan menggunakan lengan jubahnya. Si pemuda duduk di dekatnya dengan cemas dan menatap si mata abu-abu perak dengan takut-takut. Si mata abu-abu perak berdiri di depan mereka dengan mata bersinar dingin yang bisa diartikan dengan 'aku akan membuat kalian lebih berdarah lagi kalau tidak menceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan di sini'.

"Baik akan kuceritakan... ini bukan karena tombak yang kau todongkan pada kami, Sir, tapi karena kau telah menyelamatkan kami dari ular ini..." kata Ndilu memandang bangkai ular. "Kami orang Halura adalah orang-orang yang sangat tahu berterima kasih dan hutang nyawa adalah hutang yang akan selalu kami ingat seumur hidup kami."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi," kata si mata abu-abu perak dengan tajam.

"Baiklah... namaku Ndilu, dia bernama Mada, kami bekerja sebagai Auror di Kantor Wilayah Salura."

"Auror?" kata si mata abu-abu perak setengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seolah kata itu sudah lama pernah didengarnya dan lupa di mana dia mendengarnya.

"Ya, dan kami penyihir... kami dalam sebuah misi dengan beberapa teman kami, tapi dihadang oleh segerombolan manusia serigala ganas lalu kami bercerai berai dan terpisah... kami berdua kabur bersama masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan dan tersesat... kami tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami tersesat."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan ini?"

"Kami tidak akan memberitahumu, Sir... kau boleh membunuh kami sekarang, tapi kami tidak akan membuka rahasia... kami adalah Auror yang telah disumpah untuk tidak akan membuka rahasia pekerjaan apapun yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana kalau untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa kalain?"

"Tidak bisa, Sir... kami benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahu anda."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Si mata abu-abu memberi pandangan peringatan, tapi menyerah ketika dua orang berkulit hitam tersebut tetap memandangnya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah... aku tidak akan memaksa... sebagai balasan karena aku telah menyelamatkan nyawa kalian, kalian harus menjadi pengikutku," kata si mata abu-abu perak dengan sombong, setelah mereka diam cukup lama.

"Dengar, sir... kau hanya perlu memberitahu kami jalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini..."

"Aku sudah berada di sini lama sekali dan aku tidak tahu jalan keluar, jadi tutup mulut dan ikut apapun yang kuperintahkan, aku akan memimpim kita untuk keluar dari sini."

Ndilu dan Mada saling berpandangan. Mereka rupanya tidak bisa menerima dipimpin oleh orang yang tak dikenal, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang hutan ini.

"Dengar! Kita akan bekerja sama untuk mencari jalan ke luar, tapi kalian harus mendengarkan aku... " kata si mata abu-abu, memberikan pandangan tidak bisa dibantah kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, sir... kami akan ikut denganmu, tapi kami belum tahu namamu..." kata Mada, setelah mereka saling bertatapan beberapa lama.

"Aku tidak mempunyai nama," jawab si mata abu-abu perak, memandang melampaui dua orang itu seolah dia tidak ada di sana bersama mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berada di sini, Sir?" tanya Ndilu ingin tahu.

"Jangan banyak tanya... sebab aku tidak tahu dan walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada kalian," kata si mata abu-abu perak berang.

"Oke, Sir, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus punya nama, kami tidak bisa selamanya memanggilmu 'sir', bukan?" kata Mada, memandang Ndilu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Terserah kalian... aku tidak peduli," kata si mata abu-abu perak, memandang tombaknya yang penuh darah ular dengan heran kemudian mengambil sebuah daun lebar di dekat situ dan membersihkan darah ular yang menempel ditombaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami memanggilmu 'Silver'... rambut dan matamu berwarna perak, kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu," kata Ndilu setelah berpikir sesaat lamanya.

Mada menjeritkan persetujuan. "Silver... bagus sekali!"

Si mata abu-abu perak memandang mereka kemudian memberikan anggukan setuju. Silver, pikirnya dalam hati, nama itu tidak buruk. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak bernama. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri. Pada suatu hari yang cerah dengan desahan angin dan bau udara berhumus, dia terbangun dari tanah tempat dia berbaring, terbangun dengan memori kosong. Dia tidak tahu siapa namanya, di mana rumahnya atau asalnya, dia bahkan tidak ingat mengapa dia bisa berada di tengah hutan dengan tubuh memar-merah dan luka-luka berdarah di seluruh tubuhnya. Selama beberapa hari atau bulan – waktu seolah hilang di tempat ini – dia berhasil menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan daun-daunan yang ditemukan di tengah hutan. Tubuhnya begitu lemah dan kurus, dia sungguh bersyukur karena tidak dijadikan santapan binatang buas. Dia memang tidak menemukan jejak binatang buas di tempat itu, hanya beberapa ular besar dan binatang kecil sejenis kambing gunung dan kelinci. Bintang itulah yang menjadi makanannya sehingga dia bisa bertahan hidup. Dia juga sudah sangat mahir menggunakan tombaknya karena alat itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya bisa bertahan di alam liar itu.

"Silver..." kata Ndilu, mengagetkan Silver yang masih membersihkan tombaknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuat tombak itu?"

"Aku menemukan karang ini di sungai dekat tempat tinggalku," jawab Silver, memandang tombaknya.

"Kau punya tempat tinggal? Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" tanya Mada.

"Sudah lama," jawab Silver singkat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita harus segera kembali ke peradaban," kata Ndilu memandang sekelilingnya, sementara Mada memegang perutnya ketika perutnya berbunyi karena kelaparan.

"Maaf..." katanya.

"Ya... dan kami juga harus makan karena kami belum memakan sesuatu yang layak sejak melarikan diri dari manusia serigala," tambah Ndilu.

"Baiklah... kalian bawa bangkai ular itu dan ikut aku. Kita akan ke tempat tinggalku karena di sana lebih aman dari tempat ini," kata Silver, menjatuhkan daun yang dipakainya untuk menyeka tombak.

"Untuk apa bangkai ular ini?"

"Untuk makan malam kita," kata Silver santai.

Ndilu dan Mada langsung mual.

"Aku tidak akan memakan ular ini," kata Mada protes.

"Terserah... aku yang akan memakannya dan kalian akan mati kelaparan sebelum matahari terbit besok," kata Silver, berjalan menuju bangkai ular hendak mengangkatnya.

"Baik... baik, kami akan membawa ular ini," kata Ndilu, memberi pandangan peringatan pada Mada dan mereka berdua mengangkat bangkai ular itu dengan kejijikan yang nyata.

Silver memandang mereka sesaat, kemudian berjalan menyusuri deretan rapat pohon-pohon. Kelihatannya dia tahu jalan karena Ndilu dan Mada sama sekali tidak tahu harus melangkah ke mana, jadi mereka hanya mengikutinya dan berharap dalam hati Silver membawa mereka ke tempat yang nyaman dan dekat dengan air karena tenggorokan mereka sangat kering dan sakit.

Mereka berjalan sangat jauh, semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Suasana remang-remang berubah menjadi gelap ketika masuk semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Ndilu dan Mada tidak tahu apakah ini sudah malam atau sinar matahari tidak mencapai bagian hutan ini. Kaki mereka terasa berat dan sakit, tubuh mereka terasa dua kali lebih letih ditambah beban ular yang sepertinya seberat ribuan kati. Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara karena bicara akan membuat mereka semakin letih. Silver tampaknya tidak peduli dengan keletihan kedua teman seperjalanannya dan terus berjalan dengan kecepatan yang mematikan membuat yang lain tertinggal di belakang.

"Ayolah!" desak Silver, ketika dia melihat Mada dan Ndilu berjalan terseok-seok di belakangnya dan hampir kehilangan arah karena tertinggal jauh.

Mada dan Ndilu berusaha tidak memaki Silver dan menyuruhnya membawa bangkai ular itu. Mereka mengangguk dan berusaha memandang Silver di kegelapan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihat arah lagi kalau kalian berjalan seperti itu... sebentar lagi matahari terbenam dan kita mungkin akan bermalam di sini dan memakan daging ular mentah kalau aku tidak bisa melihat arah lagi," kata Silver, memandang keliling hutan yang semakin gelap.

Membayangkan akan memakan daging ular mentah membuat Mada dan Ndilu mempercepat langkah mereka dan berhasil mengimbangi langkah Silver.

Mereka berjalan cepat menyusuri pepohonan tanpa berhenti. Suasana lengang diganti dengan bunyi-bunyian binatang malam yang hendak keluar berburu. Setelah benar-benar sangat kelelahan dan berniat untuk menyerah, Mada dan Ndilu mendengar bunyi aliran air mengalir di kejauhan.

"Apakah itu sungai?" tanya Mada penuh harap.

"Ya, itu sungai... aku juga mendengarnya," kata Ndilu, berusaha memandang jauh di kegelapan.

"Ayolah!" desak Silver, hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Dia memandang keliling hutan dan berusaha memastikan waktu. Matahari sudah benar-benar akan tenggelam.

Mereka berjalan lagi dan tiba di pinggir sebuah sungai yang kelihatan berwarna hitam dalam kegelapan. Mada dan Ndilu memandang sungai itu seperti sebuah permata yang sangat indah dari penyimpanan Goblin. Mereka menurunkan ular di tepi sungai dan berjalan masuk ke sungai untuk minum. Keduanya mendesah puas setelah meneguk air sungai yang dingin.

Sementara Mada dan Ndilu bersenang-senang dengan air sungai, Silver menarik bangkai ular ke arahnya dan mulai mengulitinya, mencucinya, kemudian memotong bangkai ular menjadi tiga potongan besar, cukup untuk makan malam mereka bertiga. Kulit ular dan sisa potongan yang tidak diperlukan dibuangnya ke sungai.

"Ayo!" panggilnya pada Mada dan Ndilu yang masih berusaha menyenangkan diri di sungai. Mereka mendekati Silver dan dia memberikan potongan daging ular pada mereka. Dengan daging ular di tangan masing-masing, mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri titian kecil yang terbuat dari batu-batu cadas tajam dan akhirnya tiba di lahan terbuka yang sedikit lapang. Ada potongan-potongan kayu bekas terbakar di tengah lahan tersebut.

"Letakkan dagingnya di sini," kata Silver, meletakkan dagingnya di atas sebuah daun lebar. Mada dan Ndilu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kau menyalakan api?" tanya Mada memandang Silver yang sedang menyusun ranting dan kayu kering menjadi tumpukan.

"Jangan kuatir soal api, tapi bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu untuk membantuku?" kata Silver mendelik pada Mada dan Ndilu yang cuma menonton apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Ndilu, "Walaupun orang pribumi kami sama sekali tidak tahu cara-cara Muggle menyalakan api... kami selalu menggunakan tongkat sihir."

"Ya... keluarkan tongkat sihirmu kalau kau punya... aku juga akan senang jadi tidak perlu menyalakan api dengan batu ini," kata Silver dengan sinis, menunjukkan dua batu hitam pipih.

"Kau akan menyalakan api dengan itu? Apa namanya?" tanya Mada tertarik.

"Tongkat sihir kami hilang, jadi kami tidak bisa menyalakan api... kurasa caramu lebih baik dari pada sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan penerangan..." kata Ndilu, lalu berjalan mengumpulkan beberapa ranting dan menambahkannya ditumpukan.

"Nah, Mada lebih baik kau mencari batu-batu yang agak besar dan letakkan di sekeliling tumpukan ini agar apinya tidak menjalar ke mana-mana dan aku akan berusaha menyalakan api..." kata Silver pada Mada.

Setelah Mada pergi, Silver mulai menggesekkan kedua batu hitam kecil membuat percikan bunga api muncul dan hilang. Dia mengesek lagi dengan kuat sambil mendekatkannya pada tumpukan ranting kering. Akhirnya api bisa menyala juga, dia memandang batu itu sesaat dengan penuh terima kasih. Silver sangat bersyukur karena berhasil menemukan dua batu hitam tersebut. Batu itu ditemukannya dalam sebuah goa di hulu sungai. Goa yang tidak terlalu dalam itu merupakan tempat tinggal seekor beruang karena banyaknya kotoran dan jejak kaki beruang di mana-mana.

"Akhrinya..." kata Ndilu, duduk di samping Silver memandang api yang menyala riang.

Setelah menyusun batu mengelilingi api unggun, Mada duduk di samping Ndilu dan mengulurkan tangannya menghangatkan diri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu batu itu bisa mengeluarkan bunga api? Itu kan batu yang dipakai manusia purba Muggle," kata Ndilu memandang Silver sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa buku tentang Muggle yang pernah dibacanya.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu, aku mengambilnya karena bentuknya aneh kemudian aku merasakan batu itu panas kalau didekatkan, jadi aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku bisa menyalakan api dari keduanya dan ternyata berhasil," kata Silver. Dia bangun menuju semak-semak dan mematahkan tiga ranting muda tebal dan mencucukkannya pada masing-masing daging ular, setelah itu dia menyerahkan satu pada Mada dan satunya pada Ndilu.

"Kalau tongkat sihirku ada di sini, aku bisa men-transfigurasi daging ini menjadi daging domba atau _beef_... atau mengadakan makanan yang layak dimakan dari udara kosong," kata Mada memandang daging ular yang dipanggangnya dalam api dengan jijik.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya... Makanan adalah salah satu dari lima Perkecualian Prinsip Hukum Gamp tentang Transfigurasi Eksperimental. Maksudnya adalah kau bisa memanggilnya kalau kau tahu dimana letaknya dan kau juga bisa memperbanyak jumlahnya kalau kau sudah punya beberapa," kata Silver tanpa sadar, memutar-mutarkan dagingnya di atas api.

Mada dan Ndilu memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ndilu.

"Apakah kau juga penyihir?" tanya Mada.

Silver kelihatan kaget. "Entahlah..." katanya, "... aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, memoriku hilang."

"Oh..." kata Mada tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kelihatannya bukan karena Jampi Memori karena kalau kau terkena Jampi itu kau akan melupakan segalanya, tapi kelihatannya kehilangan memorimu tidak permanen karena kau bisa mengingat sepotong informasi dari buku _Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_. Kau mungkin terkena benturan atau apa di kepalamu... kau bisa mengingat siapa dirimu kalau kau berusaha keras. Kami akan membawamu ke St. Honora kalau kita sudah kembali peradaban," kata Ndilu memandang Silver seperti pandangan seorang Penyembuh pada pasiennya.

"St. Honora?" tanya Silver.

"St. Honora adalah rumah sakit untuk luka-luka sihir di pulau ini. Kalau memang kepalamu cuma kena benturan, mereka akan bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan mudah, tapi akan sulit kalau kau terkena Jampi Memori karena harus orang yang memang benar-benar mampu yang bisa mematahkan Jampi itu atau orang yang memberikanmu Jampi itulah yang bisa mematahkannya karena hanya dia yang tahu memori apa saja yang hilang dan memori apa yang telah ditanamkannya kepikiranmu."

"Bukan... menurutku aku bukan terkena Jampi Memori karena Jampi itu tidak menyebabkan rasa sakit di kepala bagian belakang, bukan? Lagi pula aku selalu teringat sebuah flat sempit dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang-putih."

"Anak perempuan?" seru Mada.

"Kalau dia memiliki rambut yang warnanya sama denganmu berarti dia mungkin adalah anakmu," kata Ndilu.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu... " kata Silver, mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat, tapi berhenti karena tikaman rasa sakit kembali menghujam kepalanya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, dia mengeluarkan daging dari api dan mencicipinya sedikit.

"Apakah sudah matang?" tanya Mada, mengeluarkan dagingnya sendiri dan mencicipinya sedikit.

"Kurasa sudah," kata Ndilu, meletakkan dagingnya di sebuah daun lebar untuk diangin-anginkan supaya dingin.

Silver dan Mada melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku yakin Penyembuh St. Honara bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu, mereka tidak pernah mengecewakan," kata Mada, memandang Silver yang menganggukkan kepala sedikit.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah keluar dari hutan ini, setelah itu kita bisa melakukan hal lain," kata Ndilu memandang berkeliling.

"Apakah kau sudah pernah berusaha keluar dari hutan ini?" tanya Mada.

"Tidak... aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena memoriku hilang... aku tidak tahu arah mana yang harus kuambil karena aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada... aku pernah mencoba berjalan menyusuri sungai, tapi aku kembali lagi ke sini karena aku tidak bisa menuruni tebing terjal yang mengelilingi sungai."

"Tadi aku hendak mengusulkan sungai, tapi karena tidak ada jalan, kita harus memikirkan alternatif lain..." kata Ndilu.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang pulau ini," kata Silver, mengambil dagingnya dan mulai merobek sedikit demi sedikit dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ndilu dan Mada juga mengambil daging masing-masing dan memakannya tanpa protes. Mereka mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa itu daging ular dengan membayangkan bahwa daging itu adalah _beef_ empuk yang enak.

"Salura adalah pulau kecil. Pemukiman penduduknya terletak di bagian timur pulau. Saat ini kita berada di hutan yang bernama Mbulang yang dalam bahasa Inggris artinya _lost_ – hilang – karena menurut kepercayaan para Muggle pribumi, hutan ini adalah hutan tempat tinggal _Ma hawurung_.."

"_Ma hawurung_?" tanya Silver.

"_Ma hawurung_ adalah jenis setan yang memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan tertentu, bisa terbang dan sering memangsa manusia, tapi kami penyihir percaya bahwa hutan ini menjadi markas seseorang yang..."

"Hmmm..." Ndilu memberi peringatan pada Mada, yang hampir keceplosan mengatakan tujuan mereka datang ke hutan Mbulang itu.

"Eh... daging ular ini ternyata empuk dan enak, ya," kata Mada memandang dagingnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Silver memandang keduanya dengan curiga. Kehilangan ingatan yang dialaminya membuatnya sangat berhati-hati. Dia sebenarnya tidak percaya pada kedua penyihir pribumi ini, tapi dia memerlukan mereka untuk bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Mereka bisa menjadi kawan seperjalanan meskipun mereka tidak terlalu banyak membantu.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam masing-masing, setelah itu Silver menambahkan ranting mati dalam api unggun.

"Apakah kita harus membiarkan api terus menyala?" tanya Mada memandang api yang menyala semakin besar.

"Ya... kita tidak ingin binatang liar mengganggu kita saat kita sedang tertidur, bukan?" kata Silver.

"Kita akan tidur di mana?" tanya Ndilu.

"Di sini..." kata Silver, bergerak menuju sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya. Pohon itu memiliki lubang yang bisa dimasuki oleh orang dewasa. Dia menyuruh Ndilu dan Mada masuk lebih dulu kemudian dia sendiri menyusul dengan membawa sebuah potongan kayu yang menyala. Dengan diterangi cahaya remang-remang mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan bundar yang agak lembab. Di dalamnya terdapat hamparan daun-daunan kering yang dihamparkan Silver di lantai yang dijadikan tempat tidur oleh Silver. Silver menancapkan potongan kayu itu di tengah ruangan kemudian dia mengambil potongan kayu lain dan mulai menguliti kayu itu sehingga mengeluar getah yang langsung diteteskan ke dalam api membuat itu menyala lebih besar seperti obor dalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Mada memandang potongan kayu yang telah selesai dikuliti dan dilemparkan Silver di lantai ruangan.

"Getah damar," kata Silver acuh. "Getah damar dapat membuat api bertahan cukup lama... carilah tempat yang nyaman dan tidurlah besok kita akan mulai menyusun rencana perjalanan!"

Mada dan Ndilu membaringkan diri di lantai, sedangkan Silver berjalan menuju hamparan daun-daunan yang dijadikannya ranjang. Dia berbaring menatap langit-langit kayu. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di pohon berlubang ini. Keesokan harinya mereka harus berangkat untuk keluar dari hutan ini mencari pemukiman penduduk, setelah itu dia bisa St. Horona... St. Hirana atau apapun namanya itu untuk menyembuhkan kepalanya dan dia bisa ingat lagi. Kemudian kilasan wajah seorang anak perempuan kecil muncul dipikirannya. Ya, dia memang anakku, pikirnya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah anaknya karena dia merasakan perasaan sayang yang tak terbendung pada anak itu. Kalau dia punya anak perempuan berarti dia mempunyai seorang istri. Dia mencoba membayangkan seorang wanita berambut pirang putih seperti anak perempuan itu, tapi dia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya tidak sabar. Istrinya mungkin adalah wanita berambut coklat atau hitam atau merah, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti. Saat ini mungkin istrinya sedang menunggunya atau dia mungkin berpikir bahwa Silver sudah mati dan sedang menangisinya. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini pikir Silver sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>Silver terbangun oleh bunyi gemericik air dibebatuan dan bunyi siulan burung-burung. Tempat ini memang lebih ramah dibandingkan tempat dia menemukan dua penyihir pribumi itu kemarin. Di sini burung-burung berkicau riang dengan santai di atas puncak-puncak pohon, angin juga bertiup riang di sela daun-daun dan lahan yang terbuka itu membuatnya bisa melihat langit tanpa terhalang oleh sederetan pohon. Di sini sumber air, yaitu sungai, sangat dekat sehingga dia tidak perlu mencari air. Silver mendesah dia mungkin akan sangat sedih meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat yang sudah menjadi rumahnya selama hampir sebulan ini, tapi dia harus segera kembali ke peradaban, anak dan istrinya membutuhkannya.<p>

Dia bangun dan memandang Ndilu dan Mada yang masih tertidur pulas di sudut ruangan kemudian berjalan keluar dengan membawa tombaknya. Bekas api unggun yang semalam telah berubah menjadi abu, dia memungut beberapa ranting mati dan mulai menyalakan api lagi. Matahari telah naik cukup tinggi, hampir berada di puncak kepalanya. Mereka rupanya telah melewatkan sarapan, tapi di tempat ini sarapan sama sekali tidak penting, kalau merasa lapar cari makanan dan makan, itulah yang penting.

Silver mengambil tombaknya dan berjalan menuju sungai. Ikan-ikan yang berlompatan riang di air membuatnya dengan mudah bisa menusukkan tombak dari batu besar tempat dia duduk dan menunggu ikan-ikan itu lewat. Tempat yang belum terjamah ini membuat ikan-ikan seolah tidak perlu waspada terhadap pemburu makanan. Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa ekor ikan dia mencucukkannya di ranting muda dan kembali untuk membakarnya di api unggun.

"Wow ikan... harum!" kata Mada yang baru saja keluar dari lubang pada batang pohon dan duduk di samping Silver.

"Mana Ndilu?" tanya Silver, membalikkan ikan supaya matangnya merata.

"Masih tidur..." jawab Mada.

"Kalian keluarga?" tanya Silver memandang Mada dengan teliti, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Mada memang kelihatan sangat muda dan sedikit terlalu ceria.

"Tidak... dia adalah pelindungku di Kantor Wilayah Salura... aku baru bergabung dengan Auror tahun ini," kata Mada, memandang ikan yang dibakar Silver dengan kelaparan.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Silver mengabaikan pandang Mada dan berjalan untuk mengambil dedaunan lebar dan meletakkan ikan-ikan yang telah matang di atasnya.

"Aku berumur dua puluh tahun November nanti... apakah ikan itu boleh dimakan sekarang?" tanya Mada.

"Bangunkan Ndilu!"

Mada berjalan menuju pohon berlubang dan muncul kembali beberapa saat kemudian bersama Ndilu yang bertampang suram. Silver sudah mengatur ikan-ikan bakar didaun-daunan.

"Makan siang!" kata Silver, mengambil seekor ikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka makan ikan bakar selama beberapa saat tanpa bicara.

"Kita harus membuat rencana perjalanan," kata Silver.

"Pemukiman di sebelah Timur pulau, jadi kita harus berjalan menuju Timur," kata Ndilu memandang keliling dengan bingung. "Di mana Timur?"

"Matahari biasa terbit dari sebelah sana," jawab Silver, menunjuk pepohonan di sebelah kiri. "Jadi kita harus mengambil jalan itu."

"Kita juga memerlukan makanan dan minuman," kata Mada cemas.

"Kita bisa menyimpang air dalam beberapa bubung bambu yang kusimpan dalam pohon berlubang itu," kata Silver, "... dan kita akan berburu untuk mendapatkan makanan."

Ndilu dan Mada mengangguk setuju.

Silver menghabiskan ikannya dan masuk ke dalam pohon berlubang mengambil lima bubung bambu yang biasa dipakainya untuk mengisi air. Dia menuju sungai mengisi semuanya dengan air sungai dan memberikan semuanya pada Ndilu dan Mada.

Selamat tinggal, kata Siver menatap sekeliling lahan terbuka yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama beberapa minggu ini dengan sedikit sedih. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kehidupannya di sini adalah masa-masa suram dalam hidupnya, tapi dia bersyukur bisa selamat.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Ndilu, memikul dua bubung bambu dibahunya.

Silver dan Mada mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju sebelah Timur. Mereka tidak tahu ke mana jalan ini akan berakhir, tapi keberanian dan keinginan untuk menemukan peradaban membuat mereka berusaha.

* * *

><p>Dia seperti berada dalam suatu aula yang luas. Orang-orang tak berwajah berdiri di sekelilingnya. Mereka berjubah hitam dan memakai topeng tengkorak berwarna putih. Mereka mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan senang bercampur hinaan yang membuat tubuhnya mengigil. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tempat mengerikan ini dan dari orang-orang yang menurutnya adalah penjahat yang sedang merencanakan kejahatan. Dia mencoba bergerak, tapi dia tidak bisa. Memandang ke kiri dan kanannya, dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang dipegang oleh dua orang yang tak dikenal yang juga menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng. Kedua orang itu tertawa memandangnya.<p>

"Mau ke mana, Manis?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan suara dimanis-maniskan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

"Lepaskan aku," jeritnya, "... apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dua orang itu tertawa lagi diikuti oleh tawa orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Diam!" kata seseorang dari kerumunan. Dia memakai jubah berwarna merah seperti darah dan topeng tengkorak dengan warna yang sama. Dilihat dari penampilannya dan cara orang-orang lain memandangnya, rupanya dia adalah pimpinan mereka.

Yang lain langsung berhenti tertawa dan suasana hening menyeramkan.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan? Ambil tawanan kita!" si pemimpin memberi perintah dan dua orang keluar dari kerumunan menuju pintu aula dan pergi entah kemana. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia berdoa dalam hati siapapun tawanan ini dapat menghadapi apapun yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan senang melihat ini..." kata si pemimpin dengan suara licik.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, kau akan segera kecewa kalau mengharapkan aku untuk senang melihatmu menyiksa orang," katanya dengan suara yang dibuatnya seberani mungkin.

Si pemimpin tertawa menyeramkan." Kau akan senang... benar-benar akan senang. Kau mungkin sudah tidak melihatnya selama beberapa minggu ini, bukan? Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya."

"Siapa...?" dia menggigil kemudian merontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang memegangnya, tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri karena cengkraman dilengannya terlalu kuat.

"Kami membawanya, Tuan," kata salah satu dari dua orang yang keluar aula untuk mengambil tawanan. Mereka telah kembali dan membawa sesosok tubuh lemah yang kemudian didorong ke tengah kerumunan.

Sosok tubuh itu terjatuh dengan bunyi debam keras di dekatnya. Wajahnya terhalang rambut pirang putih seperti pasir, yang panjang dan kotor. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia merasa sangat mengenal sosok ini, seperti sosok dari kehidupannya yang lama dan telah dilupakan, tapi dia tidak yakin. Apakah ini benar-benar dia, bukankah dia sudah mati, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kulihat kau mengenalnya..." kata si pemimpin dengan seringai sinis.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawabnya mengabaikan debaran jantungnya.

Si pemimpin tertawa sinis. "Berpura-pura tidak mnegenalnya? Bagus... kita lihat apakah kau masih tidak mengenalnya setelah aku..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" dia memotong perkataan si pemimpin.

"Kau ingin tahu? Lihat ini... _crucio_!" kata si pemimpin mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu menjerit kesakitan bersamaan dengan jeritannya sendiri. Dia merasakan kesakitan yang sangat, dia lebih baik dibunuh dari pada disiksa seperti ini.

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN!" jeritnya. Rasa sakit berhenti.

Sosok itu tergeletak lagi di lantai dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya. Dia dapat melihatnya sekarang. Wajah putih pucat dan mata abu-abu perak yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata itu sedang memandangnya.

"Rose..." bisik sosok itu.

"Scorpius..." bisiknya dengan airmata berlinang.

Rose terbangun dengan tubuh berkeringat dan nafas yang memburu. Airmata masih mengalir dipipinya. Dengan gemetar dia menghapus airmatanya dan bangun untuk minum dari kendi kecil yang terletak di atas meja dekat jendela. Kamar, tempat dia berada saat ini adalah semacam bilik kecil yang terdiri dari tempat tidur, sebuah meja dan kursi, juga sebuah lemari di sudut.

Dia mendesah sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Malam ini dia bermimpi aneh lagi. Mimpi aneh tentang Scorpius selalu datang mengganggu tidurnya sejak mereka tiba di tempat ini. Mimpi-mimpi itu sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Dia pernah memimpikan Scorpius yang telah di-imperius oleh X yang tak berwajah dan dijadikan anak buah. Di malam yang lain, dia bermimpi Scorpius, yang entah bagaimana telah menjadi Muggle miskin dan hilang ingatan, dia tidak mengenal Rose dan menyuruhnya menyingkir. Dan mimpinya yang benar-benar menyeramkan adalah mimpinya tentang Scorpius yang tiba-tiba menjadi manusia serigala dan menyerang semua orang termasuk Rose. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi mimpi lain tentang Scorpius yang sebagian telah dilupakannya. Satu hal yang pasti, semua itu hanya mimpi dan kenyataannya adalah Scorpius telah meninggal. Rose menghapus airmatanya lagi, berjalan ke dekat jendela dan memandang kegelapan di luar.

Saat ini mereka berada di pondok kecil yang dijadikan markas di sebuah hutan yang bernama Mbulang. Pondok itu terbuat dari kayu dan dibuat seperti rumah panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pondok itu kecil dengan sebuah ruang tamu merangkap dapur dan ruang makan. Kamar tidurnya dua; yang agak besar dipakai Al, Ian dan Pete dan yang lebih kecil dipakai Rose. Kamar mandi terbuat dari tembok batu yang dibangun langsung di tanah dan berjarak satu meter dari bangunan utama. Jarak pondok ini hanya beberapa kilometer dari pemukiman dan mantra perlindungan telah dipasang disekeliling pondok sehingga baik penyihir ataupun Muggle tidak ada yang bisa melihat pondok itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tiba dari Inggirs dengan menggunakan Portkey rahasia tanpa melalui Depertemen Transportasi Sihir, Depertemen Kerjasama Sihir International ataupun kantor Imigrasi Muggle. Misi ini telah benar-benar telah dirahasiakan untuk mencegah korban seperti misi pertama. Setelah mereka tiba di pondok, Al bersama Ian dan Pete langsung menyusun rencana perjalanan. Mereka berniat akan langsung berangkat masuk hutan untuk mencari X keesokan harinya. Al memberikan sebuah cermin kecil pada Rose.

"Ini Cermin Dua Arah..." kata Al waktu itu. "Kau bisa menghubungi Markas Auror Inggris dengan ini, Dad menyimpan pasangannya."

"Kurasa Cermin ini tidak begitu penting karena..."

"Rose, Cermin ini penting. Kita tidak bisa mengirim kabar ke Markas pakai burung hantu karena burung hantu bisa dicegat dan kita juga tidak bisa menggunakan Potronus karena jarak dari Inggris dan Samudra Hindia sangat jauh. Jadi kita hanya bisa menggunakan Cermin ini... cermin inilah yang kami pakai untuk saling menyampaikan pesan kalau kami bertugas di tempat yang jauh dari Inggris."

"Oh..."

"Pastikan kau berada di dekat Cermin ini setiap tiga hari sekali. Dad akan menghubungimu."

"Apakah kau telah mengatur arlogimu sesuai waktu tempat ini?" tanya Ian pada Rose.

"Eh... masih waktu Inggris," kata Rose sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan mengaturnya untukmu," kata Ian. Rose menyerahkan arloginya pada Ian yang segera memutarnya dengan cepat kemudian memberikan lagi padanya. Dia memakainya kembali tanpa memperhatikan.

"Menurutku kalianlah yang harus membawa cermin itu," kata Rose, setelah beberapa saat memandang Al, Ian dan Pete yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Kau yang harus menyimpannya Rose karena kaulah yang akan menjaga pondok ini... kami bisa mengirim Potronus padamu dan kau bisa menyampaikan kabar tentang kami pada Dad."

"Al, kalianlah yang memerlukan cermin ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja... pondok ini dilindungi dengan Mantra Fidelius kan?"

"Ya... dan karena itulah, Rose... karena pondok ini terlindungi jadi kami meninggalkan cermin ini bersamamu. Perjalanan kami tidak aman. Kami bisa saja ditangkap dan dibunuh... kami tidak ingin cermin itu jatuh ke tangan musuh."

Apakah mereka datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantar nyawa, tanya Rose dalam hati menggigil menskipun udara terasa hangat.

"Kami akan kembali setelah dua minggu," kata Al, "... atau kalau kami berniat melanjutkan perjalanan, kami akan menghubungimu."

"Kalian akan kemana?"

"Kami akan ber-apparate di tempat mayat Scorpius ditemukan... kami akan memulai pencarian dari sana."

Rose merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Dia sangat ingin pergi ke sana juga, tapi dia tahu harus ada seseorang yang tinggal untuk menjaga pondok.

"Baiklah..." kata Rose menyerah.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat keesokan harinya meninggalkan Rose di pondok dengan tugas bersih-bersih pondok. Mereka belum menghubunginya lagi sejak itu dan dia juga belum mendapat berita dari Markas Auror di Inggris. Dia mendesah lagi, berjalan kembali ke ranjang dan berbaring. Menatap ke langit-langit kamar dia berpikir bahwa sia-sia saja dia datang ke sini. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya begitu membosankan. Dia juga tidak tahu kapan Al dan teman-teman Aurornya akan kembali. Selama hari-hari menantiannya ini, kadang-kadang dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di luar pondok dan potongan-potongan pembicaraan yang tidak dimengertinya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dalam pondok dan membunuh rasa ingin tahunya.

Suara nafas berat dan suara langkah-langkah kaki beberapa orang berlarian, terdengar sangat dekat dengan pondoknya. Rose terkejut dan ketakutan sesaat, tapi dia menenangkan diri, menyambar tongkat sihirnya dan berjalan ke jendela memandang kegelapan di luar. Dia melihat sosok remang-remang beberapa orang dalam penerangan cahaya suram tongkat sihir. Rose berdoa dalam hati agar Mantra Fidelius pondok itu masih berfungsi.

"_Langgi da ya_?" terdengar suara seseorang.

"Mana anak itu? Brengsek! Ayo cepat cari! Kalian tidak ingin dijadikan santapan manusia serigala kan? CARI... CARI!" terdengar suara yang bisa dimengerti Rose. Rose mencengkram tongkat sihirnya dan mencoba mengingat beberapa mantra pertahanan yang pernah dipelajarinya di Hogwarts dan saat pelatihan Pemunah Kutukan.

Terdengar bunyi semak yang dikibaskan, bunyi ranting-ranting patah dan makian bercampur umpatan kasar.

"Masuk ke dalam hutan... mungkin dia bersembunyi di sana," terdengar lagi suara perintah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menjauh, rupanya orang-orang itu telah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Rose menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Dia berjalan kembali ke ranjang dan duduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia bertanya dalam hati siapa mereka dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Dari potongan percakapan yang didengarnya tadi, mereka sepertinya sedang mencari seorang anak dan anak itu harus segera ditemukan kalau tidak mereka akan dijadikan santapan manusia serigala. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan X atau ada rahasia-rahasia lain dibalik semua ini. Rose berbaring di ranjang dan berharap semoga pagi segera datang.

* * *

><p>Rose bangun dengan pikiran tak menentu, mimpi tentang Scorpius datang lagi. Dia bermimpi Scorpius terdampar di pantai Salura dan ditolong oleh Muggle setempat. Rose mengeluh, semakin hari mimpinya semakin aneh saja. Bisakah dia untuk semalam saja tidak memimpikan Scorpius, sepertinya tidak bisa. Semakin hari pikiran tentang Scorpius memenuhi pikirannya. Rose memandang cahaya matahari yang bersinar di sela-sela dedaunan di luar jendela. Dia berjalan ke luar kamar dan membuka pintu pondok untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar, saat itulah dia melihat sesosok tubuh kecil tergeletak di beranda sempit di luar pondok. Rose mendekati sosok itu dan mendesah lega setelah merasakan nafas dan nadi sosok tubuh itu. Rose mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah, membawanya ke dalam dan membaringkannya di sofa.<p>

Sosok itu adalah sosok tubuh kotor dan dekil dari anak perempuan kecil kira-kira berumur delapan tahun. Dia mengenakan baju seperti dester tua yang sudah usang dan robek-robek di sana-sini, juga sepasang sandal tali jelek yang solnya terlepas. Rose langsung tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak suku Halura dilihat dari kulitnya yang coklat dan rambutnya yang hitam ikal. Apa yang dilakukan anak ini di dalam hutan, pikir Rose, kemudian menyadari bahwa tubuh anak itu dipenuhi luka-luka goresan. Dia mendaraskan mantra penyembuhan dan menyembuhan luka anak itu

"_Inna_..." desah anak itu dalam bahasa Lura.

Rose terdiam sesaat, menanti apa lagi yang akan dikatakan anak itu. Namun anak itu tidak bicara lagi. Rose menutulkan tongkat sihirnya di dada kiri anak itu dan dia bergerak. Membuka matanya dan memandang Rose. Rose heran sendiri. Dia membayangkan mata anak itu berwarna hitam seperti malam, tapi mata yang memandangnya saat ini adalah mata berwarna biru gelap seperti samudra luas yang dalam. Anak itu bergerak dengan ketakutan dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Tidak apa-apa... kau baik-baik saja... aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." kata Rose dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan anak yang ketakuan itu.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku?" kata anak itu dengan bahasa Inggris

"Tidak... buat apa aku membunuhmu?"

Anak itu memandang Rose lagi. Mungkin ingin memastikan Rose tidak berubah menjadi wanita berkepala seribu.

"Apakah anda orang baik, Nyonya?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Namaku Rose... aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan dengan 'baik', tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbuat jahat padamu."

"Aku..." anak itu tidak melanjutkankan kata-katanya karena perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

"Aku punya makanan... dan aku tidak akan meracunimu," tambah Rose setelah melihat keraguan di wajah anak itu.

Anak itu berpikir sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Rose mengajaknya ke dapur dan menyediakan sarapan berupa beberapa telur rebus dan secangkir teh. Mereka duduk di meja dapur dan makan bersama dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rose.

"Wulang," jawab anak itu singkat. Dia memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Kau yang dicari orang-orang itu semalam?" tanya Rose, teringat kejadian semalam.

Wulang menatap Rose sesaat. "Kau mendengar mereka?"

"Ya... mengapa mereka ingin menangkapmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... sepertinya mereka ingin membunuhku, tapi aku melihat pondok ini dan..."

"Kau bisa melihat pondok ini?" tanya Rose kaget, hampir saja dia tersedak telur. Bagaimana dia bisa melihatnya? Bukankah Mantra Fidelius telah dipasang di sekeliling pondok ini, pikir Rose.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya... tapi mereka sepertinya tidak bisa melihat pondok ini, mereka pergi begitu saja," kata Wulang, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Rose lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Wulang singkat.

"Apakah kau mengenal orang-orang yang ingin menangkapmu?"

"Tidak... mereka datang ke rumah kami dan ingin menangkapku, tapi Mamu Kahi menyuruhku berlari ke hutan."

"Siapa Mamu Kahi?"

"Dia adalah bibi yang merawatku... dia bekas tetangga kami dulu."

"Mana orangtuamu?"

"Ayah telah meninggalkan kami sejak aku berumur enam tahun, sedangkan ibu baru saja meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Maaf..." kata Rose, memandang Wulang yang sedang menunduk menatap cangkirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Apakah orangtuamu penyihir?"

"Ayahku penyihir, dia orang Inggris. Sedangkan ibuku squib, dia orang Harula... dan aku... aku tidak tahu apakah aku penyihir atau squib karena belum ada tanda-tanda penyihir dalam diriku."

"Pantas saja matamu berwarna biru... ayahmu orang Inggris."

"Ya... mata ayahku biru... dan aku benci mata biru."

"Mengapa?"

"Aneh saja... aku orang Halura dan aku lebih suka punya mata hitam."

"Kau tidak merindukan ayahmu?"

"Tidak... ayah membenciku karena itulah dia pergi meninggalkan kami."

Rose tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Setiap keluarga punya masalah sendiri-sendiri. Bisa saja ayah Wulang pergi karena sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting atau hal-hal seperti itu.

"Omong-omong, berapa umurmu?" kata Rose berusaha mengganti topik.

"Delapan tahun dua bulan lagi..."

"Yah... kau seharusnya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda peyihir sejak berumur tiga sampai lima tahun... memang ada beberapa orang yang terlambat. Mungkin kasusmu seperti itu," kata Rose menenangkan.

"Ya... aku berharap begitu, karena kalau aku belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyihir sebelum berumur sebelas tahun aku mungkin tidak akan ke Hogwarts dan bersekolah di sekolah Muggle..."

"Kalian tahu tentang Hogwarts?"

"Ya... Hogwarts adalah sekolah paling bagus di dunia sihir, meskipun kami biasanya bersekolah di Matira."

"Matira?"

"Sekolah Sihir di Sri Lanka, negara yang paling dekat dengan pulau kami," jawab Wulang, memandang tehnya. "Lagipula aku mungkin tidak akan bersekolah di manapun..."

"Mengapa?"

"Tidak ada yang membiayaiku kan?"

"Oh..." Rose tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah... aku mungkin seorang squib seperti ibu," kata Wulang menghabiskan tehnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke tempat tetanggamu?" tanya Rose.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali... mereka mungkin akan kembali ke rumah Mamu Kahi dan membunuhku... eh, Nyonya... Rose, bisakah aku tinggal di sini? Rumah ini terlindung, mereka tidak akan menemukanku... aku tidak akan merepotkan dan aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu."

Rose menatap mata biru Wulang yang menatapnya penuh harap. Rose bingung, Al tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang menampung seorang anak yang hendak dibunuh.

"Baiklah... kau boleh tinggal, tapi kau tidak boleh bilang pada siapapun tentang pondok ini ataupun tentang aku, mengerti?"

"Baiklah!" kata Wulang tersenyum ceria. Senyum pertamanya sejak masuk ke pondok ini, Rose balas tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah tindakan bodoh yang pernah dilakukannya. Al mungkin akan membunuhnya pada saat dia kembali nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please!<strong>

**Untuk **_**Hahaha**_** yang kecewa, sejujurnya aku juga kecewa berat, Siz. Aku nulis **_**Apa yang Terjadi di the Cannons**_** dengan penuh perasaan (itu fanfic favoritku) juga dengan harapan bahwa **_**Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons **_**bisa mendapatkan, paling tidak lebih dari sepuluh review karena aku memang punya rencana bikin multichapter Lilysander, tapi kelihatannya peminatnya kurang, fanfic itu cuma dapat delapan review, jadi aku batal nulis Lilysander dan memutuskan nulis Scorose lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah mengecewakan, aku sendiri juga kecewa, Fanfic favoritku ternyata tidak disukai.**

**TauHumba :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan me-review chapter 1... Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN**

Chapter 2

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan ceria di sela dedaunan, menguapkan embun dan menghangatkan bumi yang terasa dingin dan lembab. Burung-burung berkicau riang di puncak-puncak pepohonan membangunkan seluruh hutan. Terlihat asap keluar dari jendela dapur sebuah pondok di dalam hutan. Pondok kayu itu ada di sana, tidak dapat dilihat oleh Muggle maupun penyihir karena telah dilindungi oleh Mantra Fidelius.

Asap itu berasal dari kompor yang telah dinyalakan Rose. Dia sedang menjerang air untuk membuat teh. Wulang yang telah menganti dester bututnya dengan pakaian Rose – baju kaus bergambar singa Gryffindor dan rok hitam – yang telah dimantrai sehingga pas di tubuhnya, sedang mengaduk adonan untuk membuat panekuk. Dia dengan riang bercerita pada Rose apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau suatu saat nanti dia mendapat banyak Galleon untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan bersekolah di Hogwarts... dan aku akan membiayai anak-anak lain yang tidak punya uang," kata Wulang dengan semangat.

Rose tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Dia senang karena Wulang telah kembali ceria. Wulang kelihatan lebih sehat dan bersih daripada saat pertama kedatangannya di pondok lima hari yang lalu. Rose juga merasa senang karena dia akhirnya punya teman bicara. Wulang bercerita tentang banyak hal; tentang Salura dan masyarakatnya yang ramah, tentang teman-temannya di sekolah Muggle yang pernah diikutinya, tentang ibunya yang cantik berambut hitam dan juga tentang Mamu Kahi, seorang wanita setengah baya yang pandai memasak telur dadar yang enak.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Al tidak menghubunginya, Rose juga tidak mendapat berita dari Markas Auror di Inggris. Kehilangan kontak dengan dunia luar membuat Rose merasa terkucil dan dilupakan. Beberapa hari ini Rose telah berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim Patronus pada Al atau menghubungi Harry lewat Cermin Dua Arah.

"Kau tidak pernah jalan-jalan keluar, Rose," tanya Wulang setelah mereka selesai memanggang panekuk dan menghidangkannya di meja bersama jus jeruk dingin. Mereka duduk dan menikmati sarapan.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi keluar... dan aku tidak diijinkan keluar..." jawab Rose, menghirup jusnya.

"Rose, di luar sangat indah... biasanya pagi-pagi begini, kau bisa memandang burung beraneka warna dan melihat langsung embun yang menguap didedaunan dan masih banyak keindahan alam yang lain..."

Rose hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

"Lalu apakah kau tidak bosan terkurung dalam pondok ini?" kata Wulang memandang Rose dengan tidak percaya, ternyata ada orang yang bisa bertahan tinggal di satu tempat selama beberapa minggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia saja sudah merasa bosan padahal baru beberapa hari.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sangat bosan, tapi aku tidak boleh meninggalkan pondok."

"Oh, ayolah, Rose. Kita jalan-jalan di hutan...lima menit saja," kata Wulang memohon.

"Tidak... kita akan bertemu orang dan itu adalah hal yang harus kita hindari."

"Rose, kumohon... aku sangat bosan... yang kulakukan di pondok ini hanya makan dan tidur... aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Kau bisa membaca buku-buku yang kubawa."

"Aku tidak suka novel tebal yang ceritanya aneh... ayolah, Rose!"

Rose memandang Wulang sesaat.

"Kumohon..."

"Baiklah, habis sarapan kita jalan-jalan, tapi lima belas menit saja, oke!" kata Rose tegas.

"Hore!" kata Wulang, tersenyum lebar pada Rose.

Wulang menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat dan dengan tidak sabar menunggu Rose yang memakan sarapannya dengan lambat. Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah berjalan keluar pondok dan melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang menuju lebih jauh ke dalam hutan di sebelah kiri pondok.

"Rose, ayo lihat ini," kata Wulang memanggil Rose dari celah rerumputan tinggi.

Rose menghampirinya dan melihat bahwa Wulang sedang mengamati sesuatu. Dia mendekati Wulang dan mundur seketika dengan ketakuatan ketika dia melihat apa yang sedang diamati Wulang.

"Laba-laba!" jerit Rose ketakutan.

"Ya, ini adalah laba-laba merah yang berharga, Rose... orang Halura menyebut mereka _Ngginggi_... Lihatlah! Mereka cantik, bukan?"

Rose memandang dua ekor laba-laba kecil warna merah yang sedang membuat jaring di antara daun-daunan. Laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak cantik, pikirnya dengan jijik.

"Aku benci laba-laba," kata Rose, kemudian mengeluarkan jerit tertahan ketika Wulang menangkap satu ekor laba-laba dan meletakkannya di tangannya. Wulang tertawa kecil dan meletakkan kembali laba-laba itu didedaunan.

"Kita harus kembali ke pondok sekarang..." kata Rose, menarik Wulang dari semak-semak dan membawanya kembali ke jalan setapak.

"Aku masih ingin lihat-lihat... kan belum lima belas menit," kata Wulang.

"Kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di luar..."

"Ayolah, Rose... lima menit lagi... kumohon!" kata Wulang dengan pandangan anak anjing, sehingga Rose tidak tega.

"Oke, lima menit saja..." kata Rose menyerah.

Mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri jalan setapak. Rose perlahan-lahan mulai menikmati acara jalan-jalannya pagi hari ini. Ternyata hutan ini memang indah. Mereka memandang sekelompok kupu-kupu beraneka warna yang beterbangan di sekitar bunga besar berbentuk dan berbau aneh. Mereka juga mengamati beberapa anak burung dalam sarang jerami dalam sebuah semak-semak. Induknya terlihat terbang menjauh.

"Anak-anak burung ini sedih... mengapa induk burung itu meninggalkan mereka? Apakah dia tidak sayang pada anak-anaknya?" tanya Wulang sedih, menatap anak-anak burung yang mencicit.

"Induknya sangat sayang pada anak-anaknya karena itulah dia pergi... dia pergi untuk mencari makanan agar anak-anaknya bisa makan."

"Oh, syukurlah!" seru Wulang kelihatan lega, berbisik pada anak-anak burung itu, kemudian berlari mengamati sebuah bunga hutan aneh yang kembangnya terdiri atas tiga warna; merah, kuning dan biru. Rose mengikutinya dan ikut mengagumi bunga tersebut. Carina pasti juga akan senang melihat bunga-bunga ini, pikir Rose teringat Carina di Inggris.

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kembali memandang Wulang yang sedang serius mengamati beberapa bunga lain. Rose memandang arloginya dan kaget sendiri setelah menyadari bahwa mereka telah berada hampir satu jam di luar pondok. Dia memaksa Wulang yang masih asyik memandangi bunga hutan untuk kembali ke pondok.

"Ayo... ayo! Kita harus kembali ke pondok..." kata Rose, memegang lengan Wulang dan menariknya menjauhi bunga-bunga itu.

Wulang terlihat enggan meninggalkan bunga-bunga itu, tapi Rose tetap menyeretnya kembali ke jalan setapak. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak lagi ketika sesuatu yang besar dan melata merayap ke arah mereka dengan mendesis. Ular besar itu merayap perlahan mendekati mereka. Rose menjerit dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tapi Wulang menahan tangannya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa... dia cuma lewat..." kata Wulang.

Dan betul sekali, ular besar itu lewat begitu saja, mendesis kepada Wulang ketika melewatinya kemudian menghilang di rerumputan yang lebih rapat.

"Dia tersesat di bagian hutan ini. Sebenarnya, dia sedang menuju Utara tempat teman-temannya berada," kata Wulang menjelaskan kepada Rose. Jelas sekali dia berharap bahwa Rose juga harusnya sudah tahu tentang itu.

Rose mengumpat keras, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan membawa Wulang ber-apparate bersama kembali ke pondok.

"Kau Parselmouth..." kata Rose pada Wulang setelah mereka tiba di pondok dan duduk di dapur.

"Aku apa?"

"Kau bisa bicara dengan ular..."

"Aku bisa bicara ular... aku juga bisa bicara dengan laba-laba, bunga dan pohon-pohon... apakah kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Tidak... aku tidak bisa melakukan," jawab Rose, memandang Wulang dengan tajam. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini, pikir Rose dalam hati. Dia bisa bicara dengan seisi hutan ini dan dia juga bisa melihat pondok yang sudah dilindungi dengan Mantra Fidelius. Pantas saja orang-orang itu ingin menangkapnya. Anak ini memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

"Bisakah besok kita jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Wulang memandang Rose penuh harap.

"Tidak... kita tidak akan ke mana-mana besok ataupun hari berikutnya," jawab Rose tegas. Mereka harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Orang-orang yang mengincar anak ini pasti masih ada di dalam hutan sedang mencarinya.

"Ayolah, Rose!"

"Tidak, Wulang... dan jangan memaksaku."

Wulang memandang Rose, cemberut. Rose mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rose menutup pintu kamar bersamaan dengan suara samar dari dalam kopernya. Rose terkejut sesaat, buru-buru membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan Cermin Dua Arah.

"Rose!" wajah Harry muncul dalam cermin.

"Uncle Harry!" desah Rose.

"Ke mana saja, Rose, aku sudah menghubungimu lebih dari satu jam yang lalu," kata Harry dengan tidak sabar.

"Eh, aku sedang jalan-jalan di hutan..."

"Jalan-jalan di hutan?" Harry sangat terkejut seolah-olah Rose baru saja berkata bahwa dia baru saja mebunuh orang. "Rose, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh ke luar dari pondok!"

"Eh... aku..."

"Apakah ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Harry mengabaikan gagap sesaat Rose.

"Eh, tidak ada..."

"Bagus! Berjanjilah, Rose bahwa kau tidak akan keluar dari pondok lagi... karena kita tidak tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi."

"Ya, Uncle Harry, aku minta maaf... aku berjanji akan tetap tinggal dalam pondok..."

"Itu lebih baik... Belum ada kabar dari Al?"

"Belum... sebenarnya aku kuatir apakah mereka tersesat atau terjadi sesuatu..."

"Tidak... mereka tidak mungkin tersesat. Kalau mereka tersesat mereka akan langsung ber-apparate kembali ke pondok... mungkin mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku akan mengirim Patronus..."

"Jangan..." kata Harry segera. "Kau harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi... kalau mereka belum kembali dalam dua minggu aku akan mengirim Auror lagi ke pondok dan..."

"Rose..." terdengar suara Wulang.

"Sebentar... tunggulah di luar," teriak Rose, mengunci pintu dengan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan _Muffliato_ ke arah pintu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Harry, menatap Rose dengan curiga.

"Anak perempuan kecil yang aku temukan di pintu depan pondok."

"APA? Pintu Depan?" teriak Harry terkejut. "Bagaimana... bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang pondok itu. Aku pemegang rahasianya dan aku tidak pernah memberikan rahasia itu pada orang lain selain Auror yang ikut dalam misi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu... tapi anak itu bisa melihat pondok ini... dan aku kasihan padanya karena dia dikejar-kejar oleh orang tak dikenal."

"Apa?" Harry benar-benar sangat terkejut. "Rose, hati-hati dengan anak itu... lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan dengannya."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Rose... kau harus mendengarkanku, hapuslah memori anak itu dan suruh dia pergi... aku seperti merasakan firasat buruk..." kata Harry, mengerut kening memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah," kata Rose dengan enggan.

"Aku pergi sekarang... kau harus langsung menghubungiku kalau Al dan yang lainnya kembali, mengerti!"

Rose mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu... berhati-hatilah!" kata Harry kemudian meninggalkan cermin.

Rose memandang cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya sendiri sesaat sebelum bangkit, melepaskan mantra yang dipasangnya di pintu lalu berjalan keluar. Wulang sedang duduk di meja dapur sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Apakah kau akan mengusirku?" tanya Wulang setelah Rose duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Rose terkejut.

"Apakah kau akan mengusirku?" ulang Wulang dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku mendengarmu... tadi aku terkejut karena aku tidak menduga kau mendengar pembicaraan kami."

"Aku tidak mencuri dengar..."

"Walaupun kau mencuri dengar, kau seharusnya tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami," kata Rose, memandang Wulang dengan heran. Apakah _Muffliato _juga tidak mempan terhadap anak ini?

"Tapi aku mendengarmu... aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan... kau dan orang yang kau sebut 'Uncle Harry'"

"Aku tidak menduganya," kata Rose, memandang Wulang dengan penuh perhatian. Apakah seharusnya dia sudah menduganya karena Wulang kelihatannya bukan anak biasa.

"Kau akan mengusirku?"

"Ya... kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah di kemudian hari."

"Aku tidak akan menimbulkan masalah..." kata Wulang berkeras.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Besok aku akan menghapus memorimu dan kau bisa kembali ke rumah tetanggamu itu," kata Rose berdiri, berjalan ke dekat jendela dan memandang keluar. Dia tidak ingin memandang wajah sedih Wulang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku ingin tinggal di sini," kata Wulang berkeras.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini Wulang... aku... aku tidak bisa melawan perintah langsung dari Uncle Harry."

"Tidak... aku tidak akan kemana-mana... Rose, kumohon, mereka... mereka akan membunuhku kalau aku kembali."

"Maafkan aku, Wulang... kau harus pergi... aku akan mengantarmu ke pinggir hutan dan menghapus semua memorimu tentangku dan pondok ini."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Wulang keras.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dan aku akan melakukannnya," kata Rose.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Belumkah kau menyadarinya? Meskipun aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir, tapi aku bisa mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan orang yang kau sebut 'Uncle Harry' dan aku juga bisa melihat pondok ini. Itu karena mantra dan sihir tidak mempan padaku. Sihir tidak akan bisa melukai atau mencelakakan aku."

"Apa?"

"Ya... kau boleh saja memantrai memoriku sekarang dan lihat apakah aku melupakanmu atau tidak... Yang terjadi adalah aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan pondok ini."

Rose mengawasi Wulang. Dia sudah mencurigainya, sesuatu yang berbau sihir memang tidak akan mempan terhadap Wulang.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini... kalau kau tetap mengusirku... aku... aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa seorang wanita Inggris tinggal di hutan dan sepertinya sedang melakukan suatu tugas rahasia."

Rose menatap Wulang dengan tidak percaya. "Kau mengancamku, Gadis Muda?"

Wulang memandang Rose dengan ketakutan, kemudian berlari memeluknya. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini... aku menyukaimu... dan aku... aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... dan aku akan mati dibunuh."

Rose memeluk Wulang dengan erat, membiarkan Wulang menangis dipelukannya.

"Rose, kumohon, biarkan aku tinggal... aku akan jadi anak yang baik... aku tidak akan membuatmu marah..."

"Sudah... sudah! Kau boleh tinggal, tapi kau harus diam dan tidak bersuara saat Uncle Harry menghubungiku lagi, oke!"

"Ya... aku janji akan diam dan tidak membuat keributan," kata Wulang terdengar nada senang di antara isak tangisnya.

Rose melepasnya dan membiarkan Wulang menghapus airmatanya. Dia tersenyum ceria memandang Rose. Rose balas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Wulang. Al, Ian dan Pete muncul dipikirannya, tapi dia menghalau mereka dari pikirannya. Mereka akan mengerti, pikir Rose. Mereka juga pasti akan menyukai Wulang.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan ini terasa seperti neraka. Kalimat itu sering digunakan Muggle untuk menggambarkan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan. Tubuh letih, tenggorakan kering karena kekurangan air dan perut kosong karena ketiadaan makanan. Bedanya adalah di neraka sangat panas dan di tempat ini dinginnya seperti di kutub utara. Pepohonan yang rapat dan suasana suram juga kelembaban membuat segalanya jadi dua kali lebih dingin, apa lagi Silver dan dua teman seperjalanannya sama sekali tidak memiliki pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai dalam temperatur yang seperti ini.<p>

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menyalakan api, Silver," kata Mada, ketika mereka sedang duduk merapat di tanah berhunus sambil menggigil kedinginan. Mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah masing-masing karena suasana hutan yang begitu gelap dan pekat.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Mada. Batu itu hilang, aku menjatuhkannya saat kita menyelamatkan diri dari beruang," kata Silver jengkel. Dia sangat merasa kehilangan ketika menyadari batu itu tidak ada lagi di saku jeasn tidak ada lagi di saku jeansnya, tapi kehilangan batu itu tidak apa-apa dibandingkan kehilangan nyawa. Itu juga kalau mereka selamat melewati udara dingin ini.

"Aku cuma mengatakan bahwa aku berharap kau bisa menyalakan api, aku tidak menyuruhmu menyalakan api," kata Mada jengkel juga.

Kelaparan dan keadaan yang tidak pasti membuat semua orang jengkel dan marah-marah.

"Kau ini..."

"Tenang kalian berdua..." desis Ndilu. "Aku tahu kelaparan dan kehausan membuat kita cepat marah, tapi kita tidak boleh bertengkar."

Silver mendengus. Mereka hampir tidak mendapat makanan yang layak selama beberapa hari perjalanan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di hutan. Kadang mereka melewati perbukitan dan lembah yang lapang. Mereka juga bertemu dengan beberapa binatang buas seperti beruang, tapi keberuntungan memang selalu ada di tangan mereka karena mereka bisa melewati beruang tanpa cidera, dengan hanya menderita beberapa luka lecet. Setelah air mereka habis, mereka mulai menguliti kulit pohon tertentu untuk mendapatkan air. Mereka juga mengambil buah-buahan hutan yang sepat dan pahit untuk dimakan.

"Apakah kita sudah lebih dekat dengan pemukiman?" tanya Silver pada Ndilu dalam bisikan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat berharap kita tidak tersesaat karena kegelapan."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berjalan dalam gelap. Aku kan sudah mengusulkan agar kita membangun perlindungan dan berisitirahat selama beberapa hari," kata Mada kesal.

"Diam!" desis Ndilu.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu?"

"Mengapa kalian menyuruhku diam? Aku ingin bicara... aku kelaparan dan sudah hampir dua minggu aku tersesat di hutan ini tanpa makanan layak dan..."

"Diam!"

"Diam, Brengsek... kami mendengar sesuatu," kata Silver.

Mereka diam dan mendengarkan. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dan patahan ranting yang diinjak di kejauhan. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang berbicara. Silver dan yang lainnya berusaha lebih merapatkan diri, menahan nafas dan menajamkan pendengaran. Mereka tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi, tapi mereka mendengar suara samar orang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Jarak mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk menangkap setiap kata, namun beberapa saat kemudian, seberkas nyala api bersinar di kejauhan. Mereka memandang nyala api itu dengan terpana selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kita harus lakukan?" tanya Silver.

"Kita harus bergabung dengan orang-orang yang menyalakan api itu, aku tak tahan dengan rasa dingin ini," kata Mada hendak berdiri.

Silver dan Ndilu menahannya lengannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Lepaskan aku!"

"Stt... diam, Brengsek! Mereka bisa mendengarmu..."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa tidak mementingkan dirimu sendiri? Kami semua di sini juga kedinginan dan kelaparan, tapi kami bisa bertahan. Bukankah kau telah didik untuk tidak gampang percaya pada sesuatu yang terlihat aneh dan tidak jelas?" kata Ndilu tajam, memberi peringatan pada Mada.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Mada, terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah, sekarang diam!"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat memandang berkas cahaya dikejauhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana pelan-pelan... kita lihat dulu siapa mereka sebelum memutuskan bergabung dengan mereka atau tidak," kata Silver.

"Aku setuju!" kata Ndilu.

Mereke kemudian merangkak dalam kegelapan mendekati sumber cahaya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menginjak ranting yang menyebabkan posisi mereka ketahuan.

"Sial... benar-benar sial! Sudah lima hari kita di hutan ini, tapi kita belum juga menemukan anak perempuan brengsek itu," terdengar suara berat seseorang saat Silver, Ndilu dan Mada tiba di semak-semak tersembunyi di sebelah kiri cahaya. Mereka berbaring merapat di tanah berhumus, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Silver melihat dalam cahaya api unggun yang berbicara adalah seorang pria berkulit putih berambut gelap dengan kumis dan janggut yang berwarna sama. Lima pria lain; tiga kulit putih dan dua orang Halura, mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Mereka sedang duduk mengelilingi api unggun sambil menikmati daging panggang yang kelihatannya lezat bagi mata Silver, Ndilu dan Mada yang kelaparan.

"Apakah kita harus melanjutkan pencarian, Don," tanya seorang kulit putih yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Harus kan? Aku belum ingin mampus..."

"Mengapa Boss menginginkan anak perempuan itu? Kan masih banyak anak-anak perempuan lain kalau Boss menginginkan anak-anak," kata seorang kulit putih lain sambil menyeringai di balik daging panggangnya. Yang lain tertawa seolah itu adalah lelucon yang biasa di antara mereka.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara!" desis orang yang bernama Don, membuat yang lain terdiam. Kelihatannya dia adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Jadi mengapa Boss menginginkan anak itu?" tanya orang Halura berambut hitam dikuncir.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mbabu... dan itu bukan urusan kita... kita tidak perlu tahu. Tugas kita adalah mencari anak itu sampai ketemu."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Don mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya menyulap gelas dan air dari udara kosong. Silver, Ndilu dan Mada memandang dengan ingin ketika melihat Don menghabiskan air dalam gelasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, minum air dari gelas masing-masing yang disihir dari udara.

Silver meletakan kepalanya di tanah berhumus dan memandang kegelapan di atasnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang itu lagi. Sudah cukup! Dia tidak akan mau bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sedang berusaha menangkap seorang anak perempuan itu. Kemudian orang-orang itu mulai membicarakan tempat-tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Berkas cahaya itu pelan-pelan meredup dan langkah-langkah kaki menjauh terdengar di antra pepohonan gelap.

Ndilu meraba-raba tanah di samping Silver dan berbaring diikuti oleh Mada.

"Menurutmu siapa mereka?" tanya Silver, mencoba melihat Ndilu dalam gelap, tapi yang ada hanyalah kegelapan total.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Ndilu, tapi Silver mendengar nada keraguan dalam suaranya sedangkan Mada mendesah di sebelah Ndilu.

Silver langsung tahu bahwa mereka berbohong. Ndilu dan Mada tahu tentang orang-orang itu dan mereka tidak ingin Silver juga mengetahuinya.

Tidak apa-apa, keluh Silver dalam hati. Dia juga tidak ingin tahu, yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah menemukan pemukiman penduduk dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Dia memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Wulang... kau tidak boleh berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh," teriak Rose di belakang Wulang saat mereka sedang menyusuri jalan setapak mencari tempat yang lapang untuk piknik.<p>

"Di sini, Rose!" kata Wulang ketika mereka tiba di sebuah pohon besar dekat jalan setapak. Tempat itu di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga rumput kecil berwarna putih dan merah jambu.

Rose menyihir sebuah karpet kecil dan menghamparkannya di bawah pohon kemudian meletakkan kotak berisi makan siang di karpet itu. Dia sendiri duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Wulang telah mengajaknya untuk makan siang di luar dan Rose yang tidak bisa menolak akhirnya setuju. Dia senang bisa keluar lagi dari kungkungan pondok itu. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan janjinya kepada Harry, tapi biarlah, dia akan berbicara dengan Harry nanti.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Wulang sedang mengamati sesuatu dalam semak-semak di sebelah lain jalan setapak. Rose tersenyum. Wulang memang masih anak-anak, katanya dalam hati. Dia tidak akan tega mengusir Wulang dari pondok. Rose tahu diam-diam Wulang telah menganggap Rose sebagai pengganti ibunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Wulang seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya karena tanpa sadar dia juga menyayangi Wulang. Rose menyadari bahwa akan sulit bagi mereka berdua untuk berpisah nanti.

"Rose, laba-laba merah ini ada lagi! Kemarilah!" teriak Wulang.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Rose balas berteriak. Dia tidak tertarik dengan serangga, apa lagi laba-laba. Seperti Ron, Rose juga benci laba-laba. Ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita Ron tentang betapa mengerikan laba-laba yang dimulai sejak Rose berumur setahun.

"Wulang, jangan pergi terlalu jauh..." kata Rose, melihat Wulang berjalan melewati semak-semak lain.

"Tapi bunga-bunga di sana memanggilku," kata Wulang, menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang tersembunyi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap di sana... aku akan mencarimu nanti."

Wulang tersenyum dan berjalan melewati pepohonan.

* * *

><p>Silver, Ndilu dan Mata menemukan jalan setapak kecil, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melalui jalan setapak itu karena mereka menghindari pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang mungkin saja biasa melewati jalan setapak itu. Mereka berjalan melalui semak-semak dan pepohonan di luar jalan setapak.<p>

"Kalau kita mengikuti jalan setapak ini kita akan segera sampai di pemukiman," kata Ndilu dengan senyum ceria untuk pertama kalinya sejak Silver bertemu dengan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Silver mengawasi Ndilu dan Mada yang berjalan perlahan di depannya. Penampilan mereka benar-benar seperti orang liar. Wajah mereka cekung, pucat dan kotor kena tanah, jubah mereka robek dan berlubang terkena ranting. Silver tahu bahwa penampilannya pasti sama mengerikan dengan penampilan teman-teman seperjalanannya.

"Lihat!" bisik Mada pada Silver dan Ndilu ketika mereka sedang melewati semak-semak rendah. Dia sedang mengintai sesuatu dari celah pada semak-semak itu.

Silver mendekatinya dan memandang melalui celah di semak-semak. Beberapa meter di depan mereka seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang duduk beralaskan karpet hijau. Dia bersandar di sebuah pohon besar sambil memejamkan mata. Jantung Silver berdebar kencang. Perempuan itu terlihat begitu muda dan cantik, duduk di sana dengan sebagian ikal rambutnya terlepas dari ikatan dan terjatuh dengan lembut di sekitar lehernya yang putih. Dengan kaos hijau bergambar naga dan rok panjang hitam, dia seperti _Elf_ (peri hutan) yang sedang menikmati pertumbuhan bunga-bunga dan pohon dalam hutan. Silver mengerjapkan mata berpikir apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau perempuan ini nyata.

"Dia penyihir..." bisik Ndilu ditelinganya membuat Silver kembali pada dirinya.

Ya, penyihir bukan _elf_, kata Silver dalam hati memandang tongkat sihir yang tergeletak sembarang di samping perempuan itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mada.

"Kita harus mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan ber-disapparate dari sini," kata Ndilu.

Silver memandangnya tajam. Dia tidak setuju dengan perbuatan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan begitu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan... kita membutuhkan tongkat sihir dan perempuan itu sepertinya tidak membutuhkannya," kata Ndilu memandang Silver dengan menantang.

"Aku setuju dengan Ndilu," kata Mada, "... dan lihat! Dia juga punya makanan."

"Tapi..." Silver terlihat ragu.

"Ayolah, Silver... bukan saatnya bersikap ksatria sekarang ini... kau boleh saja terpesona pada perempuan cantik itu, tapi ingat kau sudah memiliki anak dan istri... dan kita perlu ke pemukiman sekarang juga,"

Wajah Silver merona seperti remaja pria yang kedapatan memandang gadis yang ditaksirnya. "Aku tidak terpesona..."

"Ya... kau tidak terpesona..." kata Ndilu tidak sabar. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah!" kata Silver, memutuskan bahwa mereka memang sangat membutuhkan tongkat sihir.

* * *

><p>Suasana yang tenang membuat Rose tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Dia membuka matanya saat perutnya merasa lapar. Dia harus segera mencari Wulang, mereka harus cepat-cepat makan siang dan ber-apparate kembali ke pondok.<p>

Dia berdiri dan hendak berjalan mencari Wulang di semak-semak yang lebih jauh ketika sebuah tangan mengatup mulutnya dan dia ditarik ke belakang bersandar ke sebuah tubuh yang keras dan berotot. Jantung Rose berhenti sesaat. Dia menahan dan lepaskan nafas seperti orang yang sesak nafas kemudian membaui daun-daun hutan dan humus dari tubuh orang di belakangnya. Siapa brengsek yang membekap mulutnya ini, pikirnya.

Rose merontak, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan dari mulutnya. Dia tidak berhasil melakukannya karena tangan orang itu terlalu kuat. Sialan, tongkat sihirku... di mana tongkat sihirku, tanya Rose dalam hati. Dia ingat bahwa dia telah meninggalkan tongkat sihir di karpet di dekat kakinya. Dia menyepakkan kakinya ke belakang, tapi tidak cukup berhasil membuat orang itu melepaskannya, karena itu dia bergerak lagi berusaha menginjak kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau terus bergerak," kata orang itu, menusuk sepotong kayu tipis, yang adalah tongkat sihirnya sendiri ke leher Rose.

Rose membeku, gerakannya berhenti dan jantungnya pun seolah ikut berhenti. Bukan karena ancaman orang itu, bukan juga karena tongkat sihirnyalah yang dipakai orang itu untuk mengancamnya, tapi karena suara itu. Suara yang baru saja di dengarnya adalah suara yang selalu ada dalam dalam setiap mimpi dan nyatanya. Suara yang selalu dirindukannya setiap saat. Dia pernah berpikir bahwa dia mungkin tidak akan pernah mendengar suara ini lagi, tapi sekarang dia sedang mendengarnya. Suara itu sedang berbicara padanya.

"Bagus... tetap diam," kata suara itu lagi. Rose merasakan tangan orang itu perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya dan tekanan tongkat sihir di lehernya terangkat.

Orang itu bergerak ke depan dan berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir Rose padanya. Mata abu-abu perak yang sangat dikenalnya itu menatapnya dengan menyelidik. Rose merasakan jiwanya seolah melayang dengan bahagia, dia seolah berada di surga. Dia ingin memeluk orang ini dan menangis dengan keras karena bahagia. Scorpius... Scorpius-nya telah kembali. Dia ada di sini, dia sedang menatap Rose sekarang. Dia melihat bahwa janggut pirang-putih berantakan telah menutupi sebagian rahang dan dagu Scorpius. Pakaiannya juga sangat kotor dan robek-robek. Dia seperti tawanan yang melarikan diri dari Azkaban, sangat liar dan menakutkan, tapi dia hidup... dia hidup itulah yang terpenting. Airmata bahagia mengalir di pipi Rose, dia tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

"Scor..." kata Rose, mendekati Scorpius ingin memeluknya.

"Jangan bergerak, Perempuan gila!" bentak Scorpius kaget oleh gerakan Rose, kemudian mengancam dengan tongkat sihir Rose.

"Perempuan gila?" Rose kaget. Scorpius mengatainya apa? Perempuan gila?. "Mengapa kau mengataiku begitu?"

"Karena kau kelihatan seperti itu... kau menangis lalu tertawa seperti perempuan gila."

Rose melongo menatap Scorpius. Mengapa sikap Scorpius sama anehnya dengan penampilannya, tanya Rose dalam hati, sangat heran.

* * *

><p>Perempuan itu memandangnya dengan melongo. Dia memiliki mata biru sewarna dengan langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Walaupun terlihat melongo seperti orang bodoh, perempuan ini tetap sangat cantik. Wajahnya bersih dengan kulit yang terlihat sangat lembut dan bercahaya. Bibirnya yang berwarna <em>cherry<em> sedikit membuka sangat indah dan sangat provokatif. Silver mengumpat dalam hati karena diam-diam dia sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu dibibirnya.

"Kau... kau tidak... kau tidak..." perempuan itu berkata perlahan dalam bisikan seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa?" tanya Silver. Dia heran sendiri karena suara perempuan ini sangat lembut dan dia sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Suara ini dikenalnya, tapi dia tidak ingat di mana dia mendengar suara ini. Mereka masih bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Silver merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang dan merasakan perasaan kenal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan, 'Hei, ke mana saja kau selama ini? Aku sudah menunggumu.'

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan tongkat sihirnyanya, Silver?" tanya Ndilu, yang bersama Mada muncul dari semak-semak berjalan mendekatinya. Silver tersadar dan mendesah.

"Dengan mudah..." jawab Silver memandang tongkat sihir ditangannya.

"Silver?" tanya perempuan itu heran. "Namamu Silver?"

"Ya, namaku Silver... siapa namamu?" tanya Silver. Cara berkenalan mereka terasa aneh, tapi Silver memang ingin tahu nama perempuan cantik dihadapannya.

"Rose..." jawab perempuan itu, masih menatap Silver dengan melongo.

Rose, nama yang indah dan sangat cocok dengan orangnya, pikir Silver. Tanpa sadar dia memang tahu bahwa nama perempuan ini adalah Rose karena dia membaui harum mawar di udara. Harum yang berasal dari tubuh dan rambut Rose.

Sementara itu Mada telah membuka kotak makanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose, sadar dari sikap melongonya ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Mada.

"Kau melihat apa yang kulakukan, Nyonya!" kata Mada berhasil membuka kotak makan siang, kemudian mengeluh kecewa.

"Kembalikan kotak itu!" seru Rose, berusaha merebut kotak dari tangan Mada.

"Tidak..." jawab Mada, jahat sambil mengibaskan tangan Rose.

"Brengsek!" desis Rose dan mengumpat dengan suara keras, membuat Silver terkejut.

Silver terkejut karena tidak menduga perempuan cantik yang seperti mawar ini ternyata bermulut kasar. Semula Silver mengibaratkan dia seperti _elf_ berambut merah lembut yang akan menerima apa saja yang terjadi padanya dengan sabar, ternyata ini malah sebaliknya dia bisa diibaratkan seperti hantu hutan bermulut kotor dan bersuara melengking.

"Kembalikan tongkat sihirku!" kata Rose pada Silver dengan gaya memerintah.

"Tidak!" kata Silver mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya dengan mengancam. "Tetap di tempatmu atau aku akan memantraimu."

Rose memandang Silver terkejut. "Kau akan memantraiku... mengapa kau malah membela mereka?" tanya Rose gusar.

"Mengapa aku membela mereka?" ulang Silver heran dengan kegusaran Rose. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas sudah gila, pikirnya, mengapa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas. "Mereka teman-temanku tentu saja aku membela mereka."

"Silver, bisakah kau menyihir sandwich ini jadi banyak? Kita tidak mungkin membagi-bagikan sandwich yang cuma sedikit ini," kata Mada, yang kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan Rose dan Silver. Dia menunjukkan empat potong sandwich tuna di dalam kotak.

"Baiklah!" kata Silver mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dalam kotak dan mengucapkan mantra membuat jumlah sandwich dalam kotak menjadi sepuluh kali lipat. Dia heran sendiri meskipun ingatannya hilang, tapi dia bisa melakukan mantra itu. Mantra itu secara otomatis muncul dalam pikirannya. Dia yakin memorinya yang lain pelan-pelan pasti akan muncul. Silver juga memandang tongkat sihir di tangannya dengan heran, tongkat sihir itu terasa ramah ditangannya dan sepertinya bersedia melakukan apapun yang diperintahkannya meskipun dia tidak merampasnya dengan kekerasan.

"Kau berteman dengan mereka?" tanya Rose memandang Silver dengan tidak percaya.

"Benar, mereka teman-temanku," jawab Silver, entah mengapa merasa sedikit jengkel pada Rose. Dia seperti tidak percaya dengan apapun yang dilakukan Silver.

"Kau berteman dengan orang-orang seperti mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu 'dengan orang-orang seperti mereka', Nyonya?" tanya Ndilu tajam. Dia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan cara bicara perempuan berkulit putih ini.

"Yah..." Rose mencari kata yang tepat. "... penjahat dan pencuri seperti kalian..."

"Penjahat dan pencuri? Jaga bicaramu, Nyonya!" kata Ndilu marah.

"Kurasa itu adalah kata yang tepat... lihatlah! Kalian telah menunjukkan sifat penjahat kalian dengan mengambil makananku tanpa ijin... kalian juga telah merebut tongkatku," kata wanita itu memandang Silver.

Wajah Ndilu berubah merah padam. Dia seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Rose sampai mati.

"Tinggalkan makanan itu, Mada!" kata Ndilu pada Mada yang sedang menikmati sandwich.

"Tapi..."

"Aku bilang tinggalkan!" kata Ndilu tajam. "Ayo! Berikan tongkat sihirnya padaku... kita harus segera ber-disapparate. Kau bisa makan saat tiba di rumahku."

"Kalian tidak bisa pergi membawa tongkat sihirku," kata Rose cepat.

Silver memandangnya, sekali pandang cukup baginya untuk tahu bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya di hutan sendirian, apa lagi tanpa tongkat sihir.

"Eh..." kata Silver ragu, memandang Ndilu yang mengulurkan tangannya meminta tongkat sihir. Dia tidak perlu memutuskan apa-apa karena saat itu seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam keriting, berlari ke arah mereka dengan ketakutan.

"ROSE, MEREKA DATANG!" jerit anak itu berlari ke arah Rose.

"Wulang!" kata Rose ketika anak perempuan itu sudah ada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Mereka datang!" seru anak yang bernama Wulang itu dengan ketakutan.

"APA?" teriak Rose, memandang berkeliling

Silver, Ndilu dan Mada memandang pendatang baru ini dengan heran.

Rose memegang tangan anak itu, menyambar tangan Silver dengan tangannya yang lain kemudian berlari menyusuri di luar jalan setapak, ke arah pepohonan. Silver ingin menyuruh Rose melepaskan tangannya, tapi tidak jadi, karena tangan Rose begitu lembut dan hangat. Tiba-tiba dia dilanda keinginan untuk selamanya dipegang oleh tangan itu. Aku pasti sudah gila, pikir Silver dalam hati. Dia sudah memiliki anak dan istri, tapi masih menginginkan perempuan lain. Seharusnya dia mati saja di hutan Mbulang.

"Hei, mau kemana kalian?" terdengar teriakan Ndilu.

Silver tidak menjawab. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ndilu dan Mada berlari menyusul mereka.

"Cepat... cepat!" Rose berseru, menyeret Silver dan Wulang bersamanya di antara semak-semak tajam, membuat lengan dan wajahnya tergores duri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Silver mendengar langkah-langkah kaki lain dari belakang. Dia menoleh lagi dan melihat beberapa orang berlari mengejar mereka.

"KE ARAH SINI!" terdengar teriakan di belakang mereka.

"Mereka orang-orang yang semalam..." kata Ndilu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dia telah berhasil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Silver.

Kemudian sinar merah bercampur dengan sinar hijau beterbangan di udara sekitar mereka. Silver merasakan tangan Rose mencengkram tangannya dengan begitu erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Silver balas mencengkram tangan Rose, berusaha menenangkannya, atau mungkin juga meyakinkannya bahwa dia ada di sampingnya. Silver memimpin, menarik Rose ber-zigzag di antara pepohonan menghindari sinar-sinar merah dan hijau.

"JANGAN! NANTI KENA ANAK ITU... KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH ANAK ITU..." terdengar lagi teriakan.

"Sebelah sini!" kata Silver, menyeret Rose bersama Wulang di pepohonan yang lebih rapat.

"Berikan tongkat sihirnya padaku..." kata Rose memandang Silver. "Ayolah! Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Jangan! Berikan padaku, Silver!" kata Ndilu, ingin merampas tongkat itu dari tangan Silver.

Silver memandang Ndilu dan memandang wanita itu. Dia tahu kepada siapa tongkat sihir itu harus diberikan, kepada Rose.

"Kalian semua berpeganglah pada Wulang, dialah yang bisa membawa kalian masuk ke dalam pondok!" kata Rose memberi perintah. Silver cepat-cepat memegang tangan Wulang. "Wulang pegang tanganku, yang lain pegang lenganku."

"ITU MEREKA... CEPAT!" teriak seseorang entah dari mana.

Silver berbalik hendak melihat siapa yang berteriak, tapi dia tidak sempat melihat orang itu karena dia mengalami sensasi ber-apparate ke tempat yang tidak diketahui. Dia memegang erat tangan kecil Wulang di sampingnya dan berdoa dalam hati semoga tempat yang mereka tuju punya air dan makanan.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!<strong>

**TauHumba : D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan me-review chapter 2... Di chapter ini para pembaca akan menemukan karakter Roddy. Dia adalah Roderik Welman, Auror yang termasuk dalam Tim Salura. Aku lupa menyebutnya pada chapter 1 dan 2 padahal dia ada dalam prolog. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN**

Chapter 3

Mereka ber-apparate dalam sebuah ruangan luas. Di ruangan itu ada sebuah meja, sebuah sofa dan kursi-kursi nyaman yang diletakkan di dekat jendela. Di sudut lain ada meja dapur, kompor dan lemari penyimpanan. Meskipun sebenarnya luas, tapi kelihatanny sempit karena penuh dengan barang-barang tadi. Lantai beralaskan karpet hijau pudar yang sedikit berdebu. Mungkin Rose lupa membersihkannya, pikir Silver, memandang lantai. Ruangannya juga suram, tidak ada satu barang pun yang menunjukan kepribadian pemilik pondok, misalnya foto yang dipajang di dinding atau barang-barang koleksi. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah lukisan kastil besar, yang rasa-rasanya pernah dilihat Silver, pada dinding yang kusam.

"Rose... maafkan aku! Aku yang mengajakmu piknik..." kata Wulang, memeluk Rose dengan airmata berlinang.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," bisik Rose, menenangkan sambil membelai rambut Wulang. "Kita semua baik-baik saja..."

"Tidak! Kita semua tidak baik-baik saja... Mada? MADA TIDAK ADA BERSAMA KITA?" jerit Ndilu, membuat Silver yang sedang memandang Rose tersadar dan memandang berkeliling. Mereke memang cuma berempat dan Mada tidak ada.

Rose melepaskan Wulang dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Kita tidak saling memperhatikan karena sibuk menyelamatkan diri," kata Silver menyesal, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk.

Ndilu mengeluh dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempat Rose dan Wulang duduk.

"Sepertinya dia terkena kutukan orang-orang itu..." kata Rose.

"Berarti dia sudah mati?" tanya Ndilu kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Rose, "... tapi kau bisa kembali ke tempat tadi untuk mengeceknya... nanti setelah situasi aman."

"Ya... aku setuju! Ndilu, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja..." kata Silver, mencoba menenangkan Ndilu yang kelihatannya sangat sedih dengan ketiadaan Mada.

"Menurutmu dia terkena Mantra Bius, bukan Kutukan Kematian?" tanya Ndilu.

"Aku... entahlah... aku berharap dia hanya terkena Mantra Bius."

"Kalau terkena mantra bius mungkin dia telah dibawa ke tempat orang-orang itu," kata Ndilu mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin... Aku...maafkan aku, Ndilu," kata Silver.

Ndilu memandangnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyelematkan Mada."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi," kata Rose tajam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan... kita semua memang sedang dalam keadaan panik, tentu saja kita tidak saling memperhatikan orang di sekeliling kita."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Rose mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil sebotol _mead_ dan gelas dari lemari penyimpan. Botol itu menuangkan cairan keemasan ke dalam gelas dan melayang ke masing-masing orang dalam ruangan. Silver menangkap gelasnya dan meneguknya. _Mead_ itu terasa hangat dalam tenggorokannya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Ndilu memandang keliling pondok.

"Ini rumahku..." kata Rose.

"Ini tidak kelihatan seperti rumah..." kata Silver.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini?" tanya Ndilu.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan di sini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Rose, kemudian menegak _mead_-nya.

Ndilu dan Silver saling berpandangan, tapi mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Wulang anakmu?" tanya Silver, setelah diam beberapa saat.

Rose tidak menjawab, tapi Silver kelihatannya tidak peduli.

"Kalian tidak mirip..." katanya lagi, memandang Wulang yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Rose menyuruhnya diam dengan pandangan.

"Kalau Mada ditawan, menurutmu ke mana mereka membawanya?" tanya Ndilu, yang rupanya sedang terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak mendengar monolog Silver.

"Aku tidak tahu... pastinya ke tempat si Boss, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang itu," kata Silver, setelah menyadari bahwa Ndilu berbicara padanya.

"Aku harus segera mencarinya... tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, aku harus punya tongkat sihir dulu," kata Ndilu, memandang tongkat sihir Rose yang tergeletak di atas meja, dekat gelas _mead_-nya.

"Ya, aku juga harus punya tongkat sihir... aku... aku akan menemanimu mencari Mada," kata Silver setelah berpikir sesaat. Dia merasa wajib membantu Ndilu karena mereka teman seperjalanan.

Ndilu memandangnya kaget. "Jangan! Kau harus ke St. Honora. Kau harus segera memeriksa kepalamu. Dan aku akan menghubungi teman-teman Auror kami untuk memohon bantuan."

"Tidak apa-apa ingatanku akan kembali pelan-pelan... aku tahu beberapa hal tentang mantra dan kutukan meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah-wajah dan nama..."

"Kau kehilangan ingatan?" tanya Rose, memandang Silver tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Ya..." jawab Silver.

"Jadi kau eh... kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"Kalau seorang kehilangan ingatannya pasti dia tidak ingat apa-apa, kan?" Silver berkata dengan jengkel. Perempuan ini selalu mengulang-ulang sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

"Aku cuma memastikan..." kata Rose menatap Silver dengan sebal.

"Mengapa orang-orang itu ingin menangkap anak itu?" tanya Ndilu pada Rose, memotong Silver yang hendak membalas perkataan Rose dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Harusnya kau tahu kan? Anak itu tinggal bersamamu... dan aku tahu dia bukan anakmu karena perempuan Inggris berambut merah tidak mungkin punya anak berciri-fisikkan orang Halura," kata Ndilu, memandang Rose dengan tajam.

"Dengar, Mr. Ndilu! Anakku atau bukan itu bukan urusanmu..."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu mengapa mereka ingin menangkap anak itu,kan?" Ndilu bertanya, mengabaikan Wulang seolah dia tidak ada dalam ruangan.

"Yang anda maksud dengan 'anak itu' punya nama, Sir... dan namaku adalah Wulang," kata kata Wulang jengkel, mendelik pada Ndilu.

Silver memandang Rose yang tersenyum dan cepat-cepat membuang muka ketika bertatapan dengannya. Untuk sesaat Silver terpaku memandang Rose. Dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa mata biru yang seperti langit tak berawan itu adalah mata yang sama dengan anak perempuan berambut pirang-putih yang selalu diingatnya. Silver menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan pikiran itu dari kepala. Banyak orang yang bermata biru, katanya dalam hati.

"Baik... Wulang kalau begitu... jadi, mengapa mereka ingin menangkapmu?"

"Mana aku tahu... mengapa tadi anda tidak bertanya pada mereka, Sir?"

"Wulang, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua," kata Rose dengan tidak sungguh-sungguh ketika melihat Ndilu melototi Wulang.

"Baiklah... aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka mau menangkapku," kata Wulang.

Ndilu memberikan pandangan tidak percaya kemudian memandang Rose.

"Kami tidak tahu... walaupun kami tahu kami tidak akan memberitahumu karena ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Rose.

"Tentu saja ini ada hubungan denganku... mereka menawan Mada, ya, misalkan saja mereka menawannya, aku harus tahu apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Kalau misalnya mereka menawan Mada... Wulang tetap tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini... dia hanya anak kecil dan aku yakin pasti ada kekeliruan."

"Tidak ada kekeliruan, mereka memang mengincar Wulang..." kata Silver, memandang Wulang dengan penuh perhatian. Seperti yang dikatakan Ndilu, Wulang kelihatannya memang bukan anak Rose. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rose. Tubuh Rose sangat indah dengan pinggang ramping, dada penuh dan bokong, yang yah, benar-benar sexy. Kelihatannya dia belum punya anak, pikir Silver.

"Dan... dan anak ini bisa membawa kita pada mereka... kita bisa menjadikan anak ini umpan... atau menukar Mada dengan anak ini," kata Ndilu dengan mata bercahaya.

"Aku tidak mau dijadikan umpan," kata Wulang keras.

"Kau Memang Benar-Benar Menjijikan!" desis Rose, wajahnya terlihat marah dan jijik. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau berani menyentuh Wulang." Percikan bunga api muncul dari tongkat sihir yang baru saja disambarnya dari meja.

"Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh... aku tidak akan melakukan," kata Ndilu dengan nada minta maaf, memandang tongkat sihir Rose dengan ketakutan.

Silver mendesah dia juga tidak setuju dengan usul aneh Ndilu tadi. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu markas orang-orang itu, tapi mereka bisa mencari alternatif lain kan? Mereka tidak perlu sampai menjadikan seorang akan kecil sebagai umpan apa lagi menukarkan Wulang dengan Mada. Silver lebih memilih menghadapi mereka secara langsung dalam perang terbuka dari pada membiarkan anak kecil dijadikan umpan.

"Silver, kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Aku harus segera mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Mada..." kata Ndilu setelah beberapa saat. Dia berdiri dan memandang Rose, "... tapi sebelum itu kita memerlukan tongkat sihir..."

"Dia tidak akan ke mana-mana... kau boleh pergi, tapi dia tinggal," kata Rose. Dia juga telah berdiri dan berbicara sambil mengangguk ke arah Silver.

Silver dan Ndilu saling melemparkan pandangan dengan heran.

"Mengapa aku harus tinggal? Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Silver, heran sendiri dengan sikap Rose yang menganggap Silver sebagai milik pribadi.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar dari pondok ini," kata Rose, mendelik pada Silver.

"Baiklah, Mom, aku akan cuci kaki dan tidur sekarang," sindir Silver sinis, balas mendelik.

"Nyonya, kami tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat... kami harus segera pergi... apakah kau punya tongkat sihir cadangan, kami harus ber-apparate."

"Aku memang punya tongkat sihir cadangan dan aku akan memberikannya padamu, tapi kau tidak boleh membawa dia," kata Rose, menunjuk Silver dengan dramatis.

"Hei..." emang enak ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Silver di sini karena dia harus ke rumah sakit. Dia harus mendapatkan kembali ingatannya," kata Ndilu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja... aku... aku akan merawatnya," kata Rose dengan wajah memerah.

"Nyonya, kalau anda memang menginginkannya dia akan kembali ke sini setelah ingatannya kembali..."

"Dia tidak bisa kembali lagi..." kata Rose keras.

"Aku juga tidak mau kembali ke pondok bobrok ini," kata Silver heran. Mengapa perempuan ini ingin mempertahankannya di sini. Apakah dia mengenalnya?

"Pondok ini dilindungi dengan Mantra Fidelius dan kalau kau keluar kau tidak akan bisa masuk lagi..."

"Tapi tadi kami bisa masuk..." kata Silver.

"Itu karena kau bersama Wulang... dia... dia... eh..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa membawa kalian masuk," sambung Wulang.

Silver dan Mada memandang mereka dengan heran, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Terserahlah..." kata Silver. "Aku kan tidak perlu kembali ke pondok ini."

"Ya benar... kalau ingatanmu kembali kau bisa kembali pada istri dan anakmu..." kata Ndilu.

"ISTRI?" Rose menjerit, mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Ya..." kata Silver, memandang keluar jendela. "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah istriku, tapi aku selalu teringat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang-putih dan aku yakin dia anakku."

"Karena itulah Nyonya, kau harus membiarkannya pergi... kasihan anak dan istrinya... mereka pasti telah menanti-nantikannya."

"Hahaha!" Rose tertawa sinis. "Kasihan anak dan istrinya? Bagus sekali kau menyadarinya Mr. Ndilu... anak dan istrinya memang sangat merindukannya. Mereka bahkan berpikir dia sudah mati dan... ternyata dia hidup..." Rose tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sesuatu membuatnya sedikit tersedak.

"Nah, kulihat kau mengerti tentang kesedihan kalau ditinggalkan orang yang kita sayangi, jadi..."

"Ya... ya, aku sangat mengerti, Mr. Ndilu, karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau membawanya pergi."

"Jelaskan apa yang kau maksudkan, Rose, karena kami tidak punya waktu untuk basa-basimu yang tak tentu arah itu!" kata Silver, mulai jengkel dengan cara bicara Rose yang tidak langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

"Basa-basi tak tentu arah?"

Scorpius mendelik padanya.

"Baik!" kata Rose, dengan nada yang juga jengkel. "Aku ingin kau tetap di sini karena aku adalah istrimu... kau adalah suami yang kupikir telah mati berminggu-minggu yang lalu."

"APA?" semua orang terkejut, termasuk Wulang yang memandang Rose dengan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Silver mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

"Tidak mungkin kau istriku!" seru Silver tidak pada siapa-siapa. Ini lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau adegan pertama kali dia bertemu Rose diulang kembali, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa perempuan ini bisa jadi adalah istrinya karena dia langsung terpesona ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Sebelum ingatannya hilang, dia pasti sangat mencintai istri – yang kadang menjengkelkan – nya ini.

"Oh, tidak mungkin, ya? Mengapa tidak mungkin? Seorang Malfoy tidak bisa menikah dengan Weasley, begitu, Scorpius?" tanya Rose geram.

"Malfoy? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu!" kata Ndilu, mengerutkan kening berpikir.

"Namaku Malfoy?" tanya Silver, mencoba memeras otaknya untuk berpikir, tapi tidak mampu karena kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin karena lapar, pikirnya, mereka belum makan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rose mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian dua buah benda yang identik melayang ke arah Rose, yang menangkapnya dan memberikannya pada Silver, yang sekarang harus disebut Scorpius.

Benda yang diberikan Rose padanya itu adalah dua buah pigura berisi foto. Foto pertama adalah wajah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang putih seperti pasir dan bermata abu-abu perak. Untung Scorpius sering melihat bayangan dirinya di sungai, kalau tidak dia mungkin pasti sudah bertanya-tanya siapa laki-laki tampan yang sedang memandangnya dalam pigura ini.

"Ini aku," kata Scorpius.

"Ya..." jawab Rose. "Dan yang satunya adalah Carina, anak kita..."

Scorpius melihat foto dalam pigura satunya dan melihat seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berumur dua tahun sedang melambai dengan riang padanya. Anak itu memiliki wajah dan rambut yang sama dengannya, kecuali matanya. Matanya adalah mata Rose.

"Dia cantik..." kata Scorpius penuh emosi. Ya, ampun, ternyata dia memang punya anak perempuan. Berarti Rose memang adalah istrinya, tapi dia belum benar-benar yakin.

"Cincin!" seru Scorpius. "Mana cincin pernikahan kita?" dia memandang jari-jari Rose dan tidak ada cincin di sana.

"Eh, aku meninggalkan cincinku di Inggris," kata Rose, "... dan tampaknya cincinmu hilang saat kau tersesat di hutan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan di hutan ini? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini, bukan di Inggris?" tanya Scorpius, dia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan semua informasi tentang dirinya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti," kata Rose, memandang Ndilu, yang membalas pandangannya dengan tajam.

Scorpius menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memandang foto Carina.

* * *

><p>Rose memperhatikan Scorpius yang sedang melihat ulang foto Carina. Dia tahu dia telah mengatakan omong kosong yang mengerikan. Scorpius mungkin akan marah-marah kalau ingatannya kembali nanti, tapi Rose harus melakukan ini. Dia tidak ingin Scorpius pergi dan tidak kembali. Dia harus menahan Scorpius di sini, di sampingnya, kalau bisa selamanya.<p>

"Malfoy..." kata Ndilu, membuat Rose kaget dan memandangnya. Dia sepertinya sudah mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah... Malfoy adalah Auror Inggris yang dikabarkan sudah meninggal itu?"

"Dia tidak meninggal... dia hidup. Dia adalah orang yang kau kenal dengan nama Silver," kata Rose tegas, memandang Scorpius lagi.

"Jadi aku Auror?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya..."

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?"

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti, Scorpius... karena ini sangat rahasia," jawab Rose.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama Auror... karena itu kau bisa menceritakan apa yang Malfoy lakukan di sini," kata Ndilu, memberi pandangan membujuk pada Rose.

"Aku bukan Auror," kata Rose.

"Kau memang tidak akan menceritakan apa-apa padaku, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Rose tersentak ketika dipanggil 'Mrs. Malfoy'. Nama itu terdengar aneh ditelinganya. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan karena Scorpius dan dirinya sesungguhnya memang harus sudah menikah karena mereka sudah memiliki Carina. Lalu bukankah Scorpius memang sudah pernah melamarnya, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau dia dipanggil Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mengapa kita tidak boleh bicara di depannya?" tanya Scorpius. Dia sedikit heran melihat sikap Rose yang serba rahasia.

"Karena ini adalah rahasia, Scorpius... dan kumohon, bisakah kita tidak membahas soal ini?" tanya Rose bosan.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan tongkat sihir," kata Ndilu.

"Aku akan memberimu tongkat sihir, tapi aku akan menghapus semua memorimu tentang kami," kata Rose.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian tidak ingin ketahuan kalau kalian ada di pondok ini?" tanya Ndilu.

"Jangan mulai lagi! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang semua ini adalah RAHASIA... tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau kau pernah berada di pondok ini."

Silver dan Ndilu saling berpandangan.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun tentang pondok ini ataupun tentang kalian, tapi kau tidak boleh menghapus memoriku," kata Ndilu, memandang Rose dengan meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Kami orang Halura adalah orang-orang tidak akan pernah melanggar janji meskipun harus mati. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku, Mrs. Malfoy," kata Ndilu tak gentar.

Rose memandang Silver yang menanggukkan kepala.

"Meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu kita mengejar orang yang sama... aku tahu kalian tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Auror lokal, jadi aku akan merahasiakan pertemuan kita."

"Kami tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kalian karena kami curiga ada mata-mata dipihak kalian, karena misi pertama..."

"Aku tahu misi pertama itu... kerjasama yang gagal."

"Ya... itu. Misi pertama sepertinya sudah diketahui oleh mereka, karena itu mereka menyiapkan perangkap yang..." Rose tidak melanjut karena tiba-tiba dia menggigil.

"Yang kalian pikir telah membunuh suamimu, yah... kami tahu itu," sambung Ndilu.

"Benar! Karena itulah, misi kali ini benar-benar rahasia..."

"Aku mengerti! Kami juga sedang mencari mata-mata itu... tapi percayalah, Mrs. Malfoy, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentangmu, Malfoy, Wulang ataupun pondok ini."

"Percayalah padanya, Rose! Aku yakin dia bisa dipercaya..." kata Silver, meyakinkan Rose.

"Baiklah..." kata Rose, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil tongkat sihir cadangan kemudian memberikannya pada Ndilu.

"Terima kasih," kata Ndilu menerima tongkat. "Aku pergi dulu! Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti..."

Dia menyalami Scorpius, Rose dan Wulang.

"Selamat tinggal," katanya kemudian ber-disapparate meninggalkan ruangan.

Rose duduk di depan Scorpius sambil berpikir apakah tindakannya tadi sudah benar. Dia tahu Al mungkin akan marah besar kalau tahu tongkat sihir cadangan yang mereka bawa, sebagai persiapan kalau terjadi apa-apa, kurang satu. Al juga pasti akan membunuhnya kalau dia tahu Rose telah membiarkan seorang Auror lokal datang dan pergi begitu saja dari pondok ini tanpa memberikan Jampi Memori.

"Rose... eh, apakah anak kita, siapa namanya... Carina... baik-baik saja?" tanya Scorpius malu-malu. Rupanya dia belum terbiasa dengan Rose yang adalah istrinya.

Rose memandang Scorpius dan mengembalikan pikirannya ke keadaan yang ada di depannya. Scorpius-nya telah kembali, ada di sini dan tidak akan ke mana-mana. Rose tersenyum cemerlang.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti akan senang kalau kau kembali nanti..."

"Kalian pasti sedih waktu mengira aku telah meninggal," kata Scorpius.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Hari-hari itu adalah hari paling suram dalam hidupku. Aku sempat memikirkan untuk bunuh diri dan menyusulmu, tapi aku ingat bahwa aku memiliki Carina... dia pasti tidak akan menerima ibu dan ayahnya pergi begitu saja," kata Rose, mengingat betapa sedih dan hancurnya dia saat menerima berita kematian Scorpius.

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat. Rose sangat ingin memeluk Scorpius, tapi kelihatannya Scorpius tidak begitu peduli. Apa yang kau harapkan, Rose, tanya Rose pada diri sendiri dengan airmata berlinang. Scorpius telah melupakannya, meskipun nanti ingatannya kembali dia tetap tidak akan peduli padanya. Bukankah dia tidak tinggal bersama Rose lagi? Bukanlah dia sudah pindah ke apartemennya sendiri bersama Carina? Tidak ada tempat yang benar-benar membuatmu bahagia, Rose. Di sini, maupun di London semua sama saja. Scorpius adalah tetap Scorpius hilang ingatan atau pun tidak.

"Maaf..." kata Scorpius setelah beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku membuatmu harus datang ke sini untuk mencariku."

"Aku datang ke pulau ini bukan untuk mencarimu, tapi melupakanmu, karena aku pikir kau sudah meninggal, kan?"

"Oh..."

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan ternyata kau hidup... aku sangat bahagia," kata Rose tersenyum.

"Yah, sebenarnya susah juga hidup di alam liar..."

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah berusaha untuk hidup..."

"Aku memang orang yang tidak mudah mati," kata Scorpius tertawa kecil.

Rose ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Eh, Rose, apakah kau punya makanan?" tanya Scorpius.

"Oh, maafkan aku! Harusnya aku sudah menyediakan makanan untukmu," kata Rose berdiri. "... dan sementara aku menyiapkan makanan kau bisa mandi... ada pakaian Al dalam kamar tidur utama."

"Siapa Al?" tanya Scorpius menatap Rose tajam.

"Albus Potter, dia Auror juga, sama sepertimu," kata Rose mengerutkan kening. Apakah Scorpius berpikir Al adalah kekasihnya? Dia tersenyum. "Al itu sepupuku."

"Oh..."

"Dan aku tidak punya kekasih, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan... aku adalah istri yang setia," tambahnya tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau istri yang tidak setia... oh, sudahlah... aku mau mandi," kata Scorpius sebal, berjalan ke arah pintu belakang yang separuh terbuka.

"Kau bisa memakai handukku... ada di gantungan!" seru Rose memandang Scorpius yang berjalan keluar.

"Apakah dia benar-benar suamimu?" tanya Wulang saat Scorpius sudah menghilang ke kamar mandi.

"Bukan," jawab Rose menggeleng, memandang Wulang sesaat kemudian berjalan untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan padanya bahwa dia adalah suamimu?" tanya Wulang, yang mengikutinya dan duduk sambil mengamati Rose menyiapkan makan siang.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi..."

"Kau memang mengenalnya kalau begitu?"

"Ya... aku sangat mengenalnya, kami punya anak perempuan bernama Carina," kata Rose, mulai mengiris-iris daging.

"Kalian punya anak perempuan, tapi kalian tidak menikah?" tanya Wulang bingung, tampaknya kenyataan bahwa dua orang dewasa yang belum menikah, tapi punya anak terdengar sangat aneh ditelinganya.

"Orang dewasa memang kadang aneh, Wulang, kau akan mengerti kalau sudah dewasa nanti."

Wulang hanya menggelengkan kepala memandang Rose, yang sedang meletakkan daging yang baru saja selesai diiris ke dalam kuali.

"Apakah orang-orang yang mengejarku akan kembali, Rose? Aku takut!"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja... kau aman di sini," kata Rose.

"Terima kasih, Rose," kata Wulang.

Rose tersenyum kemudian mulai menuangkan daging dari kuali ke dalam piring. Beberapa waktu lamanya tak ada yang bicara. Rose mengiris daging lagi dan menuangkannya ke dalam kuali sambil berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka nanti. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu terus memburu Wulang? Wulang tidak bisa selamanya tinggal bersama Rose, kan? Rose akan kembali ke Inggris dua bulan lagi, lalu apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Wulang? Rose tidak bisa membawanya ke Inggris karena mereka semua akan dalam masalah besar nantinya. Orang-orang itu pasti akan terus memburunya ke manapun Wulang pergi. Wulang memang tidak bisa selamanya menghindar, satu-satunya jalan adalah menghadapinya. Dia harus pergi ke tempat orang-orang yang ingin menangkapnya itu. Rose memandang Wulang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Wulang pergi ke tempat orang-orang itu sendiri.

Bunyi langkah kaki mengagetkan Rose dari lamunannya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan bertatapan dengan Scorpius yang baru saja masuk dengan hanya mengenakan handuk dari pinggang ke bawah. Bagian atas tubuhnya terbuka. Rose menatapnya terpana, mengagumi deretan _six pack_ mahasempurna yang menghiasi perut Scorpius.

"Mana kamar tidur utamanya?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose berusaha dengan susah payah mengembalikan matanya wajah Scorpius. Syukurlah, Scorpius telah bercukur, dia telah kembali menjadi Scorpius yang biasa lagi dan benar-benar sangat tampan seperti biasa. Air menetes dari rambut pirang-putihnya yang menempel di kepalanya mengalir ke dagunya terlihat bersih dan kokoh. Matanya terlihat bercahaya di balik bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik.

"Hello, Rose! Kok, bengong! Aku kedinginan... bisakah kau menunjukkan di mana aku bisa mendapatkan pakaian yang layak?"

"Oh ya... eh, itu kamar tidur utamanya," kata Rose, menunjuk pintu di sebelah kiri.

Scorpius berjalan masuk ke kamar utama dan menutup pintu. Rose menatap pintu itu dan termenung sesaat. Kenapa dia jadi tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari tubuh Scorpius, ya? Mereka pernah tidur bersama, pastilah saat itu dia sudah memandang seluruh tubuh Scorpius. Sial, harusnya dia tidak melupakan tubuh Scorpius yang seindah itu.

"Rose, dagingnya hangus," terdengar samar-samar suara Wulang.

Merlin! Rose menjerit kecil dan segera mengeluarkan daging dari kuali. Daging itu hangus seperti arang.

* * *

><p>Scorpius memakan lima porsi makan siang yang dihidangkan Rose untuknya, meskipun agak hangus dia tidak mengeluh karena dia sangat kelaparan. Wulang telah selesai makan siang dan masuk ke kamar Rose untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Rose duduk di depannya sambil memandangnya menghabiskan porsi kelimanya.<p>

"Coba ceritakan tentang diriku," kata Scorpius.

"Kau berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, seorang Auror. Orangtuamu masih hidup dan tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Kalian kaya raya."

"Aku dulunya orang yang seperti apa?"

Rose tertawa kecil. "Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan... dan sepertinya sifatmu tidak berubah."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada suamimu."

"Oh ya, benar! Maafkan aku... Kau adalah orang yang sangat penyayang. Kau sangat mencintai Carina dan juga mencintai pekerjaanmu."

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu dan akhirnya menikah?"

"Kita bertemu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Kita saling mencintai dan akhirnya menikah."

"Kelihatannya sangat biasa," kata Scorpius heran. Mereka saling mencintai dan akhirnya menikah. Apakah tidak ada kisah lain? Seperti misalnya, mereka putus karena Rose selingkuh, tapi Scorpius tetap mencintainya, lalu mereka bertemu kembali, dengan perasaan cinta yang lebih besar kemudian menikah. Seperti drama saja!

"Kisah kita memang sangat biasa..." kata Rose mengelak.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan di hutan ini?"

Rose kemudian bercerita tentang Misi Salura; pencarian seorang yang bernama X, yang menurut para Auror adalah orang Inggris, tentang misi pertama yang gagal dan tentang misi lanjutan; empat Auror, Roddy, Ian, Pete dengan Al sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Rose, setelah selesai bercerita.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat... aku terbangun, tubuh kotor, kelaparan, tanpa tongkat sihir dan tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Oh... aku menyimpan tongkat sihirmu," kata Rose, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan memanggil sebuah tongkat sihir lain. Tongkat sihir itu terbang-entah dari mana-dan mendarat dengan mulus ditangan Rose. Dia memberikannya pada Scorpius.

_Hawthorn_ dan rambut unicorn. Dua puluh tujuh setengah senti. Tongkat sihir itu memercikkan bunga api dan mengalirkan aliran hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ya, ini memang tongkat sihirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki tongkat sihir ini?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari Uncle Harry, kepala kantor Auror," tambah Rose, melihat wajah Scorpius yang bingung. "Tongkat sihir itu ada bersama sesosok mayat tak dikenal karena itulah semua orang mengira bahwa itu adalah mayatmu."

"Mayat? Tapi bagaimana tongkat sihirku bisa ada bersama mayat orang lain?"

"Kami tidak tahu... tampaknya ini adalah kamuflase untuk membuat Auror Inggris merasa terganggu dan tidak lagi mengirim tim untuk menyelidiki," kata Rose.

"Bisa jadi," kata Scorpius. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia mengeluh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rose cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja... memang selalu sakit kalau aku sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu."

"Berarti kau bukan terkena Jampi Memori... semula aku berpikir kau terkena Jampi Memori."

"Bukan... sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu... apakah kau bisa Mantra Penyembuhan?"

"Aku cuma bisa menyembuhkan luka kecil... benar apa yang dikatakan orang bernama Ndilu tadi kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Ya, nanti saja setelah kita kembali ke Inggris... kita harus membereskan masalah yang ada di sini dulu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan Auror lokal itu? Apakah dia orang yang bisa dipercaya?"

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka di hutan. Mereka juga tersesat, jadi kami berjalan bersama. Dan aku yakin Ndilu bisa dipercaya... meskipun agak kasar dia baik hati. Kurasa kau agak terlalu keras padanya."

"Aku cuma tidak ingin misi ini diketahui oleh orang lain, apa lagi Auror lokal."

"Sudahlah lupakan mereka, ceritakan padaku tentang Wulang, mengapa orang-orang itu ingin menangkapnya?" tanya Scorpius, setelah menyimpan tongkat sihirnya dengan aman di atas meja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... tapi aku curiga mereka menginginkan kekuatan yang dimiliki Wulang."

"Kekuatan?"

"Wulang tidak mempan terhadap sihir jenis apapun," kata Rose. "Dia bisa melihat pondok ini, padahal pondok ini dilindungi dengan Mantra Fidelius. Dia juga bisa bicara dengan semua hewan dan tumbuhan dalam hutan ini... dan aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa lagi yang dimilikinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena itulah aku khawatir... kita tidak bisa membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan orang-orang jahat."

"Apakah menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan X?"

"Mungkin saja... menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Rose memandang Scorpius dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, kita akan memikirkannya nanti, setelah Al dan yang lainnya kembali. Untuk sementara kita biarkan saja dia di sini dan kalian tidak boleh berjalan-jalan di hutan lagi karena sangat berbahaya."

"Aku tahu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki di depan pondok. Wulang segera berlari keluar dari kamar dengan ketakutan dan memeluk Rose, yang sudah berdiri dengan waspada.

"Tidak apa-apa!" bisik Rose pada Wulang. "Masuklah ke kamarmu dan diam! Cobalah untuk tidur... mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam sini."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa... kita semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Wulang menggangguk dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

Bunyi langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin kuat seolah orang-orang tak dikenal itu sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam pondok. Scorpius menyambar tongkat sihirnya dan berjalan menuju jendela depan. Rose mengikutinya dari belakang. Scorpius mengintip keluar dan melihat enam orang pria; empat kulit putih dan dua penyihir pribumi, sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar mereka dengan tongkat sihir siap ditangan masing-masing.

"Aku yakin anak itu masih ada di sekitar sini," terdengar suara si pemimpin, yang seingat Scorpius bernama Don.

"Menurutmu apakah dia masih bersama perempuan berambut merah itu?" tanya si lokal, berambut hitam dikuncir, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Mbabu.

"Bisa jadi... bagaimana anak itu bisa bersama perempuan itu, ya?" tanya lokal satunya.

"Entahlah, lagipula tadi aku melihat Malfoy yang harusnya sudah mampus itu," kata kulit putih berambut coklat.

Scorpius merasakan tangan Rose mencengkram lengannya.

"Salah kalian sendiri... kalian yang tidak becus membunuh satu orang,"gertak Don. "Rencana kita meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di dekat mayat Auror lokal yang kita bunuh agar mereka mengira Malfoy sudah mampus, kelihatannya tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Auror-Auror Inggris itu akan tahu kalau itu bukan Malfoy."

"Omong-omong soal Auror lokal, tadi aku juga melihat si Ndilu bersama mereka, beruntung kita bisa mendapatkan Mada," kata penyihir pribumi, yang satunya.

"Nah, mereka berdua juga harusnya sudah mati, kan? Boss pasti akan marah-marah setelah kita pulang nanti," kata Don.

"Tapi kita bisa menyiksa Mada agar dia memberitahu kita tempat anak itu bersembunyi," kata kulit putih berambut hitam.

"Itu juga kalau si bodoh itu tahu... aku heran mengapa orang bodoh seperti Mada itu bisa jadi Auror," kata Mbabu.

"Kalian yang paling bodoh!" kata Don tajam. "Membunuh beberapa orang saja tidak becus!"

"Bukan kami yang melepaskan Ndilu dan Mada, itu salah manusia-manusia serigala suruhan Boss," kata kulit putih yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Kalian masih mengelak bahwa itu bukan salah kalian?" tanya Don geram.

"Malfoy terlalu gesit... dia berhasil kabur sebelum kami membunuhnya."

"Sudah... sudah! Sekarang cari anak itu sampai ketemu..." kata Don tegas. "Malam itu dia hilang di sekitar sini... dia dan perempuan berambut merah itu pasti punya tempat persembunyian di sekitar sini."

"Apakah kita harus berkemah di sini?"

"Tidak... kita kembali ke tempat kita meninggalkan Mada dan kita bisa mendapat informasi darinya," kata Don.

Kemudian mereka berenam berputar di tempat dan menghilang.

Scorpius mendengar Rose menghembuskan nafas yang rupanya sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Mereka memang punya niat untuk membunuhmu, Scorpius," kata Rose, melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Scorpius, kemudian berjalan ke sofa dan duduk.

Scorpius mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kasihan Mada," kata Scorpius.

"Ya, tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tanpa Sadar Scorpius sudah meletakkan tangannya di pundak Rose dan menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya. Rose meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Scorpius.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam urusan ini... aku sudah ingin menyihir Portkey itu dan kita bisa kembali ke Inggris... tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Wulang," kata Rose.

"Kalau kau tahu cara menyihir Portkey, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kembalikah ke Inggris, biar aku menjaga Wulang," kata Scorpius.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang."

"Rose, tempat ini sangat berbahaya... mereka itu tidak segan-segan membunuh orang dan kau bisa saja terkena kutukan mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri... aku pasti akan teringat padamu dan aku..."

"Tapi kau akan aman di Inggris," kata Scorpius cepat.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan pulang tanpamu..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tinggal di pondok ini... setelah Al kembali nanti aku akan ikut perjalanan mereka selanjutnya."

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana," kata Rose, melepaskan diri dari Scorpius dan menatapnya. "Kau tidak boleh ikut perjalanan mereka."

"Walaupun disangka telah meninggal, aku tetap seorang Auror, Rose. Aku harus membantu teman-temanku."

"Kalau kau pergi bersama mereka aku akan ikut..."

"Kau bukan Auror dan kau tidak akan kuijinkan ikut," kata Scorpius tegas.

"Aku tetap akan pergi. Aku akan ikut ke manapun kau pergi, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku lagi."

Scropius menghela nafas. Mengapa Istrinya-yang kelihatan begitu cantik dengan bibir yang menggoda ini-sangat keras kepala? Wajar saja, dia kan pernah hilang dan disangka sudah mati, jadi Rose tidak ingin dia hilang lagi. Rose pasti sangat mencintainya. Scorpius merasakan kehangatan didadanya. Dia juga sangat mencintai istrinya ini. Scorpius mencium kening Rose dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaga diri dan berusaha untuk tetap hidup," kata Scorpius, membelai rambut Rose.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Rose, kemudian melepaskan diri dari Scorpius. "Bisa saja kau hilang lagi, atau mati dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu... aku akan ikut, supaya aku bisa melindungimu kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti."

Nah, itulah yang dia tidak ingin Rose lakukan. Melindunginya. Melindungi adalah tugas seorang pria, seorang suami. Seorang suami harus bisa melindungi istrinya. Mana boleh dia membiarkan Rose mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Scorpius.

"Rose, dengar aku tidak ingin kau ikut karena aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu..."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padaku, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana."

"Jangan konyol, Rose! Aku tidak mungkin tinggal terkurung dalam pondok ini, sementara Auror lain sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya."

"Terserah," kata Rose berdiri. "Pilihanmu cuma dua, aku ikut bersamamu dalam setiap perjalananmu, atau kau tinggal bersamaku di pondok ini."

Dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Scorpius mendengus dengan tidak sabar. Susah juga kalau punya istri yang tidak menurut perkataan suami.

* * *

><p><strong>READ DAN REVIEW, PLEASE!<strong>

**Teman-teman baca juga fanficku yang lain, ya, **_**Kisah Draco dan Ginny **_**dan **_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_

**TauHumba :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan me-review chapter 3... Selamat membaca chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?<strong>

**Warning: Lime**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 4

Malam itu terasa mencekam. Suara binatang hutan dan angin yang bertiup di sela dedaunan terdengar sayup-sayup di kejauhan. Dinginnya udara terasa sampai ke tulang. Scorpius mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mendaraskan Mantra Penghangat Udara pada udara di sekitarnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Dia tidak bisa tidur, padahal tubuhnya terasa capek dan lelah, namun otaknya menolak untuk membiarkannya tertidur. Selama beberapa jam, dia telah menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap sambil berpikir tentang istri―aku belum percaya aku sudah menikah―nya itu. Tadi sebelum tidur, Rose bersikeras agar Scorpius tidur di kamar utama sendirian dan membiarkannya tidur bersama Wulang, padahal Scorpius ingin sekali tidur dengan istrinya. Maklumlah selama di hutan dia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan wanita.

Dia heran dengan sikap Rose yang malu-malu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka kurang mesra saat masih bersama atau bagaimana―Rose kelihatannya tidak begitu merindukannya. Kalau benar Rose merindukannya, mereka saat ini sudah tertidur dalam pelukan masing-masing bukan tidur terpisah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba telinganya yang tajam dan sensitif menangkap bunyi gerakan di luar kamar. Setelah melewatkan hari-hari di hutan terbuka, telinganya terasa begitu peka terhadap bunyi sekecil apapun. Siapa yang bergerak di luar? Dia bangun, menyambar tongkat sihirnya dan berjalan keluar. Sebuah bayangan gelap sedang bergerak di dapur, tampaknya sedang melakukan sesuatu pada panci dan kompor. Dia bergerak tanpa suara mendekati sosok itu dan menusukkan tongkat sihir ke punggung sosok itu.

"Jangan bergerak!" ancamnya. Siapapun dia, dia tidak berhak berkeliaran di rumah orang malam-malam.

"Scorpius, apa yang kau lakukan... ini aku!" bisik sosok itu marah.

"Rose!" Scorpius terkejut dan menjauhkan tongkat sihirnya.

Rose berbalik memandang Scorpius. Meskipun ruangan itu remang-remang, Scorpius bisa melihat pandangan galak Rose. "Ya, siapa lagi? Kau pikir aku penjahat... pencuri yang sedang mencuri panci?"

Scorpius melambaikan tongkat sihirnya pada lampu di ruangan. Lampu itu menyala dan Scorpius sekarang dapat melihat Rose dengan jelas. Rose terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambut yang berantakan, mata sembab, bibir lembab dan gaun tidur merah dengan dua kancing atas terbuka. Mata Scorpius tertahan pada dada putih yang terlihat di balik gaun tidur Rose selama beberapa saat.

"Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa pondok ini dilindungi oleh Mantra Fidelius, Scorpius? Jadi, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk di sini selain kita, Wulang, Al, Roddy, Pete dan Ian. Tidak perlu khawatir pencuri masuk dan―"

"Aku tahu...maafkan aku," kata Scorpius, memotong perkataan Rose, yang tampaknya akan terus berlanjut untuk menjelaskan kegunaan Mantra Fidelius padanya.

"Semua orang memang harus bersikap waspada, tapi tidak di rumah yang telah dimantrai dengan Mantra Fidelius," geram Rose. Dia berbalik dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi, menjerang air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Scorpius, duduk.

"Aku sedang ingin minum cokelat panas... kau mau?"

"Ya, buatkan untukku juga."

Beberapa saat kemudian Rose menyediakan secangkir cokelat yang mengepul di depan Scorpius.

"Maafkan aku, Rose," ulang Scorpius, saat Rose sudah duduk di depannya.

"Sudahlah... aku tahu kau memang harus seperti itu."

"Tetapi, aku... tidak seharusnya aku mengancammu dengan tongkat sihir. Kehidupan keras di hutan membuatku mudah curiga dan waspada―"

"Scorpius, aku tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti," kata Rose, menatap Scorpius dengan penuh pengertian.

Mereka minum dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Menatap istrinya seperti ini membuatnya sangat menginginkannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau tidur denganku, Rose? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu dan aku ingin bermesraan denganmu... aku menginginkanmu," kata Scorpius langsung. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya berlama-lama, dia bisa gila.

Wajah Rose langsung merona merah. Dia menghabiskan isi cangkirnya dalam sekali teguk dan cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Aku harus tidur... selamat malam!"

Wow, Sayang, kau tidak bisa menghindar begitu saja dariku, kata Scorpius dalam hati. Dia berdiri dan menyambar pinggang Rose sebelum Rose kembali ke kamar dan membanting pintu di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, Scorpius!" desis Rose, setelah Scorpius membalikkan Rose menghadapnya. Kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah masing-masing hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

"Nah, bisakah kau bersikap wajar dan membiarkan aku menciummu," kata Scorpius, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rose.

Rose langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sehingga Scorpius tidak bisa menciumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Scorpius.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan_? Harusnya aku yang tanya," kata Rose.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu" kata Scorpius, menarik Rose semakin merapat di tubuhnya sehingga tidak ada seinci pun jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Lepaskan aku, Scorpius Malfoy..." desis Rose marah di wajah Scorpius.

Scorpius melepaskan Rose dan bergerak mundur dengan teratur. Dia memandang Rose dengan heran. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini?

"Kau tidak mencintaiku," kata Scorpius memandang Rose dengan teliti.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan cinta... menyingkirlah sebelum aku mengutukmu."

"Apa?" Scorpius menatap Rose dengan heran dan sekaligus agak jengkel. Apakah ada istri yang mengutuk suaminya hanya karena suaminya itu ingin mencium istrinya?

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius kecewa, kembali duduk. Dia tidak bisa memaksa, kan?

Rose memandangnya selama beberapa saat kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Pergilah, Rose..." kata Scorpius. "Aku ingin sendiri."

"Mengapa kau jadi bersikap aneh seperti itu, Scorpius?"

"_Aku Bersikap Aneh_? Menurutku kaulah yang bersikap aneh, Rose," kata Scorpius memandang Rose dengan marah. Apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya ini, belum apa-apa sudah menuduhnya bersikap aneh.

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh... kau yang―"

"Oh sudahlah..." perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir sampai besok. "Pergilah, Rose!"

"Dengar, Scorpius, aku tidak suka kalau kau menciumku dengan seenaknya."

_Hah! Menciumnya dengan seenaknya?_ Ada apa ini? Apakah perempuan ini memang sudah gila. Apakah ada suami yang mencium istrinya dengan seenaknya?

"Seenaknya bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau menciumku sekarang, lalu besok kau marah-marah padaku."

Apakah selama ini kehidupan berumah tangga mereka seperti itu―malam bermesraan dengan istrinya, pagi marah-marah?

"Oh... tidak usah dibahas lagi... pergilah! Jangan duduk seperti itu di situ dan menggodaku," kata Scorpius.

"Aku tidak menggodamu," bantah Rose tajam.

Mengapa mereka selalu berdebat?

"Kau jelas-jelas menggodaku, Rose. Kau sengaja membuat dirimu terlihat seksi dan membuatku menderita karena menginginkanmu."

"Apa? Hei, aku tidak seperti itu."

"Dan aku... tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu."

Rose menatap Scorpius dengan marah.

"Itu karena aku satu-satunya perempuan yang layak di tempat ini. Kau tentunya hanya ingin melampiaskan nafsu saja karena kau sudah sebulan lebih tidak bersama wanita, kan?"

Scorpius menatap Rose, melongo. Kok pembicaraan mereka jadi aneh seperti ini? Scorpius hanya ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya, tapi istrinya ini menuduhnya hanya ingin melampiaskan nafsu.

"Melampiaskan nafsu? Rose, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Scorpius. Kau pasti akan memilih orang lain kalau ada dua orang wanita layak di tempat ini."

Scorpius benar-benar tidak mengerti―istrinya ini menuduhnya memilih orang lain dari pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu, kau istriku."

"APA? Istrimu? Oh..."

* * *

><p><em>Oh Merlin<em>! Rose lupa bahwa dia adalah istri Scorpius. _Sialan_... _sialan_, Scorpius pasti berpikir bahwa dia adalah perempuan gila aneh yang tidak setia.

"Yah, kau adalah istriku, Rose, atau aku yang salah sangka karena aku hilang ingatan, tapi pagi tadi, kau jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa aku adalah suamimu," kata Scorpius menatap Rose dengan teliti.

"Oh, Scorpius... maafkan aku... aku―"

"Sudahlah, Rose. Pergilah!"

Rose berdiri, duduk di samping Scorpius dan memegang tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Rose.

Scorpius menatap Rose sesaat kemudian memalingkan muka.

"Pergilah, Rose..."

Nah, sekarang Scorpius tersinggung. Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan mengatupnya ke kedua pipi Scorpius. Membuat Scorpius berbalik dan menatapnya. Rose menciumnya dengan lembut di bibir.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi lupa bahwa..."

"Lupa bahwa kau adalah istriku?" sambung Scorpius cepat, melepaskan tangan Rose darinya dan bergerak menjauhi Rose.

"Scorpius..."

"Rose, aku curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sini. Jujurlah padaku, apakah kau benar-benar istriku, karena tidak mungkin ada istri yang lupa kalau dia sudah bersuami."

"Aku..."

"Rose, aku tidak menginginkan omong kosong apapun... aku tahu ada yang tidak beres."

"Baik... aku memang bukan istrimu," kata Rose. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Apa?"Scorpius terperangah menatapnya.

"Tetapi, kita memang punya anak perempuan bernama Carina... kau merebutnya dariku, kau membawanya tinggal bersamamu."

"Lalu mengapa kau berbohong?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi bersama Ndilu... aku ingin kau di sini karena di sinilah tempatmu. Kalau kau ikut bersamanya, kami tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu."

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Scorpius terlihat tidak percaya terhadap kenyataan ini. Apa lagi yang Rose bisa lakukan, Scorpius menginginkan kejujuran dan inilah kejujurannya. Dia memang bukan istri Scorpius dan dia tidak bisa bermesraan dengan Scorpius dan membuatnya semakin mencintai Scorpius sedangkan Scorpius hanya memandangnya sebagai satu-satunya wanita layak pakai di tempat ini.

"Kau bukan istriku," kata Scorpius lagi. Dia seperti mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, bukan... aku minta maaf karena menipumu tadi, tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukannya karena―"

"Aku mengerti," kata Scorpius. "Aku minta maaf... soal Carina. Setelah kita kembali di Inggris aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

Scorpius menatap Rose dengan sedih kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar utama.

Hah? Apa yang dilakukannya? Kok Scorpius jadi sedih begitu? Rose terduduk di kursi menahan airmata yang mengancam akan jatuh.

* * *

><p>Scorpius berbaring di tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sedih. Perempuan itu bukan istrinya. Lalu mengapa dia sangat sedih? Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit seperti tertusuk sesuatu? Mengapa dunianya terasa seperti telah berubah menjadi gelap dan suram? Tadi dia begitu bahagia karena istrinya ini, karena merasa bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada tidur dan terbangun dengan Rose berada dalam pelukannya. Namun, kenyataannya Rose bukan istrinya. Tidak ada yang menghubungkan mereka kecuali seorang anak perempuan, yang kata Rose telah direbut olehnya.<p>

Tanpa terasa sebutir airmata jatuh di pipinya. Scorpius tertawa suram. Dia menangis? Menangis untuk perempuan yang tidak mencintainya? Sedangkan dia? Dia apa? Mencintai perempuan itu? Ya, dia mencintai Rose. Scorpius memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba mengingat apakah dulu dia memang mencintai Rose atau tidak? Apakah dulu mereka punya kenangan indah atau tidak? Tetapi, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tidak ada satupun kenangan tentang Rose dalam kepalanya, kecuali kenangannya saat ini. Rose yang sekarang.

Bunyi _pop_ keras―orang ber-apparate mengagetkannya. Dia terbangun dengan tergesa-gesa, menyambar tongkat sihirnya dan berlari keluar pintu dengan tongkat sihir siap.

"Al," dia melihat Rose berlari menuju dua orang yang sedang menopang sosok berlumuran darah.

Dia berlari membantu. Mengangkat sosok berlumuran darah itu dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ian, Al," Rose bertanya, memandang sosok berlumuran darah yang terbaring di sofa.

"Kami di kejar segerombolan manusia serigala dan Ian... dia kena... mereka menyerangnya," jawab pria berambut hitam berantakan. Rupanya dia yang bernama Al, sepupu Rose.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi kita harus segera membawanya ke St. Mungo," kata pria yang seorang lagi. Sejak tadi dia duduk di samping sosok berlumuran darah itu dan sibuk mendaraskan mantra penyembuhan pada luka-luka itu sehingga darah-darah itu lenyap diganti luka-luka menganga.

"Al, mana Pete?" tanya Rose, yang memandang berkeliling dengan ketakutan.

"Mereka mendapatkan Pete, Rose. Kami terpaksa kembali karena Ian terluka dan kami tidak tahu apakah Pete masih hidup atau sudah dibunuh," jawab Al sedih.

"Al, kita tidak bisa menunggu lama... kita harus membawa Ian ke St. Mungo," kata pria lain itu. Karena Ian terluka dan Pete ditangkap, pasti pria ini bernama Roddy, pikir Scopius, memandang Roddy, yang sedang memandang Al dengan serius.

"Ya... kita..." Al memandang berkeliling dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat Scorpius yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Rose. "SCORPIUS!" katanya, bergerak mundur dengan wajah terperangah.

"SCORPIUS? Kau masih hidup?" kata Roddy, juga terperangah, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan merangkulnya seperti sahabat lama.

Scorpius tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Roddy melepaskannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

"Scorps!" kata Al berjalan merangkulnya juga. "Yah, bagaimana kau bisa hidup dan baik-baik saja padahal kami telah menguburkanmu?"

"Mayat itu bukan aku," jawab Scorpius singkat.

"Al, Roddy... Ian―" kata Rose, yang telah duduk di samping Ian. Ian bergerak lemah dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ian..." kata Al dan Roddy bersamaan dan bergegas mendekati Ian.

"Kita harus segera ke St. Mungo..." kata Roddy lagi.

"Portkey... Portkey-nya, Rose..."

Rose mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil Portkey. Sebuah sikat rambut melayang mendekati Rose dan dia menangkapnya.

"Rose, kau harus pergi menemani Ian... kami harus tetap di sini karena kami harus menyusun rencana lain untuk menyelamatkan Pete kalau dia masih―" kata Al tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka tahu bahwa kemungkinan Pete masih hidup sangat sedikit. "Paling tidak kita bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya..."

"Tidak... aku tetap di sini. Scorpius-lah yang harus pulang ke Inggris. Dia juga harus ke St. Mungo, dia hilang ingatan."

Scorpius memandang Rose dengan tidak percaya. Rose sepertinya ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Hilang ingatan?" Roddy dan Al memandang Scorpius, yang balas memandang mereka dengan tersenyum suram.

"Ya, aku hilang ingatan."

"Scorpius harus pulang dan aku bisa mengantikan Ian. Aku masuk tim," kata Rose, penuh semangat.

Masuk tim? Scorpius merasa bahwa dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Rose masuk ke dalam tim berbahaya manapun.

"Rose pulang ke Inggris dan aku tinggal..." katanya memandang Rose dengan marah.

"Aku tidak mau pulang... Scorpius, kaulah yang membutuhkan perawatan bukan aku."

"Dengar, aku Auror dan kau bukan..."

"Walaupun bukan Auror, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Mengapa kau membawa dia ke mari?" tanya Scorpius pada Al.

"Dia yang ingin datang ke sini... aku tidak mengajaknya," kata Al membela diri.

"Kalau begitu kau dan aku pulang ke Inggris bersama Ian," kata Scorpius. Dia akan membawa Rose bersamanya.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau pulang. Tidak sekarang..." kata Rose keras kepala.

"Kau tetap harus pulang bersamaku, mau atau pun tidak mau."

"Tidak... aku... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan―"

"Cukup! Diam kalian berdua!" kata Al. "Scorpius, kau harus kembali ke Inggris bersama Ian. Benar kata Rose, kau membutuhkan perawatan."

"Tidak... aku tidak akan pulang kalau Rose―"

"Scorpius Malfoy, akulah pemimpin di sini... kau harus mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan," kata Al tegas.

Scorpius ingin membantah, tapi Al telah berbalik memandang Rose.

"Portkey-nya, Rose," katanya pada Rose.

Rose meletakkan sikat rambutnya di atas meja dan bergumam "_Portus_!". Sikat rambut itu langsung mengeluarkan sinar biru keperakan.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin pergi... aku―"

"Scorpius, pergilah! Kau akan aman di Inggris," kata Rose.

"Rose, aku―"

"Scorpius, kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali dan kau bisa bersama Carina... dia pasti akan senang melihatmu. Dia di rumah orangtuaku."

"Beberapa detik lagi... Scorpius ke marilah! Kau harus memegang Ian," kata Al.

Scorpius memandang Rose sekilas, lalu mendekati Ian dan memegangnya.

"Sentuh Portkey-nya, Scorps... lima detik lagi."

Scorpius menyentuh Portkey dan tiga detik kemudian dia telah terseret melewati ruang dan waktu dan mendarat di sebuah Aula Besar yang terang dan penuh orang. Terjadi kehebohan ketika orang-orang itu melihat luka-luka pada tubuh Ian. Dia langsung ditempatkan di antrian paling depan.

"Luka karena gigitan serigala... lantai dua!" kata Resepsionis. Dia membunyikan bel kecil dan seorang Penyembuh berbaju hijau-limau datang dengan tergesa-gesa, menyihir tandu di udara kosong, menempatkan Ian di atasnya dan membawanya pergi ke lantai dua.

Scorpius berdiri bengong di dekat meja resepsionis, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dan anda kenapa?" tanya Resepsionis memandang Scorpius.

"Eh, aku kehilangan ingatan..." kata Scorpius. Dia mendengar dengus tidak sabar orang-orang yang antri di belakangnya.

"Jampi Memori?" tanya Resepsionis memandang Scorpius dengan teliti.

"Eh..."

"Lantai empat," kata si Resepsionis bosan.

"Tidak... kepalaku terbentur dan ingatanku hilang," kata Scorpius mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oh, kalau begitu di lantai dasar... masuk ke pintu itu!" kata Resepsionis menunjuk pintu lain yang berjarak beberapa meter dari depannya.

Scorpius keluar dari antrian dan berjalan menuju pintu yang ditunjukkan si Resepsionis. Dia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan tangga yang menuju lantai dasar. Scorpius menuruni tangga dan tiba di sebuah koridor panjang yang terang oleh lampu-lampu di langait-langit koridor. Di dekat pintu yang menjadi awal koridor, dia menemukan kursi-kursi plastik jelek tersusun di tembok dan sebuah meja dengan seorang penyihir wanita duduk di belakangnya sambil menulis sesuatu di perkamennya.

"Selamat Pagi!" kata Scorpius, ya, saat ini di Inggris memang sudah pagi.

Penyihir itu mengangkat mukanya memandang Scorpius. Dia adalah menyihir wanita setengah baya dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh.

"Nama?" kata penyihir itu, mempersiapkan perkamen.

"Scorpius Malfoy..."

"Malfoy?" dia mengangkat muka lagi memandang Scorpius. "Saya kira anda sudah meninggal... berita tentang anda ada di Daily Prophet bulan lalu," kata Penyihir itu, kemudian kembali ke perkamennya dan menulis nama Scorpius. "Keluhan?"

"Eh..."

"Keluhan... maksud saya apa yang sakit? Apa yang membuat anda datang ke mari," kata penyihir itu seakan-akan Scorpius tidak mengerti apa arti 'keluhan'.

"Saya tahu..." kata Scorpius sebal. "Kepala saya mengalami benturan dan saya kehilangan ingatan."

"_Kepala terbentur dan kehilangan ingatan_," kata Penyihir itu, menulis di perkamennya. "Nah, silakan tunggu di sana," dia menunjuk kursi-kursi plastik.

Scorpius duduk menunggu. Penyihir wanita itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah pintu lain di koridor itu dengan membawa perkamen berlabel Scorpius Malfoy. Beberapa menit kemudian, penyihir-penyihir lain dengan keluhan yang berbeda-beda tiba dan menempati kursi-kursi plastik di kiri dan kanan Scorpius. Penyihir wanita itu kembali,

"Mr. Malfoy, silakan masuk ruangan ini," kata penyihir itu, menunjuk ruangan tempat dia baru saja keluar.

Scorpius masuk dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam ruang yang luasnya sedang dengan seorang Penyembuh berambut cokelat dan berpakaian hijau-limau duduk di belakang meja. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu di perkamen. Scorpius duduk di depannya.

Dia mengangkat muka dan terkejut memandang Scorpius. Terkejut bukan kata yang tepat, tetapi terperangah, _shock_, seperti sedang melihat hantu. Dia mengerjap, kemudian cepat-cepat menarik perkamen di atas mejanya dan membaca nama Scorpius Malfoy pada perkamen.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" dia berseru dengan tidak percaya.

"Eh..." Scorpius bingung. Dia mengamati si Penyembuh. Penyembuh itu berwajah tampan menyenangkan dengan bintik-bintik hitam memenuhi wajahnya. Apakah dia mengenal Scorpius?

"Sungguh merupakan kejutan... kau masih hidup?"

"Eh, yah, begitulah _Mister_..." dia memandang papan nama kecil yang tercantum pada dada si Penyembuh yang bertuliskan _H. Weasley_. Weasley? Pasti saudara Rose, pikir Scorpius pantas saja―dia tentu mengenal Scorpius.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup? Bukankah kau sudah dikuburkan di Pekuburan Keluarga Malfoy?"

"Yang pasti itu bukan kuburanku karena aku sedang duduk di depanmu sekarang."

"Oh begitu..." kata Weasley, memandang Scorpius lagi.

Scorpius memandangnya juga, menunggu.

Akhirnya seolah tersadar dari lamunan panjang, Weasley mendesah dan memandang perkamen yang masih dipegangnya.

"_Kepala terbentur dan kehilangan ingatan_," baca Weasley. "Kau hilang ingatan?"

"Yah, aku―"

"Oke..." dia menarik nafas sebentar menenangkan diri, kemudian memandang Scorpius, kali ini dengan pandangan profesional. "Kau ingat terbentur oleh apa?"

"Tidak."

"Saat kau sadar kau melupakan segalanya?"

"Ya, tapi aku mengingat seorang anak perempuan, yang ternyata adalah anakku bernama Carina," jawabnya.

Weasley tampaknya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi dan berkata, "Bukan kena Jampi Memori... apa ibukota Inggris?"

"Eh, London..." Scorpius sedikit bingung.

"Mantra untuk membuat Patronus?"

"Expecto Patronum," jawab Scorpius otomatis.

"Bank Sihir Inggris?"

"Gringgots."

"Di mana letak Gringgots?"

"Diagon Alley, London."

"Alamatmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Nama kecil ayahmu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apakah ada nama yang kau ingat?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Weasley tersenyum santai. "Kau hanya melupakan keterangan tentang pribadimu, tapi kau tidak melupakan hal-hal yang umum. Kau bisa sembuh dengan mudah... aku harus memeriksa kepalamu dulu... kupikir pasti ada gumpalan darah yang menutup jaringan otakmu, tapi aku harus memastikannya. Duduklah di sana."

Scorpius duduk di sebuah ranjang kecil dan Weasley mulai memeriksa dengan mengucapkan mantra-mantra aneh di kepalanya.

"Apakah sering sakit di bagian sini?" tanya Weasley, menutulkan tongkat sihir di sisi kepala Scorpius.

"Ya."

Weasley menggumamkan mantra aneh lagi dan Scorpius merasakan aliran hangat masuk ke otaknya dan membuatnya sedikit pening.

"Selesai..." kata Weasley, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Scorpius juga bergerak meninggalkan tempat tidur.

"Apakah aku akan segera sembuh?" tanya Scorpius, memandang Weasley yang sedang menulis sesuatu di perkamen.

"Gumpalan darah itu telah bersarang cukup lama di otakmu, jadi perlu dua atau tiga hari untuk menghancurkannya. Aku sudah memberikan mantra penyembuhan, tapi kau juga harus meminum Ramuan..." dia berjalan ke lemari rak di belakangnya dan mengambil botol besar berwarna hijau. "Ramuan Penghancur-Gumpalan―dan ingatanmu akan kembali dalam dua atau tiga hari," kata Weasley lalu memberikan botol itu Scorpius. "Minumlah setelah makan!"

"Terima kasih," Scorpius mengangguk dan hendak berjalan ke luar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Weasley.

"Entahlah, Rose menyuruhku untuk mencari Carina di rumah orangtuanya, tapi aku tidak tahu―"

"Willow Cottage," kata Weasley. "Mereka tinggal di sana dan Carina baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu―orang yang dicintai setengah mati oleh kakakku," kata Weasley mendengus.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Scorpius berdebar-debar.

"Jangan pura-pura dungu, Malfoy... kau baru saja berbicara tentangnya tadi."

"Rose?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Oh..." Rose mencintainya? Sulit dipercaya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi," kata Scorpius mengangguk pada Weasley dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p>Rose memandang Scorpius yang menghilang bersama Ian dalam sinar biru. Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Al dan Roddy, tapi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ya, pikirnya, Scorpius lebih bagus kalau kembali ke Inggris, dia akan aman dan selamat tidak akan ada lagi yang mengincarnya. Rose tidak bisa kembali karena dia terikat pada Wulang. Wulang akan mencari-carinya kalau dia pergi.<p>

"Rose, kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?" suara Al terdengar sangat jauh dan sayuip-sayup di telinga Rose. Dia berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya dan memandang Al.

"Aku tanya bagaimana Scorpius bisa di sini bersamamu?"

"Eh... aku..."

"Ceritakan semua selengkap-lengkapnya, Rose, mungkin ini penting."

"Baiklah... awalnya aku menemukan seorang anak pribumi bernama Wulang, dia di sini sekarang."

"APA?" Al dan Roddy terlihat _shock_ saling terkejutnya.

Rose menceritakan tentang Wulang, pertemuan dengan Scorpius, Ndilu dan Mada, juga pembicaraan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Kau membiarkan Auror Lokal itu pergi, Rose?"

"Anak itu punya kekuatan aneh?"

"Ya, dia punya kekuatan, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Dan Al, aku terpaksa menyuruh Ndilu pergi, aku tidak mau dia di sini dan memata-matai kegiatan kita."

"Dan kau percaya bahwa dia tidak akan membocorkan tempat kita pada teman-temannya?"

"Scorpius percaya padanya dan aku percaya pada Scorpius," kata Rose.

Al mendengus dan bertukar pandang tidak percaya dengan Roddy.

"Lalu mana anak itu?" tanya Roddy.

"Wulang sedang tidur. Kita tidak akan membangunkannya dan kalian akan bicara dengannya besok," kata Rose tegas.

"Ya, benar... kita juga harus tidur," kata Al pada Roddy.

Al dan Roddy menuju kamar utama dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Rose duduk di sofa dan memandang ruangan yang kosong. Airmatanya jatuh menetes, dia membiarkannya. Memejamkan mata, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Scorpius tidak akan kembali lagi karena dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi mereka.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ber-apparate di Kementrian Sihir―kemunculannya menimbulkan kehebohan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya lewat, berbisik-bisik dengan keras tentang mengapa dia bisa muncul di Kementrian Sihir padahal dia sudah dikuburkan. Yang lain bertanya-tanya mengapa tubuhnya tidak transparan seperti hantu pada umumnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan karena dia harus segera ke Markas Auror untuk menceritakan tentang Ian.<p>

Di Markas Auror, Scorpius merasakan perasaan kenal, seperti yang dirasakannya saat dia muncul di Kementrian. Kantor Auror yang semula sepi langsung ramai. Semua Auror berdiri dari meja masing-masing dan berjalan mendekati Scorpius.

"SCORPIUS"

"SCORPS"

"MALFOY? YA, AMPUN BAGAIMANA KAU BISA HIDUP?"

"Kau Hantu?"

"Tidak... dia bukan hantu... dia padat."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang... nanti... nanti," kata Scorpius ketika teman-teman Auror yang tidak diingatnya itu berkerumun di sekitarnya untuk menyalaminya dan meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa ini memang Scorpius Malfoy. "Aku harus bertemu Pemimpin Auror," Scorpius bingung, dia tidak ingat siapa Pemimpin Auror―Rose tidak menceritakan rincian pekerjaannya padanya.

"Semua kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing... dan Malfoy, ikut saya," kata sebuah suara tegas. Seorang pria berambut merah, yang agak mirip Penyembuh Weasley yang ditemuinya di St. Mungo, berdiri di depannya dan memandang Auror-Auror yang berdiri mengelilingi Scorpius―dia memberikan pandangan tajam pada mereka. Para Auror langsung bubar dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Berarti ini ayah Rose, pikir Scorpius dalam hati sementara berjalan mengikuti Mr. Weasley masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pada pintunya terdapat tulisan 'Pemimpin'.

Seorang laki-laki berkaca mata dan berambut hitam, sangat mirip dengan Al, sedang duduk di belakang meja. Dia memandang Scorpius dan mengangguk pada kursi di depannya. Scorpius duduk, dia melihat Mr. Weasley telah duduk di kursi tambahan di sebelah si Pemimpin.

"Hugo sudah mengirim Patronus yang menceritakan tentang keadaanmu," kata Mr. Potter memandang Scorpius dengan teliti. "Aku Harry Potter, pemimpin Auror dan ini Ronand Weasley, wakilku."

Ayah Rose dan ayah Al, pikir Scorpius, menganggukkan kepala.

"Hugo bilang kau hilang ingatan," kata Ron.

"Ya, saya kembali ke Inggris bersama Auror Ian, dia terluka karena serangan Manusia Serigala."

"Hugo juga sudah menceritakan pada kami tentang itu. Ian baik-baik saja, meskipun ada sedikit komplikasi," kata Harry, dia melemparkan pandangan sedih pada Ron.

"Nah, Scorpius... aku tahu kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kau harus istirahat untuk memulihkan ingatanmu. Sebelum kau pergi, kau harus menceritakan semua... _semua_ yang kau ingat tentang kejadian yang terjadi."

"Maafkan saya, Mr. Potter, saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... saya terbangun di tengah hutan dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Ron kelihatan kecewa, tapi Harry berkata, "Lanjutkan... ceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah itu..."

Scorpius menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Mada dan Ndilu, pertemuannya dengan Rose dan Wulang dan bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa masuk dalam pondok.

"Auror Salura... kita harus lebih hati-hati, ada sesuatu di sini," kata Harry, mengerutkan kening.

"Mengapa mereka mengejar anak itu?" tanya Ron.

"Rose pernah bilang bahwa anak itu―Wulang tidak mempan terhadap sihir, dialah yang membawa kami masuk ke dalam pondok yang sudah dimantrai dengan Mantra Fidelius itu."

"Ya, Rose juga sudah cerita tentang anak itu―aku lupa memberitahumu," kata Harry, ketika menangkap pandangan bertanya Ron. "Aku sudah menyuruh Rose untuk mengusirnya, tapi sepertinya Rose tidak mendengarkanku."

"Menurutmu anak itu siapa, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku curiga padanya... anak itu kelihatan tidak wajar," dia berpikir sebentar. "Mengapa Rose tidak pulang bersamamu?" tanya Harry memandang Scorpius.

"Eh... dia tidak mau pulang... dia berencana mengantikan Ian dan―"

"APA?" Harry dan Ron langsung berseru terkejut. Ron bangun dari duduknya dan mondar-mandar di sekitar jendela.

"Mengapa kau tidak memaksanya pulang... dia pasti mau mendengarkanmu," kata Ron, memandang Scorpius menyalahkan.

Scorpius tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau pergilah, Scorpius... beristirahatlah! Kami akan menghubungimu nanti," kata Mr. Potter, memberikan gerakan mengusir pada Scorpius.

"Eh, Mr. Potter, saya lupa memberitahu anda bahwa Auror Pete tertangkap oleh manusia serigala dan nasibnya belum diketahui."

"Sial, semakin parah saja," kata Harry. Dia memandang Ron, "Kita harus mengirim beberapa Auror lagi," dia memandang Scorpius. "Pergilah, tetap ditempatmu dan jangan ke mana-mana."

"Baiklah... permisi..." Scorpius keluar. Dia langsung disambut oleh teman-teman Aurornya. Mereka kembali ribut menanyakan keadaannya.

"Maaf semua, aku hilang ingatan jadi aku tidak ingat apa-apa," kata Scorpius menjelaskan.

"Ya, ampun, Scorps... jadi kau tidak mengenal kami?" semua langsung berkomentar.

Semuanya memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing dan Scorpius bercerita tentang pengalamannya di hutan.

"Scorps, pengalaman yang benar-benar menegangkan!"

"Pingin deh, berkeliaran di hutan."

"Kalau aku pasti sudah mencekik si Mada itu."

"Kau makan daging ular, Scorps! Menjijikan!"

Dia mengabaikan komentar teman-temannya dan bertanya pada mereka apa yang terjadi di Inggris. Mereka menceritakan histeria Rose pada acara penguburannya.

"Aku pikir dia akan bunuh diri saat itu juga di dekat peti matimu."

"Benar-benar heboh! Dia menjerit-jerit dan tertawa seperti orang gila... dia jadi pembicaraan kami selama berhari-hari kemudian."

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Scorps."

"Omong-omong, kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kan? Sudah melamarnya? Ingat untuk mengundangku kalau kalian menikah, ya?"

"Kau pasti senang ada perempuan yang mencintaimu seperti itu."

"Aku juga! Jangan lupa kirim undangan untukku, Scorps!"

Wajah Scorpius langsung memerah. Dia menghindari komentar rekan-rekannya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan alasan dia harus berisitirahat karena dia sedang dalam proses penyembuhan. Dia keluar dari kantor Auror menuju Atrium dan langsung ber-disapparate ke Willow Cottage.

Dia muncul di kebun yang terawat rapi. Bermacam-macam bunga aneka warna tumbuh dalam beberapa bedeng yang memanjang. Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat sedang mencabuti rumput di bawah semak mawar yang berbunga merah dan putih. Sedangkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang-putih sedang mengumpulkan bunga mawar dalam keranjang. Mereka tampaknya terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak mendengar kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi," katanya, menyapa.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu langsung berbalik dan memandang Scorpius, dia tidak terlihat terkejut, rupanya si Penyembuh Hugo Weasley telah memberitahunya bahwa Scorpius akan datang. Si gadis kecil langsung berlari memeluk Scorpius dengan ceria.

"_DA-da_," katanya, melompat ke pelukan Scorpius.

Scorpius memeluknya dan membelai rambut pirang-putihnya yang lembut. Tidak ada keraguan lagi, ini memang anaknya, ini Carina.

"_Ma-ma_?" tanya Carina. Matanya yang biru sewarna dengan langit musim panas memandang Scorpius dengan penuh tanya.

"Mommy sebentar lagi pulang," jawab Scorpius.

"Masuklah, Scorpius!" kata Mrs. Weasley.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kebun dan masuk ke ruang keluarga melalui pintu samping. Ruang keluarga adalah ruangan kecil yang nyaman dengan perapian kecil dan kursi-kuris berbantal. Mrs. Weasley menyuruh Scorpius duduk dan dia sendiri masuk melalui pintu di sebelah kiri. Scorpius duduk sambil memangku Carina.

"_Keli _senang _Da-da_ pulang... _Ma-ma_ senang," kata Carina.

"Daddy juga senang," kata Scorpius, tersenyum sambil mencium kening Carina.

"_Keli_ mau ketemu _Ma-ma_."

"Nanti, Sayang... Mommy harus melakukan sesuatu dulu, setelah itu baru bisa ketemu Carina."

Mrs. Weasley masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan, membawa nampan berisi cangkir dan piring kecil berisi kue. Dia meletakkan di meja di depan Scorpius.

"Mengapa kau tidak membawa Rose pulang," kata Mrs. Weasley, duduk di depan Scorpius.

Mengapa semua orang menanyakan hal ini, tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Rose adalah orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya?

"Rose masih ingin tinggal di sana," jawab Scorpius.

Mrs Weasley menatapnya sebentar kemudian meneguk tehnya. Scorpius melakukan hal yang sama.

"Rose memang keras kepala... aku pikir kau bisa memaksanya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

Scorpius tertegun. Mr Weasley juga mengatakan hal yang persis sama. Apakah Rose memang akan mendengarkannya? Kelihatannya tidak begitu.

"Apakah kau ingin membawa Carina ke apartemenmu?" tanya Mrs. Weasley ketika melihat Scorpius terdiam.

"Tidak... aku lebih senang dia di sini... aku―ingatanku belum kembali jadi―"

"Aku mengerti, Scorpius... kau bisa menjenguknya lagi besok," kata Mrs Weasley menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Mrs Weasley," kata Scorpius.

"Panggil saja Hermione... terlalu lalu banyak Weasley di Inggris ini," kata Hermione senyum.

Scorpius mengangguk. Hermione menghabiskan minumannya dan kembali ke kebun meninggalkannya bersama Carina. Dia menemani Carina bermain sepanjang pagi itu dan ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor pada saat makan siang. Dia tidak ber-apparate langsung ke dalam rumah, tapi di halaman luas dengan beberapa merak hidup berkeliaran. Malfoy Manor adalah gedung besar yang berdiri megah di tengah-tengah lahan yang sangat luas di kelilingi oleh pagar tempa.

Scorpius berjalan ke pintu kayu ek yang besar dan berwarna gelap kemudian membunyikan bel. Peri-Rumah keriput bermata hitam besar dan bertudung teh membukakan pintu. Dia menatap Scorpius seolah melihat hantu, kemudian menjerit dan menangsis meraung-raung di kaki Scorpius.

"Master Scorpius... Master Scorpius!"

Scorpius mencoba menenangkannya, tapi Peri-Rumah itu berteriak dan menangis semakin keras. Seorang wanita berambut pirang gelap muncul di pintu. Rupanya dia telah mendengar jeritan Peri-Rumah sinting di kaki Scorpius.

"Rucky, ada ap―? SCORPIUS... SCORPIUS ANAKKU..." wanita pirang itu langsung memeluk Scorpius dan menangis. Peri-Rumah bernama Rucky, yang memeluk kaki Scorpius itu segera bangkit dan menghilang menuju dapur.

Pasti ini ibunya. Rose pernah bercerita bahwa kedua orangtuanya masih hidup dan tinggal di Malfoy Manor.

"Mom," kata Scorpius, membelai punggung ibunya. "Kita harus masuk ke dalam."

"Ya...ya, kita harus masuk ke dalam... Draco ada di ruang keluarga," kata ibunya, kemudian membawa Scorpius ke ruang keluarga.

"Draco...," kata ibunya, pada laki-laki yang sedang duduk membaca Daily Prophet di salah satu sofa ruang keluarga.

"Astoria...apa," Laki-laki itu mengangkat muka dan Scorpius melihat wajah lelah seorang laki-laki bermata abu-abu.

"Dad..." bisik Scorpius. Dia langsung tahu ini ayahnya karena segala kemiripan yang ada pada mereka.

Draco terperangah memandang Scorpius. Dia agak bingung sesaat.

"Draco, ini Scorpius kita... Rose memang benar waktu itu... Scorpius masih hidup dan dia kembali," kata Astoria memandang Draco dengan yakin.

Draco memandang Scorpius lagi, tapi tidak bergerak. Scorpius mendekatinya.

"Dad, ini aku... Scorpius..."

"Scorpius anakku," bisik Draco, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung memeluk Scorpius dengan erat―airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Mau tidak mau Scorpius juga meneteskan airmata sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Astoria mendekati mereka dan ikut memeluk Scorpius. Mereka bertiga berpelukan sambil menangis selama beberapa saat.

Setelah saling melepaskan diri. Draco menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan Scorpius menceritakan pengalamannya yang mengerikan di hutan dan tentang bertemu dengan Rose―dia tidak menceritakan beberapa informasi penting, seperti Wulang karena tidak ada gunanya menceritakan masalah Auror pada orangtuanya. Sementara mereka bercerita peri-peri rumah keluarga sedang memasak makanan kesukaan tuan muda mereka yang dikabarkan telah mati, tapi ternyata masih hidup.

* * *

><p>Rose bangun siang. Matahari telah berada tepat di atas pondok saat dia terbangun. Tempat tidur ekstra di samping tempat tidurnya kosong dan telah ditata dengan rapi. Rupanya Wulang telah bangun. Rose berganti pakaian, berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati Wulang sedang duduk di dapur sambil makan telur goreng hasil masakannya sendiri. Rose membuat teh dan meminumnya, sementara Wulang makan.<p>

"Kau bangun terlambat, Rose," kata Wulang.

"Ya, semalam ada kejadian tak terduga," kata Rose, menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wulang.

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti," kata Rose mengelak.

"Mana Scorpius?"

"Dia sudah pulang ke Inggris."

"Dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Dia tidak perlu membawa-bawa aku ke mana pun dia pergi dan aku tahu Inggris adalah tempat yang aman untuk Scorpius."

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"

"Masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sini..."

"Aku tahu... karena aku, kan? Kau tidak pulang karena ada aku," kata Wulang.

"Benar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu."

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bersembunyi―"

"Wulang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Mamu Kahimu?"

"Tidak mau... aku tidak akan kembali ke sana."

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke sana, tapi aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan... dan aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu tertangkap pleh orang-orang itu."

"Kau hanya ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa, Rose?" tanya Al, muncul dari belakang Rose dengan wajah kusut. Roddy menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka duduk. Rose menyibukkan diri dengan membuat kopi.

"Jadi kau Wulang?" tanya Roddy.

"Ya, aku Wulang."

Al dan Roddy mengawasi Wulang selama beberapa saat.

"Dia tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di sini, Rose... dan kau juga tidak bisa membawanya ke Inggris," kata Al langsung. Al rupanya menyadari bahwa Rose tidak akan meninggalkan Wulang begitu saja.

"Aku tahu..." kata Rose, meletakkan cangkir kopi di depan Al dan Roddy.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Inggris," kata Wulang. "Rose, aku tidak apa-apa... kalian bisa meninggalkanku di sini dan aku akan menjaga pondok ini untuk kalian."

Al dan Roddy saling bertatapan. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan masalahmu sekarang, Wulang... kita harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Pete," kata Rose.

Al dan Roddy langsung menunjukkan muka prihatin.

"Ya, itulah yang harus kita lakukan sekarang... lebih cepat, lebih baik," kata Al, kembali bertampang serius.

"Aku telah mencoba menggambar peta hutan ini dan aku telah mereka-reka tempat persembunyian X," kata Roddy, menghirup kopinya dan menyihir sebuah perkamen di udara kosong.

"Nah, Rose, sementara kita membicarakan masalah ini, bisakah kau menyuruh anak ini ke kamar. Kita tidak akan bisa berbicara kalau dia ada di sini," kata Al.

"Wulang, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Al. Habis kan tehmu dan masuklah ke kamar, kau bisa membaca buku yang kuberikan padamu semalam."

"Aku akan membantu kalian... aku lebih mengenal hutan ini. Aku tahu beberapa jalan-jalan rahasia. Aku akan memberitahu kalian beberapa hal yang kalian tidak tahu tentang hutan ini," kata Wulang berkeras.

"Kau tahu tentang hutan ini?"

"Aku dibesarkan di hutan ini, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke pemukiman," kata Wulang.

Al, Roddy dan Rose saling berpandangan.

"Kau dibesarkan di sini, Wulang?"

"Baiklah," kata Al. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat karena kita harus melepaskan Pete sebelum mereka membunuhnya atau mungkin dia sudah dibunuhnya, tapi kita tidak boleh kehilangan harapan... kau boleh duduk di tempatmu dan jangan bicara sebelum aku menyuruhmu bicara," dia memberikan pandangan tajam pada Wulang.

Wulang mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Roddy, menghamparkan perkamen itu di atas meja.

Perkamen itu bergambar hutan dengan titik-titik hitam berlabel yang ditulis dengan tulisan kecil dan setiap titik dihubungkan dengan garis merah dan garis hijau dengan jarak tempuh masing-masing tertera di atas garis.

"Kita saat ini berada di sini―Timur, tepat di pinggir hutan―paling dekat dengan pemukiman," kata Roddy menunjuk titik pada peta. "Dan kita harus pergi ke Barat. Aku mendengar para manusia serigala itu berkata bahwa mereka harus bertemu Boss di Barat, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa si Boss tinggal di Barat. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu mana tepatnya tempat si Boss. Kita punya beberapa titik mencurigakan di sini," dia menunjuk tiga titik tak bernama, kemudian dia memandang Al. "Al, peta ini hanya hasil imajinasi dari pembicaraan yang kita dengar dari manusia-manusia serigala itu, jadi peta ini tidak begitu akurat."

"Aku tahu, Roddy... tapi peta inilah satu-satunya harapan kita sebagai dasar untuk memulai pencarian dan kita tidak boleh menyerah sekarang," kata Al tegas.

Roddy mengangguk dan mengamati peta lagi.

"Jadi yang kita lakukan adalah ber-apparate di setiap tempat ini dan mencari tahu di mana tempat yang benar," kata Rose menyimpulkan setelah mereka diam selama beberapa saat.

"Kita tidak bisa ber-apparate di ketiga titik ini, Rose," kata Roddy.

"Yah, karena kita tidak tahu pasti tempat apa itu... nama tempatnya saja kita tidak tahu," kata Al. Dia menatap Wulang.

"Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak tahu tentang ke tiga tempat itu... kami orang-orang Halura dilarang pergi ke Barat. Tempat itu dihindari karena di sana tinggal _Ma Hawurung_," kata Wulang.

"_Ma Hawurung_?"

"_Ma hawurung_ adalah sejenis setan yang memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan tertentu, bisa terbang dan sering memangsa manusia."

"Aku tidak percaya takhayul seperti itu," kata Al.

"Tapi mereka memang benar-benar ada, kok!" seru Wulang.

Al mengabaikan Wulang.

"Jadi kita harus ber-apparate di Watumba," katanya menunjuk titik hitam berlabel 'Watumba'. "Ini tempat kita bertemu manusia-manusia serigala itu."

"Benar... sekelompok manusia serigala tinggal di tempat ini. Menurutku Watumba ini adalah gerbang masuk menuju Barat dan manusia-manusia serigala ini adalah penjaganya."

"Berarti kita harus melewati sekelompok manusia serigala, setelah itu kita harus mengunjungi ketiga tempat itu untuk memastikan mana tempat yang benar."

"Dari Wakumba tempat-tempat itu bisa berjarak puluhan kilometer―aku tidak tahu pasti. Jadi, kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengecek ketiga tempat itu sendiri-sendiri. Kita harus berpisah," kata Roddy.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan itu," kata Al. "Kita harus meminta bantuan dari Markas Besar, kita tidak punya waktu karena kita harus segera menemukan Pete."

"Ya..."

"Rose, bisakah kau mengambil Cermin Dua-Arah itu untukku?"

Rose mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil Cermin Dua-Arah. Cermin itu melayang ke tangan Rose, dan Rose memberikannya pada Al.

"Dad...Dad..." kata Al pada cermin itu.

"Rose? Oh, kau Al..." kata Harry, muncul dari dalam cermin. "Aku memang ingin menghubungimu, Al. Ian baik-baik saja dan aku sudah mendengar tentang Pete dari Scorpius."

"Karena itulah, Dad, kami memerlukan beberapa Auror lagi."

"Ya, aku sudah menunjuk beberap Auror dan mereka akan siap berangkat dalam dua hari."

"Kami tidak bisa menunggu, Dad, Pete―"

"Al, aku tidak bisa memberangkatkan mereka sekarang karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan... dan ingat kita tidak boleh tergesa-gesa. Persiapan kita harus matang agar tidak ada korban lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku sudah mengatur jaringan floo... kau harus mengirim Rose pulang."

"Tidak... aku tidak mau pulang," kata Rose.

"Rose, ini perintah..."

"Uncle Harry, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Wulang."

"Al akan menjaganya untukmu."

"Maaf, Uncle Harry, aku tidak mau pulang."

Harry mendengus jengkel.

"Baik kalau begitu... Al, kau tidak boleh membiarkan Rose ke mana-mana, biarkan dia tinggal di pondok."

"Baik Dad,"

"Baiklah... pastikan kalian semua beristirahat dengan baik dan tetap sehat. Aku akan mencoba mengirim Auror itu besok, kalau bisa―kalau tidak kalian harus tetap menunggu sampai lusa."

"Oke, Dad," kata Al, menyimpan cermin di atas meja saat Harry hilang dari cermin.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Roddy.

"Kita memang hanya bisa menunggu sampai besok. Kalau besok mereka tidak datang, kita tetap harus ke Watumba. Kita harus mendirikan markas di sana," kata Al.

"Di samping pemukiman manusia serigala, kau gila?" kata Roddy.

"Oke, baiklah, aku tahu ini ide yang buruk," kata Al, "Tapi kita harus tetap mengamat-amati pemukiman manusia serigala itu, kita harus mencari jalan tembus menuju ke Barat tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

"Ya, mencari jalan melewati mereka tanpa menjadi santapan mereka," kata Roddy.

"Pasti ada jalan rahasia..." kata Al, menoleh memandang Wulang.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah ke Barat di sana ada _Ma Hawurung_."

"Oke.. oke," kata Al bosan. Dia memandang Roddy. "Jadi yang kita lakukan selama dua hari ini adalah mengamat-amati pemukiman manusia serigala menunggu salah satu dari mereka mengatakan tentang jalan-jalan rahasia."

"Seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami," kata Roddy.

"Al, kita bisa melewati mereka dengan memakai Jubah Gaib―apakah manusia serigala bisa membaui kita?―atau Ramuan Polijus, kita bisa menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan kita bisa melewati mereka," kata Rose.

"Yah, itu dia, Al," kata Roddy bersemangat. "Jubah Gaib dan Ramuan Polijus."

"Benar sekali... mengapa hal itu tidak terpikir olehku? Tapi Ramuan Polijus kan hanya bisa digunakan untuk manusia. Bagaimana kalau setengah manusia?"

"Kita tidak boleh patah semangat... kita bisa melakukannya siang hari saat mereka sedang menjadi manusia, bukan saat malam bulan purnama," kata Roddy.

"Baiklah... aku akan menghubungi Dad lagi agar dia mengirim Ramuan Polijus dan Jubah Gaib―"

"Kalau bisa sapu juga," kata Rose, "Kita bisa melewati mereka lewat udara."

"Ya... sapu terbang," kata Roddy lagi bersemangat.

"Dan sapu..." kata Al. "Tetapi kau tidak termasuk, Rose... kau akan tinggal di sini menjaga pondok."

Rose mendesah.

"Dan Rose, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Lupakan rencanamu tentang mengunjungi siapapun yang kau dan Wulang rencanakan. Kau akan tinggal di sini dan tetap tinggal di sini sampai kami kembali," kata Al.

"Baik Boss," kata Rose, mengejek. Al mendelik padanya.

"Omong-omong, kita harus makan siang dulu sebelum menyusun rencana selanjutnya," kata Roddy, memandang Rose.

Ya, urusan dapur pasti mereka serahkan padanya, kalau urusan yang penting dia akan disuruh tinggal di belakang. Rose mendengus dan bergerak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE... I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas Review, tapi aku sangat sangat menghargainya... terima kasih! :D Silakan baca <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione**_** dan **_**Kisah Draco dan Ginny**_**.**

**Riwa Rambu : D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan me-review chapter 4... Teman-teman, sori baru balas reviewnya sekarang... Maaf!**

**Tentang Typo (queen victorie): thanks sudah mengingatkanku, aku akan baca lagi sebelum update :D**

**Tentang berapa kali update (Rose Cheery Malfoy): Ku tidak tahu, Van... aku sedang nulis dua FanFic lain, jadi update agak lama tidak seperti biasanya. Kuusahain agar update-nya cepat deh :D**

**Tentang Lilysander (winey): Sabar... sabar, ya, kalau idenya datang :D**

**Tentang bahasa dalam Fanfic (Aleysa gdh): benar sekali... itu bahasa daerahku yang dipelesetin :D**

**Tentang jumlah chapter (FeatherGold27): Yah... mungkin sekitar tujuh sampai delapan chapter. Mudah-mudahan:D**

**Tentang Wulang anak siapa (kimfa): aku juga belum tahu dia anak siapa, dia masuk begitu saja dan menambah masalah hehehe : D**

**Tentang buat Fanfic di fandom lain (Reverie Metherlence): Ku rencana ingin bikin Fanfic di fandom Lord of the Ring dan The Chronicles of Narnia, tapi nanti-nanti aja, sekarang lagi tertarik sama HP.**

**Tentang Ndilu yang bisa pake tongkat sihir cadangan (Aleysa gdh): Bisa... kan cuma sekali pakai... dia cuma pakai pas apparate saja. Harry Potter juga memakai tongkat sihir orang lain selama beberapa minggu setelah tongkat sihirnya patah (Baca: **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_**)**

**Tentang ending (girloflibra): pasti happy ending... kan kasian Rose kalau Scorpius-nya mati lagi.**

**Tentang mengapa tidak minta bantuan Auror lokal (Yanchan): karena mereka takut kejadian yang terjadi pada Scorpius terjadi lagi. Harry tidak ingin ada Auror lagi yang mati jadi dia melarang mereka meminta bantuan Auror setempat (Baca: Prolog) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat membaca chapter 5!<strong>

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

**Warning: violence**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 5

Rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah mungil yang terlihat kumuh. Temboknya bercat kuning terkelupas di mana-mana. Separuh dari atapnya telah terlepas. Kebun dengan bedeng-bedeng sayur yang dulunya mungkin tersusun rapi sekarang tampak berantakan. Sayur-sayur dalam bedeng seolah tumbuh liar bersamaan dengan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Rupanya sudah lama tidak ada orang yang membersihkan kebun itu. Rose dan Wulang ber-apparate tepat di depan pagar kayu pendek yang terhubung dengan pagar tanaman yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Suasana begitu sepi. Di rumah sebelah juga tidak tampak ada gerakan. Jalanannya lengang seolah tempat ini tidak pernah dijamah manusia. Hanya suara desah angin yang terdengar dari sela-sela pagar tanaman, seperti suara hantu yang sedang menunggu untuk membawa mereka ke dalam kematian. Rose tergidik, pikirannya bisa ke mana-mana kalau menghadapi suasana hening seperti ini.

"Apakah di sini rumahnya?" tanya Rose, memandang berkeliling dengan tongkat sihir siap di tangan. Siapa tahu ada orang yang tak diinginkan muncul dari balik pagar tanaman.

"Ya, tapi seharusnya tidak sesepi ini," kata Wulang, memandang rumah mungil itu dengan heran.

Rose memegang tangan Wulang dengan erat dan melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak berkerikil menuju rumah.

"_Homenum revelio_," gumam Rose seraya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada rumah itu.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berarti memang tidak ada orang selain mereka di rumah ini.

"Tidak ada orang..." kata Rose, memandang Wulang. "Kau yakin ini rumah Mamu Kahi?"

"Ya, ini rumahnya... aku tidak mungkin lupa. Kan baru sekitar beberapa hari aku pergi," kata Wulang yakin.

"Lalu mengapa sepi sekali?" tanya Rose, lalu berjalan ke jendela berdebu dan mengintip ke dalam. Rose tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena terhalang gorden merah kotor. "Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah ini."

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Wulang, ikut mengintip. "Jangan-jangan Mamu Kahi sedang pergi... atau dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah Mrs. Welsh. Dia ke sana tiap dua hari sekali." Dia memandang ke jalanan yang sepi.

Rose memandang berkeliling dengan tidak yakin.

"Rumah ini seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dihuni orang," kata Rose.

"Kami tinggal di sini..." kata Wulang. "Mamu Kahi memang sudah tidak mampu berkebun, tapi dia berencana menyewa orang kalau punya cukup uang."

"Oh..."

"Lebih baik kita tunggu di dalam saja..." kata Wulang.

"Entahlah, Wulang... Kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini, kita harus kembali ke pondok karena Al dan Roddy akan mencari kita."

"Mereka baru akan kembali dari mengintai perkampungan manusia serigala nanti malam... kita masih punya waktu, Rose, tenang saja."

"Al akan marah-marah kalau mereka tidak melihatku di pondok..."

"Rose, jangan terlalu khawatir... sebentar saja."

Rose menyerah melihat pandangan Wulang yang memohon, mirip pandang anak anjing. Dia mengangguk tidak tega.

"Kita tunggu di dalam," kata Wulang, mencari-cari sesuatu di pot-pot bunga hidup yang dipajang di pojokan teras rumah.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Rose.

"kunci pintu itu..." jawab Wulang, "harusnya ada di sekitar sini."

Rose tersenyum dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu dan bergumam, "_Alohomara_." Terdengar bunyi klik dan pintu berayun membuka.

Rose masuk ke ruang tamu yang remang-remang. Langit-langit ruangan itu penuh sarang laba-laba dan tampak beberapa laba-laba hidup merayap di jaring-jaring mereka. Dia menguatkan diri dan berjalan masuk menyusuri lantai yang tebal oleh debu. Kursi-kursi tersusun rapi dengan meja kecil di dekatnya. Meskipun tampak seperti ruang tamu pada umumnya, namun ruangan ini tidak ramah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat tempat ini seperti sarang hantu jahat tak kelihatan. Seekor tikus mencicit di suatu tempat dalam ruangan membuat Rose dan Wulang terlonjak.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang tinggal di sini, paling tidak berminggu-minggu," kata Rose, mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Benar... mengapa Mamu Kahi tidak membersihkan tempat ini? Padahal dia orang yang menyukai kebersihan," kata Wulang dari belakang Rose.

Rose merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan dia menggigil, meskipun di luar matahari bersinar cerah. Ya, dia merasakan sesuatu di rumah ini yang membuatnya merasa bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Tetapi tidak mungkin ada orang lain selain mereka karena dia sudah menyelidikinya dengan _Homenum revelio_. Mantra ini tidak pernah bohong.

Dia melihat beberapa foto dalam pigura tersusun dengan rapi di atas buffet berisi barang pecah belah, yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Rose berjalan menuju buffet dan memandang foto-foto itu. Seorang wanita tua kurus dengan rambut putih yang disanggul rapi di belakang kepalanya, berpakaian rok panjang bunga-bunga, tampak tersenyum dan melambai di setiap foto. Ada juga dua foto hitam putih lama, yang tampaknya adalah foto wanita itu saat masih muda. Tidak ada foto Wulang, atau foto pria bermata biru atau foto perempuan cantik berambut hitam. Intinya tidak ada foto keluarga Wulang.

"Apakah ini Mamu Kahi?" tanya Rose, mengangkat satu pigura dan berbalik ingin menunjukkannya pada Wulang yang sedang menatap Rose dari pintu dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose lagi.

Wulang tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi menunjuk sesuatu di samping kiri Rose. Rose memandang ke samping dan melihat sepasang kaki berstoking dan bersepatu putih mencuat dari balik kursi panjang.

Rose menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ternyata benar ada seseorang. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu di belakang kursi? Apakah dia sakit dan pingsan? Dia berjalan menuju belakang kursi dan melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring menghadap ke arahnya. Seorang wanita tua berambut putih, wajah mirip jerangkong dengan mata terbelalak terbaring kaku. Rose tahu bahwa wanita itu telah meninggal. Mungkin sudah sejak kemarin. Rose ingin menjerit, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Wulang..." Rose baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika sesuatu seperti benda besar dan berat menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Dia terjatuh di lantai tanpa tahu siapa yang telah menyerangnya.

* * *

><p>"ROSE!"<p>

Scorpius terbangun. Rose... dia baru saja memimpikan Rose. Dia duduk di ranjang dengan nafas memburu. Keringat bercucuran dari kening ke lehernya sementara tubuhnya gemetar. Memandang berkeliling dia sadar, tidak ada apa-apa dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tetap sama seperti yang terakhir diingatnya. Gambar ular perah Slytherin dan The Tornadoes masih ada di dinding. Meja, kursi, lemari dan segala pernak-pernik di kamar ini masih sama seperti dulu. Dia ingat Firebolt mini yang ada di dekat lemarinya adalah punya Carina yang dibelinya dulu. Dia bisa mengingat semuanya sekarang. Dia menhela nafas dengan lega, ingatannya telah kembali.

Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar untuk mengamati seluruh apartemen. Apartemen ini dibelinya sendiri dengan Galleon yang dikumpulkannya sejak bekerja sebagai Auror. Dia juga ingat bahwa Al pernah tinggal di apartemen ini bersamanya sebelum tinggal bersama Iris dan Samuel. Lalu dia juga telah mengajak Rose dan Carina tinggal di apartemen ini dan Rose menolaknya.

Semua isi apartemennya masih sama seperti dulu. Di ruang tamu, keadaannya masih sama, hanya ada tambahan sebuah foto Rose dan Carina dalam pigura besar yang dipajang di dinding. Tampaknya ibunya telah memajang pigura itu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tidak mungkin Rose yang memajangnya, Rose tidak pernah datang ke apartemennya, kecuali saat malam terlupakan yang dilaluinya bersama Rose yang menyebabkan Carina lahir. Syukurlah, dia berhasil mengingat semuanya. Juga tentang kejengkelannya pada Rose yang tidak ingat bahwa mereka pernah berbagi perasaan cinta di kamarnya di Malfoy Manor. Itulah yang menyebabkannya pergi ke Salura.

Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke ruangan lain. Semuanya masih sama. Semua masih ada di tempat di mana dia meninggalkannya untuk terakhir kali. Rupanya ibunya tidak berniat menyerahkan barang-barangnya ke toko barang bekas.

Sambil menyesap Whisky Api yang diambilnya dari bar, dia duduk di sofa mengulang semua kenangan yang terlupakan dan semuanya tentu saja melibatkan Rose. Rose selalu ada dalam semua kenangannya. Rose adalah hidup dan matinya. Setelah saat singkat di pondok itu, dia tahu Rose adalah miliknya. Rose juga mungkin dia mau pergi ke pedalaman hutan Salura dan meninggalkan Carina kalau tidak mencintainya. Rose mencarinya karena dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa Scorpius telah meninggal. Dia mencintainya. Mereka saling mencintainya dan yang harus dilakukannya adalah membawa Rose kembali, mereka bisa menikah dan membangun keluarga impian.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat bar memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di Salura. Dia dan anggota timnya bertemu dengan beberapa Auror lokal saat menjelajah hutan. Setelah itu mereka diserang oleh sekelompok manusia serigala dan beberapa orang tak dikenal (yang mengejar anak bernama Wulang itu). Mereka berhasil menyudutkannya dan hampir membunuhnya, tapi beruntung, dia berhasil lolos dan jatuh ke sebuah lembah yang dalam. Mungkin saat terjatuh itulah kepalanya terbentur membuatnya kehilangan ingatan. Kemudian dia bertemu Ndilu dan Mada, juga bertemu Rose, Al dan rekan-rekan Aurornya.

Dan Rose masih ada di pondok itu sedang dalam bahaya. Scorpius bisa merasakannya dan yakin tentang hal ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan, ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya mengenai Wulang. Mengapa orang-orang yang pernah ingin membunuhnya itu mengincar Wulang? Mengapa Wulang bisa melihat pondok itu sementara pondok itu telah dimantrai dengan Mantra Fidelius. Oke, dia tahu bahwa anak itu memiliki kekuatan, tapi bagaimana dan mengapa. Bagaimana anak itu bisa memilik kekuatan dan mengapa dia bisa memilikinya. Rose tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya. Anak itu bisa membuat mereka semua dalam bahaya.

Scorpius menghenyakkan diri di kursi dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang terlewatkan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke pulau itu. Rose sedang berada di sana, dia tidak akan bisa tenang duduk sendiri dalam apartemennya tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Rose.

* * *

><p>Keadaan sekitarnya remang-remang meskipun saat itu matahari sedang bersinar cerah di luar hutan. Pemukiman itu adalah sebuah lahan luas dengan rumah-rumah beratap melengkung terbuat dari tanah liat, mirip iglo para Muggle. Rumah-rumah itu terletak sembarangan di lahan itu. Terlihat suram dan kotor dengan barang-barang aneh semacam tulang-belulang dan tembikar terletak di depan rumah.<p>

Di sebuah semak-semak beberapa meter dari pemukiman itu. Al dan Roddy sedang menunduk mengamati. Mereka masing-masing telah memantrai diri mereka dengan Mantra Panca Indra Super agar mereka bisa melihat, mendengar dan membaui sesuatu dari jarak jauh.

"Sepi sekali," kata Roddy, mengamati pemukiman itu.

"Ini siang hari, Rod, kau tidak bisa membayangkan manusia serigala berkeliaran di siang hari," kata Al.

"Benar sekali, Al, lalu apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita kembali ke pondok dan menunggu bantuan dari Markas?"

"Aku tidak bisa cuma duduk dan bersantai di pondok, Rod. Lakukanlah, sesuatu... cobalah untuk membuat peta pemukiman itu. Siapa tahu kita memerlukannya nanti."

"Ide yang bagus, Al," kata Roddy, mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu dari balik jubahnya dan mulai menggambar denah wilayah sekitarnya.

Setelah hampir empat jam dalam diam―Roddy telah setelah menggambar peta dan dia telah berdebat dengan Al tentang letak beberapa tempat―terjadi keributan di pemukiman itu. Beberapa orang bertampang mengerikan, rambut panjang kotor awut-awutan dan wajah serta tubuh hitam, yang mungkin tidak pernah mandi selama bertahun-tahun, keluar dari rumah masing-masing. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah baju compang-camping kotor yang jelas tidak akan mau dipakai oleh orang waras mana pun.

"Apa yang terjadi bisik?" bisik Roddy.

"Tampaknya mereka sedang membaui sesuatu," jawab Al, khawatir. "Apakah mereka membaui kita?"

Para manusia serigala itu tampak sedang menunduk lalu mengarahkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka mengendus udara dengan tertarik.

"Apakah kau yakin mereka membaui kita?" tanya Roddy, menyelipkan perkamennya di balik jubah dan mempersiapkan tongkat sihir.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bersiap-siaplah untuk ber-disapparate kalau mereka mendekati kita," kata Al, memberi instruksi dan dia sendiri menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya.

Roddy mengangguk. Al memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali memandang para manusia serigala. Kemudian suasana sepi langsung diganti oleh suara teriakan keras dari manusia serigala itu. Tampaknya mereka sedang gembira dan menanti sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Al mendengar gerakan dari sebelah kiri mereka, dari ujung jalan setapak yang gelap. Roddy juga mendengar gerakan itu, begitu juga manusia serigala di lahan kosong. Dari jalanan setapak di sebelah kiri muncul tujuh orang pria―empat orang kulit putih dan tiga orang Halura. Dua dari orang Halura itu sedang menyeret pria ketujuh dengan tali mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

Para manusia serigala bersorak dengan riang memyambut orang-orang itu.

"Selamat datang..." kata salah satu dari manusia-manusia serigala itu. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin mereka karena terlihat lebih mengerikan. Dia menyeringai pada tawanan yang masih di pegang oleh dua orang Halura itu.

Tawanan itu mengerut ketakutan. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berumur kira-kira dua puluhan. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan. Si pemimpin manusia serigala tertawa, diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Diam!" teriak seorang pria kulit putih berambut gelap dengan kumis dan janggut pendek yang berwarna sama.

Manusia-manusia serigala itu langsung diam.

"Don... Don, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kan?" kata pemimpin manusia serigala, menyeringai lagi. Dia memandang tawanan. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya... Auror?" dia memandang Don.

"Siapa lagi yang suka berkeliaran mengganggu kalau bukan Auror," kata Don. Dia memandang dua orang Halura itu. "kemarikan tawanan kita!"

Dua orang Halura itu mendorong tawanan dan membuatnya berlutut di tanah dekat kaki Dom.

"Omong-omong, Don, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," kata pemimpim manusia serigala, tersenyum licik.

Don memandangnya, menaikkan alis. "Apa? Langsung saja, Wolfy, aku tidak punya waktu untuk basa-basi. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan."

Si pemimpin manusia serigala yang disebut Wolfy tadi tertawa senang.

"Kau akan suka melihat ini, Don," katanya, kemudian mengangguk pada seorang manusia serigala lain. Dia pergi dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian membawa pria kurus berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan tubuh kotor dan darah kering tampak di jubah biru yang dikenakannya.

Al dan Roddy menarik nafas tajam.

"Pete," bisik Roddy.

"Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa dia masih hidup."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Roddy sedih memandang Pete, yang sekarang telah dibuat berlutut di samping tawanan lain itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menyerbu mereka sekarang karena kita akan ditawan juga," kata Al.

"Auror?" terdengar suara bertanya Don di tengah bisik-bisik orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Benar sekali, Don," kata Wolfy. "Dan bukan Auror sembarangan... dia dari Markas Besar di London."

"Apa?"

Terdengar suara teriakan senang dari beberapa orang.

"Wah...wah," kata Don, mengamati Pete dengan teliti, "aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Harry Potter yang suka ikut campur itu kalau anak buahnya berada di tangan kita."

Lebih banyak lagi yang tertawa.

Pete tampak tidak terpengaruh. Dia hanya tersenyum dingin dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku."

Semua langsung diam memandan Don.

"Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu darimu..." kata Don licik, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada tawanan yang seorang lagi. "Satu Auror lokal dan satu Auror Inggris... Boss akan senang. Kerja bagus, Wolfy!"

Wolfy dan teman-temannya tertawa senang.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk interogasi," kata Don, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Siapa yang mau duluan," dia memandang Pete dan tawanan satunya.

"Kumohon, Tuan, jangan siksa saya... saya akan mengatakan apapun yang saya ketahui," kata tawanan lain itu ketakutan dan gemetar di kaki Don.

Pete tidak bereaksi.

"Bagus, Mada... aku senang, kau bisa memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Bagaimana denganmu Mr Auror?" tanya Don, memandang Pete.

"Aku punya pandangan yang berbeda dengan Mada tentang mana yang baik dan yang buruk," kata Pete dingin.

"Jadi kau tidak akan bicara apa-apa?" tanya Don tajam.

"Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Pete. "Walaupun kau membunuhku sekarang, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dariku."

"Brengsek, _crucio_!" kata Don, menunjuk Pete dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Jeritan kesakitan Pete menggema di hutan diiringi suara tawa para manusia serigala. Al merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia mencengkram tongkat sihirnya dengan kuat dan berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan penderitaan Pete.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," bisik Roddy.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Rod... dan kau tahu itu," kata Al.

Roddy memutar kepalanya memandang ke arah lain.

"Mereka akan membunuhnya."

"Tidak," kata Al. "Pete berharga untuk mereka. Kemungkinan besar dia akan dibawa ke tempat boss."

"Bagaimana dengan yang seorang lagi? Mada... nama itu sepertinya pernah kudengar," kata Roddy, mengerutkan kening.

"Dia Auror lokal yang diceritakan Rose," kata Al singkat.

"Ya, dia..."

Suara jeritan Pete serta tawa para manusia serigala dan teman-teman Don masih terdengar di sekitar mereka. Sesaat kemudian sunyi.

"Nah, Auror, itu tadi cuma icip-icip... kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang sebenarnya kalau kau masih tutup mulut. Katakan siapa lagi yang bersamamu dan di mana mereka?" tanya Don.

Pete meringis sesaat, mencoba meredakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Don.

"Kau tahu apa pendapatku tentangmu? Kau adalah orang yang pantas tinggal di neraka!"

"Jahanam jadah!" seru Don marah, "Rupanya kau memilih mampus. Baik, _crucio_!"

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar lagi memecahkan keheningan hutan.

"Rasakan! Kau akan mati kesakitan perlahan-lahan," Don tertawa diikuti suara tawa yang lain, tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan suara jeritan Pete.

"Menjeritlah, Auror, menjeritlah sampai kau tidak bisa menjerit lagi!" desah Don kejam seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara jeritan lenyap diganti suara tawa keras dan kejam. Jantung Al berdebar kencang. Tidak... Pete tidak boleh mati, pinta Al dalam hati. Mereka sedang berusaha mencari jalan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Periksa dia!" kata Don.

"Dia pingsan," kata orang Halura yang memeriksa Pete.

"Bawa dia pergi! Aku memang tidak ingin dia mati dulu... kita perlu dia untuk memancing teman-temannya," kata Don.

Seorang manusia serigala keluar dari kerumunan dan menyeret Pete menjauhi yang lain.

"Perhatikan di mana mereka membawa, Rod!" bisik Al cepat, memasang mata memperhatikan ke mana Pete dibawa.

Manusia serigala itu membawa Pete memasuki satu dari rumah beratap melengkung.

"Petanya, Rod! Tandai sekarang!" perintah Al.

Roddy segera mengeluarkan peta yang baru digambarnya tadi.

"Rumah sebelah Selatan, melewati empat rumah lain. Oke, aku sudah menandainya," kata Roddy, menyerahkan peta pada Al.

Al mengangguk puas setelah memeriksa petanya selama beberapa saat. Dia mengembalikan peta pada Roddy dan memandang orang-orang di depan mereka yang sekarang sedang menertawakan Mada.

"Tuan, tidak perlu melakukan tindak kekerasan padaku, aku akan menjawab dengan jujur apapun yang anda tanyakan," kata Mada takut-takut.

Don menyuruh yang lain berhenti tertawa.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Mada!" kata Don tersenyum licik. "Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan ini."

"Kami disuruh Pemimpin kami untuk menyelidiki seorang yang sedang mengembangkan ilmu hitam untuk menguasai seluruh dunia sihir," jawab Mada langsung.

"Kalian ingin menyelidiki Boss," cela Don, dan semua yang bersamanya tertawa. "Kucing ingin menyelidiki harimau."

Mereka tertawa semakin keras. Mada mengerut ketakutan.

"Cukup!" seru Don, yang lain berhenti tertawa. "Lalu, apa rencana kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu rencana-rencana, tapi mereka berniat menangkapnya kalau sudah ada cukup informasi di mana orang itu tinggal."

"Para Auror ingin menangkap Boss?" Don bertanya dengan tidak percaya, kemudian tertawa keras menghina, diikuti suara tawa lain dari kerumunan.

"Siapa yang akan menangkapnya? Kecoak-kecoak di kantor Pemerintah Wilayah?"

Suara tawa heboh terdengar lebih keras.

"Sekarang kita masuk ke pertanyaan utama," kata Don serius, setelah semua diam. "Bagaimana anak itu bisa bersamamu?"

"Anak... anak yang mana?" tanya Mada bingung.

"Aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan," kata Don murka, mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya membuat Mada terpental beberapa meter.

Mada meringis kesakitan.

"Kembali ke mari, Kecoak!" perintah Don.

Mada merangkak dengan takut-takut kembali ke kaki Don.

"Nah, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kalau yang Tuan maksudkan adalah anak berambut hitam itu, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya saat anda bertemu denganku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia..."

Don menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Tuan... Kami―Ndilu, aku dan Silver―bertemu dengan perempuan berambut merah itu lebih dulu, setelah itu anak itu datang dan..."

"Siapa perempuan berambut merah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, anak itu―aku ingat sekarang namanya Wulang―memanggil perempuan itu Rose," jawab Mada.

"Apakah ada keluarganya yang bernama Rose?" tanya Don, memandang dua orang Halura yang datang bersamanya.

"Tidak ada... Mamu Kahi adalah satu-satunya kenalan anak itu. Lagi pula perempuan itu berkulit putih," jawab seorang dari orang Halura itu.

"Ya, tampaknya perempuan itu menginginkan anak itu juga... Kita harus segera mencari anak itu sebelum dia jatuh ke tangan perempuan itu," kata Don.

"Ya... Boss tentu akan membunuh kita kalau kita mengatakan bahwa anak itu sudah jatuh ke tangan orang lain," kata pria berkulit putih lain.

"Ya..." kata Don.

"Apakah informasi yang kuberikan membantu? Apakah kalian akan melepaskan aku?" tanya Mada, memandang Don penuh harap.

Don memandang Mada dengan licik.

"Sangat membantu, Mada, dan kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi. _Avada kedavra_!" seru Don, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Mada.

Sinar hijau kena tepat di dadanya dan Mada terjatuh ke tanah seperti boneka kain tak bernyawa. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi penuh harap terakhirnya.

Terdengar suara tawa beberapa orang.

"Nah, dia untuk kalian," kata Don pada Wolfy.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kalau dia masih bernyawa," kata Wolfy kecewa.

"Ambil mayatnya atau aku akan memberikannya pada burung gagak," kata Don tajam.

Wolfy menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya yang kuning, kemudian mengangguk pada teman-temannya. Mereka mengerumuni mayat Mada, mencakar dan menggigit bagian tubuhnya yang menurut mereka sangat enak untuk dimakan.

Al mengalihkan pandangan, menatap semak-semak di depannya.

"Lihat Don," bisik Roddy.

Al mengembalikan pandangannya ke pemukiman itu dan melihat Don sedang mengeluarkan carikan perkamen dari balik jubahnya. Lima orang lain berkerumun di dekatnya dan saling mendekatkan kepala.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" bisik Roddy.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dari sini," balas Al.

"Apakah kita harus lebih mendekat?"

"Jangan! Kurasa penyelidikan kita untuk hari ini cukup... kita harus kembali pondok!" kata Al.

"Benar, kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Pete," kata Roddy.

Keduanya kemudian ber-diapparate diam-diam kembali ke pondok dan muncul dalam pondok yang hening dan sepi.

"Rose!" panggil Al, membuka kamar Rose. Kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Rose.

"Dia tidak ada di kamar mandi atau di kamar utama," kata Roddy, muncul dari belakang Al.

"Ke mana dia?" tanya Al cemas.

"Mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan," kata Roddy. "Kita berpencar saja, kau ke Barat aku ke Timur, kita bertemu lagi di sini dalam tiga puluh menit," dia melirik arlojinya.

"Baiklah," kata Al. Ini adalah usulan paling bagus untuk saat ini.

Mereka keluar dari pondok dan berjalan ke arah yang sudah ditentukan dengan tongkat sihir siap di tangan. Al melangkah diam-diam ke arah barat seraya mengumpat Rose dalam hati. Dia sudah mengingatkan Rose untuk tidak berkeliaran selama dia pergi, tapi Rose rupanya menganggap ucapannya sama sekali tidak berarti. Al mengumpat lagi, apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Ron dan Hermione, Hugo dan keluarga yang lain kalau Rose menghilang untuk selamanya. Lalu Scorpius, Scorpius pasti akan membunuhnya karena tidak mampu menjaga Rose.

Setelah melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak. Dia akhirnya menemukan karpet hijau kecil milik Rose yang terhampar di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Al mendekatinya dan mengamati, karpet itu sudah lama di situ. Berarti ini saat Rose bertemu Scorpius dua hari yang lalu. Al juga menemukan rumput-rumput patah bekas pijakan beberapa orang. Mengabaikan bekas pijakan itu dia melanjutkan pencarian lebih jauh ke dalam hutan dan tidak menemukan apa-apa lagi selain kegelapan dan desahan angin.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Al ber-disapparate kembali ke pondok. Roddy sudah ada di pondok dan sedang duduk menunggunya dengan secangkir kopi di tangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Roddy, saat Al sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menemukan Rose," kata Al frustrasi. Sialan, Rose, kau membuatku dalam masalah besar, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku juga tidak... berarti dia memang pergi meninggalkan pondok ini," kata Roddy.

"Anak itu... Wulang... pasti gara-gara dia. Mereka memang berencana pergi untuk menyelidiki sesuatu... Aku menangkap sedikit dari pembicaraan mereka kemarin," kata Al, menambahkan saat melihat pandangan bertanya Roddy.

"Mereka mau menyelidiki apa?" tanya Roddy.

"Entahlah, mereka ingin mengunjungi seseorang, aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan Wulang."

"Rose, terlalu peduli pada anak itu," kata Roddy, mengisi cangkirnya lagi.

"Anak itu aneh... aku dari awal sudah tidak suka padanya," kata Al.

Roddy mengangguk dan keduanya diam selama beberapa saat, meneguk kopi masing-masing.

"Apakah kita harus melaporkan ke Markas tentang Rose ini?" tanya Roddy.

"Kita tunggu dulu... kalau sampai nanti malam Rose tidak kembali kita harus segera melaporkannya besok," kata Al.

* * *

><p>Rekan-rekannya memandangnya dengan bertanya saat dia melewati mereka dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor Harry. Scorpius mengangguk dan melambai pada mereka tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.<p>

"Masuk," terdengar suara Harry, setelah Scorpius mengetuk.

Scorpius masuk.

"Ah Scorpius, duduklah!" kata Harry, menunjuk kursi di depan mejanya.

Scorpius duduk, memandang perkamen yang sedang dibaca Harry.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kupikir kau masih harus beristirahat dan minum ramuan?"

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya," kata Scorpius. "Dan aku menginginkan anda mengirimku kembali ke pondok itu."

"Ah..." Harry mendesah. "Aku tidak pernah mengirim Auror untuk misi yang sama dua kali, Scorpius."

"Aku menginginkan perkecualian... aku harus membawa Rose kembali."

"Tentu saja Rose... aku yakin Al bisa menjaganya untukmu," kata Harry.

"Anda tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... aku sangat mengerti, tapi ada beberapa peraturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan... aku hanya peduli pada Rose," hampir saja Scorpius meneriaki Harry, tapi dia menahan diri di saat-saat terakhir.

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sepertinya tahu betul apa yang ingin sekali dilakukan Scorpius.

"Ayahmu mengirim surat padaku... dia ingin kau keluar dari Satuan," kata Harry, melambaikan perkamen yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius terkejut, untuk sesaat melupakan Rose.

Harry menyerahkan perkamen itu pada Scorpius.

Scorpius membacanya,

_Dear Mr Harry Potter_

_Aku senang akhirnya aku punya alasan untuk menuliskan surat ini padamu. Aku ingin kita melupakan segala perbedaan pandangan kita di masa lalu dan melihat ke depan menuju perdamaian._

_Aku berbicara ini sebagai seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Kau tentu mengerti sebagai seorang ayah tentu kita sangat menyayangi anak-anak kita, meski kadang-kadang anak-anak itu agak suka membantah dan menganggap bahwa apapun yang kita lakukan untuk mereka adalah kesalahan besar._

_Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku hanya memiliki Scorpius. Dia adalah satu satu-satunya anakku dan aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kau juga pasti merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap anak-anakmu. Dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dia adalah hidup kami. Waktu kami__―__Astoria dan aku__―__mengira dia telah meninggal kami seolah kehilangan cahaya hidup. Kami tahu pekerjaan sebagai Auror mengharuskannya berhadapan dengan bahaya dan kematian. Tetapi kami tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Kami tidak mampu untuk kehilangan dia lagi. Kami memutuskan bahwa berhenti menjadi Auror adalah cara terbaik baginya. Kami hanya ingin agar dia tetap selamat._

_Aku mohon padamu agar bisa membebaskannya dari segala tugas Auror dan lebih bagus lagi kalau mengeluarkannya dari Satuan Auror. Maafkan aku karena memohon seperti ini, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Scorpius._

_Draco Malfoy_

Scorpius mengumpat dalam hati. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Berani-berani mengirim surat aneh seperti ini pada pimpinannya.

"Anda tidak akan menanggapi surat ini, kan?" tanya Scorpius menatap Harry.

Harry menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan aneh.

"Draco sangat menyayangimu," katanya.

"Ayahku adalah orang aneh... dia dan ibu masih menganggap aku sebagai anak sepuluh tahun yang harus dirawat dan diperhatikan."

"Begitulah orangtua, Scorpius," kata Harry tenang.

Scorpius menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Anda tidak bisa mengeluarkanku... aku telah melakukan banyak hal untuk Inggris dan aku..."

"Aku juga tidak mungkin mengeluarkanmu begitu saja... harus ada rapat dengan Mentri Sihir dan sebagainya."

"Bagus... kalau anda mengijinkan aku pergi sekarang, aku harus bertemu dengan orangtuaku," kata Scorpius dengan kejengkelan yang nyata.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada orangtua, Scorpius, mereka sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu... aku juga punya seorang anak dan aku mengerti," kata Scorpius, teringat Carina.

Harry mengangkat bahu dan menyuruh Scorpius pergi.

Scorpius berjalan keluar dengan tergesa, mengabaikan rekan-rekan Aurornya dan ber-disapparate saat tiba di atrium Kementrian.

Dia muncul di kebun Malfoy Manor, langsung menuju pintu depan dan membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Pintu terbuka dan Rucky muncul, kemudian mencicit nyaring, "Master Scorpius..."

"Mana Mom dan Dad?" tanya Scorpius tanpa basa-basi masuk.

"Tuan di ruang kerjanya dan Nyonya sedang di galeri bawah tanah," cicit Rucky.

Scorpius segera berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Masuk tanpa mengetok dan menemukan Draco sedang menulis sesuatu. Draco mengangkat muka dari perkamennya dan memandang Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" kata Draco, berdiri dan berjalan menuju Scorpius dan mengamatinya. "Ada apa? tampangmu aneh."

Scorpius menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja.

"Mana Carina? Kau tidak membawanya ke mari?"

"Dad, mengapa kau mengirim surat seperti itu pada Potter?" tanya Scorpius, menatap Draco dengan tajam.

"Oh..." kata Draco paham, kemudian duduk di depan Scorpius.

"Scorpius..." Astoria muncul di pintu ruang kerja dan duduk di samping Draco. "Mana Carina, Scorpius?"

Scorpius mengabaikan Astoria dan memandang Draco.

"Dad..."

"Kukira surat itu sudah menjelaskan alasannya," kata Draco.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Dad..."

"Alasannya sederhana saja karena kami tidak ingin kau pergi lagi. Kau sudah kembali, kami sangat bahagia... kau adalah segalanya bagi kami. Mengerti, Scorpius?"

Scorpius menghela nafas, menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku harus kembali, Dad," kata Scorpius setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku harus kembali ke pulau itu. Rose..."

"Lupakan Rose, Scorpius..." kata Draco, membuat Scorpius membuka matanya dan menatap orangtuanya dengan tajam. "Kau sudah memiliki Carina... bawa dia ke Manor dan kita akan hidup bahagia."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia tanpa Rose... begitu juga Carina. Kehidupan kami tidak akan sempurna tanpa Rose... Aku mencintainya, Dad... dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi jauh dariku. Aku harus membawanya kembali."

"Scorpius..."

"Dad, tolong! Aku sudah dewasa, perlakukanlah aku sebagai orang dewasa. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mencari Mom sampai ketemu kalau Mom pergi darimu. Begitu juga aku, Dad, aku akan membawa Rose kembali."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Scorpius merasa bahwa sangat susah meyakinkan orangtuanya. Dia akan senang kalau punya adik atau kakak karena orangtuanya tidak akan memfokuskan perhatian mereka padanya. Scorpius berjanji dalam hati kalau dia menemukan Rose nanti dia harus membujuk Rose untuk membuat anak lagi agar Carina punya adik dan tidak menjadi anak tunggal yang terlalu diperhatikan sepertinya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke pulau brengsek itu?" tanya Draco jengkel.

Scorpius kaget, ayahnya tidak pernah mengumpat di depannya apa lagi di depan ibunya. "Aku belum tahu, aku sedang membujuk Potter agar mengijinkan aku pergi."

"Aku belum putus harapan kalau begitu... mudah-mudahan dia tidak mengijinkanmu pergi," kata Draco.

"Draco..." kata Astoria dengan nada memperingatkan.

Scorpius tertawa. Entah mengapa dia senang mendengar ayahnya marah dan tidak menahan diri.

"Apa?" tanya Draco heran.

"Dad, aku akan baik-baik saja... aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dan akan menjaga Rose. AKu tidak akan membiarkannya mati."

Draco membuang muka dan Astoria memandangnya dengan sedih. Scorpius mencoba mencari kata-kata penghiburan di belakang otaknya. Dia sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika sebuah rusa jantan perak bercahaya muncul di depannya dan suara Potter terdengar mendesak dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"_Datang ke markas sekarang juga... ada masalah_"

Rusa perak itu perlahan-lahan lenyap.

"Aku harus pergi, Dad... Mom," kata Scorpius pada orangtuanya. "Dan aku akan kembali membawa menantu kalian." Tersenyum melihat wajah tak percaya kedua orangtuanya, Scorpius ber-disapparate ke Mentrian Sihir.

Dia muncul di atrium dan berlari naik ke Markas Auror dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekali lagi dia tidak menghiraukan rekan-rekannya yang mencoba bicara dengannya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru," katanya dan segera masuk ke kantor Harry tanpa mengetuk. Harry sedang duduk di belakang meja dan Ron sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat jendela. Tiga Auror lain sedang duduk di depan Harry. Scorpius mengangguk pada mereka. Mereka adalah Anthony, Bernard dan Neil.

"Maaf! Aku masuk tanpa mengetuk," kata Scorpius.

"Duduk, Scorpius!" kata Harry.

Scorpius duduk. Bertanya-tanya mengapa banyak orang dalam ruangan ini.

"Rose hilang," kata Harry tanpa basa-basi.

Scorpius terlonjak. "APA?"

"Karena itulah jadi aku menyuruhmu datang. Kau pasti ingin tahu. Al baru saja menghubungiku, menceritakan tentang Rose menghilang bersama anak yang bernama Wulang itu."

Scorpius mengumpat dengan makian kasar dan menghindari pandangan semua orang.

"Jadi aku harus mengirim bantuan sekarang juga, bersama beberapa keperluan," kata Harry, menunjuk tiga buah sapu terbang di lantai dan tiga botol besar, yang Scorpius yakin berisi Ramuan Polijus dilihat dari tampilannya yang seperti lumpur mendidih.

"Aku ikut..." kata Scorpius. "Dan aku akan tetap ikut meskipun kalian melarangku... aku... Rose―" dia tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau ikut... aku sudah menyiapkan _portkey_ untuk kalian," kata Harry, menunjuk botol tinta kosong yang berpendar kebiruan. "Tapi Scorpius, kau harus menghafal ini," dia memberikan secarik perkamen pada Scorpius.

Scorpius menerimanya dan membaca.

_Markas misi Salura dapat ditemukan di pondok dalam Hutan Mbulang 32 kilometer dari perkampungan._

"Itu agar kau bisa masuk dalam pondok itu," kata Harry menjelaskan, mengambil carikan perkamen itu dari Scorpius dan membakarnya. "Dan masih ada lagi... Kau harus membawa Jubah Gaib ini dan memberikannya pada Al."

Scorpius menerimanya dan menyimpannya dengan aman di balik jaket kulitnya.

"Anthony juga punya Jubah Gaib, jadi kalian punya dua," tambahnya.

Anthony mengangguk.

"Ayo semua mendekat di portkey," perintah Harry.

"Cari dan temukan Rose, Scorpius!" kata Ron, sebelum Scorpius merasakan tarikan dari botol tinta itu.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND GIVE FEEDBACK OR REVIEW I REALLY NEED IT :D<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 5... Selamat membaca chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 6

Kepala bagian belakangnya terasa sakit seperti baru saja dihantam oleh pemukul Budger. Punggungnya juga sakit, seolah sedang berbaring di atas kerikil-kerikil tajam. Rose memaksakan diri membuka mata dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah kegelapan. Kegelapan itu begitu pekat sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, bahkan tangannya sendiri. Sesaat dia merasa ketakuatan. Apakah orang yang memukulnya itu telah membuatnya buta? Dengan panik Rose menyentuh matanya dan merasakan matanya masih ada, masih lengkap. Berarti dia memang berada dalam suatu ruang yang gelap. Rose bergerak duduk dan mencoba meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apapun selain lantai yang seperti kerikil dan tembok batu kasar di belakangnya. Seseorang pasti telah mengurungnya di sini. Rose meraba-raba kantong celana jeans Muggle-nya, mencari tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir itu tidak ada, tidak ada di manapun di tubuhnya. Rupanya orang yang mengurungnya telah mengambil tongkat sihirnya juga.

Rose memejamkan mata, mengusir rasa takut yang menyerangnya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa tongkat sihir. Dia akan mudah diserang atau dibunuh. Menguatkan dirinya, dia mencoba mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada bunyi apapun. Semua begitu hening, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi nafasnya sendiri seperti desahan hantu di kegelapan. Dia harus bergerak. Dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri seperti ini selamanya. Rose mencoba berdiri, saat itulah dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Seseorang telah mengikat kakinya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, dan menyentuh logam dingin yang membelenggu ke dua kakinya. Rose mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak ada harapan baginya untuk meloloskan diri. Dia akan mati perlahan-lahan karena kelaparan atau orang yang telah memukulnya itu akan kembali dan membunuhnya. Lebih bagus kalau langsung mati tanpa harus menderita kelaparan dulu.

Rose memejamkan mata lagi dan membayangkan kejadian sebelumnya. Saat itu dia sedang berada di rumah Mamu Kahi mengamati sesosok mayat, yang dia yakin adalah mayat Mamu Kahi. Ketika akan memberitahu Wulang tentang hal itu seseorang menghantamnya dari belakang.

"Wulang?" desah Rose di tengah kegelapan. Dia tiba-tiba saja teringat Wulang. Kalau dia telah ditangkap berarti Wulang juga.

Rose mencoba merangkak, sebatas belenggu logam berantai yang terhubung di tembok itu mengijinkannya. Mungkin dia membayangkan akan bertemu dengan sosok Wulang yang pingsan di dekatnya, tapi sejauh yang tangannya mampu jumpai hanya lantai kosong berpasir tajam. Rose merasakan telapak tangannya terkelupas. Mendesah marah, dia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok kasar.

Hidupnya akan berakhir di sini. Dia tidak punya kesempatan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Carina, orangtuanya, Hugo, Al, Lily, James, Fred dan semua keluarganya, juga Scorpius. Demi Scorpius-lah dia datang ke tempat ini dan dia telah menemukan Scorpius, tapi Scorpius telah pergi, telah kembali ke Inggris. Itu lebih bagus. Dia tidak ingin Scorpius mati di pulau ini. Namun, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mana bisa dia mati begitu saja di tempat ini tanpa bertemu lagi dengan Scorpius, juga Carina. Kalau dia mati Scorpius tidak akan bisa merawat Carina sendiri, Scorpius memerlukannya seperti dia memerlukan Scorpius. Dia harus bisa menyelamatkan dirinya, dia harus selamat. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus pulang. Dengan pikiran itu, Rose menarik belenggu dari kakinya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tak putus asa, dia menggenggam rantai belenggu dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Terdengar _krak_, seperti seseorang sedang membukakan pintu. Kemudian sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya diiringi suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Rose mengerjapkan untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu. Dia mencoba memandang sumber cahaya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Tampaknya sumber cahaya adalah sebuah tabung lampu yang dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membebaskan diri dari belenggu itu," kata sebuah suara kasar. Kalau didengar dari suaranya yang dalam, Rose menduga bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki, namun dia tidak bisa memastikannya karena ada juga beberapa wanita yang bersuara berat dan dalam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rose, mengerjap lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau ini siapa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Baik, kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi mengapa kau membelengguku di sini seolah aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar?"

"Tentu saja kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Lady... Kau telah membunuh orang."

"APA?" Rose terbelalak. _Membunuh orang_? Ini adalah tuduhan yang benar-benar kasar. "Dengar, sepertinya kau salah orang, aku tidak pernah membunuh..."

Orang dalam kegelapan itu tertawa suram. Dia melangkah lagi dan mendekatkan tabung bercahaya itu di wajah Rose.

Rose sekarang bisa memandang wajah orang dalam kegelapan itu. Wajah itu berkulit gelap dengan alis mata hitam yang melengkung indah di atas matanya yang juga berwarna hitam. Hidung dan bibir membentuk sempurna dengan rahang kokoh. Benar-benar pria sejati, pkir Rose. Dia merasa bahwa wajah ini pernah dilihatnya entah di mana.

"Kahi... kau telah membunuh Kahi," bentak pria itu di wajah Rose.

"Kahi?" Untuk sesaat Rose bingung. Dia tidak mengenal orang yang bernama seperti itu, tapi... "Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah Mamu Kahi, aku tidak membunuhnya... dia sudah mati saat kami tiba di rumahnya."

"Kau mengharapkan aku percaya itu?" tanya pria itu menyeringai dan berdiri menjauhkan cahaya dari wajah Rose.

"Apakah kau bodoh?" tanya Rose jengkel. "Kau tidak memeriksa mayatnya? Mayat itu sudah lebih dari satu hari dan kami baru saja tiba pagi itu."

"Sebut aku bodoh sekali lagi dan kau akan menyesal..." ancam pria itu.

Terdengar bunyi _krak_ lagi, tampaknya seseorang sedang membuka pintu, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara Wulang.

"Rose, kau baik-baik saja?" langkah kaki terdengar dan Rose merasakan dia dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Wulang..." desah Rose dan balas memeluk Wulang dengan erat.

Wulang melepaskannya dan Rose memandangnya. Dalam cahaya, Rose bisa melihat bahwa Wulang tampak sedikit berubah. Kulitnya terlihat lebih bersih dan bercahaya. Dia mengenakan gaun panjang hijau gelap yang terbuat dari sutra bercahaya dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuah mahkota berbatu hijau zamrud. Dia tampak seperti putri dalam dongeng.

"Kau tampak berbeda... cantik," kata Rose.

Wulang tersenyum suram, mencengkram tangan Rose sesaat, kemudian berdiri menghadapi pria yang sedang mondar-mandir di belakangnya.

"_Tuya, nyuta mbada kareuk ka, nyuna angungnggu. Nda nyuna a nama pameti hi Mamu Kahi. Nyuna angungnggu,_" Wulang berbicara padanya dalam bahasa Halura. Dari suaranya Rose merasa bahwa Wulang sedikit jengkel dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Pria itu menbalas dengan tajam dalam bahasa Halura. Wulang berbicara lagi dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

Rose mengalihkan pandangan menatap belenggu di kakiku. Tampaknya Wulang kenal dengan pria ini. Rose mengangkat muka dan memandang perdebatan yang sedang terjadi di atasnya. Wulang tampak sesekali memandangnya dan Rose menyadari bahwa mereka sedang memperdebatkan dirinya. Mereka tampaknya sedang memperdebatkan apakah dia benar-benar telah membunuh Mamu Kahi atau tidak.

"_Todu nggu nyungga leni, jaka nda ngandi a nyuna la umma,_" kata Wulang, duduk di samping Rose dengan bibir mengerut.

Pria itu memandang Wulang dengan tajam dan berkata, "_Hamu ka_." Dia melekatkan tabung cahaya di lantai dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rose dan Wulang.

Rose mendengar Wulang mendesah lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wulang, memeluk Rose lagi. "Maafkan aku, Rose."

Rose mengelus rambut Wulang perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja... Bisakah kau membebaskan aku sekarang?"

"Oh... maaf," kata Wulang, melepaskan diri dari Rose, dan menyentuh belenggu yang ada di kaki Rose. Secara ajaib, belenggu itu langsung terlepas dan kakinya bisa digerakan lagi.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Rose terpana.

"Belenggu itu menurut pada anggota keluarga," kata Wulang singkat.

Rose berdiri dibantu oleh Wulang.

"Tadi siapa?" tanya Rose, merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Itu _Tuya_ Imung, dia adik ibuku," jawab Wulang.

"Ibumu?" Rose memandang Wulang dengan heran. Selama ini dia mengira bahwa Wulang adalah yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan Wulang juga menyakinkan hal itu, tapi perkembangan baru ini membuat Rose bertanya-tanya.

Wulang menggelengkan kepalanya, memungut tabung lampu dan berjalan keluar kekegelapan. Rose mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku juga baru tahu pagi tadi..." kata Wulang, saat mereka berjalan menyusuri semacam jalan setapak tanah yang dipagari oleh pepohonan. "Rupanya selama ini mereka mencariku... Mereka adalah keluarga ibuku."

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Rose.

"Mereka adalah kaum _Ma Hawurung_ yang tinggal di hutan Mbulang... ibuku adalah satu orang dari mereka."

"APA?" Rose terkejut. Dia sudah mendengar beberapa kisah tentang kaum _Ma Hawurung_ dari Wulang. Mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang tinggal di hutan Mbulang, yang memiliki kekuatan tertentu, bisa terbang dan suka memakan daging manusia. "Tapi, bukankah mereka... mereka kanibal?"

"Itu cuma dongeng... mereka tidak seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar baik. Kau akan senang bertemu dengan mereka," kata Wulang tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju akhir jalan setapak.

Di depan mereka terdengar suara gemercik air di bebatuan. Setelah beberapa langkah ke depan, Rose melihat sebuah titian dari akar yang dibangun untuk menyeberangi sungai kecil yang gelap di bawah.

"Di sanalah tempat kaum _Ma Hawurung _tinggal," kata Wulang, menunjuk sebuah titik cahaya terang di seberang sungai kecil.

Rose memandang titian akar yang tampak rapuh di atas sungai kecil itu. "Apakah kau yakin kita tidak akan jatuh?" tanya Rose kurang yakin.

"Tentu saja bisa..." jawab Wulang santai, kemudian melangkah perlahan di atas akar-akar itu. Dia tampak seperti melayang.

Wulang tentu tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh ke kali, pikir Rose, kemudian melangkah menyusuri titian itu dengan gugup.

Setiba di seberang mereka melangkah ke sumber cahaya. Sumber cahaya itu adalah bunga-bunga raksasa beraneka warna yang tumbuh di sebuah lahan terbuka. Bunga-bunga itu mengapit jalan kecil. Di sekitarnya beterbangan semacam makhluk kecil yang juga bercahaya warna-warni. Makhuk-makhluk kecil itu beterbangan di sekitar Rose, dan dia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah peri kecil bersayap. Mereka terbang dengan riang sambil bersenandung, beberapa dari mereka memainkan alat musik tiup kecil semacam seruling. Suasananya tampak seperti dalam mimpi.

"Ini benar-benar indah," kata Rose, ketika seekor peri kecil berwarna jingga terang hinggap di ujung jarinya.

"Kau punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan meraka nanti," kata Wulang, mengibaskan tangannya sehingga beberapa peri yang terbang disekitarnya menjauh. "Ayo, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga ibuku."

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa ada tempat seindah ini di sini?" tanya Rose, memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

"Tempat ini adalah milik kaum _Ma Hawurung_. Mereka tidak tersentuh oleh dunia luar," kata Wulang. Dia berpikir sebentar. "Seharusnya aku menyadarinya..."

"Apa?" tanya Rose.

"Kekuatanku..." jawab Wulang. "Aku bisa bicara dengan binatang dan pohon-pohonan di hutan ini. Aku juga tidak tersentuh oleh sihir karena darah ibu yang mengalir di tubuhku."

"Ya, aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal... kau terlaku aneh untuk jadi anak-anak biasa," kata Rose, kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah Wulang yang cemberut.

Mereka melewati jalan kecil itu dan tiba di sebuah lahan terbuka yang dipenuhi cahaya terang. Cahaya itu berasal dari pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah lahan itu. Di dekat pohon itu berdiri orang-orang berambut hitam dan berpakain warna-warni. Para wanita memakai gaun panjang dan para pria memakai jubah. Setelah mendekati mereka Rose melihat bahwa mereka semua berkulit agak gelap dengan mata hitam yang berkilat-kitat oleh cahaya. Mereka memandang Rose dengan ingin tahu dan saling berbisik dalam bahasa Halura.

Wulang membawanya ke depan kerumunan, di mana seorang wanita tua pendek, berambut putih, berdiri di depan kerumunan. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang bercahaya dengan tiara emas berbatu merah di atas kepalanya. Di samping wanita itu berdiri pria yang telah dilihat Rose sebelumnya.

"_Appu_," kata Wulang, membungkuk memberi hormat, kemudian memberi ciuman singkat di pipi wanita tua berambut putih itu.

"Wulang..." kata wanita tua itu lembut, tersenyum.

"_Ni na na angunggu_," kata Wulang mengangguk pada Rose.

Wanita berambut putih itu menatap Rose dengan seksama. Dia tampaknya tidak yakin apakah harus menerima Rose atau tidak, tapi Rose melihat bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Wulang. Rose yakin wanita tua yang tampaknya pemimpin kaum _Ma Hawurung_ ini akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan Wulang.

"Hai... aku Rose Weasley," kata Rose memperkenalkan diri dan berusaha bersikap ramah. Dia mencoba tersenyum, tapi wanita itu tidak membalasnya karena sibuk memperhatikan Rose dari atas ke bawah.

"_Weling la nggi nyumu_,_ Serika? Tau padangngu ndi a tama la tana ma,_" kata wanita tua itu. Suaranya terdengar keras dan berwibawa.

Beberapa orang di sekitarnya bersorak, Wulang tampak cemberut.

"Inna berkata kau tidak diijinkan masuk ke wilayah kami dan dia bertanya kau berasal dari mana," kata pria, yang dipanggil Wulang dengan Tuya Imung.

"Eh, saya... saya berasal dari Inggris... saya minta maaf―"

Wanita tua itu mengangkat tangannya, memotong kata-kata Rose, kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Halura.

"Kami menghargai semua yang kau lakukan..." kata Imung datar, menerjemahkan untuk Rose. "Wulang juga kelihatannya senang padamu dan kami akan menoleransi keberadaanmu di sini karena Wulang. Kami juga telah menyediki kematian Kahi dan ternyata itu memang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Ya... aku―"

Wanita itu mengabaikan gagap Rose dan berbicara pada Imung. Pria itu mengangguk.

Rose memandang Wulang dengan bingung. Wulang tersenyum, tapi pandangannya langsung beralih pada wanita berambut putih itu yang telah berbicara padanya. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Rose di tengah kerumunan yang semakin menipis karena orang-orang telah bergerak meninggalkan lahan terbuka itu, diiringi beberapa gugaman dalam bahasa Halura dan pandangan menyelidik padanya.

Imung masih berdiri di tempatnya memandang Rose dengan teliti. Rose juga memandangnya karena tinggal mereka berdua di lahan terbuka itu. Rose mengamatinya dan menyadari bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan Wulang. Pantas saja Rose merasa bahwa dia pernah melihatnya.

"Inna, menyuruhku menemanimu," kata Imung, memandang Rose.

Pandangan yang tak habis-habisnya dari pria itu membuat Rose merasa jengah.

"Kau bisa menunjukkan padaku di mana tempat aku bisa beristirahat kalau kau sudah puas memandangku," kata Rose dengan wajah memerah. Gen Weasley dalam dirinya membuatnya cepat sekali merona merah.

"Ayo," kata Imung memegang tangan Rose dan menyeretnya meninggalkan tanah lapang.

"Hei, lepaskan aku... aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Rose, menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas.

Imung mengeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Rose di belakang.

Tak mau ketinggalan Rose, melangkah menjajarinya.

"Oh, aku... Mengapa bukan Wulang saja? Aku akan lebih nyaman kalau bersamanya."

"Takut padaku, Lady?"

"Bukan itu, aku―"

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu..." kata Imung segera. "Kami bukan pemakan manusia seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang Halura."

Imung berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil lain yang dipagari bunga-bunga bercahaya dan berhenti di sebuah pondok mungil yang tampaknya terbuah dari daun-daunan hijau. Di samping pondok itu berdiri seorang wanita muda yang mengangguk pada Imung. Dia berbicara dalam bahasa Halura padanya dan wanita itu membawa Rose masuk ke dalam pondok. Pondok itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, berisi rak-rak kayu dan gantungan-gantungan kayu yang dipenuhi oleh pakaian yang bercahaya warna-warni.

"_Hao ninna!_" kata wanita muda itu pada Rose sambil menyerahkan sebuah gaun halus dari sutra yang bercahaya jingga.

"Eh..." kata Rose bingung.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Rose yang sedikit bingung. Tampaknya dia menyuruhnya mengenakan gaun itu. Rose melepaskan pakaiannya yang kotor dan mengantinya dengan gaun halus berwarna jingga itu.

"Kau tampak aneh," kata Imung, menatap Rose dari atas ke bawah ketika Rose keluar dari pondok. "Kurasa rambut merah tidak cocok dengan warna jingga."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau peduli dengan warna rambutku," balas Rose tak peduli. Dia juga tidak ingin memakai gaun itu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Imung kemudian membawanya ke pondok lain, di mana tersedia makanan dan minuman. Rose tidak menyadari dirinya sangat lapar sampai dia melihat makanan yang tersedia di atas meja pendek di dalam pondok. Makanan kaun _Ma Hawurung _ini adalah semacam roti gandum yang dibuat kecil bundar dan rasanya seperti madu.

"Kau tampaknya bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik. Apakah kau sering pergi ke kota Salura?" tanya Rose, memandang Imung dari atas roti madunya.

"Yah... kami juga harus tahu apa saja yang terjadi di luar dunia kami, kan?"

"Wulang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah adik ibunya," kata Rose setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Yah..." kata Imung, mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang kakakku... Ceritakan tentang dirimu, kau berasal dari Inggris."

"Ya..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu," jawab Rose.

Imung mengangkat bahu dan mengeringai lagi, membuatnya teringat pada Scorpius. Scorpius akan menyeringai kalau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang dia yakin akan berhasil. "Walaupun tinggal jauh dari perkampungan, kami tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rose, mengamati Imung dan mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Scorpius dari pikirannya.

"Aku tahu para Auror Salura sedang mencari seseorang dalam hutan ini... Aku juga tahu beberapa Auror Inggris sudah datang ke sini untuk mengamati hutan ini," kata Imung, tersenyum sinis. "Kaum kami tidak akan ikut campur pada apa yang terjadi di luar tempat ini... Kami sudah mendapatkan Wulang, jadi tidak ada gunanya kami berhubungan dengan dunia luar."

"Mereka menginginkan Wulang..." kata Rose.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya... Orang kebanyakkan tidak akan bisa masuk ke tempat kami ini, kecuali kami menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak serius, bukan? Kalau tempat ini ada di hutan Mbulang pasti ada yang akan menemukannya."

"Aku serius... tidak ada yang bisa menemukan tempat kami ini... Dan kau... kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya dan menjadi salah satu dari kami."

Rose tersedak roti gandumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal," kata Rose cepat. "Aku harus pulang..."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan menceritakan pada orang-orang tentang kami."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

Imung memandang Rose dengan tajam. "Kami adalah kaum yang tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing."

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di sini. Aku punya keluarga yang menginginkan kepulanganku."

"Kau seharusnya berpikir tentang keluargamu sebelum melibatkan diri dengan kami."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkan diri dengan kalian... Kalian yang membawaku ke sini," kata Rose dengan suara yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

Imung mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan Rose. Rose menarik nafas menenangkan diri.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau menyimpan tongkat sihirku?" tanya Rose tiba-tiba teringat tongkat sihirnya.

"Ya, aku sudah menyimpannya di tempat penyimpanan. Tidak ada gunanya kau memakai tongkat sihir di tempat ini. Kami tidak mempan terhadap sihir."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menginginkan tongkatku kembali."

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu... kau tidak memerlukannya."

Ingin rasanya Rose mengumpat dan memaki-maki Imung, tapi dia harus bisa menahan diri. Dan yang paling penting adalah berbicara pada Wulang. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Walapun tempat ini indah, tenang dan damai seperti dalam taman Eden, tapi dia merindukan flatnya di London, merindukan Carina dan Scorpius.

"Kau tidak akan mengurungku lagi, kan?" tanya Rose.

"Tidak, buat apa aku mengurungmu. Tidak ada jalan keluar untukmu."

"Aku yakin pasti ada... Kau bisa pergi ke kota Salura, kan? Mengapa aku tidak bisa keluar?"

"Aku punya jalan sendiri untuk ke kota... Hanya aku dan kakakkulah yang pernah ke perkampungan dan tidak ada yang tahu cara ke sana, kecuali kami menginginkan orang itu pergi."

"Kakakmu? Apakah yang kau maksudkan adalah ibu Wulang?" tanya Rose, untuk sesaat melupakan tentang keadaan dirinya yang terkurung di tempat itu.

"Ya... kami sering pergi ke kota Salura sampai... sampai dia bertemu Daniel..." Suara Imung berubah pada kata terakhir. Expresi wajahnya keras, dia tampaknya sedang membayangkan sebuah pengalaman pahit.

Rose menahan nafas dan menunggu. Apakah Daniel adalah ayah Wulang?

"Habiskan makanmu..." kata Imung, mengalihkan wajahnya kembali pada Rose. "aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatmu beristirahat."

Meskipun Rose sangat penasaran pada kisah orangtua Wulang, tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa. Dia tahu Imung akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kalau Rose memaksakan diri.

Rose menghabiskan roti gandumnya dan segera mengikuti Imung ke luar pondok menuju salah satu bunga raksasa bercahaya yang ada di dekat pondok. Imung mengatakan sesuatu dan bunga itu menunduk seolah mempersilakan Rose untuk naik ke dalam bunga.

"Naiklah..." kata Imung dan dengan mudah mengangkat Rose masuk ke dalam bunga.

Rose merasa seolah sedang berbaring di dalam kasur bulu yang lembut dan hangat saat bunga itu mengatupkan kelopaknya.

"Selamat tidur," kata Imung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rose.

Rose berbaring diam menatap langit gelap berbintang di atasnya. Pasti ada jalan keluar, pikirnya. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini selamanya. Dia harus kembali ke Inggris menyusul Scopius. Wulang telah menemukan keluarganya dan akan bahagia di sini. Sedangkan dia, dia harus pulang, dia tidak akan bahagia tanpa melihat Scorpius ataupun Carina.

* * *

><p>Sinar biru berpendar, yang berasal dari portkey itu muncul dalam kegelapan, sesaat kemudian Scorpius, Anthony, Bernard dan Neil mendaratkan di lantai ruangan yang sedikit berdebu dan dingin. Suasana sedikit aneh karena kegelapan pekat, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Scorpius baru akan berbisik pada Anthony untuk bertanya di mana Al dan Roddy ketika sebuah lampu di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba menyala terang membuatnya menyipitkan mata silau.<p>

"Akhirnya datang juga," terdengar suara Al.

"Ya, bagus sekali," terdengar suara Roddy.

Scorpius mengerjap dan melihat Al dan Roddy sedang berdiri dalam ruangan tidak jauh dari mereka. Al dan Roddy tersenyum senang memandang mereka. Dengan cepat, Scorpius bergerak menuju Al dan meninjunya tepat di hidung membuat Al terhuyung ke belakang dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Al mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak lagi sambil menyeka darah di hidungnya. Dia memandang Scorpius dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Malfoy?" tanya Al, menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri.

Scorpius tidak menjawab. Dia mengerakkan tinjunya untuk meninju Al lagi, tapi kali ini Al berkelit dan balas meninju hidung Scorpius membuatnya terhuyung jatuh terduduk di sofa di belakangnnya.

Roddy, Anthony, Bernard dan Neil saling pandang, mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala bosan.

"Ada kopi?" tanya Anthony cuek, memandang dapur, tidak menghiraukan Scorpius dan Al yang sudah hampir menghancurkan seluruh ruang tamu.

Tampaknya duel ala Muggle seperti ini―saling menghancurkan hidung satu sama lain―sudah sering terjadi di kantor Auror. Mereka masing-masing tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan diri sendiri, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kita punya kopi... Aku akan menceritakan perkembangan terakhir yang terjadi di sini, sementara kita minum kopi," kata Roddy. "Ayo..."

Mereka melangkah menjauhi arena pertempuran Al dan Scorpius, duduk mengelilingi meja dapur, sementara Roddy menjerang air dan membuat kopi.

Scorpius dan Al masih bergumul mencoba kekuatan masing-masing, saling tinju dan menendang, membuat yang lain lebih kesalitan dari pada yang diri sendiri. Mereka telah menghancurkan seluruh ruang tamu; kursi-kursi dan meja terbalik, gelas yang berisi bunga-bunga hutan kecil hancur membuat lantai dipenuhi bunga dan air, dinding retak terkena serangan yang tidak tepat sasaran.

"Hentikan!" perintah Al melihat Scorpius yang berniat mengayunkan tinjunya lagi. Dia agak terhuyung.

"Apa, Potter? Ayo, serang aku!" kata Scorpius, meringis sedikit sementara mengamati Al yang wajahnya benar-benar babak belur dengan hidung patah dan bibir berdarah. Dia tahu wajahnya pasti sama parahnya. Cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut bibir. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar giginya tetap utuh.

"Sebenarnya aku masing ingin membuatmu lebih parah dari ini, Malfoy," kata Al. Dia memandang Scorpius, "tapi aku tidak ingin Rose membunuhku kalau dia kembali nanti."

Mendengar nama Rose disebut, wajah Scorpius langsung berubah suram. Dia duduk bersandar pada dinding kayu dan menyembuhkan wajahnya sendiri dengan tongkat sihirnya. Al ikut duduk dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan wajahnya.

"Rasanya sudah begitu lama kita berdua tidak berduel ala Muggle," kata Al, setelah mereka menyembuhkan diri.

"Ya... terakhir aku memukulmu saat aku tahu tentang Carina," kata Scorpius, menyimpan tongkat sihirnya, kemudian bersandar di dinding kayu dan memejamkan mata. Kejadian itu seperti telah terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu, padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Banyak peristiwa yang datang dan pergi membuatnya seolah telah berumur ratusan tahun.

Al memandangnya dengan teliti. "Ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"Ya... terima kasih pada Hugo Weasley," jawab Scorpius getir. Meskipun sangat mencintai Rose, tapi dia tidak ingin berhutang budi pada Weasley.

Al menarik nafas tajam. Dan setelah beberapa saat berkata: "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia pergi... Kami kembali dan menemukan pondok kosong. Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Al," kata Scorpius, kemudian membuka matanya. "Aku tahu Rose akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi..." Dia memandang Al, "aku sangat khawatir... Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya... Maksudku dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pulau ini dan dia..."

"Maafkan aku... Seharusnya aku menjaganya."

"Sudahlah Al..."

Tanpa sadar Al memilin-milinkan tongkat sihirnya, memandang pemandangan gelap di luar jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan," kata Al. "Rose bisa ada di mana saja di pulau ini dan..."

"Apakah mungkin Rose telah ditangkap oleh orang-orang yang menangkap Pete itu?" tanya Scorpius menatap Al.

"Bisa saja... Orang-orang itu menginginkan Wulang kalau mereka melihat Rose bersama Wulang, tentu mereka akan menangkap Rose juga."

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari orang-orang itu," kata Scorpius.

"Ya, tapi kita harus sangat berhati-hati..."

"Aku tahu... Apa rencanamu?"

"Roddy dan aku telah menyusun rencana... Kita akan membahasnya nanti," kata Al, memandang berkeliling ruangan yang berantakan. "Kita harus membereskan tempat ini dulu."

Al dan Scorpius mengayunkan tongkat sihir masing-masing untuk memperbaiki ruang tamu dan berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan kopi untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku sedang menceritakan pada mereka tentang tiga tempat yang kita curigai sebagai tempat tinggal X," kata Roddy pada Al, menunjukkan tiga titik hitam pada peta yang terletak di atas meja.

Al menghirup kopinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Kita tidak tahu mana tempat yang benar, tapi kita harus menuju ke tiga tempat itu," kata Al.

"Masalahnya adalah..." kata Roddy, "kita harus melewati ini." Dia menunjuk sebuah titik hitam bernama Wakumba.

"Pemukiman manusia serigala," kata Al suram.

"Tidak ada jalur alternatif," tanya Scorpius, mengamati gambar pepohonan di sekitar titik bernama Wakumba.

"Tidak ada..." kata Roddy. "Wakumba merupakan satu-satunya jalan masuk menuju ke tiga titik itu. Pepohonan di sekitar sini tidak bisa dilewati karena ini adalah wilayah hitam."

"Wilayah hitam?" tanya Neil.

"Pepohonan di sekitarnya sangat rapat dan kau tidak akan bisa membedakan siang dan malam. Kalau masuk ke sana, kau bisa tersesat."

"Aku mengerti..." kata Scorpius. Ingatan tentang saat-saat tinggal di hutan kembali membayangi pikirannya. "Jadi kita harus lewat Wakumba..."

"Ya, dan kita harus membebaskan Pete, sebelum dia dibunuh," kata Roddy, kemudian menceritakan tentang Pete dan Mada.

"Kasihan Mada," kata Scorpius.

"Saat itu kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." kata Al suram.

"Kami tahu..." balas Neil.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Kalau begitu apa rencana kita?" tanya Bernard setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku senang kalian membawa sapu," kata Al, mengamati sapu terbang yang tergeletak di sudut dapur.

"Dan Jubah Gaib..." sambung Scorpius, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menyulap sebuah jubah lembut yang seperti air mengalir dari udara dan memberikannya pada Al.

"Dan Jubah Gaib," ulang Al, menerima Jubah Gaib tersebut dan menyimpannya di atas meja. "Jadi, tiga orang dari kita bisa terbang pakai sapu... satu orang menyusup ke tempat manusia serigala dengan Jubah Gaib membebaskan Pete, dan dua orang lagi tinggal di pondok."

"Mengapa harus ada yang tinggal di pondok? Kurasa banyak orang yang terlibat akan semakin baik," kata Anthony.

"Harus ada yang menjawab panggilan ayahku dan harus ada yang menceritakan pada Rose apa yang kita lakukan kalau dia kembali nanti," kata Al.

"Baiklah... aku akan menyusup ke tempat manusia serigala untuk membebaskan Pete," kata Scorpius.

"Jangan!" kata Al. "Kau tidak tahu situasi tempat itu. Kau tinggal di pondok, aku yang akan menyusupke sana."

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di pondok. Aku harus menyusup ke tempat manusia serigala itu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Rose. Kalau memang orang-orang itu menangkap Rose mereka mungkin menempatkannya di pemukiman manusia serigala itu."

Yang lain saling pandang.

"Baiklah..." kata Al. "Scorpius ke tempat manusia serigala... Roddy, Anthony dan aku akan menggunakan sapu dan mencoba melewati pemukiman manusia serigala lewat udara. Kami akan membangun tenda di tempat ini." Dia menunjuk pepohonan di sebelah titik Wakumba.

"Mengapa tidak Bernard saja yang tinggal di pondok dan kau ikut bersama Scorpius... kita kan punya dua Jubah Gaib," kata Neil.

"Tidak..." kata Al. "Kita perlu Jubah Gaib itu untuk dipakai Pete. Lagi pula salah satu dari kalian harus kembali ke Inggris bersama Pete. Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Neil dan Bernard saling berpandangan. Mereka tampaknya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Al, tapi mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah... biar aku yang membawa Pete ke Inggris... apakah portkeynya masih berfungsi?" kata Bernard.

"Masih... kau kan tahu mantranya," kata Al, mengamati botol tinta kosong yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat sofa.

"Omong-omong kita juga punya Ramuan Polijus, mengapa salah satu dari kita tidak menyamar menjadi salah satu dari kawanan manusia serigala itu?"

"Tidak... Ramuan Polijus hanya bisa dipakai untuk manusia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kita memakai rambut manusia serigala. Dan kita tidak akan mencobanya..." kata Al tegas, melihat Neil akan membantah. "Kita tetap pada rencana semula. Akan ada kesempatan untuk menggunakan Ramuan Polijus nanti."

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Anthony.

"Jangan malam ini... kita perlu beristirahat. Besok malam..."

Semua mengangguk setuju dan membubarkan diri. Scorpius berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Rose. Kamar itu kecil dan dingin. Apakah Rose tidur dengan nyaman malam ini? Atau dia sedang mendekam dengan tidak nyaman di sebuah kurungan bawah tanah. Scorpius mereka-reka keberadaan Rose sambil membaringkan diri dan membaui aroma mawar di bantal dan selimut Rose. Bertahanlah, Rose, aku akan segera menemukanmu, pikirnya kemudian memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>Rose terbangun oleh bunyi desahan lembut dari bunga raksasa tempat dia berbaring. Matahari bersinar riang dan hangat. Seluruh tempat ini seolah hidup dan merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Bunga itu menunduk dan menurunkan Rose. Dia memijakkan kakinya di tanah hitam dan merasakan semangat yang berasal dari alam sekitarnya. Peri-peri kecil yang semalam beterbangan dengan riang di dekatnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Rose, dan mendengar balasan berupa tawa cekikikan dari kelompok peri itu.

"_Hadang mbaru-mbaru nyumu, Serika?_" sapa sebuah suara di belakang Rose. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita setengah baya membawakan sebuah nampan kecil.

"Oh, selamat pagi..." kata Rose, tersenyum.

Wanita itu tersenyum, menarik Rose masuk ke pondok yang semalam dan meletakkan nampan sarapan di depannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Rose, menatap sari jeruk dan kue kecil di nampan sarapannya. Dia merasa seperti super model Muggle yang menu sarapannya adalah jus buah. Sebenarnya Rose akan sangat berterima kasih kalau dia bisa mendapatkan telur untuk sarapan, tapi tampaknya makanan yang berasal dari hewan tidak akan diperolehnya di tempat ini.

Wanita itu meninggalkan Rose beberapa saat kemudian sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Halura dan membiarkan Rose menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu kembali lagi dan membawa Rose menyusuri jalan setapak ke sebuah telaga kecil berkabut. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna terapung dengan riang di air.

"_Dihu leni, Serika..._" kata wanita itu, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rose.

"Hei, sebentar!" panggil Rose tersadar. Wanita itu tidak mengharapkan dia mandi di tempat terbuka seperti ini, kan? Rose menggelengkan kepala memandang berkeliling pada bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Tetapi pilihan apa yang dia punya, dia sudah ingin sekali berendam di telaga yang tampaknya hangat dan harum itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mandi Rose berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak dan berhenti pada sebuah pertigaan. Dia memandang bingung tiga jalan setapak kecil di depannya. Rose menyesal tidak memperhatikan arah saat dia dibawa ke telaga tadi.

"Jadi aku harus berjalan ke arah mana?" tanya Rose pada dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi cekikikan kecil muncul dari atasnya dan kelompok peri beterbangan mengelilinginya. Mereka memberi isyarat anggukan kecil pada Rose.

"Apakah kalian ingin aku mengikuti kalian?" tanya Rose, memandang peri-peri itu.

Peri-peri itu mengeluarkan bunyi cekikikan yang semakin keras dan terbang menuju jalan setapak sebelah kiri. Rose mengikuti mereka dengan ingin tahu. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak dan tiba di sebuah tanam bunga yang yang indah. Taman itu adalah taman bunga biasa dengan bunga-bunga yang sudah dikenal Rose. Rumpun mawar tumbuh dengan teratur di sebelah kiri taman. Tulip, krisan dan bunga-bunga lain tampak bermekaran membawa wangi yang sempurna.

Sebuah kursi taman tampak menyendiri di tengah-tengah taman. Dan wulang duduk merenung memandang semak mawar di depannya. Rose melangkah perlahan mendekati Wulang.

"Wulang..." sapa Rose pelan.

"Rose..." kata Wulang, mengangkat wajahnya dari sesuatu yang sedang dipegangnya. Rose dapat melihat sebutir airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Mendesah, Rose duduk di samping Wulang dan melihat sebuah bandul kalung yang berisi foto yang dipegangnya.

"Ibuku..." kata Wulang, menyerahkan kalung berbandul itu pada Rose.

Wajah dalam foto itu adalah wajah tersenyum seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam. Dia sangat mirip Wulang.

"Ibumu cantik... mirip denganmu," kata Rose.

"Ya..." kata Wulang, menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "_Appu_ memberikan itu padaku semalam. Dia bercerita tentang ibuku. Katanya ibuku adalah orang yang ceria dan selalu ingin tahu."

Rose tersenyum. "Kau juga seperti itu."

Wulang tertawa. "Tidak... aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu aku lebih mirip ayahku."

"Apakah _Appu_ juga bercerita tentang ayahmu?" tanya Rose.

"Ya... ibu jatuh cinta padanya dan memilih hidup sebagai manusia biasa yang bisa mati, tapi kemudian ayah meninggalkannya." Wulang memandang Rose. "Apakah menurutmu ayah tidak mencintai ibu."

"Cinta bukanlah segalanya di dunia ini. Mungkin dia punya alasan untuk pergi," kata Rose hati-hati.

"Seperti Scorpius yang meninggalkanmu?" tanya Wulang.

"Dia tidak meninggalkanku," kata Rose. "Aku ingin dia pergi karena aku mencintainya."

"Kau ingin dia pergi karena kau mencintainya?" tanya Wulang tidak percaya. "Bukankah kalau kau mencintai seseorang kau harus mempertahankannya di sisimu?"

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti cinta, Wulang," kata Rose.

"Aku akan mengerti kalau kau menjelaskannya padaku."

"Baiklah," kata Rose. "Cinta adalah hal yang sukar dipahami dan banyak pendapat berbeda tentang cinta. Menurutku cinta adalah perasaan bahagia dan sedih dalam porsi yang sama. Saat aku melihat Scorpius aku merasa bahagia. Dia membuat aku merasa bahagia dan apapun yang dilakukannya membuatku bahagia. Namun, aku juga sedih karena aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan kebahagian Scorpius adalah satu hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Aku ingin dia selalu bahagia dan aku akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa bahagia, selamat dan sehat."

"Karena itulah kau ingin dia pergi..."

"Ya... dia akan bahagia di Inggris. Tidak ada yang akan melukainya di sana. Dia akan aman dan bahagia di sana. Ya... dia akan bahagia..." bisik Rose, menyeka sebutir airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Nah... seharusnya kita tidak berbicara tentang Scorpius dan aku."

Wulang menghela nafas. "Aku ingin tahu alasan ayah meninggalkan ibu. Apakah karena dia mencintai ibu seperti kau mencintai Scorpius?"

"Wulang, jangan menyamakan kisah cinta Scorpius dan aku dengan kisah ayah dan ibumu... setiap orang punya kisahnya sendiri-sendiri."

"Apakah Scorpius tidak merindukanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Dia mungkin akan bahagia kalau melupakanku."

"Kau ingin Scorpius melupakanmu?"

"Ya..."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dia hanya akan menderita kalau bersamaku."

"Apakah kau merasa bahawa Scorpius tidak mencintaimu?"

"Entahlah... dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi..."

"Kau merasa bahwa dia juga mencintaimu..." sambung Wulang.

"Tidak... aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya teringat akan Carina. Aku tahu Scorpius mencintai Carina dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk Carina." Rose memandang Wulang seolah sedang tersadar dari sesuatu. "Dan aku harus pergi dari sini, Wulang. Meskipun Scorpius tidak mencintaiku, tapi Carina... Carina mencintaiku. Aku harus pulang untuk Carina."

Wulang mendesah, "Kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini, Rose. Kita akan tinggal di sini. Dan aku ingin kau tinggal di sini bersamaku."

"_Kau _akan tinggal di sini karena kau memang berasal dari tempat ini, tapi aku _tidak_... akutidak bisa tinggal... aku punya Carina, aku harus kembali."

"Kau tidak bisa kembali... Apakah _Tuya _Imung tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ya, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang tak ada jalan keluar, tapi kau pasti bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini."

"Aku menyayangimu, Rose, dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini... aku ingin kau tinggal di sini dan menjadi ibuku."

Rose menatap Wulang sesaat. "Maafkan aku, Wulang..."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini karena ini bukan tempatku."

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, Rose, kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku," ulang Wulang tegas, kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Rose.

Rose mendesah.

"Kau akan menghancurkan hatinya kalau kau tetap berniat pergi," kata suara Imung dari belakang Rose.

Sesaat kemudian Imung telah duduk di samping Rose, memandangnya dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya seseorang bernama Scorpius dan Carina," katanya.

"Kau mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Rose panas.

"Tidak... aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengarkan kau memberikan kuliah singkat tentang cinta pada Wulang," jawab Imung. "Jadi, siapa Scorpius dan Carina."

"Carina adalah anakku dan Scorpius―"

"Orang yang kau cintai, ayah Carina," sambung Imung. "Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Ya..." kata Rose. "Karena itulah aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Mereka memerlukanku, aku harus kembali."

Imung menatap Rose sesaat. Ekspresi lembut yang tidak biasa muncul di wajahnya. "Dengar, Rose, aku mungkin tidak akan mengatakan ini pada perempuan lain, tapi aku akan mengatakannya padamu... Kau adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kutemui dan aku... aku bisa menjadi pengganti Scorpius. Aku bisa mencintaimu selamanya. Dan aku juga bisa memberikan Carina-Carina lain untukmu. Tinggallah di sini..."

"APA?"

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND GIVE FEEDBACK OR REVIEW I REALLY NEED IT<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 6... Selamat membaca chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 7

Angin yang berhembus malam itu membawa bau anyir darah dan keringat, bercampur bau tanah lembab. Obor yang menyala dalam ruang bawah tanah itu menciptakan bayangan suram pada lantai tanah. Scorpius merapatkan Jubah Gaib di tubuhnya dan memperhatikan dua orang manusia serigala yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Di depan mereka terletak sebuah meja kecil dengan dua gelas dan sebuah botol berisi cairan yang berbau tajam di atasnya. Dilihat sepintas, manusia serigala ini tidak bisa dibedakan dengan orang biasa pada umumnya, tapi tubuh mereka yang berbau darah dan aura mereka yang suram membuat mereka berbeda.

Scorpius telah menghabiskan dua jam mengawasi kedua manusia serigala itu. Dengan berbekal peta yang digambar Roddy dan Jubah Gaib Al, Scorpius berhasil menyusup ke perkampungan serigala ini tanpa ketahuan. Perkampungan itu sepi, tampaknya malam ini mereka sedang keluar untuk mencari makanan. Dia juga berhasil menemukan penjara bawah tanah dan berhasil menyusup ke dalam. Dia juga telah melihat Pete terbaring tak sadarkan diri di salah satu ruangan penjara itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama dua manusia serigala yang sedang berjaga ini belum beranjak dari tempat itu. Sudah beberapa saat yang lalu dia mempertimbangkan untuk menyihir salah satu dari mereka, tapi resikonya sangat besar. Kalau ternyata ada beberapa dari mereka yang bersembunyi di sekitar lorong bawah tanah ini, dia bisa langsung disergap sebelum mengucapkan Mantra Bius. Saat masuk ke ruangan ini, dia telah melewati beberapa lorong lain yang tampaknya simpang siur dan tak berujung. Kalau tak berhati-hati dia bisa hilang dalam lorong.

Bunyi langkah kaki mendekat mengagetkan Scorpius dari pengamatannya pada dua orang di depannya. Scorpius merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding tanah ketika orang keempat muncul di ruangan itu.

Dua manusia serigala tadi bergerak bangkit dan mengangguk pada orang itu dengan hormat. Scorpius ingat Al pernah menyebutkan bahwa kawanan manusia serigala ini punya seorang pemimpin yang biasa dipanggil Wolfy. Tampaknya manusia serigala yang tampangnya lebih kotor dan lebih mengerikan ini adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Bagaimana tawanan kita?" tanya Wolfy. Memandang Pete yang pingsan di balik pintu besi di belakang kedua orang penjaga itu.

"Masih belum mau bicara, Ketua, padahal kami telah menyiksanya sepanjang hari," jawab satu dari dua penjaga itu.

"Huh, rupanya dia ingin mati demi melindungi teman-temannya."

"Kelihatannya memang seperti itu, Ketua..." jawab temannya. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Terus saja menyiksanya, tapi jangan membunuhnya. Don berkata bahwa Boss masih memerlukannya. Dia juga berpesan agar kita hati-hati karena teman-temannya mungkin akan datang untuk membebaskannya."

Kedua penjaga itu tertawa.

"Mereka tidak akan berani masuk ke perkampungan ini, Ketua."

"Kita tidak boleh menganggap remeh musuh. Mereka adalah menyihir dan banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan tongkat sihir mereka," kata Wolfy tegas.

"Anda juga bisa sihir, kan... Kita tidak perlu takut."

"Aku sudah tahu kalian akan menganggap remeh musuh. Aku memang bisa sihir, tapi apa gunanya sihirku kalau melawan empat atau tiga Auror. Jadi kalian harus berhati-hati."

"Baik, Ketua..."

"Ketua, apakah kita belum diijinkan untuk menyerang perkampungan manusia?"

"Belum saatnya, Henggu. Kita harus mendapat ijin dari Boss dulu," jawab Wolfy, menyeringai menampakkan giginya yang hitam kotor. "Tapi tak lama lagi... tak lama lagi kita bisa menikmati pesta darah dan daging."

Kedua penjaga itu tertawa lagi.

"Berarti Boss sudah hampir berhasil menguasai pulau ini?"

"Apakah Boss sudah berhasil menemukan anak yang dicari-cari itu?"

Kedua penjaga itu bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Jangan banyak tanya... Boss akan membereskan semuanya. Tugas kita adalah mengawasi tawanan," kata Wolfy. "Nah, aku harus pergi menemani Don dan kawan-kawan. Mereka berhasil menemukan jejak anak itu di rumah bekas pengasuhnya... Jaga baik-baik tawanan kita!"

"Baik, Ketua."

Wolfy bergerak melewati Scorpius yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. _Mereka berhasil menemukan jejak anak itu di rumah bekas pengasuhnya_. Kalimat itu terngiang selama beberapa waktu di kepalanya tanpa benar-benar disadari maksudnya.

"Buat apa anak bodoh itu kembali ke rumah pengasuhnya?" tanya salah satu penjaga.

"Mungkin ingin mencari petunjuk. Bukankah menurut Don anak itu bersama dengan perempuan berambut merah itu. Aku curiga perempuan itu adalah Auror Inggris... Akan sulit bagi Boss untuk menangkap Wulang kalau dia telah jatuh ke tangan musuh."

_Rose_, desah Scorpius perlahan saat mendengar penjaga itu menyebut perempuan berambut merah. Berarti Rose dan Wulang memang mencari pengasuh Wulang, tapi mengapa dia tidak kembali? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Scorpius memandang dua penjaga itu dan selama beberapa saat kehilangan alur pembicaraan mereka. Scorpius berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia harus mengikuti Wolfy dan mencari jejak Rose atau menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan bagi Pete.

"Tawanan kita bergerak..." kata salah satu penjaga itu, membuat Scorpius tersadar dari lamunannya.

Penjaga yang lain tertawa. "Bagus, kita bisa menyiksanya lagi. Aku suka mendengar suara jeritan kesakitannya."

Penjaga yang lain ikut tertawa kemudian membuka gembok penjara. Keduanya lalu menyeret Pete yang lemah, babak belur dan berdarah-darah keluar dari penjara dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Bagian mana yang harus disayat lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya tampaknya telah penuh sayatan," kata penjaga pertama, mengeluarkan pisau kecil tajam dari balik pakaiannya.

"Kaki bagian atasnya kelihatanya bebas sayatan," kata penjaga kedua tertawa.

"Ya... ya..." kata penjaga pertama, mengelus-elus pisaunya dengan sayang.

Scorpius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu dengan gerakan kilat, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mentransfigurasi pisau menjadi ranting kecil.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya penjaga pertama, menatap ranting di tangannya.

"Kau yakin yang kau pegang tadi adalah pisau?" tanya penjaga kedua ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya," jawab penjaga pertama, membuang ranting yang dipegangnya, kemudian memeriksa pakainnya. "Sepertinya aku melupakan pisau itu di luar... Sebaiknya aku mengeceknya."

Scorpius membiarkan penjaga pertama itu melewatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lagi dan menggumamkan Mantra Bius membuat penjaga kedua itu tergeletak pingsan di tempatnya. Scorpius mengeluarkan jubah gaib Anthony dan menyelubungi Pete.

Bunyi Mantra Bius yang keras membuat lorong bawah tanah yang semula hening itu, dipenuhi oleh suara-suara langkah kaki dan teriakan. Scorpius memanggul Pete dan merapatkan diri ke cerukan di sudut ruangan. Dia tidak ingin para manusia serigala yang marah karena tahanan mereka yang hilang itu, menyenggolnya.

"Njata pingsan... dan tawanannya hilang..."

"Ya ampun, kau benar, tawanannya hilang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa saja yang kedua penjaga itu lakukan?"

"Kita bisa dibunuh Ketua..."

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan marah dan cemas bercampur takut di sekitarnya. Scorpius memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa tubuhnya dan Pete terbungkus sempurna di bawah jubah gaib, kemudian mengamati manusia-manusia serigala yang berkerumun di sekitar penjaga kedua yang pingsan. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Penjaga kedua itu bergerak perlahan, meringis dan terkejut menatap kawanan yang mengerumuninya.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya salah seorang dalam kerumunan.

"Aku... aku..." gagap penjaga kedua itu menatap berkeliling, kemudian tersadar. "Tawanan... tawanannya di mana?"

"Njata, apa yang terjadi?" penjaga pertama datang, menyibak kerumunan dan mendekati penjaga kedua yang dipanggil Njata.

"Henggu... aku terkena serangan. Seperti yang dikatakan Ketua, teman-teman tawanan kita telah datang untuk menyelamatkannya."

"_Wutu manu_..._ MaNjiri_," umpat Henggu dalam bahasa Halura. "Cari... kita harus mencarinya... Semuanya berpencar mungkin mereka belum jauh..."

Kawanan itu berpencar dan Scorpius menarik nafas lega. Dia melangkah perlahan dengan Pete yang telah disihir seringan bulu di bahunya. Dia berjalan mengikuti para manusia serigala yang kemudian membawanya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ke tempat terbuka. Dia terus berjalan menjauhi perkampungan dan ber-disapparate di pinggir hutan.

"Letakkan dia di sofa," kata Bernard, ketika Scorpius muncul di pondok dan melepaskan jubah gaib dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Pete.

Pete terbaring lemah dengan tubuh penuh sayatan berdarah dan beberapa tulang patah. Wajahnya agak sulit dikenali karena lebam kehitaman yang menghiasi mata dan rahangnya.

Bernard mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mulai mendaraskan mantra penyembuhan, membuat darah berhenti mengalir dari luka-lukanya.

"Ini hanya untuk sementara," kata Bernard. "Aku harus membawanya ke St. Mungo."

"Ya..."

"Ini Portkey-nya..." kata Neil, menyerahkan botol tinta kosong yang berpendar kebiruan pada Bernard.

"Baiklah... aku pergi... Hubungi markas kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu," kata Bernard tersenyum sambil memegang Pete, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya sinar biru.

"Kuharap Pete baik-baik saja," kata Neil, memandang tempat Pete menghilang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja..." kata Scorpius, menghenyakkan diri di sofa. "Al dan yang lainnya belum kembali?"

"Belum," kata Neil, menyihir secangkir _mead_ hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Scorpius.

Scorpius mengangguk berterima kasih dan menghirup gelasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neil.

"Mereka sekarang tahu bahwa kita sedang berada di sekitar hutan ini," kata Scorpius. "Aku... Aku juga mendengar mereka menyebut 'anak itu'."

"Maksudmu Wulang?"

"Ya... Wolfy berkata bahwa dia telah menemukan jejak Wulang."

"Wulang... Bukankah dia bersama Rose? Jadi, mereka juga telah menangkap Rose?"

"Tidak, mereka belum ditangkap. Wolfy hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan jejak Rose dan Wulang di rumah mantan pengasuh Wulang."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Neil.

Scorpius menggelengkan kepala. Menatap dinding papan di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal pengasuh Wulang itu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya di mana."

"Menurutku kita harus memfokuskan diri pada rencana semula. Menuju tiga titik yang telah diperlihatkan Al pada kita."

"Ya... Kau benar," kata Scorpius. "Aku... aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab."

"Scorps, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku yakin salah satu dari ke tiga tujuan kita ini, salah satunya akan membawa kita pada Rose."

* * *

><p>"Wulang..." Rose mengejar Wulang yang berjalan cepat di antara bunga-bunga raksasa. "Kau harus mendengarkan aku, Wulang!"<p>

Wulang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Rose.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Rose... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini."

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Wulang, karena aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Tuya Imung menyukaimu, mengapa kau tidak merayunya agar dia bisa mengatakan padamu jalan keluar."

"Aku tidak akan merayu siapa-siapa karena aku memilikimu... Aku percaya padamu, Wulang, aku tahu kau akan membantuku."

"Mengapa kau ingin kembali ke dunia yang bisa membuatmu mati seperti ibuku. Kalau kau tinggal di sini kau akan hidup selamanya. Kau tidak akan mengenal kesedihan dan kepedihan. Kehidupan abadi akan menjadi milikmu."

"Kesedihan dan kepedihan itulah yang membuatku bahagia. Aku bisa bahagia karena telah melewati berbagai kepedihan. Aku suka hidup di dunia itu, dunia di mana aku akan mati dengan bahagia karena telah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai."

"Bagaimana dengan kebahagianku, Rose, apakah kau tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku tahu kau bahagia karena bertemu dengan keluargamu. Keluarga adalah sumber kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup ini."

"Tidak..." kata Wulang menggeleng. "Aku memang senang bertemu dengan keluargaku, tapi aku bahagia karena aku bisa bertemu mereka bersamamu. Kaulah yang membuatku bahagia, Rose, aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu..."

Rose menatap Wulang dengan terpana, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah merasa bahagia, tapi selama beberapa minggu bersamamu, aku... aku merasa senang. Aku merasa seperti memiliki seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus."

"Aku memang sangat menyayangimu. Namun, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, memaksaku untuk tinggal... Aku... aku mungkin akan berbalik membencimu."

"Tidak... Kau tidak mungkin membenciku."

"Aku bisa membencimu, Wulang..." kata Rose tegas. "Orang yang saling mencintai bisa saling membenci dalam sekejap."

"Kau serius... kau membenciku, Rose?"

"Aku mungkin akan membencimu kalau aku tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Rose..."

"Ya... semakin kau mempertahankanku, semakin aku akan membencimu."

Wulang berlari memeluk Rose. "Kumohon jangan membenciku, Rose... Maafkan aku, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa bersamamu, Rose."

Rose memeluk Wulang dengan erat. "Wulang, aku harus kembali ke Inggris, tapi aku tidak menolak kalau kau mau ikut denganku."

"Apa?" Wulang melepaskan Rose. "Kau akan membawaku?"

"Ya..."

"Tapi... tapi orang-orang yang mengejarku. Mereka... mereka akan mengincarmu juga."

"Kita akan menghadapi mereka bersama-sama. Keluargaku penuh dengan orang-orang yang bisa berduel―kau harus mendengar kisah-kisah kepahlawanan mereka―dan yang terpenting adalah mereka semua menyukai tantangan," kata Rose tersenyum, mengenang keluarganya.

"Benarkah Rose... kau... kau mau membawaku ke Inggris."

"Ya... Carina akan menyukaimu dan kita akan tinggal di flatku... Kau bisa bersekolah, berteman, punya pacar dan hal-hal lain yang dilakukan para remaja."

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan," kata Wulang tersenyum.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan... tapi sebelum kita melakukan itu. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dulu... dan aku menginginkan tongkat sihirku kembali."

"Aku tidak tahu cara keluar dari sini, tapi aku akan membujuk _Appu_ agar memberitahuku cara keluar dari tempat ini," kata Wulang, setelah berpikir sesaat.

Rose mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menemui _Appu_... Sampai nanti, Rose, aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti," kata Wulang, memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Rose dan berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

Rose melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan sambil mengamati peri-peri kecil yang bersenandung di sekitarnya. Peri-peri itu tidak bosan-bosannya bergerak dan bersenandung, saling bercanda dan tertawa kecil bersama.

Setelah beberapa saat Imung mendatangi Rose dan berjalan perlahan di sampingnya. Rose mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju taman.

"Aku mencarimu..." kata Imung, setelah mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Pergilah, Imung..." kata Rose, menatap semak mawar yang tumbuh rimbun di hadapannya.

"Kau menghindariku sepanjang hari ini, Rose..."

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menghindarimu," kata Rose, berbalik dan menatap Imung.

"Kau tidak suka dengan pernyataan cintaku."

"Pernyataan cinta?" tanya Rose. "Menurutku itu adalah sebuah lelucun yang paling tidak lucu."

"Hei, aku serius..."

"Oh, ayolah... kita berdua tahu kau tidak serius... kau hanya ingin agar aku tidak berbicara tentang ingin keluar dari tempat ini, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku serius... bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin kau tetap tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

Rose menatap wajah Imung yang serius. "Aku... aku tetap akan pergi karena aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ya... ternyata memang seperti itu, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Lihat dirimu... kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mencintaimu. Kebahagiaan apa yang kau cari? Sekarang lihat tempat ini! Di sinilah kebahagiaan sejati berada."

"Aku tidak peduli... aku akan tetap mencintainya, Scorpius merupakan kebahagiaanku."

Imung tertawa keras tanpa keriangan. "Kau sangat mirip dengannya, pantas saja Wulang menyukaimu."

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Kakakku... Renita juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Mencintai Daniel adalah kebahagiaannya..."

"Aku pikir aku mengerti perasaan kakakmu, Renita."

"Renita meninggalkan tempat ini dan menjalani kehidupan fana bersama Daniel. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Kami melupakannya... _Inna _dan aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari daftar keluarga kami... Kemudian, setelah beberapa tahun, Kahi memberitahu kami bahwa Daniel meninggalkannya saat dia sedang mengandung Wulang..." kata Imung, kemudian tertawa suram. "Lihat, ternyata cintanya tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan Daniel di sisinya. Dia menderita... dan akhirnya meninggal... mati dan dikuburkan seperti orang biasa."

"Lalu kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa... Itu pilihannya. Dan Wulang... kami tidak ingin menyentuhnya karena darahnya telah tercemar oleh darah orang biasa. Dia bukan kaum _Ma Hawurung _murni."

"Tapi, mengapa kalian menginginkannya sekarang..."

"Karena menurut ramalan dari tua-tua _Ma Hawurung_, Wulang berada dalam bahaya besar. Dia sedang diburu oleh seseorang karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya."

"Sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang diincar orang itu?" tanya Rose.

"Belumkah kau menyadarinya, sihir tidak bisa menyentuh kami dan Wulang mewarisi itu dari ibunya. Orang itu tentunya ingin mengambil kekuatan itu dari Wulang."

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia bisa memilikinya?"

"Darahnya... Jika dia meminum sedikit saja darah Wulang. Dia tidak akan bisa tersentuh oleh sihir dan dia bisa hidup selamanya seperti kami. Karena itulah, Wulang harus tetap di sini. Dia akan aman di sini bersama kami."

Rose menunduk menatap tanah hitam di bawah sepatunya. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini. Dia sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan bagaimana bisa kabur dari tempat ini. Dia tidak memikirkan keselamatan Wulang dan apa yang terjadi dengannya kalau dia membawa Wulang keluar dari wilayah _Ma Hawurung_ ini.

"Apakah orang itu adalah orang yang dicari-cari Auror? Orang yang telah menyebabkan terjadinya banyak kematian dan kesengsaraan?" tanya Rose.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya... Itulah adalah rahasia kami," jawab Imung.

"Mengapa kalian tidak menangkap orang itu? Membunuhnya dan mencegahnya menyakiti Wulang."

"Kami bukan bangsa pembunuh. Kami tidak menyukai pertumpahan darah, kesengsaraan dan kematian. Kami tidak melibatkan diri dengan apapun yang terjadi di luar dunia kami... Meskipun banyak rumor yang tersebar tentang kami, tapi tidak semua orang merasa pasti. Kaum kami adalah kaum yang sangat rahasia. Hanya Daniel, Mamu Kahi dan dirimu yang tahu tentang keberadaan kami."

"Apakah kau yakin mereka tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang keberadaan kalian?"

"Aku percaya pada Mamu Kahi, tapi aku tidak yakin tentang Daniel. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Kembali pada masalah Wulang tadi. Apakah maksudmu kau tidak akan peduli jika satu saat nanti mereka membunuh Wulang."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi selama Wulang ada di tempat ini," kata Imung yakin.

"Wulang tidak suka terkurung di tempat ini."

"Ini bukan kurungan, tapi ini adalah tempat yang aman untuknya."

"Pendapat kita tentang ini sangat berbeda. Aku merasa bahwa ini adalah penjara yang dibuat sangat indah."

Imung memandang Rose dengan terpana. "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Renita. Dia juga merasa bahwa tempat ini adalah penjara yang indah."

"Pasti dia memiliki jiwa yang bebas," kata Rose.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Pikirang Imung seolah telah membawanya jauh, meninggalkan masa menuju saat-saat membahagiakan di masa lalu.

"Kau masih ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Imung, setelah beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang bahwa ini bukan tempatku."

Imung menyeringai, mengabaikan kata-kata Rose.

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini..." kata Rose panas.

"Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana..." kata Imung.

"Aku pasti akan keluar dari sini."

"Tidak... hanya kakakku dan aku yang tahu cara keluar dari tempat ini..." kata Imung. "Tidak ada gunanya menyuruh Wulang membujuk _Inna_."

Rose menghela nafas. Apakah semua yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia? Apakah dia akan terperangkap selamanya di tempat ini? Tapi dia tidak boleh kehilangan harapan.

* * *

><p>Al ber-apparate dalam ruang tamu pondok saat Scorpius dan Neil sedang menikmati sarapan mereka yang sederhana pagi itu.<p>

"Kita berhasil..." kata Al, duduk di samping Scorpius dan menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun tampak bersemangat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neil.

"Kami berhasil mendirikan kemah di dekat Wakumba dan dari sana kita bisa berjalan menuju tiga titik yang menjadi sasaran kita," jawab Al.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita semua harus pindah ke sana?" tanya Neil.

"Itulah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini. Aku akan melaporkan perkembangan terbaru ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"

Scorpius menceritakan kisah perjalanannya.

"Bagus, Scorps, setidaknya kita tahu bahwa Pete selamat..." kata Al, menepuk bahu Scorpius.

"Ya... dan aku melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengikuti jejak Rose."

"Jangan putus asa Scorpius..." kata Al. "Menurutku mereka juga belum menemukan Rose dan Wulang, berarti kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan mereka."

"Ya... kita tidak boleh kehilangan harapan. Rose pasti baik-baik saja, dia selalu bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu," kata Scorpius tersenyum. "Jadi kapan kita bisa pindah? Kita harus membawa semua barang –barang yang kita perlukan."

"Ya, termasuk Cermin Dua Arah... kita bisa menghubungi Markas Besar dari markas sementara itu."

"Menurutku secepatnya kita bergerak akan semakin baik..."

"Benar... kita harus terbang ke sana malam ini..." kata Al, kemudian menyulap tiga sapu dari udara dan meletakkannya di pojok ruangan.

* * *

><p>Rose duduk di bunga raksasa yang jadi tempat tidurnya dan memandang peri-peri yang bercahaya malam itu dengan penuh perhatian. Saat makan malam tadi, Wulang telah menceritakan padanya bahwa <em>Appu<em> benar-benar tidak tahu cara untuk kembali ke dunia manusia normal. Jadi, harapan satu-satunya adalah Imung, tapi bagaimana cara membujuk Imung untuk bisa mendapat informasi darinya. Mencari tahu sesuatu darinya sama saja dengan mencari tahu sesuatu dari benda mati yang tidak bisa bicara. Namun kadang benda mati bisa menceritakan banyak hal. Menurut buku-buku detektif Muggle yang pernah dibacanya dari koleksi pribadi ibunya, para detektif itu mencari bukti-bukti yang berupa benda mati dan menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang diperolehnya. Jadi, cara satu-satunya untuk mencari informati adalah dengan melakukan penyelidikan pada kamar Imung. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan lebih penting adalah menemukan tongkat sihirnya.

Rose melompat turun dari bunga raksasanya dan memandang berkeliling. Tempat ini sangat luas dan Rose bahkan tidak tahu apakah Imung memiliki kamar sendiri atau dia juga tidur pada salah satu bunga raksasa di sekitar sini.

"Hai," sapa Rose pada sekelompok peri bercahaya warna-warni di sekitarnya.

Peri-peri itu memberikan senyum menawan padanya dan terbang mendekatinya.

"Apakah kalian bisa menunjukkan padaku di mana kamar Imung... atau tempat dia biasa menyimpan barang-barangnya?"

Peri-peri itu saling pandang, mengedipkan mata dan mengeluarkan tawa cekikikan yang nyaring. Mereka memandang Rose dan mengedip-kedipkan mata dengan genit seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Rose.

"Hei, jangan salah paham..." kata Rose, ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan para peri. "Aku bukan perempuan yang sering masuk kamar pria di malam hari. Aku... aku ingin..."

Peri-peri itu cekikikan semakin nyaring.

"Oh baiklah, terserah apa yang kalian pikirkan," kata Rose. Tak ada gunanya memberikan penjelasan pada para peri. Mereka tampaknya tidak akan percaya. "Dengar, bisakah kalian menunjukkan padaku tempat penyimpanan barang-barang."

Peri-peri itu terbang sambil cekikikan dan Rose mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka membawa Rose melewati jalan yang agak lebar dengan bunga-bunga yang lebih kecil dan tiba di sebuah pondok yang terbuat dari tembok batu. Pondok ini digembok dengan rantai besi yang tampaknya akan sulit dihancurkan. Rose mengamati gembok itu dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk melepaskan gembok itu.

"Rose, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya suara Wulang, membuat Rose terkejut, berbalik dan mendapati Wulang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wulang, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose.

"Aku mencarimu..."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku di sini?"

"Beberapa peri memberitahuku bahwa kau mencari tempat penyimpanan barang," jawab Wulang, memandang pondok di belakang Rose.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Ada apa?"

"Oh... aku... sebenarnya aku ingin mengusulkan padamu tentang rencana kita keluar dari sini. Maksudku kalau... kalau memang tidak ada jalan keluar kita―"

"Pasti ada... kita bisa keluar dari sini... Bisakah kau melepaskan gembok ini?"

Wulang maju mendekati Rose dan menyentuh gembok itu dengan lembut. Gembok itu membuka dengan bunyi gemerincing.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannnya?" tanya Rose tercengang.

"Gembok ini patuh pada anggota keluarga," kata Wulang tersenyum. "Rasanya aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu."

"Ya... ya, saat aku dirantai di ruangan gelap itu," kata Rose, ikut tersenyum.

"Silakan masuk," kata Wulang, sedikit membungkuk pada Rose setelah mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

Rose tertawa kecil dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat mirip museum barang-barang antik. Ruangan itu luas, tanpa jendela dan dicat dengan cat putih berkilau. Sebuah lampu putih yang menyilaukan bercahaya di langit-langit ruangan. Berbagai macam barang-barang aneh, yang tak jelas bentuknya berjajar dengan rapi di sebuah meja pajangan. Di dekat pintu terletak sebuah meja kerja yang dipenuhi oleh perkamen-perkamen, beberapa pena bulu, botol-botol tinta warna-warni dan beberapa buku. Ternyata Imung juga suka membaca, pikir Rose tanpa sadar sambil membuka beberapa buku dan menyadari bahwa buku-buku itu adalah novel-novel Muggle biasa. Rose tersenyum, menarik sebuah perkamen dari tumpukan dan melihat bahwa perkamen itu bergambar garis-garis tak jelas dengan titik-titik yang bernama. Tampaknya gambar itu adalah peta suatu daerah.

"Rose, aku menemukan tongkat sihirmu," teriak Wulang dari sebuah meja pajangan di ujung ruangan.

Rose meletakkan perkamen dan bergerak ke tempat Wulang. Wulang sedang memandang sebuah tongkat pipih yang familiar dengan kertas kecil bertuliskan Rose Weasley di dekatnya.

"Ya, itu tongkat sihirku," kata Rose, kemudian mengeluarkannya dari meja pajangan. Tongkat sihir itu terasa hangat di tangannya. Rose mengayunkannya dan tongkat sihir itu mengeluarkan bunga api biru.

"Apakah menurutmu tongkat sihir ini bisa membantu kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Wulang, memandang Rose yang memeriksa tongkat sihirnya.

"Entahlah..." jawab Rose. "Tapi tongkat sihir ini bisa membantu kita untuk menentukan arah... Kita bisa tahu arah mana yang harus diambil agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan..." Rose berhenti sesaat, memandang Wulang dengan pandangan yang tidak berfokus dan berjalan cepat kembali ke meja kerja. Dengan cepat, dia menyambar perkamen yang tadi diletakkannya dan memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wulang, menghampiri Rose.

"Kita akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat ini," kata Rose pelan.

"Apa? Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu dalam perkamen ini?"

Rose menyerahkan perkamen itu pada Wulang. Wulang mengamatinya dan...

"Ini peta..." katanya menahan nafas.

"Ya, peta..." ulang Rose. "Dan lihat garis ini!" Rose menunjuk sebuah garis pada perkamen. "Garis ini menuju ke luar wilayah ini..."

"Benar... kita bisa keluar, Rose," kata Wulang tersenyum.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Rose dan Wulang kembali ke tempat mereka berisitirahat. Peta dan tongkat sihir terletak aman dalam saku Rose. Dia berbaring menatap langit berbintang, berpikir bahwa rencananya membawa Wulang pergi sangat berbahaya. Orang-orang tertentu akan mencari mereka dan kehidupannya tidak akan pernah aman. Cara satu-satunya untuk hidup tenang tanpa dikejar-kejar adalah memenjarakan orang yang ingin menangkap Wulang itu.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu mereka melewati hari dengan normal. Wulang menjumpainya setelah sarapan dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah berhasil mengumpulkan bekal untuk perjalanan mereka.<p>

"Apakah Imung dan _Appu_ curiga?" tanya Rose.

"Entahlah... ini roti sisa sarapan. Mereka memang bertanya buat apa aku mengumpulkan bekas sarapan, tapi aku berhasil mengelabui mereka dengan mengatakan akan ber-piknik bersamamu."

"Apakah mereka percaya?" tanya Rose kurang yakin.

"Tentu saja mereka percaya... orang-orang kan suka berpiknik," kata Wulang santai.

"Baiklah... kita harus membuat rencana... " kata Rose, membuka peta dan menggelarnya di rerumputan.

"Ini adalah jalan yang menuju sungai kecil," kata Wulang, menunjuk sebuah garis pada peta.

"Ya... dan muara sungai ini ada danau sebelah utara, sedangkan hulunya adalah telaga tempat air hangat tempat kita biasa mandi. Jadi, tidak ada jalan keluar mengikuti sungai."

"Berarti garis itu bukan menuju ke luar. Tampaknya memang tidak ada jalan keluar, padahal semalam aku sudah yakin kita akan keluar dari sini," kata Wulang.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku. Lihat garis ini," kata Rose. "Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan buntu dalam peta ini. Jalan ini menuju ke sebelah Timur ke arah perkampungan. Jadi menurutku kalau kita mengikuti jalan ini kita akan menemukan sesuatu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak, tapi kita harus memeriksanya."

"Baiklah... kita menuju ke sana saja."

"Tapi kau harus mempersiapkan barang-barangmu, Wulang... kalau memang ini jalan keluar kita akan langsung berangkat."

"Tidak ada barang lain yang ingin kubawa. Aku cuma punya ini," kata Wulang, menunjukkan kalung berbandul yang berisi foto ibunya.

"Ya sudah... kita tidak akan membuang waktu. Ayo berangkat!"

Rose dan Wulang menyusuri jalan setapak berpagar bunga-bunga raksasa menuju jalan sempit ke arah Timur. Mereka diiringi oleh para peri yang bersenandung di atas mereka.

"Apakah peri-peri ini memang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang?" tanya Rose, memandang peri-peri yang beterbangan dengan riang.

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan meninggalkan kita... mereka cepat bosan," kata Wulang, kemudian tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang melewati mereka.

Mereka memang melewati beberapa orang yang memandang mereka dengan ingin tahu. Namun mereka tampaknya menerima alasan bahwa Rose dan Wulang akan berpikinik di sebelah Timur.

"Mengapa kalian tidak pergi ke dekat sungai, Wulang? Di sana ada tempat yang bagus untuk berpiknik," kata beberapa orang dari mereka. Namun Wulang berhasil mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang adalah tempat yang cukup menarik.

Orang-orang itu kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah hampir sejam perjalanan mereka berhasil tiba di jalan buntu yang dicurigai Rose sebagai jalan tersembunyi untuk menuju keluar wilayah kaum _Ma Hawurung_. Tempat itu adalah sebuah tempat terbuka berumput tinggi yang dibatasi oleh tebing berlumut yang curam dan sangat tinggi. Tidak mungkin untuk didaki meskipun menggunakan tali.

"Nah... di sini," kata Wulang, duduk di sebuah batu datar sambil memandang tebing curam itu.

Rose mengamati tebing itu dengan seksama.

"Tampaknya seperti tebing biasa," kata Wulang.

Rose duduk di dekat Wulang dan memandang berkeliling. Terpikir olehnya untuk menggunakan Mantra Melayang pada dirinya dan Wulang agar mereka bisa melewati tebing itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang ada di atas sana?" tanya Rose, memandang ke atas tebing.

"Entahlah, mungkin wilayah hitam," jawab Wulang, mengangkat muka mengamati pepohonan di sebelah atas tebing.

"Wilayah hitam?" ulang Rose, menatap peta. Namun peta itu tidak memberikan keterangan apapun tentang apa yang ada di atas tebing.

"Orang-orang Salura mengatakan bahwa wilayah hitam adalah tempat di mana orang akan hilang selamanya. Di sana sangat gelap dan pepohonan sangat rapat dan kau tidak akan bisa membedakan siang dan malam. Dan lagi binatang buas berbagai jenis tinggal di daerah itu. Menurut cerita belum ada orang yang pernah keluar dengan selamat dari wilayah hitam."

Rose mengangguk kemudian mengamati peta dengan teliti. Wulang menghabiskan waktu bermain-main dengan para peri yang mengikuti mereka. Saat matahari semakin tinggi dan para peri mulai meninggalkan mereka satu persatu, Wulang membuka bekal makan siangnya dan membaginya dengan Rose.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Wulang, memandang Rose yang masih sibuk mengamati peta, sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Belum... terima kasih rotinya," kata Rose, memakan rotinya tanpa memandang Wulang.

"Walaupun diamati sepanjang hari peta itu tidak akan berubah," kata Wulang. "Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul jalan rahasia dalam peta itu."

"Apa?" tanya Rose terkejut.

"Apa?" ulang Wulang bingung.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu," kata Rose.

"Ya, aku mengatakan bahwa peta itu tidak akan berubah."

"Terus... kau mengatakan hal lain lagi..."

"Eh, aku bilang tidak mungkin muncul jalan rahasia dalam peta ini."

"Itu dia... Jalan rahasia... pasti ada jalan rahasia di sekitar tebing ini," kata Rose. "Habiskan makanmu, Wulang, setelah itu kita akan berpencar mencari jalan rahasia."

Wulang menatap Rose dengan ragu. "Bagaimana cara mencari jalan rahasia?"

"Aku tidak tahu... bisa berupa semak-semak yang lebat atau bekas galian lama, atau tumpukan batu yang tidak wajar dan masih banyak lagi."

"Baiklah," kata Wulang, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka makan dalam diam dan setelah itu bergerak di sekitar tebing mencari tanda-tanda adanya jalan rahasia.

Pasti ada di sini, kata Rose dalam hati penuh harap. Dia tidak mungkin menyerah sekarang. Dengan teliti dia menyibak semak dan mengamati bebatuan di sekitar tebing itu. Tapi tida ada yang aneh, semuanya tampak wajar dan biasa.

Waktu terus berlalu dan matahari perlahan-lahan mulai condong ke sebelah barat.

"Rose, ke mari!" teriak Wulang, kira-kira semeter dari tempat Rose berdiri. Dia sedang memandang sesuatu dalam semak-semak.

"Jangan laba-laba lagi, Wulang," kata Rose. Wulang telah berulang kali memanggilnya untuk melihat beberapa serangga kecil dalam semak-semak.

"Bukan laba-laba," kata Wulang, "Ayolah... cepat!"

Rose bergerak ke arahnya dan Wulang menunjukkan padanya sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang diletakkan sedemikian rupa di atas sebuah batu besar sehingga tampak seperti undakan.

"Menurutku batu ini letaknya tidak wajar," kata Wulang.

"Ya... kau benar," kata Rose, menyentuh batu bagian atas. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk batu itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mungkin kau harus memindahkan batu bagian atas," usul Wulang.

Rose mencoba mengangkat batu itu, tapi tidak bisa. Batu itu seolah ditempelkan dengan perekat.

"Brengsek," kata Rose habis sabar sambil menendang batu itu. Batu itu bergeser ke samping, bersamaan dengan bunyi keras seperti gemuruh dari sebelah kiri. Rose dan Wulang memandang ke samping dan melihat bahwa tebing telah bergeser. Sebuah celah kecil, yang bisa dilewati orang dewasa muncul dari sisi tebing sebelah kiri.

"Tampaknya kita berhasil," kata Wulang ceria.

"Silakan masuk," kata Rose.

Mereka kemudian masuk melalui celah itu ke dalam sebuah lorong yang tampaknya panjang.

"Kelihatannya ini akan jadi perjalanan panjang," kata Rose, menjejakkan kakinya dalam lorong, bersamaan dengan bunyi gemuruh lain dan celah sempit itu menutup di belakangnya meninggalkan mereka dalam kegelapan.

Rose menyalakan tongkat sihirnya dan tangan yang lainnya memegang Wulang.

"Tetap didekatku," bisiknya.

Wulang mengangguk dalan cahaya samar-samar tongkat sihir.

"Menurutmu lorong ini menghubungkan kita dengan perkampungan?" tanya Wulang.

"Belum tentu," kata Rose. "Perkampungan mungkin berjarak ratusan kilometer dari sini. Tidak mungkin lorong ini berjarak seperti itu. Kita mungkin akan keluar di hutan dan harus ber-apparate ke pondok."

"Ya, itu lebih baik... Aku mungkin akan menyerah kalau kita harus berjalan kaki beratus-ratus kilometer."

"Apakah mereka akan menyadari ke mana kita kalau kita tidak muncul untuk makan malam?"

"Ya, Tuya Imung mungkin akan segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia tentu akan mengecek tempat penyimpanan dan melihat bahwa tongkat sihirmu dan petanya hilang."

"Apakah dia akan marah-marah dan mengumpat? Aku belum pernah mendengar bangsa kalian mengumpat."

"Ku rasa mereka adalah orang yang sopan dan baik," kata Wulang. "Mereka kan belum pernah bertemu bangsa-bangsa jahat yang suka mengumpat seperti bangsa kita."

Rose tertawa. "Kehidupan yang sangat membosankan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku senang dengan kehidupan di sana. Mengamati pohon-pohon yang bertubuh, serangga dan binatang dan menikmati kehidupan di mana waktu sama sekali tidak berarti."

"Kau menyesal ikut denganku?" tanya Rose, mengamati Wulang sesaat.

"Tidak," jawab Wulang. "Aku tidak menyesal. Aku akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menikmati hidup layaknya anak-anak normal."

"Mungkin tidak akan mudah seperti kehidupan di sini, tapi kita akan menjalaninya bersama-sama."

"Kehidupan yang penuh misteri," kata Wulang.

"Omong-omong apakah kau sudah tahu mengapa orang-orang itu mencarimu?"

"Mereka menginginkan darah ibu yang mengalir di tubuhku," jawab Wulang getir. "Aku mendengar Tuya Imung dan Appu membicarakannya."

"Bagaimana perasaamu?"

"Awalnya aku marah dan ketakutan, tapi akhirnya aku menerima itu sebagai takdirku."

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengikutiku," kata Rose. "Kau aman tinggal bersama mereka."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak ingin melarikan. Aku ingin menghadapi apa yang seharusnya aku hadapi."

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir bahwa kau lebih dewasa dariku, Wulang," kata Rose.

Wulang tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menginginkan darahku... Aku ingin tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu tentang aku."

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang ibumu selain ayahmu dan Mamu Kahi. Apakah mungkin ayahmu menceritakan tentang ibumu pada orang lain?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku...Tuya Imung dan Appu tidak pernah bercerita tentang ayahku."

"Mungkin mereka punya alasan..." kata Rose.

Wulang tidak berkomentar dan Rose juga tidak ingin membahas topik yang menyedihkan Wulang. Lorong ini tampaknya masih panjang, lebih baik mereka mempersiapkan tenaga untuk menghadapi apa yang ada di ujung lorong ini.

* * *

><p>Dalam kedalaman hutan tampak sebuah tenda segitiga berdiri kokoh di lahan sempit di dekat pepohonan yang rapat. Mata orang biasa tidak akan melihat tenda itu karena telah dilindungi oleh mantra-mantra perlindungan. Cahaya samar yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin tampak dari pintu tenda. Jika orang yang berada dalam tenda itu melihat keluar, maka yang terlihat adalah kegelapan pekat yang tampak menyeramkan. Saat itu memang seseorang sedang duduk di pintu tenda. Scorpius duduk, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal sambil membaca sebuah novel yang diambilnya dari ransel Rose, dengan diterangi oleh api biru dalam botol. Dia baru saja dibangunkan oleh Neil satu jam yang lalu untuk menggantikannya berjaga di depan tenda.<p>

Belum sampai sehari mereka pindah di markas sementara ini, tapi Scorpius telah merasakan bahwa sasaran mereka semakin dekat. Mereka akan segera tiba di tempat tujuan mereka dan mereka juga akan semakin dekat dengan bahaya. Setelah menahan kuapnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Scorpius menyerah, menutup bukunya dan bersandar di pintu tenda sambil memejamkan mata.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, ketika suara patahan ranting dan bisikan di kejauhan membuatnya terbangun. Scorpius memandang kegelapan dan mencoba melihat apa yang telah menimbulkan suara, tapi tidak terdengar apapun kecuali suara angin di pepohonan. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara patahan ranting dan bisikan terdengar lagi. Scorpius bangkit dan mempersiapkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia yakin siapapun orang yang berbisik diluar sana tidak akan bisa melihat tenda ini karena mantra perlindungan telah dipasang di sekeliling mereka.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, suara itu berasal dari pepohonan di belakang tenda. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang berbisik.

"Oh lihat, ada tenda..."

Scorpius menahan nafas dan mencengkram tongkat sihirnya. Rupanya mantra perlindungan mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Apakah dia harus membangunkan Al dan kawan-kawan untuk mempersiapkan diri? Sebelum memutuskan untuk membangunkan Al dan yang lain, terdengar suara lain berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat tenda..."

Kali ini Scorpius merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Dia sangat mengenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara Rose, tapi tidak mungkin. Rose tidak mungkin berada dalam kegelapan di luar sana. Dia mungkin telah tertidur dan bermimpi atau hantu hutan ini sedang mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau tidak melihatnya, tenda ini mungkin adalah tenda milik penyihir," kata suara pertama. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Jangan lakukan apa-apapun... Kita harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja tenda ini adalah jebakan atau tenda ini milik orang-orang yang mengejarmu."

"Ya, kita memang tidak boleh percaya apapun juga di hutan ini, tapi aku sangat lelah, Rose, kita telah berjalan sepanjang malam dan aku... aku juga lapar."

_Rose_? Suara itu mengatakan Rose? Berarti Rose memang ada di sini. Scorpius mengendap menuju bagian belakang tenda. Dia ingin melihat apakah orang yang berbicara ini adalah orang dipikirkannya. Keadaan di belakang sama gelapnya seperti di depan tenda, namun Scorpius dapat melihat dua bayangan gelap sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon. Mereka tampaknya terdiri dari dua orang, yang satu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada yang lain. Jangtung Scorpius berdebar kencang mengawasi dua bayangan gelap itu.

"Wulang, sepertinya kita harus melihat keadaan dulu," terdengar suara Rose.

Scorpius tersenyum, tipical Rose. Dia gampang sekali curiga. Scorpius berjalan perlahan melewati batas mantra perlindungan tenda.

"Ada orang yang mendekati kita, Rose," terdengar suara Wulang.

"Apa?"

Mata Scorpius yang sudah terbiasa dalam kegelapan melihat Rose mencengkram tongkat sihirnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" gertak Rose. "Aku bersenjata dan aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Dalam gelap, Scorpius dapat merasakan bahwa Rose sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya.

"Rose, ini aku..." desah Scorpius penuh perasaan.

"Scorpius?"

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND GIVE FEEDBACK OR REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATE IT<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 7... Selamat membaca chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 8

"Rose, ini aku," kata suara yang sangat dikenal Rose.

Rose terkejut, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tidak mungkin, pikir Rose. Tidak mungkin dia ada di sini. Dia seharusnya ada di apartemennya di London. Tidur di kamarnya yang besar dan megah, bukan dalam hutan seperti ini. Harusnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Scorpius?" tanya Rose tidak percaya.

Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara, tampaknya Rose terlalu _shock_ untuk bergerak dan Scorpius juga tampaknya tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seberkas cahaya muncul dari tongkat sihir Scorpius, menerangi mereka dengan cahaya temaran. Sekarang Rose bisa melihat wajah Scorpius. Dia terlihat lebih kurus dengan pipi yang sedikit cekung dan mata abu-abu perak yang tampak lelah. Mata itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sukar diekspresikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Scorpius?" tanya Rose, setelah menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Rose?" ulang Scorpius. "Kau seharusnya kembali ke pondok, bukannya berkeliaran di hutan seperti ini. Kau dari mana?"

Rose mendengus jengkel. Benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Haruskah dia berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya? Sebenarnya Rose mengharapkan pelukan hangat dan kata-kata penghiburan yang lembut, juga ucapan syukur karena dia telah selamat―keluar dari tempat dia bisa terkurung selamanya. Tetapi dilihat dari cara Scorpius berbicara dengannya tampaknya pelukan dan penghiburan tidak akan didapatkannya. Ingin rasanya Rose menangis karena bahagia. Bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Scorpius lagi. Meskipun perlahan-lahan perasaan cemas mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Scorpius Rose bertanya,

"Scorpius, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya di Inggris... Kau seharusnya di St. Mungo."

"Kau seharusnya tahu mengapa aku kembali," kata Scorpius, memandang Rose dengan tajam. "Kau dari mana? Bisakah kau berhenti membuat orang lain cemas?"

"Aku punya alasan untuk melakukannya... dan aku minta maaf, aku seharusnya meninggalkan pesan," kata Rose. Dia tahu ini memang kesalahannya, dia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk pergi sehingga tidak meninggalkan pesan untuk Al dan Roddy.

Scorpius masih memandangnya dengan tajam, sehingga Rose mengalihkan pandangannya pada kegelapan di depannya.

"Rose, bisakah kita mendapatkan makanan? Aku kelaparan," kata Wulang, memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh, baiklah... Scorpius, apakah kami bisa memperoleh makanan?" tanya Rose, tidak memandang mata Scorpius. Entah mengapa dia tidak ingin melihat mata Scorpius. Dia takut melihat pandangan marah di mata itu.

Scorpius tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke tenda diikuti oleh Rose dan Wulang.

"Masuklah! Kau akan menemukan makanan di lemari... Aku harus berjaga di sini," kata Scorpius, setelah mereka tiba di pintu tenda.

Rose mengangguk dan masuk ke tenda bersama Wulang. Interior tenda itu agak mirip interior pondok― markas mereka sebelumnya, meskipun tenda ini lebih sempit. Tenda itu terdiri dari ruang tamu yang luas, dapur kecil dan kamar mandi. Karpet biru usang terhampar di lantai, dan kursi-kursi pendek yang nyaman tergeletak begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Di atas sebuah meja kecil terletak api biru yang disihir di dalam botol. Rose tersenyum, mengingat bahwa menyihir api biru dalam botol adalah keahlian ibunya. Di sudut ruangan terdapat tiga tempat tidur tingkat. Dua dari tempat tidur itu telah ditempati oleh Al, Roddy dan dua orang Auror yang tidak dikenal Rose. Sebuah tempat tidur tampak berantakan dan kosong. Rupanya itu tempat tidur Scorpius, sudah ingin sekali Rose berbaring di sana dan tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Dia sangat lelah dan capek. Perjalanan dalam lorong gelap membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kaku.

"Rose," kata Wulang, mengagetkan Rose yang sedang memandang tempat tidur.

"Maaf... aku akan segera mencari makanan," kata Rose, berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan di dekat dapur dan menemukan salad dingin dan roti di lemari.

Rose menyerahkan mangkuk berisi salad dingin pada Wulang dan dia sendiri mengganjal perutnya dengan roti.

"Kulihat kau dan Scorpius tidak seperti pasangan kekasih yang baru saja bertemu. Kau seharusnya memeluknya dan dia menciummu," kata Wulang, setelah meneguk air putih dalam gelas.

"Perlahan-lahan aku berpikir kau adalah orang dewasa dalam tubuh anak kecil," kata Rose.

Wulang tertawa, kemudian berkata, "Aku senang kita berhasil bertemu dengan teman-temanmu, Rose... Aku rasa kita akan selamat di sini."

"Belum tentu, Wulang. Aku khawatir Imung tidak akan melepaskan kita begitu saja. Dan aku curiga cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukan kita. Dia, sama sepertimu, bisa melihat tenda ini."

"Tak usah pedulikan _Tuya _Imung... Dia mungkin tidak akan meninggalkan tempatnya yang nyaman itu," kata Wulang.

Rose tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan Wulang. Dia tahu Imung pasti akan menemukan mereka. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Rose untuk kembali, tapi Rose tahu Wulang harus kembali ke kaum _Ma Hawurung_. Di sana dia akan aman, tidak ada yang akan menemukannya di sana.

Setelah makan, Rose menyuruh Wulang tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut cadangan milik Al. Meskipun dalam tenda tidak sedingin di luar, tapi Rose merasa perlu untuk duduk menghangatkan diri dekat api biru dalam botol yang terletak di atas meja. Gaun jingga tipis yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menahan dinginnya udara. Al cuma punya satu selimut cadangan dan Rose terlalu sopan untuk membuka-buka ransel Roddy dan dua ransel lainnya. Lagi pula gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk membongkar ransel Scorpius.

"Wulang sudah tidur?" tanya Scorpius. Dia baru saja masuk, membawa novel yang dikenal Rose sebagai novelnya dan api biru dalam botol. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal.

"Sudah," jawab Rose, memandang selimut Scorpius dengan iri.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Scorpius, meletakkan novel dan api biru di atas meja, kemudian duduk di depan Rose.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Rose, mengalihkan pandangannya pada api biru.

"Harusnya kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu di hutan," kata Scorpius, mengomentari gaun jingga Rose.

Rose ingin membalas dengan tajam, ingin mengomentari Scorpius yang tidak peka. Bagaimana Rose bisa berganti pakaian sementara mereka tidak mengepak ranselnya?

"Apakah kau punya selimut cadangan?" tanya Rose. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin meminta bantuan Scorpius, tapi rasa dingin yang kuat mengalahkan gengsinya.

"Tidak... Pakai ini!" kata Scorpius, melepaskan selimutnya sendiri dan melemparkannya pada Rose.

Tiba-tiba Rose merasa jengkel. Cara Scorpius melemparkan selimut padanya membuat Rose berpikir bahwa dia lebih memilih kedinginan dari pada memakai selimut Scorpius. Apa salahnya bersikap lembut, dia kan perempuan, bukan teman sesama Auror Scorpius. Rose mengabaikan rasa jengkelnya, memakai selimut dan memandang Scorpius, yang mengenakan jaket tebal, tapi tampaknya masih tetap kedinginan. Rose merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengambil selimut Scorpius. Scorpius lebih memerlukan selimut, bukannya dia masih sakit. Rose melepaskan selimut dan mengulurkannya pada Scorpius.

"Ini kukembalikan," katanya.

Scorpius memandang selimut itu, kemudian menatap Rose.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau lebih memerlukannya..."

"Aku tidak memerlukannya... kau memerlukannya. Pakaianmu itu tidak cocok dalam udara dingin," kata Scorpius, mengabaikan selimut yang diulurkan Rose.

Rose mendesah, berdiri, berjalan ke arah Scorpius dan menyelimutinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Scorpius, mengelak, tapi Rose berhasil menyelimutinya.

"Kau lebih memerlukannya. Kau masih sakit, kan?" Rose menatap Scorpius sesaat dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak sakit..." kata Scorpius. "Tapi, aku memang kedinginan. Nah, dari pada kita menghabiskan waktu dengan memperdebatkan siapa yang boleh memakai selimut, mengapa kita tidak memakainya bersama. Selimut ini cukup lebar untuk kita berdua. Kemarilah!"

Rose merasakan wajahnya memanas. Memakai selimut bersama? Berarti dia harus duduk sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ayolah, Rose, jangan cuma duduk memandang api. Api itu tidak akan hilang dari sana."

"Oh, maaf..." kata Rose, berjalan ke tempat Scorpius dan duduk di sampingnya. Scorpius menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Nah, hangatkan?" katanya tersenyum.

Rose menatapnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak memandang wajah Scorpius dari dekat dan melihatnya tersenyum. Gerakan bibirnya yang sensual dan matanya yang bercahaya membuat Rose merasa bisa merelakan segalanya asalkan Scorpius bisa tersenyum seperti itu selamanya.

"Rose..." desah Scorpius.

Mereka saling bertatapan, yang rasanya sangat lama. Mata abu-abu perak Scorpius bersinar lembut di bawah cahaya api biru, bibirnya bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Rose merasa keinginan kuat untuk menciumnya. Rasanya Rose tidak peduli apapun, meskipun bumi bergoncang di bawah kaminya, dia bisa bertahan asalkan dia bisa mencium Scorpius. Dia terlalu merindukan Scorpius. Masa-masa penuh kesedihan dan penantiannya terasa sangat lama dan jauh. Sebelum Rose bisa memutuskan apakah akan mencium Scorpius atau tidak, Scorpius telah menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Rose. Rose terkejut, mengangkat wajahnya memandang Scorpius. Wajah Scorpius sangat dekat dan dia akan mencium Rose. Ya, cium aku sekarang, Scorpius, pikir Rose dengan bahagia. Sekarang...

"Scorpius, kau bicara dengan siapa?" terdengar suara menyebalkan milik Al. Kepalanya telah muncul dibalik selimut dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika memandang Scorpius dan Rose.

Rose mendesah jengkel dan mengumpat dalam mati. Tetapi, yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi Scorpius menjauhkan diri darinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba, seolah tidak ingin kelihatan oleh orang lain bahwa mereka hampir saja berciuman.

"Rose, kaukah itu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Al, melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Harusnya kau tanya apakah aku baik-baik saja kan, Al?" kata Rose, menghampiri Al dan memeluknya.

Al memeluknya sesaat, kemudian melepaskannya. "Kau membuat semua orang cemas."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Lupakan... lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Aku harus tahu agar kita bisa lebih berhati-hati," Al tampak khawatir. Dia berjalan ke depan pintu tenda dan memandang keluar.

Rose duduk kembali di depan Scorpius, memandang api biru dalam botol. Dia tidak ingin bercerita pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia telah berjanji pada Imung untuk menjaga rahasia tentang keberadaan kaum _Ma Hawurung_.

"Apa yang terjadi, Rose?" tanya Al, duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan Rose dengan teliti. "Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan? Kau tampak kedinginan. Ada selimut cadangan di ransel Anthony. Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu."

"Rose, kau pakai selimutku... aku akan memakai punya Anthony," kata Scorpius cepat, melemparkan selimutnya pada Rose.

"Terima kasih," kata Rose, menyelimuti dirinya dengan aroma _musk_ yang berasal dari selimut Scorpius.

Al mendelik pada Scorpius, yang tidak peduli dan berjalan mengambil sebuah selimut pada salah satu ransel yang tergeletak di dekat tempat tidur.

"Dia cuma tidak ingin kau bersentuhan dengan selimut orang lain," bisik Al sehingga cuma Rose yang bisa mendengarkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Scorpius, yang telah kembali ke tempatnya dengan berselimutkan selimut cadangan Anthony.

"Bukan hal penting... Nah, Rose, ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Al. Dia dan Scorpius memandang Rose sekarang, menunggu Rose bercerita.

Rose menghela nafas. "Aku... maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian, tapi... Aku baik-baik saja... aku bisa keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat."

"Rose..."

"Tempat apa? Apa yang terjadi, Rosie?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Mengapa?" tanya Scorpius. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Apakah tempat itu sangat rahasia."

"Ya, tempatnya sangat rahasia dan aku... aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan tentang tempat itu pada orang lain."

"Tampaknya kau mengalami pengalaman yang mengasyikkan, Rosie," sindir Al.

"Pada siapa kau berjanji? Menurutku kau harus menceritakannya pada kami Rose. Kalau memang kau baru saja melarikan diri dari sesuatu, kami harus tahu agar kami bisa menghadapinya."

"Aku... kukira bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Maksudku Imung tidak akan sampai membunuh kita."

"Imung?" tanya Al dan Scorpius bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Siapa dia, Rose?" tanya Scorpius tajam.

"Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia orang baik."

"Orang baik?" Scorpius nyaris menjerit.

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang apapun. Tetapi aku yakin Imung mungkin akan mencari Wulang dan dia akan menemukan kita."

"Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kita?" tanya Al. "Aku yakin mantra perlindungan yang kupasang cukup kuat untuk mencegah orang-orang melihat tenda ini."

"Aku tidak yakin," kata Rose.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Al.

Rose tidak menjawab, tapi memandang tempat tidur Al. Dia sudah ingin sekali berbaring. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Boleh aku tidur sekarang? Aku benar-benar lelah," kata Rose.

"Kau tidur di ranjangku, Rose..." kata Scorpius.

"Tapi, kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku akan tidur di ranjang Al. Dia akan berjaga sampai pagi," kata Scorpius seenaknya.

Al mendelik padanya. Rose mengangguk, menuju ke ranjang Scorpius dan berbaring. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat. Scorpius juga ada di sini, tampak sehat dan hidup. Itu merupakan hal yang peling penting untuk saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh segalak itu. Aku kan sepupunya," kata Al, mengedip pada Scorpius. "Kau bertingkah seperti suami yang cemburu."<p>

"Bisakah kita tidak bicara tentang itu? Menurutmu apa yang sedang disembunyikan Rose?"

"Entahlah, menurutku mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Wulang."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dan aku memperkirakan segalanya akan jadi semakin berbahaya. Aku ingin agar Rose kembali ke Inggris."

"Ya, aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu. Apakah menurumu Rose mau kembali ke Inggris? Kurasa tidak."

"Dia harus mau, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuknya," kata Scorpius tegas. Dia tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada Rose.

"Kita akan berbicara tentang ini besok," kata Al, lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku mau tidur... kau tidak mengharapkan aku mengganti tugas jagamu dan berjaga sampai pagi, kan?" kata Al, tersenyum sambil mengedip.

"Oh, pergilah!" kata Scorpius.

Al kembali ke ranjangnya dan tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

Scorpius menyambar botol berisi api biru dan membawanya ke pintu tenda, tempatnya duduk sambil memandang kegelapan. Saat ini dia senang karena Rose telah kembali. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun jingga aneh itu. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan tergerai di punggungnya, mata birunya tampak menyala-nyala dan bibirnya... Scorpius tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melukisnya, bibir yang sempurna. Scorpius sudah hampir merasakan bibir itu di bibirnya kalau saja Al tidak mengganggu mereka.

Bukannya Scorpius tidak pernah mencium Rose. Dia pernah menciumnya berjuta-juta tahun lalu saat masih di Hogwarts. Seingatnya baru dua kali dia mencium Rose, itupun bukan ciuman membara yang seharusnya dilakukan dua orang dewasa. Ciuman waktu itu adalah ciuman remaja yang sama sekali tidak berkesan. Meskipun ciuman pertama mereka adalah kesalahan, tapi ciuman itu cukup berkesan dan layak diingat karena saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Rose. Rose adalah segalanya baginya, dia tidak akan menyerahkan Rose pada siapapun, termasuk pada Imung yang kata Rose adalah 'orang baik' itu.

Jam tiga tepat, Scorpius membangunkan Roddy untuk berjaga. Roddy terkejut ketika melihat Rose berbaring di ranjang Scorpius.

"Besok Al akan menjelaskannya," kata Scorpius lelah. "Selamat tidur."

Roddy mengangguk dan Scorpius berjalan ke ranjangnya. Ranjang itu adalah ranjang kecil yang hanya bisa ditiduri oleh seorang dewasa dan Rose tampak tidur dengan lelap dan tak terganggu. Scorpius mengecup kening Rose dan berbaring di sampingnya. Rose mendesah, kemudian merapatkan diri ke tubuhnya. Scorpius tersenyum dan memeluk Rose.

"Selamat tidur, cintaku," bisiknya, sebelum memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>Rose terbangun saat mendengar bunyi kicauan burung di luar jendela. Dia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, sehingga seberapa telatpun dia tidur, dia selalu bangun pagi-pagi. Pagi itu dia terbangun dengan Scorpius terbaring di sampingnya. Rose tersenyum menatap wajah tidur Scorpius. Rasanya sukar sekali untuk percaya bahwa Scorpius tidak mencintainya. Rose yakin Scorpius juga mencintainya, mereka saling mencintai dan Rose menyesal mereka tidak menikah sebelum Scorpius berangkat ke Pulau Salura.<p>

Rose menyibakkan rambut Scorpius dari wajahnya dan mengelus pipinya. Pipi Scorpius sangat halus di tangannya kasar. Rose membiarkan tangannya di pipi Scorpius beberapa saat lamanya dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Scorpius selamanya. Dia akan selalu ada di sisinya meskipun Scorpius tidak menyukainya.

"Ada hal yang menarik di wajahku?" tanya Scorpius, membuka matanya memandang Rose.

"Kupikir kau masih tidur?" tanya Rose. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kenangan tentang ciuman yang gagal semalam membuat Rose merasa sangat malu dan gugup.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur dan melewatkan memandang wajah cantikmu dari dekat," kata Scorpius.

Rose tersenyum. "Gombal! Tidurlah lagi, aku akan bangun."

"Jangan!" seru Scorpius, menahan tangan Rose. "Tetaplah di sini."

"Harus ada yang menyiapkan sarapan, Scorpius," kata Rose.

"Biarkan mereka mengurus diri sendiri. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini."

"Baiklah..."

Mereka berbaring saling bertatapan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, Rose," kata Scorpius, mengulurkan tangan mengelus pipi Rose.

"Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu," kata Rose.

"Maafkan aku... aku melupakanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya... tentang dirimu dan tentang Carina, semuanya."

"Oh, ingatanmu sudah kembali... Syukurlah!" kata Rose, tersenyum dan mengatupkan tangannya pada tangan Scorpius yang ada di pipinya. "Apakah kau senang?"

"Ya, tapi aku menyesal tidak mengenalmu waktu itu."

"Itu tidak penting... yang penting ingatanmu sudah kembali."

"Aku bertemu orang tuamu, Hugo dan Carina..."

Senyuman Rose menghilang. "Apakah... apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Ya... dan Carina merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukannya... Dia pasti senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Rose. "Waktu itu... waktu kami mengira kau telah... meninggal. Kami, Carina dan aku, sangat sedih... aku, aku merasa bahwa aku juga ingin menyusulmu saat itu."

Rose memejamkan mata dan merasakan airmatanya mengalir. "Kumohon, Scorpius, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Rose," desah Scorpius menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Rose.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku saat datang ke pulau ini."

Scorpius tersenyum. "Seingatku, aku menuduhmu senang melihatku mati dalam tugas."

"Jangan..."

"Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu. Aku senang karena kau ada di sini bersamaku sekarang," kata Rose tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi kau harus segera pergi dari sini, Rose. Kau harus segera kembali ke Inggris."

"Apa?" tanya Rose terkejut, memandang Scorpius dengan tajam.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke Inggris. Aku akan mengatur portkey untukmu."

"Tidak!" jerit Rose tertahan, menjauhkan diri dari Scorpius. Tapi tangan Scorpius yang kuat di pinggangnya membuatnya mampu bergerak.

"Kau harus kembali ke Inggris, Rose. Dan jangan membantahku."

"Baiklah, aku pulang, tapi kau juga harus ikut bersamaku."

Scorpius menatapnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Bukankah kita pernah membahas hal ini? Aku tidak akan kembali kalau tidak bersamamu."

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Rose."

"Aku tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Aku tidak akan selamanya tinggal di sini... kalau misi ini selesai aku akan kembali ke Inggris."

"Aku tetap di sini."

"Rose..."

"Scorpius, lepaskan aku. Aku mau ke dapur."

"Ya, Scorpius, lepaskan dia, aku sudah lapar," kata Wulang dari atas. "Rose, aku suka sarapan omelete."

"Aku ingin kopi yang benar-benar pahit, Rose," kata Al. "Dan aku suka telurku setengah matang."

"Aku suka roti panggang dan selai strauberi, Rose," kata Roddy.

"Nah Scorpius, lepaskan aku," kata Rose. "Aku akan menyediakan sarapan untuk semua orang."

Scorpius melepaskannya dan Rose turun dari tempat tidur, merapikan gaun jingganya dan berjalan menuju dapur, menyediakan sarapan untuk semua orang.

Scorpius adalah orang yang paling tidak peka, pikir Rose, saat menjerang air. Scorpius menginginkannya kembali ke Inggris setelah Rose mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Scorpius. Bagaimana Rose bisa pulang ke Inggris dan tinggal dengan nyaman dalam flatnya sementara Scorpius harus menghadapi orang-orang jahat di sini? Dia tidak akan ke mana. Dia akan tetap di sini bersama Scorpius dan akan ikut ke manapun Scorpius pergi.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka," kata Scorpius, saat Rose menyajikan kopi untuk Al dan kawan-kawan. Anthony dan Neil yang baru saja bergabung langsung diperkenalkan pada Rose dan tanpa malu-malu mereka memesan sarapan.

"Jangan pedulikan Scorpius, Rose," kata Al. "Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membagimu dengan kami."

"Diam, Al," kata Scorpius.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa, Scorpius?" tanya Rose, mengabaikan Al.

"Aku tidak lapar..." jawab Scorpius.

"Bagus... berkurang satu orang yang harus kulayani," kata Rose, meletakkan kopi dan roti madu di depan Scorpius.

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan."

"Aku tahu," kata Rose, meletakkan potongan daging sapi di piringnya.

"Rose, kau memberikan Scorpius daging sedangkan kami hanya roti," kata Al, pura-pura sebal membuat teman-teman Aurornya tertawa.

"Oh diamlah!" kata Rose, mengangkat telur dan meletakkannya di piring Al. "Masih ada kopi kalau kalian menginginkannya lagi."

Rose duduk di samping Scorpius dan menyesap tehnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh," bisik Rose pada Scorpius. "Kau akan dijadikan lelucon oleh mereka."

"Memangnya aku peduli."

"Scorpius, bisakah kau mendengarkan aku sekali ini dan―"

Rose menghentikan kata-katanya karena seseorang telah muncul di pintu tenda. Scorpius, Al dan kawan-kawan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya masing-masing dan mengacungkannya pada orang yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Imung?" Rose terkejut menatap Imung, yang sedang memandang berkeliling dengan ingin tahu. Dia tampak santai dan tidak mempedulikan lima tongkat sihir yang terarah padanya.

"Tuya Imung," teriak Wulang.

"Susah juga mencari kalian," kata Imung, menatap Wulang dan Rose bergantian.

"Imung, silakan bergabung dengan kami," kata Rose, memberi isyarat pada para Auror untuk menurunkan tongkat sihir mereka. "Kami baru saja sarapan."

Imung menatap para Auror dengan tidak yakin.

"Oh, ayolah," kata Rose, menarik Imung dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Wulang. "Aku punya roti madu."

"Terima kasih," kata Imung. Dia tampak santai dan menikmati pandangan menyelidik para Auror.

Rose meletakkan roti madu dan teh di depan Imung dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jadi dia 'orang baik' itu?" bisik Scorpius. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar sebal.

"Ya, dia..." Rose balas berbisik. Kemudian dia memandang Imung dan tersenyum.

Mereka makan dalam diam dan setelah itu satu persatu mulai meninggalkan meja. Scorpius menolak untuk pergi meskipun Rose telah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memberi isyarat mengusir padanya. Menyerah, akhirnya Rose bangun dan membereskan meja sementara Scorpius dan Imung duduk di tempat masing-masing saling tatap.

"Nah Imung, akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari tempat itu, kan?" kata Rose, setelah membereskan bekas sarapan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku salah mendugamu ternyata kau orang yang lumayan cerdas," kata Imung.

"Dia bukan 'lumayan cerdas'. Dia sangat cerdas," timpal Scorpius.

"Eh, ya... aku belum memperkenalkan kalian. Imung, ini Scorpius... Scorpius, Imung!"

Scorpius dan Imung berdiri, berjabat tangan. Kemudian kembali duduk, melanjutkan kegiatan saling tatap seolah sedang mengukur kekuatan lawan. Rose duduk salah tingkah di tempatnya.

"Imung, aku sudah menduga kau akan menemukan tempat ini," kata Rose. "Aku harus mengembalikan peta yang kuambil itu."

"Terima kasih... kupikir kau sudah melupakan siapa pemilik peta itu," kata Imung. "Dan aku ke mari untuk membawa Wulang pulang."

"Oh ya, Wulang... dia―"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat tenda ini?" tanya Scorpius, memotong kata-kata Rose.

Imung menatap Scorpius. "Apakah Rose belum bercerita padamu tentang aku?"

"Tidak..."

"Eh, aku..." gagap Rose. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak bercerita pada siapapun tentang dirimu."

"Oh... kau baik sekali."

"Scorpius, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Imung berdua saja," kata Rose.

Scorpius memberi Rose tatapan jengkel, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rose bersama Imung.

"Itu pacarmu?" tanya Imung, memberi tatapan menghina ke arah pintu.

"Dia calon suamiku," kata Rose.

"Kupikir aku seratus kali lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia kelihatan tidak seperti pria sejati."

"Bagiku Scorpius seribu kali lebih baik dari pada siapapun."

Imung tertawa sinis. Rose mengabaikannya, mengeluarkan peta wilayah _Ma Hawurung_ dan mengembalikannya pada Imung.

"Aku mengerti... aku tidak bisa memaksakan cinta."

"Ya..."

"Aku harus membawa Wulang kembali ke _Ma Hawurung_," kata Imung.

"Aku tahu, Wulang akan aman bersama kalian... Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Wulang," kata Rose, lalu berjalan keluar tenda memanggil Wulang yang sedang duduk bersama Al dan teman-temannya. Wulang memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Rose, namun Rose menggelengkan kepala.

"Mana Scorpius?" tanya Rose pada Al, setelah Wulang masuk ke tenda.

Al mengangguk ke arah pepohonan di sebelah kiri tenda, di mana Scorpius sedang berdiri memandang pohon-pohon di dekatnya. Rose berjalan perlahan menuju Scorpius.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Rose, saat tiba di dekat Scorpius.

"Tidak... untuk apa? Kau berhak bergaul dengan siapa saja."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Tidak ada apa-apa antara Imung dan aku. Aku..."

"Dia kelihatannya cukup perhatian sampai mencarimu ke mari."

"Dia mencari Wulang."

"Kau tinggal bersamanya selama tiga hari saat kau menghilang, kan? Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Sikapmu yang serba rahasia membuat orang lain curiga, Rose. Lagi pula siapa yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, aku kan tidak di sana untuk mengawasimu," kata Scorpius kejam.

Rose menatap Scorpius tidak percaya. Setelah apa yang terjadi antara mereka, setelah pengakuannya bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Scorpius. Setelah semuanya itu, Scorpius masih tidak percaya padanya. Matanya terasa panas dan berair, mengerjapkan mata, Rose mengalihkan pandangan. Dia tidak ingin Scorpius melihatnya terluka.

"Baiklah... percaya apapun yang ingin kau percayai," kata Rose, lalu pergi meninggalkan Scorpius.

Dengan kesal, Rose berjalan melewati Al dan kawan-kawan dan berjalan masuk ke tenda. Di dalam tenda, Wulang tampaknya sedang bertengkar dengan Imung dalam bahasa Halura.

"Rose," kata Wulang saat melihat Rose. "Tuya Imung ingin membawaku kembali. Bujuklah dia untuk tidak membawaku kembali."

"Menurutku kau harus kembali Wulang. Kau akan aman di sana," kata Rose.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kembali. Kau telah berjanji untuk membawaku ke Inggris, Rose."

"Membawamu ke Inggris?" Imung tampak terkejut. "Kau tidak bisa ke Inggris dan membuat orang lain hidup dalam bahaya karena kau, Wulang."

"Aku tidak keberatan Wulang ikut bersamaku," bantah Rose. "Namun, aku masih harus tetap di sini selama beberapa saat lagi."

"Aku juga akan tetap di sini bersama Rose."

"Kalian ini melakukan misi berbahaya kalian?" tanya Imung, memandang Rose dengan sinis.

"Kami akan melakukan misi kami untuk membantu pulau ini agar tetap aman," kata Rose.

Imung memandang Wulang. "Baiklah, aku menyerah, kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi aku ikut ke manapun kau pergi karena kau tidak boleh membuat orang lain dalam bahaya."

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini, tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk kita semua."

"Kalian kan penyihir, kalian bisa melakukan apa saja dengan sihir."

"Benar, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan dengan sihir."

"Aku bisa tidur di mana saja," kata Imung.

Rose menyerah. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin memaksa Imung untuk pergi.

"Terserah," kata Rose. "Tapi kau harus berbicara dengan Al."

Rose keluar tenda dan menuju tempat Al duduk bersama Roddy, Anthony dan Neil. Scorpius juga telah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Al.

"Aku ingin kau bicara dengan Imung," kata Rose.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?" tanya Al.

"Bicaralah dengannya," kata Rose

Al mengangguk. Dia memberi isyarat pada Scorpius untuk menemaninya. Scorpius menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu," kata Roddy. Dia bersama Al berjalan masuk ke tenda.

Scorpius memandang Rose, tapi Rose mengalihkan pandangan. Dia terlalu marah untuk berbicara dengan Scorpius sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Orang itu akan tinggal di sini?" ulang Scorpius menatap Al dengan tidak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda!"<p>

"Aku serius... dan kecilkan suaramu," bisik Al.

Al baru saja memberitahu Scorpius bahwa Imung akan tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa saat. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di luar tenda menghindari tenda yang ramai dan terasa sempit dengan bertambahnya penghuni.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Kita masih harus menyelesaikan penyelidikan kita dan itu tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Kita tidak akan menunda penyelidikan kita, tapi mungkin dia akan ikut kita."

"Apa? Kau melibatkan dia dalam misi ini?"

"Ya... aku rasa dia bukan orang jahat."

"'Orang baik', seperti kata Rose," kata Scorpius getir.

"Benar... dan kau harus bisa menerima kehadirannya di sini. Aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran."

"Terserah," kata Scorpius.

"Ingat, Scorps, aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran."

"Aku tidak bilang akan bertengkar dengannya."

"Jangan buat Rose bersedih... Dia telah banyak sekali mengalami kesedihan."

"Aku tahu, tapi susah sekali untuk tetap tidak peduli kalau orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain."

"Apa?" Al menatap Scorpius sesaat, kemudian tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Scorpius jengkel.

"Dengar Scorps, Rose itu jatuh cinta padamu dan hanya padamu. Tidakkah kau melihat caranya memandangmu, kau adalah segalanya bagi Rose. Bagaimana kau bisa menyangka dia menyukai Imung?"

"Terkadang kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang lain."

"Percayalah padanya, Scorps. Dia mungkin punya alasan untuk merahasiakan kisah perjalanannya. Mungkin satu saat nanti dia akan bercerita padamu."

Scorpius tidak menanggapi, tapi memandang pepohonan gelap di depannya. Sulit sekali untuk percaya pada Rose. Selama ini dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rose, apa yang menjadi ketakutan dan kebahagiannya, apa yang dirahasiakannya. Scorpius ingin tahu semuanya itu. Dia juga ingin Rose, untuk sekali ini saja, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Bukan bersikap keras kepala dan menganggap apa yang dilakukannya lebih benar dari pada orang lain. Scorpius ingin Rose tidak terlibat dengan semuanya ini. Dia ingin Rose kembali ke Inggris dan tinggal bersama Carina, menunggunya pulang, lalu mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun, itu adalah harapannya sendiri, terlalu luar biasa untuk menjadi kenyataan dengan sikap Rose yang keras kepala itu.

"Yuk, kembali ke tenda... tampaknya Rose telah menyediakan makan malam," kata Al.

Scorpius mendengus jengkel. Satu lagi hal yang tidak disukainya dari Rose. Rose terlalu ingin menyenangkan orang lain, terlalu peduli pada orang lain, meskipun ini melibatkan keselamatanya sendiri. Lihat saja keadaannya dengan Wulang, kalau tidak ada Wulang, Rose telah pulang ke Inggris bersamanya waktu itu.

"Scorps, kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak... aku akan berjaga di sini," kata Scorpius.

"Ayolah, Scorps... kau harus ikut bersamaku. Kita harus memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan besok."

"Baiklah..."

Scorpius mengikuti Al masuk ke dalam tenda. Semua orang tampaknya sudah berkumpul dan bersempit-sempit di meja makan. Rose duduk di sebelah Imung dan tampaknya sedang menertawai sesuatu yang sedang dikatakan Imung. Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir rasa marah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, Scorpius memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari Rose dan Imung.

Suasana makan malam terasa menegangkan, hanya sesekali terdengar suara Rose yang berbicara pada Imung atau Wulang. Jelas sekali Rose sedang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku. Scorpius tampak rileks dan cukup menikmati suasana tegang ini. Rupanya bukan cuma dia yang tidak setuju dengan bergabungnya Imung bersama mereka. Dari tampang Neil dan Anthony yang tegang, mereka juga tampaknya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Al. Scorpius berusaha menahan cengirannya, namun tidak berhasil karena sesekali dia merasa bahwa Rose sedang memelototinya dari ujung meja.

"Kita harus membicarakan langkah-langkah yang harus diambil untuk rencana penyelidikan kita," kata Al, setelah mereka selesai makan.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar.

"Dengar, aku mengikutsertakan Imung dalam kelompok kita karena dia lebih tahu tentang hutan ini dari pada kita. Dia bisa menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi kita."

"Aku setuju, kita memang memerlukannya," kata Roddy, mengangguk pada Imung.

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju, tapi... Maaf, maksudku apakah kita bisa mempercayainya? Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya," kata Neil dengan nada minta maaf.

Scorpius ingin mengatakan bahwa dia setuju dengan Neil, tapi Scorpius melihat Rose mendelik padanya dan segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau kita tidak mempercayai orang lain, kita tidak akan bisa memulai sesuatu," kata Al. "Aku percaya pada Imung dan aku ingin dia ikut dalam misi kita."

Anthony mengangguk, Neil juga mengangguk meskipun dengan enggan. Sedangkan Scorpius berpura-pura asyik memperhatikan meja makan yang telah dibersihkan oleh Rose. Dia tidak ingin berkomentar apapun dan Al tampaknya tidak ingin dia berkomentar karena dia memandang Roddy dan berkata,

"Nah, mana peta kita, Rod. Kita harus menunjukkan pada Imung tiga titik yang harus kita selidiki."

Roddy mengeluarkan peta dari saku jaketnya dan membentangkannya di meja.

"Sebelum kita membahasnya bisakah Rose dan Wulang keluar... mereka kan bukan anggota kita," kata Scorpius. Dia tidak ingin Rose terlibat dengan apapun juga akan menjadi keputusan mereka nanti.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari sini. Dari awal aku sudah terlibat dan aku akan terus terlibat. Aku tahu tentang tiga titik itu, jadi jangan coba-coba mengusirku," kata Rose.

"Kita bukan berpiknik, Rose..."

"Aku tidak bilang kita sedang berpiknik. Aku tahu bahaya yang akan kita hadapi."

"Nah, kalau kau tahu bahaya yang akan kita hadapi, pulang ke Inggris sekarang!"

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau juga pulang, Scorpius. Mengerti! Dan aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi."

"Dengar, Rose..."

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" kata Al keras. "Tidak ada yang akan keluar dari ruangan ini dan kita semua akan ikut terlibat."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tahu kita tidak akan menang dalam hal ini, Scorpius," potong Al lelah.

Rose memberikan senyum kemenangan pada Scorpius, membuat Rose ingin mengikatnya di sapu terbang dan membawanya ke London.

Anthony, Neil dan Imung yang belum pernah melihat Rose dan Scorpius berdebat, ternganga memandang mereka. Mereka pasti berpikir Rose dan Scorpius sudah gila. Wulang terkikik menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Hmm, baiklah sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanya Al sedikit bingung.

"Peta..." jawab Roddy gesit bersikap seperti sekretaris yang baik.

Scorpius bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Roddy akan menyetujui semua yang dikatakan Al? Meskipun menyuruhnya memakan daging ular walaupun ada daging domba panggang di sebelahnya? Scorpius menahan diri untuk tidak menertawai Roddy. Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Scorpius, Rose memberikan pandangan 'hentikan sekarang juga' padanya.

"Peta..." ulang Al, melihat peta yang terbentang di depannya. "Jadi kita punya tiga tujuan. Nah, Imung apa pendapatmu tentang tiga tujuan kita." Al menunjukkan tiga titik hitan dalam peta pada Imung.

Imung mempelajari peta itu sesaat.

"Mengapa kau menamai titik pertama ini dengan _Ma Hawurung_ dan memberinya tanda tanya?" tanya Imung, menatap Al.

"Aku yang menandainya," kata Roddy. "Wulang pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah adalah wilayah kaum _Ma Hawurung_. Aku memberinya tanda tanya karena aku belum yakin akan kata-kata Wulang."

"Ini memang wilayah _Ma Hawurung_ dan kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana," kata Imung.

"Mengapa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Mereka adalah bangsa yang sangat rahasia dan tersembunyi. Mereka tinggal dengan damai dan tidak menyukai orang asing."

"Kita harus menyelidiki tempat itu. Bisa saja orang yang kita cari bersembunyi di sana," kata Scorpius lagi, memandang yang lain meminta persetujuan.

"Orang yang kalian cari tidak ada di sana, aku yakin itu," kata Imung tegas.

"Oh ya? Apakah kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku setuju dengan Imung. Kita akan melewatkan titik pertama," kata Rose cepat, menghindari mata Scorpius dan memandang Al dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak bisa... kita tidak boleh melewatkan tempat itu tanpa penyelidikan," kata Scorpius.

"Kita akan menyelediki tempat itu setelah menyelidiki tempat-tempat yang lain," kata Rose.

"Tidak... tempat itu adalah tempat pertama dalam agenda kita. Mengapa kita harus mengundurnya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Scorpius..." kata Rose.

"Jelaskan kalau begitu! Dari caramu menghindari tempat ini, aku jadi curiga mungkin itu adalah tempat kau bersenang-senang bersama Imu―"

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" jerit Rose, berlari ke arah Scorpius dan menutup mulut Scorpius dengan tangannya.

Untuk sesaat Scorpius tidak bisa bicara, setelah itu Scorpius berusaha melepaskan diri. Posisinya yang masih duduk di kursi membuatnya susah bergerak. Mereka bergulat sesaat membuat Rose terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Scorpius bingung, setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Rose dengan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan... Bisa tidak kau tutup mulut dan tidak berkomentar apapun selama satu jam?"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu... aku hanya ingin kau tutup mulut."

"Menyingkirlah, Rose," kata Scorpius, melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Rose.

"Tidak akan..."

"Kalau begitu apa maumu?" tanya Scorpius, menatap Rose yang duduk di pangkuannya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di depan orang-orang ini, Scorpius sudah menciumnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tutup mulut dan tidak bicara selama satu jam."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Scorpius..."

"Rose..."

Mereka bertatapan sesaat.

"Rosie, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan Scorpius, bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu? Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terhalang oleh adegan mesra kalian berdua ini," kata Al, membuat Rose dan Scorpius terkejut.

"Berjanjilah..." bisik Rose.

"Baiklah..." kata Scorpius, mengangguk.

Rose tersenyum dan kembali ke tempatnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Scorpius memandang Anthony, Neil dan Imung, yang lagi-lagi ternganga memandangnya dan Rose. Wulang terkikik lagi, Roddy memutar bola matanya, dan Al mendengus tidak sabar.

"Maaf..." kata Rose.

"Baiklah... kita kembali pada masalah kita. Mengenai wilayah _Ma Hawurung_ ini―"

"Kita akan melewatinya..." potong Rose. "Kita akan langsung ke titik yang ke dua."

Scorpius ingin berkomentar lagi, tapi dia menahan diri karena sudah berjanji pada Rose.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Al, pada Anthony, Roddy dan Neil.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju kita melewati titik pertama, tapi kita akan mengikuti usul Rose untuk melewatinya karena tampaknya Imung sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di wilayah itu. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin orang yang kita cari ada di sana. Bukankah _Ma Hawurung_ itu adalah tempat hantu yang suka memakan daging manusia?" kata Roddy.

"Ya... ya..." sambung Rose cepat. Scorpius mendengus.

"Aku akan ikut apapun keputusan Al," kata Neil, dan Anthony mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan melewati titik pertama."

"Bagus..." bisik Rose. Dan Scorpius menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat.

"Bagaimana dengan titik kedua ini? Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya?" tanya Al pada Imung.

Imung mengamati peta lagi. "Tempat itu bernama Walungu, tempat reruntuhan kota kuno. Belum ada orang yang pernah ke sana, tapi menurut desas-desus yang kudengar, tempat ini sekarang dijadikan sarang oleh beberapa makhluk yang tidak diketahui namanya."

_Sulit dipercaya_, komentar Scorpius dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Apakah mungkin orang yang kita cari membuat markasnya di sana?" tanya Roddy.

"Entahlah... dan titik yang ketiga adalah wilayah terlarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di sana. Mungkin dari ketiga tempat ini. Tempat itulah yang paling berbahaya karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami, Imung," kata Al, kemudian memandang teman-temannya. "Nah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apakah kita harus berpencar dan menyelidiki dua wilayah ini secara bersamaan?" tanya Roddy ragu.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Al.

"Baiklah, Roddy, Scorpius, Imung dan aku akan ke wilayah ke tiga karena ini adalah wilayah berbahaya. Anthony, Neil, Rose dan Wulang akan ke wilayah ke dua."

"Aku akan ikut ke wilayah ketiga," kata Rose tegas, memandang Scorpius.

Scorpius ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Rose harus kembali ke pondok dan tinggal di sana sampai keadaan aman.

"Kau akan ke wilayan kedua, Rose dan itu keputusanku."

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Scorpius dan aku akan ikut ke manapun dia pergi," bantah Rose cepat.

Al memandang Scorpius, yang mendelik pada Rose.

"Baik," kata Al, habis sabar. "Scorpius, Anthony, Rose, Wulang ke wilayah kedua. Sisanya bersamaku ke wilayah ketiga."

"Maaf, tapi aku harus bersama Wulang. Aku ada di sini karena aku harus menjaganya," kata Imung.

"Dan aku ingin tetap bersama Rose... aku tidak mau pindah ke wilayah ketiga," kata Wulang.

"Ya ampun, baik...baik," kata Al jengkel. "Wulang, Imung, Rose, Scorpius wilayah kedua. Yang lain bersama denganku. Puas?"

Imung, Wulang dan Rose mengangguk setuju. Scorpius mendengus dan yang lainnya tidak berkomentar.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku jaga pertama," kata Al, dengan gerakan mengusir. "Kau bisa memakai tempat tidurku, Imung. Setelah itu, aku bisa―"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku bisa tidur di kursi," kata Imung.

Scorpius memandang Rose, yang memandang Imung dengan khawatir.

"Kau bisa memakai selimutku, Imung," kata Rose, berjalan mengambil selimut di tempat tidur Scorpius.

Scorpius segera menyusulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Scorpius sambil berbisik, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Aku akan memberikan selimutku padanya, dia kedinginan," kata Rose.

"Apakah kau lupa itu selimutku, ingat!"

"Oke itu selimutmu, tapi aku tetap akan memberikannya pada Imung."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"Demi Agrippa, Scorpius! Ini cuma selimut."

"Nanti kau akan kedinginan."

"Aku kan bisa berbagi denganmu."

"Oke, tapi jangan selimutku, berikan selimut Anthony," kata Scorpius.

Rose mendengus, tapi mengambil selimut cadangan Anthony dan memberikannya pada Imung. Scorpius nyengir kosong sambil menatap Rose memberikan selimut pada Imung, setelah itu berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu orang akan berpikir kau sudah gila," kata Rose, duduk di ranjang Scorpius.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kita keluar, yuk," kata Scorpius.

"Baiklah," kata Rose.

Scorpius menunggu Rose memastikan Wulang, yang tidur di ranjang atas, baik-baik saja, kemudian berjalan keluar tenda, diikuti pandangan ingin tahu oleh orang-orang dalam tenda.

"Nah?" kata Scorpius, setelah berdiri agak jauh dari tenda.

"Nah apa?" tanya Rose.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Imung, kau kelihatannya sangat peduli padanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan," elak Rose.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Rose."

"Kau yang memulai sesuatu, Scorpius... Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang Imung pada siapapun."

"Baik... Selama tiga hari bersamanya, kalian tidur bersama?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, berani-berani kau berkata seperti itu."

"Jawab saja, Rose."

"Tidak... Kau bertanya begitu seolah kau meragukan moralku."

"Bagaimana kalau moralmu memang patut dipertanyakan?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose memandang Scorpius dengan murka dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Scorpius, tapi Scorpius menangkap tangannya dengan mudah.

"Aku membencimu, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aku mencintaimu, Rose Weasley... Nah, katakan padaku apakah kau tidur dengannya?"

Rose menatapnya terpana. Untuk sesaat, tampaknya Rose tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Scorpius menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Scorpius tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Puas?"

"Belum... apakah kalian berciuman?"

"Kami tidak berciuman... dan kami tidak ada dalam hubungan yang romantis. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai paman Wulang."

"Paman Wulang?" tanya Scorpius kaget. Dia akhirnya tahu sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Jadi dia paman Wulang? Pantas saja dia bisa melihat tenda ini, meskipun tenda ini telah dimantrai dengan mantra pelindung. Berarti dia juga tidak mempan terhadap sihir sama seperti Wulang, tapi bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa Wulang tidak memiliki keluarga?"

"Dia punya keluarga," kata Rose. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi. Aku mau tidur."

"Sebentar... Rose, aku tidak ingin kau ikut dalam misi ini," kata Scorpius. Dia memegang tangan Rose. "Aku lebih suka kau tinggal di pondok atau kembali ke Inggris dengan selamat."

"Scorpius, kita sudah membahas tentang itu. Aku akan ikut... aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Walaupun harus mati, kita akan mati bersama."

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius, kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Itulah yang tidak kuinginkan. Walaupun mati aku akan mati sendiri dan kau harus kembali dengan selamat."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin pulang tanpa dirimu."

"Rose, jangan lupakan Carina. Dia memerlukanmu."

"Dia juga memerlukanmu, aku akan ikut, apapun yang terjadi."

Scorpius mengumpat dalam hati, susah sekali untuk meyakinkan Rose. Semoga Carina nanti tidak akan sekeras kepala ibunya. Meskipun tampang Carina mirip Malfoy, tapi Scorpius curiga sifat dasar Carina adalah sifat Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>BACA dan Hargai Kerja Kerasku dengan Review atau FeedBack, Please! Biar aku tetap semangat... See You!<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih... terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 8, ku sangat menghargainya. **

**Tentang setting **_**Ma Hawurung**_**: Terserah pembaca mo bayangin tempatnya kayak apa :D Tetapi aku menulisnya sambil membayangkan tempat tinggal para Elf di **_**Lord of the Ring**_** (book) dan planet Pandora di **_**Avatar**_** (movie), aku bahkan belum pernah nonton **_**Spiderwick**_**. Seandainya ada kesamaan setting-nya sama **_**Spiderwick, **_**itu****adalah murni kebetulan belaka... :D**

**Ku sedang mengusahakan agar bisa update setiap tiga hari, atau sekitar seminggu (kalo lagi sibuk). Mohon ditunggu dan tetap Review, ya... Selamat membaca chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 9

Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat adalah rerumputan setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Rose memang tidak mengharapkan melihat rumah atau pemukiman dalam hutan ini. Tetapi yang membuatnya heran adalah mengapa ada padang rumput di tengah hutan ini? Ataukah ini cuma fatamorgana, cuma tipuan untuk membuat mereka terlena. Yang pasti ini bukan Fatamorgana karena Rose dapat merasakan sayatan halus rerumputan tajam di kakinya.

Mereka telah mengepak tenda pagi-pagi dan berpisah dengan Al, Roddy, Anthony, dan Neil, yang mengambil arah Barat Daya, sedangkan mereka mengambil arah lurus ke Barat. Mereka juga telah menempuh perjalanan bermil-mil, hingga akhirnya tiba di tempat terbuka dengan padang rumput tinggi ini. Kaki Rose terasa sakit dan rasanya hampir terlepas dari engselnya, tapi dia tidak boleh mengeluh karena ini adalah pilihannya. Dia yang memilih untuk ikut bersama Scorpius dan tidak ada gunanya kembali sekarang.

Selama perjalanan, Scorpius bersikap seperti orang brengsek. Dia berulang kali mengingatkan Rose bahwa dia tidak memaksa Rose ikut. Jangan mengeluh dan jangan merengek, perjalanan masih panjang. Tampaknya Scorpius sengaja memancing emosinya untuk membuatnya marah-marah dan kembali ke Inggris. Namun, dia tidak bisa kembali sekarang, dia sudah memulainya dan dia akan mengakhirinya.

"Kita istirahat dulu," kata Imung, memandang Wulang, yang tampak kecapaian dan sama sengsaranya seperti Rose.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya... Kita telah melakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu," kata Scorpius.

"Itu tiga jam yang lalu, Scorpius," kata Rose.

"Dengar, kita tidak bisa beristirahat. Jarak yang harus kita tempuh masih panjang dan kita perlu melewati tempat ini sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Aku mengerti, tapi mereka perlu istirahat," kata Imung, memandang Rose dan Wulang.

"Baik, istirahat lima menit," kata Scorpius sebal.

Rose duduk di sebuah batu besar, kemudian memijat kakinya. Scorpius duduk di sampingnya, mengeluarkan botol air dari ransel dan memberikannya pada Rose.

"Sudah mulai menyesal?" tanya Scorpius, memandang Rose―yang sedang meneguk air―dengan teliti. Mungkin mencari penyesalan di wajah Rose.

"Apa?" tanya Rose, hampir saja tersedak.

"Kau menyesal sekarang?" ulang Scorpius.

"Maksudmu menyesal karena ikut perjalanan ini?"

"Ya... Aku kan pernah bilang ini perjalanan yang berat. Padang rumput ini tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan bahaya yang akan kita hadapi nanti."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal... tidak akan pernah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dan aku akan terus sampai akhir."

"Ya, tapi kau dan Wulang sangat menghambat perjalanan kami. Sepanjang dua mil kalian perlu istirahat, dan langkah kalian yang lambat membuat banyak waktu terbuang percuma," kata Scorpius. Dia telah kembali menggunakan kalimat favoritnya―dalam perjalanan ini―lagi, membuat Rose mendengus.

"Scorpius, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti orang brengsek?"

Scorpius memberikan Rose pandangan membunuh. "Kau mengataiku, Rose! Setelah aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjagamu agar tetap selamat."

"Menjagaku agar tetap selamat?" ulang Rose. "Scorpius, yang kau lakukan sejauh ini hanyalah membuatku sebal."

"Itu aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa perjalanan kita sangat berbahaya."

"Aku tahu perjalanan ini sangat berbahaya, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali. Kau tahu alasannya dan aku tidak akan mengulang-ulangnya lagi."

"Baik... kita berangkat sekarang," kata Scorpius, berdiri, mengambil botol minuman dari tangan Rose dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam ransel dengan kasar.

"Tapi, kau mengatakan kita boleh beristirahat lima menit," kata Wulang.

"Aku tidak peduli... aku ingin kita berangkat sekarang."

"Berhenti bicara, Malfoy!" sergap Imung jengkel.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti... mulut ini mulutku jadi aku akan bicara sesukaku."

Imung memelototi Scorpius, yang dibalasnya dengan tertarik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Ayo kita berjalan lagi," kata Wulang, menyerahkan botol air pada Imung dan bangkit dengan semangat.

"Scorpius..." bisik Rose dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Baik... baiklah, Wulang, duduk!" perintah Scorpius, yang dituruti Wulang dengan cemberut. "Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku memang sedikit menyebalkan..."

"Sangat..." bantah Wulang.

"Oke, aku memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku hanya ingin kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita sebelum gelap," kata Scorpius, memandang matahari yang telah condong ke Barat. "Aku tidak ingin kita bermalam di tempat ini. Lihat, ini adalah padang rumput dan apa saja bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya. Kalau kita berlama-lama di sini, kita mungkin akan diserang dengan tiba-tiba."

"Benar..." kata Imung, juga memandang berkeliling. "Aku tidak tahu pasti wilayah apa ini, tapi aku curiga, rasa aman ini cuma sementara. Mungkin sesuatu sedang mengintai kita dari satu tempat, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang kita."

"Kalian tidak serius, kan?" tanya Rose tidak yakin.

"Kami benar-benar serius... Biasanya padang rumput seperti ini tempat persembunyian binatang pemburu seperti singa dan ular berbisa," jawab Imung. "Dan mereka adalah binatang yang bukan langsung menghadang, tapi mengintai mangsa dengan teliti dan meyerang di saat kita sedang lengah."

Rose menyentuh sakunya untuk memastikan tongkat sihirnya masih ada dan memandang Scorpius, yang mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Imung.

"Oh, aku suka singa," kata Wulang bersemangat.

"Singa bukan binatang lucu seperti yang kau bayangkan, Wulang," kata Imung. "Kita harus berhati-hati dengan singa."

"Kita berangkat..." kata Scorpius, setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Rose berdiri diikuti oleh Imung dan Wulang, sementara Scorpius menghapus jejak mereka dengan tongkat sihir.

"Siapkan tongkat sihirmu," kata Scorpius pada Rose, setelah mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Rose mengangguk, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memandang berkeliling dengan waspada.

"Bagaimana kalau aku terluka? Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku di sini?" tanya Rose, setelah mereka berjalan lagi. Melihat sifat Scorpius yang berubah-ubah, Rose takut Scorpius akan meninggalkannya di padang rumput ini tanpa peduli lagi.

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak menjaga dirimu sendiri," kata Scorpius.

Rose tersenyum. Scorpius tidak akan meninggalkannya, itu sudah cukup bagi Rose. Mengabaikan Scorpius, dia berbicara pada Imung. "Apakah tempat tujuan kita hasih jauh?"

"Mungkin... Aku belum pernah ke wilayah ini, dan harapanku, kita bisa melewati padang rumput ini sebelum gelap agar kita bisa mendirikan kemah."

Rose mengangguk setuju. Dia tahu mereka tidak mungkin mendirikan kemah di padang rumput ini, terlalu berbahaya. Tetapi apakah memang ada singa di sini? Sejauh ini mereka baik-baik saja.

"Berhenti!" kata Scorpius tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Rose memandangnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Imung.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu."

Mereka berhenti dan memandang rerumputan. Rose berusaha diam, menajamkan pendengaran, tapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, kecuali suara angin di sela-sela rerumputan. Dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, ketika Scorpius membisikkan Mantra Pelindung.

"_Protego_!"

Tembok tak kelihatan menghalangi mereka tepat waktu, karena beberapa detik setelah itu, sesuatu yang besar―Rose tidak tahu apa itu―menerjang ke arah mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa―" Rose berhenti bicara karena terkejut, ketika menyadari apa yang telah menerjang ke arah mereka.

"Mantra Pelindung, Rose!" teriak Scorpius.

"Apa? Oh baiklah... _Protego_!" kata Rose bergetar. Pelindung tak kelihatan muncul dan mengelilingi mereka seperti kubah tak beratap.

"Bagaimana cara kita melewati mereka?" tanya Imung.

"Aku belum memikirkannya," jawab Scorpius.

Rose tidak mengerti apa yang Scorpius dan Imung bicarakan, namun sedetik kemudian dia tahu, karena dari balik rerumputan segerombolan singa muncul, mengaum bersahut-sahutan dan melangkah dengan anggun mendekati mereka.

Rose menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan dan mencengkram tongkat sihirnya untuk memastikan bahwa Mantra Pelindung-nya masih bekerja. Singa-singa, yang kira-kira berjumlah dua-puluhan itu sekarang mengelilingi mereka. Tubuh mereka besar dan tinggi, kira-kira setinggi Wulang, dengan kaki-kaki berkuku tajam, yang siap dipakai untuk mencakar mangsa. Surai mereka terlihat indah dan berkilau diterpa sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Tatapan mereka beringas, dan jelas sekali, mereka sangat kelaparan.

Rose mendengar Wulang dan Imung mulai mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang aneh. Mereka tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan singa-singa itu. Singa-singa itu berhenti mengaum dan memandang Wulang dan Imung, tapi cuma sesaat, karena beberapa detik kemudian, singa-singa kembali mengaum dengan lebih ganas.

"Mereka tidak mau mendengarkan kita," kata Wulang, memandang singa-singa itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Mereka bukan binatang jinak yang sering kita temui, Wulang. Mereka sudah lama tinggal di sini dan... mereka lapar," kata Imung.

"Jelas sekali," timpal Scorpius.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rose, memandang Scorpius.

Scorpius hendak menjawab, tapi berhenti ketika lima ekor singa menerjang ke arah mereka lagi, terhalang Mantra Pelindung dan terlempar beberapa meter dari mereka. Teman-temannya mengaum dengan keras.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," jawab Scorpius. "Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka dengan Mantra Bius, mereka terlalu banyak dan kita cuma berdua."

"Kita bisa ber-apparate meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Rose. "Atau kita bisa menyihir diri kita dengan Mantra Melayang dan pergi dari sini."

"Mantra Melayang cuma bisa membuatmu melayang dan tidak bisa membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita juga tidak bisa ber-apparate dan ber-disapparate di wilayah hutan ini. Ada kekuatan aneh yang membuat transportasi sihir tidak berfungsi. Lagi pula, mereka akan langsung menerjang kita kalau kita melepaskan Mantra Pelindung ini."

"Jadi maksudmu, kita harus menunggu sampai mereka pergi?"

"Ya, itu cara satu-satunya."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak pergi?" tanya Rose khawatir.

"Jangan mulai mengeluh... Kau yang ingin ikut perjalanan ini, kan? Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang, tapi―"

"Aku tidak mengeluh, aku cuma khawatir," balas Rose.

"Sama saja, kan..."

"Dengar, mengeluh dan khawatir itu adalah dua kata yang berbeda... Menurut kamus besar, mengeluh adalah―"

"Oh, berhentilah kalian berdua," kata Imung bosan, menghalangi kuliah Rose tentang arti kata. "Bisakah kita diam sebentar dan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghindari singa-singa ini."

"Benar..." kata Scorpius.

Mereka berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing; Scorpius memandang singa-singa itu dan tampak tegang; Imung dan Wulang saling berpandangan dan beberapa kali melemparkan pandangan pada Rose dan Scorpius. Sepertinya mereka mengharapkan Scorpius dan Rose bisa mengeluarkan ide ajaib setiap satu menit sekali. Otak Rose seperti sedang berputar cepat, mencari ide-ide tersembunyi di otaknya yang cemerlang. Tidak ada yang terpikirkan, agak susah juga. Biasanya kalau sedang dibutuhkan ide-ide cemerlang itu hilang, tapi kalau tidak dibutuhkan Rose bisa berpikir dan berimajinasi dengan sempurna. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Rose berhasil menciduk satu dari sisi belakang otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita terbang melewati mereka. Maksudku kita bisa menggunakan sapu terbang, dan kita juga bisa melewati padang rumput ini tanpa perlu berjalan."

"Ide yang bagus, Rose," kata Wulang tersenyum.

"Bagus... bagus, tapi kita tidak punya sapu. Al membawa semua sapunya," kata Scorpius, membuat Wulang mengeluh keras.

"Oh..." kata Rose, merasa kehabisan ide. Dia kembali memandang singa-singa itu. Setelah percobaan pertama yang gagal, singa-singa itu kini duduk dan tampak sekali bersantai―beberapa dari mereka saling bergumul dan berguling-guling di rerumputan. Jelas sekali mereka tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat.

Scorpius terlihat tegang dan waspada. Rose berpikir bahwa sebagai Auror tentu Scorpius sering menghadapi situasi rumit dan berbahaya seperti ini, tapi dia pasti belum pernah menghadapi dua puluh ekor singa yang sedang menunggu celah untuk memangsa. Dan melihat cara Scorpius yang memandang singa-singa itu dengan biasa, tanpa ketakutan, Rose merasa bahwa kematian bukanlah kata yang menakutkan bagi Scorpius. Mungkin saat pelatihan sebagai Auror, dia telah dilatih untuk tidak menghiraukan kematian. Mati dalam tugas mungkin merupakan suatu kebanggaan seorang Auror. Tetapi Rose tidak akan membiarkan Scorpius mati lagi. Setelah kembali ke Inggris, Rose akan meminta Scorpius berhenti sebagai Auror, dan bekerja di suatu tempat yang lebih aman, seperti perusahaan ayahnya. Walaupun tidak sekeren menjadi Auror, tapi itu pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan pengorbankan nyawa.

Rose merasa tidak akan mampu lagi menghadapi kematian setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Setelah Scorpius mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Rose. Walaupun cara Scorpius mengatakannya sama sekali tidak romantis, mungkin saja dia mengatakannya sebagai lelucon untuk kata-kata Rose, tetapi dia tahu Scorpius peduli padanya. Rasanya itu cukup, selama dia mencintai Scorpius, selama Scorpius tetap sehat dan ada di sampingnya. Setelah kembali ke Inggris, dia akan meminta Scorpius menikah dengannya. Mereka punya Carina, mereka bisa hidup bersama dengan baik. Walaupun nanti mereka akan sering bertengkar, tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa kau memandangku begitu?" tanya Scorpius, mengagetkan Rose. "Kau memandangku seolah kau baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Ya... aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," kata Rose tersenyum, membuat Scorpius mengangkat alisnya ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak berpikir ingin melemparkanku ke singa-singa itu, kan?"

"Memangnya melemparkanmu ke singa-singa itu menyenangkan?"

"Siapa tahu... Bisa saja kau berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

"Jadi kau berpikir aku akan senang kau mati dimakan singa-singa itu, begitu?" tanya Rose panas. Scorpius selalu seperti ini, membuatnya kesal.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu marah-marah dari pada melihatmu ketakutan," kata Scorpius, kemudian memberikan senyum cemerlang pada Rose.

Rose tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tapi dia tidak perlu berkomentar karena deru angin, seolah seekor burung raksasa sedang mendekat, terdengar dari atas mereka. Dia mengangkat muka dan melihat tiga sapu terbang sedang terbang rendah di atas mereka. Al, Roddy Anthony dan Neil sedang memandang mereka dari atas sapu.

"Al," jerit Rose tertahan dan sekaligus bersyukur.

Scorpius memberikan pandangan bertanya, sedangkan Wulang dan Imung tampak senang karena ada orang yang datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Kita akan bicara setelah aku mengangkat kalian," kata Al, sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Wulang, sementara Roddy pada Imung.

Melihat mangsa-mangsanya sedang berusaha untuk melarikan diri, singa-singa itu mengaum dengan marah dan bergerak sedekat mungkin dengan Mantra Pelindung yang menghalangi mereka.

"Rosie, ayo..." kata Al, mengulurkan tangannya pada Rose, sementara Wulang duduk nyaman di belakangnya.

"Scorpius..." Rose tidak bergerak.

"Rose, ayolah, kau membuang-buang waktu."

"Ayo, Rose..." seru Al, tidak sabar.

Rose menggenggam tangan Al yang terulur dan melompat di belakang Wulang. Sedetik kemudian Scorpius melompat di belakang Imung bersamaan dengan hilangnya Mantra Pelindung. Singa-singa itu menerjang dengan ganas dan hampir saja menerkam kaki Scorpius, sebelum sapu itu melayang menjauhi singa-singa itu.

Rose mencengkram tongkat sihirnya siap mengkirim Mantra Bius.

"Jangan..." bisik Al. "Mereka sudah tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi."

"Hampir saja," desah Scorpius.

"Ayo... ayo, kita harus menjauhi pandang rumput ini," teriak Al.

Mereka melayang ke arah barat, menyusuri padang rumput dari udara.

"Wow, daging kalian berempat tidak akan cukup untuk makanan mereka, " kata Roddy. Dia sedang memandang padang rumput.

Rose melihat ke bawah dan melihat ratusan singa, yang sedang menunggu salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Dia menggigil dan memeluk pinggang Wulang dengan erat.

* * *

><p>"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scorpius pada Al malam itu, setelah mereka telah selesai makan malam dan sedang duduk bersantai di dalam tenda.<p>

Rose dan Wulang telah membuat teh hangat dan mereka duduk mengelilingi meja dapur.

"Kami terhalang hutan hitam," jawab Roddy. "Aku mengatakan pada Al untuk tidak mencoba memasuki wilayah hitam. Meskipun lewat udara aku tidak yakin kami bisa melewatinya."

"Jadi?"

"Kami mengambil jalan memutar," kata Al, mengeluarkan peta. "Kami akan melewati titik kedua dan dari sini bisa ke titik ketiga."

Scorpius memandang peta dan melihat garis-garis samar yang menghubungkan titik kedua dan ketiga pada peta yang digambar Roddy.

"Kau yakin dengan garis-garis ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya... Imung membantuku," jawab Roddy.

Scorpius memandang Imung dengan tidak yakin. Roddy dan Rose tampaknya sangat percaya pada Imung. Dia melirik Al, yang tampaknya punya beban pikiran lain.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melewati titik... Walungu ini," kata Al, setelah melirik peta. "Makhluk apa tepatnya yang ada di tempat itu?" Dia memandang Imung.

"Entahlan, belum ada yang pernah memasuki tempat itu. Kau bisa melihat padang singa yang menghalangi jalan masuknya. Aku rasa semakin ke dalam semakin berbahaya," kata Imung.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Al.

Mereka terdiam sesaat memandang titik bernama Walungu dalam peta. Scorpius melirik Rose dan melihat tampak serius dan penuh tekad. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, sepertinya dia harus menjaga dua nyawa, nyawanya sendiri dan nyawa Rose.

"Malam ini, kita harus beristirahat. Kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi besok," kata Al, membubarkan pertemuan.

Scorpius mengambil jaga pertama dan duduk di depan tenda.

Dengan diterangi oleh api biru, dia membaca novel Rose dan sesekali memandang kegelapan di luar. Setelah beberapa waktu Rose menemaninya, duduk di sampingnya dan meyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Scorpius.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawab Rose.

"Tidurlah, kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi besok."

"Kau suka novel itu?" tanya Rose, mengabaikan Scorpius dan memandang novel yang dipegangnya..

"Tidak..." jawab Scorpius. "Aku tidak suka novel percintaan."

"Lalu mengapa kau membacanya?"

"Sekedar untuk mengisi waktu... Aku baru membaca halaman pertama."

"Novel itu bagus," kata Rose.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Novel itu bercerita tentang dua orang yang saling mencintai, tapi harus berpisah karena kematian."

"Siapa yang mati?"

"Si wanita... Dia sakit dan akhirnya meninggal."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan si cowok..."

"Dia melanjutkan hidupnya, menemukan orang lain, menikah dan bahagia."

"Oh..."

"Seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku dalam perjalanan ini, kau harus bisa hidup bahagia," kata Rose, memandang Scorpius sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau mengharapkan aku seperti..." Scorpius membuka-buka halaman novel. "Seperti Michael, yang melanjutkan hidupnya, menemukan orang lain, menikah dan bahagia?"

"Ya..."

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya... seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku dalam perjalanan ini. Bisakah kau menemukan orang lain, menikah dan hidup bahagia?"

"Tidak... tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu... kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjadi Dewi Pelindung-mu."

Scorpius tertawa dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Rose.

"Bukan... aku yang akan menjadi Dewa Pelindung-mu. Aku lebih kuat darimu dan aku seorang Auror."

"Biasanya yang lebih lemah akan menjadi lebih kuat dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat lemah saat menghadapi singa-singa tadi," kata Scorpius.

"Itu pertama kalinya bagiku... Kau kan Auror jadi sudah biasa menghadapi situasi-situasi berbahaya."

"Ya, mungkin," kata Scorpius sambil berpikir. "Aku... setelah ini aku mungkin akan mengundurkan diri dari satuan dan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga. Dad menginginkanku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Benarkah? Aku setuju, Scorpius. Maksudku, kau akan punya banyak waktu bersama Carina kalau kau bekerja di balik meja."

Scorpius memandang Rose, bertanya dalam hati mengapa Rose tidak mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam waktu-waktu luang yang akan dihabiskannya bersama Carina. Apakah Rose masih belum mau menikah dengannya, meskipun dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia telah mencintai Rose?

"Aku pastinya akan sangat merindukan saat-saat menegangkan seperti ini kalau aku meninggalkan satuan Auror."

"Menurutku, sudah cukup bagimu menghadapi saat-saat berbahaya. Sekarang saatnya untuk membentuk keluarga dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarga."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Membesarkan anak-anak juga merupakan saat-saat yang menegangkan. Setelah Carina berumur tiga belas tahun, kau akan menghadapi remaja keras kepala yang mungkin akan membuatmu sakit kepala."

"Kau ingin punya berapa anak, Rose?"

"Kupikir Carina sudah cukup membuatku pusing."

"Aku ingin punya anak laki-laki. Al punya Samuel, sedangkan Alan punya Luke."

"Yah, kau mungkin akan punya anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi, kau tidak ingin punya anak lagi," kata Scorpius. Kalau Rose tidak ingin punya anak lagi, bagaimana dia bisa punya anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti? Apakah Rose pikir dia bisa mendapatkan anak tanpa dirinya?

"Aku tidak ingin punya anak lagi. Carina―"

"Aku ingin punya anak lagi," potong Scorpius.

"Tentu kau akan memilikinya suatu saat nanti," Rose tampak kebingungan.

"Dan kau merasa Carina cukup," kata Scorpius, mendesah jengkel. Untuk orang yang daya pikirnya jauh di atas rata-rata, Rose agak terlambat.

"Ya..."

"Tapi aku ingin punya anak lagi, Rose, dan aku ingin anak laki-laki."

"Ya, tentu saja, kau akan memperoleh anak-anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti," Rose semakin kebingungan. "Aku tidak... Oh..." Wajah Rose bersemu merah dan dia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya, aku ingin kita berdua punya anak lagi... Carina tentu menginginkan adik."

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu anak kalau kita tidak menikah."

"Tentu saja, kita akan menikah. Aku kan sudah pernah melamarmu... Aku bahkan ingin membuat anak sekarang, tapi tentu saja, ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Rose memerah.

"Seperti apa? Berhentilah bersikap seperti perawan, Rose."

"Dengar, aku memang perawan waktu itu dan aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku... aku mau tidur," kata Rose, menarik selimut dari Scorpius.

Tetapi Scorpius menahan selimut, sehingga Rose kembali terduduk. Scorpius merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Jangan kabur, Rose."

"Aku tidak kabur. Aku hanya ingin tidur, oke, lepaskan aku!"

"Bohong... kau hanya tidak ingin kita berbicara tentang kehidupan suami-istri kita nanti, kan?" kata Scorpius.

"Baik... Bicaralah!"

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" kata Scorpius.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya... Aku datang ke sini karena ingin melupakanmu, tapi tidak bisa melupakanmu. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu dan aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Aku akan menikah denganmu, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Scorpius menatap mata Rose dan mengerti bahwa mereka memang saling mencintai, tapi...

"Mengapa kau menolakku waktu itu?" tanya Scorpius. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ada di kepalanya saat menghadapi hari-hari awal penugasannya ke Salura.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"Ya..."

"Karena kau tidak melamarku dengan baik."

"Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Scorpius bingung.

"Kau tidak mengajakku makan malam, memberiku kartu berisi puisi cinta atau memberiku cincin. Dan kau bahkan tidak pernah memberiku bunga."

Scorpius ternganga memandang Rose. Dia tidak menduga jawabannya hanya sesederhana itu.

"Eh, kupikir kau tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu," kata Scorpius kurang yakin.

"Sebenarnya aku suka hal-hal seperti itu."

"Oh... Lalu mengapa kau mau menerimaku sekarang? Aku tidak menyiapkan cincin dan kartu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyulap bunga, tapi aku lupa mantranya."

Rose tersenyum.

"Mantranya adalah _floriste._.. Aku menerimamu sekarang karena aku ingin bersamamu. Dan aku tidak peduli lagi soal cincin, bunga, kartu atau apapun, asalkan kau ada di sini bersamaku."

Scorpius tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Baginya pernyataan ini lebih indah dari pada _aku cinta padamu_, yang diucapkannya kemarin. Mungkin inilah saatnya mencium Rose, dia telah setuju menikah dengannya. Jadi dia bisa mencium Rose kapan saja dia mau, kan? Tapi Rose berkata,

"Aku mau tidur," kata Rose lalu berdiri. Wajahnya tampak aneh dan tidak bahagia. Kebalikan dari wajah Scorpius yang ekstra bahagia.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scorpius bingung.

"Kaulah yang terjadi, Scorpius. Aku telah menyatakan kesediaanku untuk hidup bersamamu selamanya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Duduklah!" kata Scorpius.

Rose kembali duduk dan menghindari pandangan Scorpius.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia, jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa," kata Scorpius.

"Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau senang aku ada di sini bersamamu."

"Aku tidak senang kau ada di sini bersamaku," kata Scorpius, membuat mata Rose menyipit karena marah. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau terbunuh."

"Jangan itu lagi," kata Rose bosan. "Aku baik-baik saja sejauh ini."

"Aku akan senang kalau kita bisa melewati ini," kata Scorpius.

Rose tidak berkomentar, tapi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Scorpius. Hangat tubuh Rose membuat Scorpius merasa nyaman, kemudian memeluk pinggang Rose.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap selamat kalau kita terpaksa harus berpisah lagi," bisik Scorpius perlahan.

"Apakah kita memang harus berpisah lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi menurutku kita akan menghadapi situasi yang berbahaya."

Scorpius berkata begitu untuk membuat Rose berhati-hati dan menjaga dirinya karena situasi berbahaya pasti akan datang dengan tak terduga.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali setelah sarapan, mereka mengepak tenda dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebelah Barat. Hutan yang mereka lalui belum terjamah, jadi mereka harus memangkas semak membuat jalur baru. Untuk menghindari keributan saat membuat jalur baru Al dan Roddy telah memasang Mantra <em>Muffliato<em> di sekitar mereka.

Rose memandang pepohonan di sekelilingnya dengan curiga. Pengalamannya dengan para singa di padang rumput membuatnya tidak percaya dengan sekelilingnya.

"Apakah kau yakin mereka tidak mengintai kita dari suatu tempat seperti singa-singa di padang rumput kemarin?" tanya Rose, memandang Scorpius.

"Aku harap tidak... Mereka tidak mengetahui kedatangan kita, bagaimana mereka bisa mengintai?" jawab Al.

"Tenanglah," kata Scorpius. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Meskipun tidak begitu yakin, Rose cuma bisa mengangguk sambil berjalan mengikuti jalur yang telah dibuat Al. Scorpius berjalan di sampingnya dan terlihat khawatir. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya, tapi saat ini Rose sangat bahagia. Setelah pembicaraan panjang semalam, Rose tertidur di bahu Scorpius dan terbangun dengan Scorpius berada di sampingnya. Seperti yang selalu menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Dan setelah semuanya ini, mereka akan segera menikah, hidup bahagia bersama Carina dan mungkin seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Apa yang membuat wajahmu sangat bercahaya?" tanya Wulang, yang telah menjajari langkahnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf, harusnya aku berwajah suram," kata Rose tersenyum.

Wulang juga tersenyum.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak tersenyum," kata Wulang.

"Wulang... kita baru sehari perjalanan," kata Rose.

"Rasanya sudah berminggu-minggu," kata Wulang.

"Itu karena kau kecapean... kita tidak diharapakan untuk istirahat sebelum makan siang," kata Rose, memandang Al yang tampak sibuk mengumamkan Mantra Potong pada semak belukar di depan mereka.

"Ya, kau benar..." kata Wulang.

Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang siang dengan menyusuri hutan dan hanya beristirat dua kali. Pertama untuk makan siang dan yang kedua adalah saat Wulang terjatuh, tersandung akar kayu, itu juga cuma sebentar. Karena setelah menyembuhkan kaki Wulang yang terkilir, mereka berjalan lagi. Saat matahari agak condong ke Barat, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, tapi mereka tidak langsung menuju tempat itu, malahan menunggu di pepohonan.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan Imung, tempat itu adalah reruntuhan sebuah kota yang terbuat dari batu. Di mana-mana terdapat batu-batu besar dan kecil berserakan, juga tampak patung-patung tua bermodel aneh, yang telah berjamur dan berlumut. Rerumputan dan semak belukar telah menutup tempat itu dengan sempurna, sehingga tidak bisa dipastikan bagaimana tampilan kota itu saat masih berupa kota yang utuh.

"Kalian yakin ada yang tinggal di tempat ini? Kelihatannya tak seorangpun yang tinggal di sini," komentar Rose. Imung yang mengintai di dekatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku yakin ada yang tinggal di sini dan aku tidak tahu siapa atau seperti apa mereka."

"Kita harus maju dan untuk memeriksa," kata Al. "Rod, Neil, ikut aku. Yang lain tetap di sini. Aku akan memberi isyarat bunga api biru kalau situasi aman dan kalian bisa mengikuti kami. Bunga api merah kalau kami memerlukan pertolongan."

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius. "Hati-hati!"

Al, Roddy dan Neil mengangguk. Mereka keluar dari tempat pengintaian dan mengendap melewati reruntuhan bangunan, yang tampaknya adalah pasar karena terdapat meja batu panjang yang merupakan tempat untuk meletakkan dagangan pada jaman dulu. Mereka terus melangkah dan menghilang di balik reruntuhan.

Rose, Scorpius, Imung, Wulang dan Anthony menunggu dengan gelisah di balik pepohonan. Rose dan Wulang memilih duduk di batu terdekat, memandang punggung Scorpius, Imung dan Anthony yang masih asyik mengintai. Setelah kira-kira satu jam, Rose mulai bosan. Dia telah menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara pada Wulang, mondar-mandir, berbicara pada Anthony dan mondar-mandir lagi. Wulang, yang telah bosan berbicara dengan Rose sejak tadi, sudah duduk di tanah berhumus dan berbicara pada semut-semut. Scorpius dan Anthony masih setia mengintai sejak tadi. Sedangkan Imung sudah duduk terkantuk-kantuk.

"Mengapa mereka tidak memberi isyarat? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Rose.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu satu jam lagi. Kalau mereka tetap tidak mengirim isyarat, kita masuk, oke?" kata Scorpius.

Rose dan yang lain mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Rose mundur mendekati Wulang yang sedang memandang semut-semut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada... mereka tidak mau berbicara padaku."

"Oh, mengapa?"

"Entahlah... mungkin mereka tidak menyukai orang asing."

"Apakah kau sedih?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa mereka untuk bicara denganku," kata Wulang, berhenti sesaat kemudian melanjutkan, "Rose, apakah aku salah karena tidak memilih untuk hidup tenang di _Ma Hawurung_?"

Rose terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan hidup tenang kalau kau masih memikirkan orang yang mencarimu itu. Bukankah kau ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hubungan dirimu dengan orang-orang _Ma Hawurung _sementara kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Benar, Rose... Aku curiga orang ini ada hubungannya dengan orang tuaku. Aku harus bertanya langsung padanya, meskipun setelah itu dia membunuhku, setidaknya aku mati dengan mengetahui semuanya."

"Jangan berkata begitu!" kata Rose. "Aku yakin kita semua akan selamat. Kita punya Auror dan Imung. Imung punya kekuatan tersembunyi, kan?"

"Kekuatan tersembunyi?" Wulang tertawa. "Kekuatan kami adalah bertahan terhadap sihir, tapi... entahlah... Aku yakin Tuya Imung bisa berduel ala Muggle."

Rose juga tertawa, kemudian berhenti karena Scorpius menatapnya dengan tajam. Situasi saat ini memang bukan saatnya untuk mengumbar tawa.

"Menurutmu kita akan bisa melewati wilayah ini dengan selamat, Rose?" tanya Wulang, setelah Scorpius kembali ke posisinya.

"Kita memang harus bisa melewatinya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Wulang?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa sebagai manusia kehidupan kita sangat singkat. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan mati. Mungkin saat melewati wilayah ini salah satu dari kita bisa saja mati dan..."

"Bukan salah satu dari kalian, tapi kalian semua akan mati," bisik sebuah suara dingin di belakang Rose dan dia merasakan sebuah benda dingin seperti logam tajam di lehernya. "Nah, ambil tongkat sihirnya, Mbabu."

Sebuah tangan merenggut tongkat sihirnya. Rose melirik ke samping dan melihat Wulang terbelalak menatapnya. Wulang tampaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sesaat. Imung, yang tadi sedang terkantuk-kantuk di atas batu, sadar sepenuhnya dan terpana. Scorpius dan Anthony masih memunggungi mereka, tampak masih asyik mengintai tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Rose yang sekarang sudah berdiri kaku, berusaha untuk menginjak kaki penahannya, tapi sebuah sayatan halus di lehernya membuatnya berhenti.

"Nah, begitu bagus..." kata orang di belakangnya. Rose dapat merasakan nafas orang itu di belakang lehernya membuatnya merinding. Orang-orang ini serius, mereka akan langsung membunuhnya kalau dia melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan lagi.

"Kalian bertiga... berbalik sekarang kalau tidak wanita ini mati," kata orang itu lagi. Dia berbicara agak keras sehingga Scorpius dan Anthony berbalik. Mereka tampak terkejut; wajah Scorpius memucat sesaat, setelah itu wajahnya keras dan tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Anthony, tampak sedikit terpana.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Scorpius.

Orang itu tertawa keras.

"Wajahmu sepertinya tidak asing," kata orang itu, mengabaikan perintah Scorpius.

"Dia Malfoy, Don, orang yang gagal kita bunuh waktu itu," kata orang yang bernama Mbabu. Dia telah berdiri di samping Rose dengan dua tongkat sihir di tangannya, satunya adalah tongkat sihir Rose.

"Malfoy? Oh ya, Scorpion Malfoy," kata Don. "Wah... kita telah menangkap Auror penting Mbabu."

"Scorpius..." kata Scorpius.

"Apa?" tanya Don.

"Namaku Scorpius Malfoy..."

"Siapa peduli, Scorpion atau Scorpius, bukan urusanku... Kau akan tinggal nama saja, Malfoy."

Scorpius menatap Rose lurus-lurus dan tampaknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Rose berusaha keras membaca pikiran Scorpius, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia bukan seorang Legilimens.

"Jangan bergerak!" gertak Don, menusuk pisau semakin kuat di leher Rose sehingga lehernya berdarah.

Rose menjerit kecil dan melihat Scorpius menghentikan gerakan tongkat sihirnya.

"Bergerak lagi, dia mati," kata Don.

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Scorpius.

Don mengabaikan Scorpius dan berbicara pada Mbabu. "Ambil tongkat sihir mereka!"

Mbabu merenggut tongkat sihir Scorpius dan Anthony, dan berhenti sesaat untuk memeriksa Imung.

"Mana tongkat sihirmu?" tanya Mbabu.

"Aku bukan penyihir," jawab Imung. "Aku tidak punya tongkat sihir."

Mbabu menatap Imung curiga dan memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Don.

"Periksa lagi," kata Don.

Mbabu memeriksa Imung sekali lagi dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Tidak ada," kata Mbabu lagi.

"Siapa kau kalau begitu?" tanya Don.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Imung, menghindari pandangan Rose.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ini..." kata Mbabu, meninju Imung membuatnya terlempar ke tanah dengan hidung berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wulang berlari mendapatkan Imung.

"Pergilah..." kata Imung, memberikan pandangan marah pada Wulang.

Wulang memandangnya Imung tak mengerti. Anthony dan Rose memberikan pandangan heran, tapi Scorpius tampaknya paham dan menarik Wulang menjauh dari Imung.

"Kau mirip dengan anak itu, apakah kalian saudara?" tanya Don, memandang Imung dan Wulang.

"Tidak..." kata Imung cepat. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan anak itu."

"Mengapa kau bisa bersama para Auror? Tampaknya kau adalah orang Salura," kata Don, memandang Imung dengan curiga.

"Dia Muggle," kata Scorpius, memandang Don dengan tajam. "Kami memerlukannya sebagai menunjuk jalan."

Don dan Mbabu masih memandang Imung dan Wulang dengan curiga, tapi tidak memperpanjang masalah.

"Tidak penting lagi sekarang," kata Don. "Kalian toh akan mati. Apa gunanya aku tahu dia penyihir atau Muggle."

Mereka memberi isyarat pada Scorpius dan yang lain untuk bergerak, tapi Wulang tidak bergerak.

"Kalian menginginkanku, bukan? Aku akan ikut dengan kalian tanpa melawan, tapi kalian harus melepaskan yang lain."

"Kami sudah tahu semua tentang kau, Nak, juga perasaanmu terhadap wanita ini, tapi kau tidak dalam posisi untuk berkompromi," kata Don tersenyum jahat. "Jalan sekarang atau dia mati," Don menusukkan pisau perak ke leher Rose lagi.

"Ayo," kata Scorpius, menyeret wulang bersamanya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki reruntuhan penuh semak belukar. Scorpius, Wulang, Imung dan Anthony berjalan paling depan diikuti oleh Mbabu dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Don dan Rose di belakang dengan pisau diletakkan di dekat punggungnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melirik ke belakang Malfoy," kata Don, ketika Scorpius melirik ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku belum akan membunuhnya."

Scorpius memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Don, sebelum berbalik lagi.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami ada di sini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," kata Don. "Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu, apakah kau akan masuk surga atau neraka."

Don dan Mbabu kemudian tertawa keras.

"Bukankah kalian bisa menyenangkanku sebelum mati, dengan menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Malfoy," kata Don. "Kami akan memberitahumu kalau waktunya tiba... Nah, sekarang jangan bicara lagi. Ayo cepat!"

Don memaksa mereka berjalan cepat melewati bekas pasar dan reruntuhan rumah penduduk. Don dan Mbabu tampaknya telah terbiasa berada di tempat ini. Mereka tampaknya tahu tempat mana yang harus dituju.

"Mau apa membawa kami ke tempat Boss-mu?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Tutup mulut, Malfoy, atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bicara lagi," ancam Mbabu dengan tongkat sihir teracung.

Scorpius ingin berkomentar, tapi Rose menggelengkan kepalanya dan Scorpius menangkap isyarat itu. Dia mendengus kemudian tutup mulut. Tidak ada yang berkomentar lagi setelah itu, mereka berjalan dalam diam dan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang tampak masih separuh utuh. Mereka memasuki sebuah pintu batu dan tiba di ruangan gelap yang dingin dan berbau balok rapuh. Sesaat kemudian terdengar gumaman Mbabu, mendaraskan mantra dan obor-obor yang ditancapkan di sepanjang dinding menyala.

Rose dapat melihat bahwa ruangan itu adalah sebuah aula luas kosong. Dindingnya masih utuh meskipun agak kusam dan cat-nya telah terkelupas. Mbabu mendorong Scorpius dan yang lainnya merapat di tembok, kecuali Wulang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kita akan membunuh mereka sekarang?" tanya Mbabu, memandang Don, tapi tongkat sihirnya teracung ke dada Scorpius.

"Belum, kita harus menunggu yang lain."

Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena pintu di aula terbuka lagi. Al, Roddy dan Neil, yang tanpa tongkat sihir masuk diikuti oleh empat orang dengan masing-masing tongkat sihir teracung.

"Oh, kalian berhasil menangkap sisanya," kata Don. "Ayo cepat..."

Empat orang itu mendorong Al, Roddy dan Neil ke tempat Scorpius Anthony dan Imung. Rose meresa bahwa mereka tidak punya harapan lagi. Sesaat tadi dia sempat berharap Al dan yang lainnya akan datang menyelamatkan mereka lagi seperti waktu itu, namun Al dan yang lainnya juga tertangkap. Rose memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara keluar dari situasi ini, namun tidak satupun cara yang terpikir olehnya. Dia mungkin akan mati di sini.

"Nah, sudah lengkap sekarang," kata Don, melepaskan pisaunya dari Rose dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Dia mendorong Rose ke arah Scorpius.

Scorpius menangkapnya sebelum terjerembab ke tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose mengangguk. Dia terlalu lelah untuk bicara.

"Tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja, Malfoy," kata Don, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Scorpius dan berkata, "_Crucio_!"

Scorpius menjerit kesakitan dan terangkat ke udara.

"Hentikan," jerit Rose. "Hentikan!" Dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya ikut sakit bersama Scorpius.

Don dan yang lainnya tertawa senang dan menikmati menyiksa Scorpius.

"Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Rose, airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Scorpius berhenti menjerit dan terlempar ke lantai batu. Rose berlari mendekati Scorpius dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dia masih bernafas, tapi tampak sangat pucat dan menderita.

"Itu cuma icip-icip sebelum kematian yang sebenarnya," kata Don. "Jadi pacarmu yang akan kami bunuh duluan... Dia seharusnya sudah mati beberapa bulan yang lalu... Menyingkirlah, perempuan!"

"Tidak!" bantah Rose. "Kau harus membunuhku dulu sebelum kau membunuhnya."

"Pergilah, Rose!" kata Scorpius. Suaranya terdengar lemah. Dia sudah berdiri menghadapi Don. "Kau ingin membunuhku kan? Lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak... Scorpius..."

"Cukup, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua bersamaan," kata Don. "Kalian tidak ada gunanya bagi kami."

"Hentikan!" kata Al dan Wulang.

Semua mata menatap Al dan Wulang.

"Dengar, kalian tidak akan bisa membunuh kami," kata Al.

"Ohya?" tanya Don, berpura-pura tertarik. "Mengapa?"

"Karena teman-teman kami akan datang dengan pasukan besar dan kalian akan mati dalam sekejap, tapi kalau kalian membiarkan kami hidup, kalian bisa menukarkan kami dengan nyawa kalian."

Don dan teman-temannya tertawa keras.

"Apakah kami harus percaya padamu, Potter? Bukankah cuma kalian yang ada di pulau ini? Kalau teman-temanmu datang mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang mereka akan hadapi. Mereka akan tersesat di hutan dan mati dengan sia-sia."

Dia mendekati Al, meraba sakunya dan menarik keluar Cermin Dua Arah. "Aku akan mengambil ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pemimpin Auror."

Rose menatap terpana ketika Don mengantongi Cermin itu dan menghadap Scorpius lagi.

"Nah, Malfoy, selamat jalan... _Avada kedav_..."

Angin kencang tiba-tiba bertiup, mematikan semua cahaya dalam ruangan meninggalkan mereka dalam kegelapan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Lumos_!"

Sebuah tongkat sihir menyala, kemudian terdengar bunyi pukulan keras, bunyi gedebuk orang jatuh dan sesaat kemudian cahaya tongkat sihir itu padam.

"LARI..." terdengar teriakan Al di tengah kegelapan.

Rose merasakan gerakan di dekatnya dan mendengar gerakan orang berlari.

"Mantra Bius... Mantra Bius... jangan biarkan mereka lari!" terdengar suara Don.

Rose menunduk ketika sinar merah dari berbagai arah melayang di atas kepalanya. Kemudian terdengar bunyi gedebuk dan rintihan. Di tengah berbagai gerakan di sekitarnya, Rose teringat Scorpius. Dia meraba-raba lantai di sekitarnya, mencari Scorpius, tapi Scorpius telah lenyap. Dia ingin menjerit dan meneriakkan nama Scorpius, tapi dia tidak ingin posisinya diketahui oleh musuh. Rose mundur dan berjalan perlahan sambil meraba-raba dinding. Sesaat kemudian dia merasakan lantai di bawah kakinya amblas dan dia terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang dalam.

* * *

><p><strong>Baca dan Tinggalkan Review atau FeedBack, Please! Biar aku tetap semangat... See You!<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Terima kasih... terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 9, ku sangat menghargainya. Yukko: Tenang saja, Scorps tetap hidup kok :D; Aleysa: Sori klo alurx cepat, ne lagi ngejar target soalx da dua cerita lg yang harus diselesaikan; ochan: tenang, bakal happy ending kok n ntar lagi selesai, satu chapter lagi + epilog; widy: Nggak ada yang kena Mantra Bius, semuanya selamat :D; Citra: Thanks; Silentreader 1: Ya, ku usahain agar bisa update tiap tiga hari atau seminggu (kalau sibuk); Silentreader 2: Thanks... thanks usulnya, ku memang ingin buat fanfic dalam English, tapi kubutuh Beta Reader, soalnya English-ku kacau. Sekarang lagi terjemahin **_**Kisah Cinta Rose Weasley **_**ke English, tapi belom selesai. Kalau teman-teman mau jadi Beta Reader-ku untuk memperbaiki grammar, error dalam kata atau apapun, please PM aku :D; Brittani: Salam kenal! Karena kamu baru gabung mungkin terasa alurx agak lambat. Btw, baca cerita-cerita sebelumnya, ya, biar lebih mengerti :D; Putri: Thanks... Rose baik-baik saja kok; Spiritsky: Thanks :D; Za666: salam kenal :D; Winey: Ku blom dpt ide tuk Lilysander, sabar-sabar,ya :D; Amelli, Zean Malfoy, Missy Macmilan, AyuniDramione, Bloody evil from heaven, Yuki-hime, anonim, Pryscil, Reverie, TheBifoy: Thanks :D; yiyituwi: Iris n Sam pasti ada lg, tp di epilog :D; Nafau, Reverie: Chapter ini banyak adegan romantisx :D; **

**Selamat membaca chapter 10! Tetap Review, ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN<strong>

Chapter 10

Dia belum mati. Paru-parunya masih bekerja, jantungnya juga masih berdetak dengan kencang. Kutukan Kematian itu belum selesai diucapkan dan tidak ada sinar hijau yang menghantamnya, ketika kegelapan yang begitu pekat itu datang. Angin yang bertiup dengan tiba-tiba itu telah memadamkan obor-obor, sehingga seluruh tempat itu ditutupi kegelapan. Keributan dan gerakan juga umpatan dan makian memenuhi tempat itu. Scorpius tidak menghiraukan semuanya itu karena dada kanannya―bekas Kutukan Cruciatus itu menyerangnya―terasa sakit. Kakinya terasa seperti spon dan tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Setengah menunduk, dia berusaha mengulurkan tangannya ke samping ingin menopangkan diri pada Rose, yang dipikirnya sedang berdiri di dekatnya, tapi tak ada seorangpun di sampingnya. Rose telah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Tak kuat berdiri lagi, dia terjatuh ke lantai dingin dengan bunyi gedebuk pelan.

Seberkas cahaya muncul dari sebuah tongkat sihir dan terlihat wajah samar-samar si pemilik tongkat sihir. Namun hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya seseorang meninju pemilik tongkat itu meyebabkannya merintih keras dan terjatuh. Cahaya tongkat itu padam. Kemudian ada yang berteriak agar seseorang menyalakan obor-obor itu lagi, namun tak seorangpun melakukannya karena terdengar lagi bunyi pukulan, tendangan, rintihan dan makian, tampaknya telah terjadi perkelahian dalam kegelapan. Namun lebih keras dari segala keributan itu terdengar suara Al yang berteriak,

"LARI!"

Memang sangat mudah bersembunyi atau kabur dalam kegelapan, tapi susah sekali mencari jalan keluar karena semuanya gelap tanpa petunjuk arah, apalagi dengan sinar merah yang beterbangan di mana-mana. Scorpius memaksa dirinya untuk bangun, dan dengan susah payah berhasil menjangkau tembok batu terdekat. Setengah merangkak dan setengah tiarap, dia memastikan dirinya tetap berada pada sepanjang tembok batu yang diyakini bisa membawanya ke pintu keluar. Beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama, tangannya berhasil meraba pegangan pintu logam yang berkarat. Sambil memohon dalam hati bahwa ini adalah pintu keluar, dia membuka pegangan pintu. Sedetik kemudian angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kegelapan di luar sini sama seperti kegelapan di dalam aula. Rupanya matahari telah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu, sehingga di mana-mana yang ada hanya kegelapan. Terhuyung-huyung, Scorpius melangkah menjauhi tempat reruntuhan kota itu. Dia menyusuri pepohonan tanpa megetahui arah. Dia tidak menghiraukan dinginnya udara, goresan-goresan kecil di wajahnya―bekas terkena hantaman semak-semak duri―dan luka-luka kecil pada kaki dan lututnya karena tersandung akar pohon. Yang diinginkannya adalah secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu dan dari Don dan kawan-kawan.

Setelah beberapa menit atau entah sudah beberapa jam, tiba-tiba Scorpius berhenti. Gerakannya begitu tiba-tiba, sehingga dia seperti terhalang oleh Mantra Pelindung. Wajahnya berubah pucat ketakutan, jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang dan nafasnya memburu, seolah dia bisa pingsan setiap saat. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang telah dilupakannya, sesuatu yang berharga. Scorpius merasa bahwa dia telah meninggalkan hidupnya di tempat reruntuhan kota itu.

"Rose..." bisik Scorpius serak, di tengah kegelapan.

Dia telah meninggalkan Rose di tempat itu. Rose-nya, hidupnya, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan Rose? Dia begitu ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri sampai melupakan hal terpenting, yaitu melindungi Rose. Janjinya untuk menjadi Dewa Pelindung bagi Rose hanyalah tinggal janji. Dia telah kabur seorang diri, dia tidak membawa Rose bersamanya dan bahkan melupakannya.

"ROSE!" Scorpius menjerit di tengah kegelapan malam. Jeritannya terdengar sunyi dan sepi seperti keadaan hutan di malam itu.

"Sialan," umpat Scorpius, meninju sebuah pohon terdekat. "Sialan... sialan..." Dia menekankan ucapannya dengan meninju pohon itu sampai beberapa kali.

Hatinya seperti telah hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak terhitung. Rasa bersalah menjadi sembilu yang menikam jantungnya, menjadikan darahnya mengalir bebas di setiap nadinya ke kepalanya dan memenuhi otaknya dengan kegilaan. Dia tidak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir di cela-cela jarinya atau tulang-tulangnya yang mungkin telah remuk. Airmata penyesalan mengalir di pipinya.

Setelah kepalan tangannya dipenuhi darah dan tidak bisa untuk dilukai lagi, Scorpius menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar dan memandang berkeliling. Matanya berkilau di kegelapan. Otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mencari arah yang tepat agar bisa kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Rose. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berlari cepat menuju pepohonan di sebelah kiri. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah arah yang benar, tapi dia ingin mencobanya. Dia harus mencobanya karena dia tidak bisa tinggal di tempat ini dan menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Sambil berlari dalam kegelapan, tidak menghiraukan dada kanannya yang sakit, luka-luka di kakinya dan wajahnya yang memar-memar dan tergores tertabrak semak dan pepohonan, Scorpius memikirkan Rose. Kemungkinan Rose masih hidup memang sangat kecil, Don mungkin telah membunuhnya, tapi dia harus memastikannya. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rose.

Scorpius terus berlari; menabrak pohon, terjatuh di tanah berhumus, bangkit dan berlari lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari, tapi rasanya keadaan pepohonan di sekitarnya sama saja dengan pepohonan sebelumnya. Dia menghentikan larinya, terbaring di tanah kehabisan nafas dan memandang kegelapan di atasnya. Rasanya dia tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari, seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan lelah. Otaknya menjerit untuk terus berlari dan berlari, tapi tubuhnya tidak memenuhi perintah otaknya. Kepalanya pusing, kaki-kakinya seolah lumpuh dan segala-galanya menjadi gelap dalam sekejap.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia pingsan atau tertidur, namun pendengarannya, yang terasa sepuluh kali lebih tajam, menangkap suara gerakan halus langkah kaki seseorang di pepohonan sebelah kirinya. Matanya terbuka seketika, memandang seberkas cahaya dari sebuah tongkat sihir dan wajah samar-samar seseorang. Cahaya itu begitu suram, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengenali orang yang memegang tongkat sihir tersebut. Scorpius tidak tahu penyihir mana yang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan tengah malam begini, tapi dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapat teman atau untuk mendapat tongkat sihir. Dia menyergap orang itu dari belakang.

* * *

><p>Rose terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang gelap ke suatu daratan yang empuk. Dia pikir sesuatu akan langsung menerkam atau menyergapnya sebentar lagi. Dia menunggu, mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun yang akan menimpanya. Beberapa detik berlalu tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang terdengar adalah bunyi nafasnya sendiri dan bunyi gemercik air yang terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Saat membuka matanya, terpandang olehnya sebuah kolam kecil berisi air yang mengepul. Tampaknya itu adalah kolam air panas. Memandang berkeliling, dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia berada di sebuah goa bundar yang tampak nyaman dengan cahaya terang yang keluar dari tembok goa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mengeluarkan cahaya, namun tampaknya cahaya itu berasal dari batu-batuan mirip permata dan berlian, yang tertempel di dinding. Kolam air panas itu tepat berada di tengah goa, mengepul dan tampak sebagai penghangat tempat itu. Tidak ada kursi, meja atau apapun, yang ada hanyalah benda mirip ranjang, tapi lebih kecil dan berukir aneh, tempatnya terduduk saat ini.<p>

Rose bergerak bangkit dan memandang ke atas, ingin memperkirakan jarak yang harus ditempuhnya untuk kembali ke atas, namun mulut lubang tempatnya terjatuh tidak ada lagi. Langit-langit goa terlihat mulus, tidak tampak adanya bekas lubang. Rose mendesah dalam hati dan berpikir bahwa dia mungkin akan terjebak di sini selamanya tanpa pernah bertemu Scorpius lagi. Memandang berkeliling lagi, dia melihat sebuah sudut gelap, yang tampaknya adalah pintu keluar, di sebelah kirinya, kemudian memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini sebelum pemilik ruangan ini datang dan mendapati tamu tak diundang sedang menunggu di ruangannya. Dia melangkah cepat menuju mulut goa, tapi beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai mulut goa, sesuatu yang mengerikan―yang membuatnya terbelalak ketakutan dan lumpuh―muncul di mulut goa menghalangi langkahnya.

Rose berhasil membuat dirinya tidak pingsan. Makhluk itu begitu menyeramkan, sehingga Rose memilih menghadapi Don dan kawan-kawan dari pada menghadapi makhluk ini. Kepala makhluk ini berbentuk aneh, seperti kepala semut, tanpa rambut dengan kulit wajah hitam pekat dan keriput. Hidungnya tidak ada, tapi dia memiliki mata besar berwarna putih tanpa pupil dan mulut lebar bertaring tajam. Tubuhnya adalah tubuh manusia dengan tinggi hanya beberapa senti di atas Rose. Pakaiannya juga berwarna hitam, namun bercahaya karena dihiasi dengan batu-batuan seperti yang tertempel di dinding. Alas kakinya adalah kasut bertali yang juga bercahaya. Dia melangkah perlahan masuk ke goa, diikuti oleh koloni semut yang berjumlan ribuan atau ratusan ribuan di belakangnya.

Rose menyingkir ke samping agar tidak tergusur oleh koloni semut yang lewat sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Si Manusia Semut lewat begitu saja, tidak menghiraukannya, seolah Rose hanyalah salah satu dari penghias dinding. Rose setengah berharap bahwa manusia semut itu tidak melihatnya. Dia ingin keluar dengan diam-diam di mulut goa dan mencari Scorpius, Wulang, Al dan yang lainnya di luar, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara halus.

"Siapa namamu, Anak Manusia?"

Rose memandang si Manusia Semut dan menyadari bahwa dialah yang berbicara. Suaranya terdengar halus dan lembut, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Dia menduga Manusia Semut ini adalah perempuan. Si Wanita Semut sekarang sedang duduk di tempat Rose beberapa saat yang lalu, sementara koloni-koloni semut berbaris dengan rapi di belakangnya.

"Eh, namaku Rose... maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja terjatuh... dari atas," Rose memandang ke atas, ingin memastikan omongannya.

"Tidak sengaja jatuh, heh. Akulah yang membuatmu terjatuh. Aku sengaja mengajakmu ke sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Si Wanita Semut.

"Apa? Mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"tanya Rose terkejut. Dia tidak menduga ada makhluk mirip semut yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Anak-anakku bercerita tentangmu dan anak perempuan kecil yang satunya lagi."

"Wulang?" Rose menatap semut-semut yang berbaris di belakang Wanita Semut itu. Mereka tampak sama saja satu sama lain, namun Rose merasa bahwa mungkin semut-semut ini adalah semut-semut yang berbicara dengan Wulang siang tadi.

"Ya, itu namanya," kata si Wanita Semut. "Anak-anakku bercerita bahwa kalian sedang disandera di atas, jadi aku mengirim angin itu."

"Jadi, Anda yang membuat obor- obor dalam aula itu padam dan menolong kami? Terima kasih!" kata Rose terkejut sesaat, membungkuk sedikit.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Wanita Semut itu. "Anak-anakku tampaknya menyukaimu, jadi aku memenuhi permintaan mereka."

"Oh... terima kasih," kata Rose lagi. Dia memandang semut-semut di belakang Wanita Semut itu, yang mengeluarkan bunyi desahan seperti tawa ringan.

Wanita Semut itu mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dari mulutnya―seperti desahan yang halus dan lembut―tampaknya wanita itu juga tertawa.

"Mereka mengatakan kau adalah wanita yang memiliki wangi dan hati lembut yang mirip denganku karena itulah mereka menyukaimu."

"Oh..." Rose bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana semut-semut itu bisa tahu dia berhati lembut sementara yang dilakukannya hanyalah memandang semut-semut itu bersama Wulang.

"Mereka bisa merasakan," kata Wanita Semut itu. Seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Rose.

Rose tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara semut-semut di belakang Wanita Semut itu, mulai tertawa dengan riang lagi.

"Omong-omong, di mana teman-temanku?" tanya Rose, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sesaat tadi dia melupakan yang lain. "Maaf, maksudku, apakah anda tahu di mana teman-teman saya?"

"Oh... mereka semua selamat," jawab Wanita Semut itu lembut. "Mereka berpencar ke arah hutan. Aku tidak tahu pasti ke arah mana mereka, tapi aku sangat berharap mereka tidak berlari jauh ke dalam hutan hitam karena sangat berbahaya."

"Saya harus pergi... saya harus mencari mereka," kata Rose cepat. Ingatannya langsung jatuh pada Scorpius. Scorpius sedang terluka, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak jauh. Don dan kawan-kawannya akan menangkapnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau mencemaskan orang itu?" tanya Wanita Semut itu. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit yang diartikan Rose sebagai senyum.

"Ya, dia sedang terluka... Aku... aku harus menemukannya," kata Rose. Suaranya bergetar. Sulit sekali untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Scorpius.

Wanita Semut itu mengeluarkan bunyi serak dan segerombolan semut datang dengan membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan kental berwarna merah dan tongkat sihir Rose.

"Bagaimana..." Rose ingin bertanya bagaimana tongkat sihirnnya bisa berada di sini, tapi Wanita Semut itu menangkat tangannya menyuruh Rose berhenti bicara. Dia mengambil tongkat sihir dan botol itu, kemudian memanggil Rose mendekat.

"Ambil ini, tongkat sihirmu," kata Wanita Semut itu menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Rose. "Dan ini."

"Apa ini?" Rose menerima botol berisi cairan merah itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini adalah cairan obat, yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dan luka apa saja. Baik karena kena mantra atau kutukan maupun benda tajam,," kata Wanita Semut. "Kau akan memerlukannya untuk menyembuhkan teman-temanmu kalau mereka terluka dan jika tongkat sihirmu tidak mampu menyembuhkan mereka. Cukup satu tetes, dan mereka akan sembuh dalam hitungan detik."

"Tapi mengapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Aku... aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa... aku sudah bilang bahwa anak-anakku menyukaimu dan aku juga menyukaimu. Kami ingin agar kalian memusnahkan orang-orang yang telah mengotori tempat tinggal kami ini dengan kejahatan."

"Tempat kalian? Anda tinggal di reruntuhan kota itu?"

"Ya... kami sudah tinggal di sana selama hampir ratusan tahun, tapi kami diusir dengan paksa oleh orang-orang itu."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa yang mendalangi semuanya ini?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Ini adalah misi kalian, kalian harus menemukannya sendiri."

Rose memandangnya. Dia ingin memaksa, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Nah, pergilah... Kau harus mencari orang itu, kan? Semoga kalian selalu selamat!" kata Wanita Semut itu. Dia melambai pada koloni-koloni semut yang berdiri di belakangnya. Beberapa dari semut-semut itu keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan ke pintu goa mendahului Rose. "Ikutlah mereka, kau akan diantarkan ke hutan."

"Terima kasih... terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami... terima kasih!" kata Rose, mengangguk singkat pada Wanita Semut itu.

Wanita Semut itu tersenyum lagi. Rose balas tersenyum, melambai pada koloni semut di belakangnya dan berjalan keluar goa mengikuti semut-semut lain yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sekeluarnya dari goa, dia langsung berhadapan dengan kegelapan. Rose menyalakan tongkat sihirnya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia sedang berdiri di sebuah terowongan sempit dan rendah, seperti liang kelinci, jadi dia harus berjalan agak membungkuk agar tidak terbentur langit-langit terowongan. Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berjalan membungkuk, dan merasa tulang pinggangnya patah, mereka akhirnya tiba di lorong yang agak tinggi sehingga dia bisa meluruskan badannya. Dengan tongkat sihir yang masih menyala, dia menyihir sebuah rantai panjang dari udara, mengikatkan botol berisi cairan merah itu dan mengalungkannya di lehernya.

"Botol ini tidak mungkin jatuh sekarang..." bisik Rose tersenyum.

Terdengar bunyi desahan aneh dari depannya, dan Rose terlonjak. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara semut-semut yang menemaninya. Hampir saja dia lupa bahwa semut-semut ditugaskan untuk menunjukkan jalan keluar padanya.

"Oke... oke aku ikut," kata Rose, saat terdengar desahan lagi dari semut-semut itu.

Rose berjalan lagi menyururi terowongan dan berharap dalam hati agar mereka tidak bertemu dengan binatang-binatang lain yang menyeramkan dan segera tiba di pintu keluar secepatnya. Setelah rasanya hampir sejam, Rose merasakan udara sedingin es menyerangnya dan sesaat kemudian, dia melihat semak-semak yang menutup mulut terowongan.

Semut-semut itu mengeluarkan desahan aneh lagi dan Rose melihat mereka berjalan kembali ke dalam terowongan.

"Terima kasih," kata Rose, dan mendengar suara desahan sebagai jawaban.

Rose tersenyum dan memandang semak-semak yang menghalangi pintu terowongan. "Akhirnya," bisik Rose, menyibak semak-semak dan merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajah.

Mengangkat tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi agar cahaya bisa menjangkau kegelapan di depannya, Rose melangkah menyusuri pepohonan gelap. Suasana benar-benar sepi dan menakutkan. Apalagi udara terasa dingin dan tidak terdengar apapun kecuali suara angin yang bertiup di sela dedaunan bagaikan bisikan hantu yang memanggil-manggil manusia hidup untuk bergabung. Rose tergidik, menghapus pikiran mengerikan itu dari otaknya, dan mengalihkan pikirannya pada Scorpius. Dia tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ditempuhnya untuk menemukan Scorpius. Menghela nafas, dia memutuskan untuk memulai pencariannya besok. Dia juga terlalu lelah untuk melangkah. Hari ini terasa begitu panjang dan menguras seluruh tenaganya. Dia sedang memutuskan untuk berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon rindang ketika sebuah lengan melingkar di leher.

Rose merasakan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat. Lengan yang ada di lehernya terasa mengancam. Bergerak sedikit saja bisa membuatnya terbunuh. Dia berusaha mengusir ketakutan dalam dirinya, bersikap tenang dan mencoba untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya tetap hidup sampai matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Orang yang berdiri di belakangnya ini terasa seperti manusia liar, yang berasal dari hutan ini karena dari tubuhnya Rose bisa membaui tanah berhumus, kayu-kayuan, darah dan samar-samar aroma _musk_.

* * *

><p>Scorpius melingkarkan lengannya di leher orang itu dan bersiap mematahkan lehernya kalau orang itu berani memberontak. Mudah saja mengusai tubuh orang ini karena tubuhnya kecil dengan tinggi hanya sebatas dagu Scorpius. Scorpius membuat gerakan mengunci, membuat tubuh orang itu merapat ke tubuhnya. Tubuh itu terasa lembut dan hangat, dan sepertinya dia pernah mengenal tubuh ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya juga berbau sesuatu seperti tanah dan humus dan, samar-samar tercium harum mawar di udara. Mereka berdiri dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sampai tubuh itu bergerak.<p>

"Jangan bergerak... atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu," kata Scorpius memperingatkan.

Terdengar desahan nafas tajam, kemudian orang itu berkata, "Scorpius, kaukah itu?"

Scorpius terpaku. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan lengannya kembali tergantung kaku di sampingya. Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, semua terasa seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Rose-nya, hidupnya, ada di dekatnya, sedang berdirinya di depannya, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya untuk mengamati wajahnya dalam cahaya suram tongkat sihir.

Scorpius mengamati wajah Rose dan melihat bahwa wajah Rose terlihat pucat dan rambutnya penuh tanah, tapi dia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Scorpius, mengapa kau selalu mengagetkanku?" tanya Rose. Dia mengamati wajah Scorpius sesaat. "Kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Rose pasti telah melihat wajahnya yang memar dan penuh goresan semak duri. Scorpius ingin mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan ingin agar Rose tidak perlu cemas, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati Rose.

Rose telah memusatkan perhatiannya pada keadaan tubuh Scorpius yang penuh tanah; jaket dan jeansnya robek-robek dan terlihat bekas goresan berdarah.

"Kaukah ini, Rose?" tanya Scorpius kurang yakin, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Rose yang pucat.

"Bukan, aku adalah hantu hutan ini," jawab Rose. "Tentu saja ini aku, Scorpius, kau pikir aku siapa?" Suara Rose terdengar kesal sekaligus heran, melepaskan tangan Scorpius dari wajahnya.

Tampaknya Rose tidak menyadari suasana hati Scorpius yang membutuhkan keyakinan bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah memang Rose. Rose sendiri mulai merapalkan mantra pengobatan untuk menyembuhkannya goresan di wajahnya.

"Rose..." desah Scorpius. Tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata karena bibirnya terasa kering dan dadanya sesak karena menahan isakan. Airmata terjatuh di pipinya. Dia tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun, kecuali Al, tapi saat ini dia menangis di depan Rose. Dia ingin Rose tahu bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana takutnya dia saat melupakan Rose, saat Rose tidak ada di sampingnya.

Rose menatapnya terkejut. "Scorpius, apa―"

Tetapi Scorpius meraih Rose dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia akan meremukkan tulang-tulang Rose atau membuatnya susah bernafas. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Rose dan membuatnya mengerti bahwa dia sangat mencintainya dan sangat takut kehilangan Rose. Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling melepaskan diri dan bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku, aku meninggalkanmu... aku membiarkanmu di tempat itu... aku tidak melindungimu," kata Scorpius, berusaha menahan isakan yang tak terbendung.

"Scorpius, aku―"

"Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatanku sendiri... aku melupakanmu. Ya, aku melupakanmu... melupakan hidupku."

"Scorpius―"

"Aku brengsek... Aku benar-benar brengsek."

"Scorpius―"

"Aku―"

Scorpius berhenti berkata-kata dengan tiba-tiba karena Rose telah menciumnya dengan lembut di bibir. Dia memeluk Rose dan membalasnya dengan antusias, mengangkat Rose ke tubuhnya agar bisa mendapatkan akses semakin dalam ke mulutnya. Mereka berciuman lama dan mesra, tidak menghiraukan apapun kecuali keberadaan satu dan yang lain. Scorpius sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. Inilah ciuman pertama mereka, ciuman yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar berciuman. Terasa lembut dan indah, dan penuh cinta. Rose telah mengatakan semuanya dalam ciuman ini, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mengerti. Mengerti sepenuhnya tentang perasaan Scorpius.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling melepaskan diri dan bertatapan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara..." kata Rose.

"Rose, aku―"

"Aku mencintaimu... Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kaulah satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupku. Kau juga adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku adalah milikmu dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak aku berumur sebelas tahun, dan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan tetap ada untukmu apapun yang terjadi karena kau adalah segalanya baginya," kata Rose.

Scorpius menatap Rose tidak tahu harus berkata apa, selain mengangkat dagu Rose dan menciumnya lagi dengan penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang lembut dan menyentuh. Dia ingin menyampaikan pada Rose bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Rose, bahwa Rose adalah segalanya baginya.

"Rose, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Scorpius, setelah mereka saling melepaskan diri.

Rose tertawa. "Scorpius, kau sudah pernah melamarku dan aku sudah menjawab iya."

"Maukah kau langsung menikah denganku setelah kita tiba di Inggris... Aku tidak mau kau berubah pikiran saat kembali nanti."

Rose menatap Scorpius sesaat, kemudian memjawab, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran..."

"Maukah kau langsung menikah denganku saat kita tiba di Inggris?" ulang Scorpius berkeras.

"Baiklah..."

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap selamat apapun yang terjadi."

"Scorpius, kita pernah membahas tentang ini."

"Berjanjilah..."

"Oke, aku berjanji untuk tetap selamat, tapi kau juga harus―"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu dekat denganku... jangan jauh-jauh dariku dan jangan pergi ke manapun tanpa memberitahuku."

"Apa?"

"Rose, kumohon berjanjilah... Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku... aku melupakanmu di tempat itu dan... aku berpikir kau mungkin telah dibunuh Don, dan―""

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan selalu dekat denganmu dan aku tak akan pergi ke mana pun tanpa memberitahumu."

Scorpius tersenyum dan memeluk Rose lagi. Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya gelap dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan Rose dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Scorpius terjatuh di tanah saat Rose tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. Rose memandang Scorpius yang tergeletak di tanah untuk beberapa saat.<p>

"Tidak... Scorpius?" Rose duduk di dekat Scorpius dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

Scorpius tidak bergerak.

Panik, Rose menutulkan tongkat sihirnya di dada kiri Scorpius. Scorpius tetap tidak bergerak, tapi Rose bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berat dan jantungnya yang berdetak lambat.

"Tidak, Scorpius... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan tinggalkan aku," Rose menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, kemudian dengan gemetar dia mencoba semua mantra pengobatan yang diketahuinya.

Scorpius bergerak sedikit dan membuka matanya.

"Dingin..." bisik Scorpius serak.

"Scorpius," kata Rose, ingin tersenyum lega. Tapi melihat wajah Scorpius yang pucat dan lemah, rasa panik kembali memenuhi dirinya. "Scorpius, kumohon, katakan padaku bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Dingin..." ulang Scorpius.

"Oke, aku tahu aku juga kedinginan," kata Rose, kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memproduksi udara hangat di sekitarnya. "Nah, Scorpius, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku mau tidur."

"Jangan tidur... jangan tidur. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," Airmatanya mengalir lagi di pipinya. Bagaimana kalau Scorpius tidur untuk selamanya?

"Rose, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, aku cuma ingin tidur. Aku sudah lari bermil-mil untuk mencarimu. Karena itu aku sangat lelah, biarkan aku tidur," kata Scorpius. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya memandang wajah Rose yang belepotan tanah dan airmata.

"Oh, tidurlah!"

"Kau juga harus tidur, Rose, kau juga sudah mengalami hari yang panjang..." Scorpius berhenti bicara, wajahnya pucat dan menyentuh dada kanannya seolah sedang menahan kesakitan yang sangat.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rose panik.

"Tidak..." jawab Scorpius, menarik nafas perlahan dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah di sampingku, Rose."

"Tidak... kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Scorpius. Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak ada."

"Scorpius, kumohon..." kata Rose, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Baik... baik, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas," kata Scorpius. "Ini bekas kutukan Cruciatus Don."

"Aku sudah menduganya," kata Rose, mengulurkan tangan membuka resleting jaket Scorpius.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Scorpius, mengelak dari Rose dan duduk di tanah berhumus.

"Aku cuma ingin memeriksa dada kananmu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Rose. Aku akan ke St. Mungo saat urusan ini beres."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, Scorpius," kata Rose tegas.

"Tidak..."

"Scorpius, biarkan aku melihatnya atau aku akan memantrai pakaianmu agar lenyap."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Rose. Melenyapkan pakaian orang lain termasuk salah satu dalam lima perkecualian Prinsip Hukum Gamp."

"Ayolah, Scorpius. Kau tahu aku bisa sangat keras kepala. Buka pakaianmu, sekarang!" Rose memelototi Scorpius.

"Baiklah..." Scorpius melepaskan jaket, sweater dan kemeja yang dipakainya.

Rose terpana melihat dada _sixpack_ maha sempurna, namun cepat-cepat membuang pikiran anehnya dan memusatkan pikiran pada dada kanan Scorpius yang sedikit lebam. Dia menyentuhnya dan Scorpius menjerit kecil.

"Apakah benar-benar sakit?" tanya Rose.

"Ini kutukan Cruciatus, Rose, yang jelas pasti sakit."

"Aku... Oh..." Rose tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

Rose mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan merah dari balik pakaiannya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Rose, siap menuangkan cairan ke mulut Scorpius.

"No way... jangan menjadikanku kelinci pencobaan untuk obat-obatan aneh."

"Scorpius, percayalah padaku," kata Rose memaksa, menuangkan setetes obat ke mulut Scorpius.

Scorpius mengerjap.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Scorpius tidak menjawab.

"Scorpius?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Scorpius tersenyum.

"Oh, syukurlah!" kata Rose, menyelipkan botol kecil ke balik pakaiannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan botol itu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Besok akan kuceritakan sekarang saatnya untuk tidur," kata Rose, menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat. "Tidurlah Scorpius!"

Scorpius berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Rose dan memejamkan mata. Rose membelai rambut Scorpius sesaat, kemudian bergumam selamat tidur.

"Rose, kalau kau tahu cara memproduksi udara panas, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya saat kita di tenda. Kita kan tidak perlu berbagi selimut," kata Scorpius, teringat saat-saat bersama Rose dalam tenda yang hangat.

Rose membuka matanya dan menjawab, "Aku suka berbagi selimut denganmu, aku suka kau memelukku. Lagipula, aku senang melihatmu marah-marah karena kau tidak ingin aku memakai selimut orang lain."

"Oh... aku senang kau mengerti," kata Scorpius tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>Burung-burung berkicau riang di atas pepohonan, matahari bersinar hangat di ufuk Timur mengangkat embun di atas dedaunan. Rose membuka mata dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Suasana terasa sejuk dan hijau, namun tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku karena tertidur sambil duduk bersandar di pohon dengan kepala Scorpius di pangkuannya. Saat itulah Rose menyadari bahwa tekanan di pangkuannya telah terangkat. Scorpius telah pergi.<p>

Untuk waktu yang terasa sangat lama, Rose berdiri, kemudian menatap kosong pepohonan di depannya. Scorpius telah pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal dia telah meminta Rose berjanji untuk selalu dekat dengannya, tapi sekarang dia telah meninggalkannya di sini. Rose meraba-raba pakaiannya dan memandang ke tanah berhumus di sekitarnya untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya, tapi tongkat sihir itu juga lenyap. Lenyap bersama Scorpius. Pikiran negatif langsung menyerang Rose, Scorpius mungkin telah pergi meninggalkannya karena menganggap dirinya beban. Sesuatu yang sangat menyulitkan atau merepotkan. Tidak, tidak, Rose membuang pikiran negatif itu. Dia mengenal Scorpius, dia tidak akan meninggalkannya. Scorpius mencintainya. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari Scorpius.

Rose berjalan di sela-sela pepohonan sambil meneriakkan nama Scorpius. Dia tidak menghiraukan arah yang diambilnya, yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menemukan Scorpius secepatnya dan bertanya mengapa dia meninggalkannya.

"Rose, mau ke mana kau? Mengapa kau tidak tinggal di tempatmu dan menungguku?" terdengar suara Scorpius dari belakang.

Rose berbalik dan menemukan Scorpius sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah daging burung yang telah dibersihkan berada di tangan kanannya. Dia memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Rose. Rose berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, kemudian mulai menangis. Menangis dan menangis dengan suara keras.

"Ya ampun, apa lagi ini?" tanya Scorpius heran, mendekati Rose dan memeluknya.

"Kupikir... kupikir kau meninggalkanku," kata Rose terisak.

Scorpius melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rose.

"Tidak," kata Scorpius. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Berjanjilah..."

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya," kata Scorpius.

Rose mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau menangkap burung itu?" tanya Rose memandang daging burung yang dipegang Scorpius.

"Terkena Mantra Bius," jawab Scorpius. "Duduklah, aku akan memanggangnya."

Scorpius mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering dan mulai menyalakan api dengan tongkat sihir.

"Aku vegetarian," kata Rose, mengalihkan pandangan dari daging burung yang dicucukkan Scorpius di sebuah ranting muda.

"Rose, kau makan daging domba panggang bersamaku saat pesta dansa perpisahan di Hogwarts, ingat?" kata Scorpius sambil memanggang daging burung di atas api.

Wajah Rose memerah. Dia ingat Scorpius telah menyuapkan daging domba padanya malam itu dan itu adalah daging paling enak yang pernah dimakannya.

"Mengapa kau gampang sekali bersemu merah, Rose?" tanya Scorpius menatap Rose dengan teliti.

Wajah Rose semakin memerah.

"Ini adalah kutukan Weasley. Kami memang gampang sekali memerah," jawab Rose, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya, kelihatannya memang seperti itu," kata Scorpius, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada daging burung yang dipanggangnya. "Tampaknya sudah matang."

Dia meletakkan daging burung di sebuah daun lebar untuk diangin-anginkan.

"Kuharap Al dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja," kata Rose. Dia telah melupakan Al dan yang lainnya karena pikirannya penuh dengna Scorpius.

"Mereka baik-baik... mereka Auror," kata Scorpius.

"Tapi, Wulang... aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Wulang. Scorpius, kita harus kembali ke reruntuhan itu," kata Rose.

"Ya," kata Scorpius, merobek daging burung dan membaginya untuk Rose. "Setelah makan kita akan kembali ke reruntuhan itu."

Rose memperhatikan tangannya yang kotor kena tanah.

"Kau ingin cuci tangan dulu?" tanya Scorpius. "Ini tongkat sihirmu!"

"Tidak usah... sedikit kuman tidak membuatku mati," kata Rose tersenyum, menerima daging yang diberikan Scorpius dan mulai memakannya.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lolos, Rose?" tanya Scorpius.

"Entahlah, saat obor-obor itu padam. Aku mencari-carimu dalam gelap dan aku terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam..." kemudian Rose mulai menceritakan kisahnya. "Dan Wanita Semut itu memberiku botol yang menyembuhkan lukamu semalam."

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku berhasil keluar dari aula itu, kabur ke hutan dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu," kata Scorpius, membuang tulang dan mencuci tangan dengan air yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Rose.

Rose bergerak bangun dan mendekati Scorpius untuk mencuci tangannya. Mereka kemudian mencuci tangan dan membasuh wajah.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus kembali ke reruntuhan itu," kata Scorpius, "Kita harus ke Barat."

Rose mengangguk dan mereka melangkah bersama menuju Barat. Baginya, perjalanan kali ini terasa biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan dengan perjalan membungkuk di bawah terowongan. Langkah kaki Rose terasa begitu ringan, mungkin perutnya kenyang dan Scorpius ada di sampingnya. Scorpius yang masih memegang tongkat sihir Rose telah beberapa kali menggumamkan Mantra Empat Penjuru untuk memastikan bahwa mereka masih berada jalur yang benar.

"Tongkat sihirmu hilang, Scorpius?" tanya Rose.

"Ya, Mbabu mengambilnya... kau ingin memakai tongkatmu?"

"Tidak... Kurasa kau lebih pintar berduel dibanding aku," kata Rose.

Scorpius mengangguk. Kemudian mereka melangkah dalam diam dan tiba di kompleks reruntuhan sejam kemudian.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah kita harus berpencar?" tanya Rose, saat mereka memandang kompleks reruntuhan itu dari pepohonan terdekat.

"Jangan," jawab Scorpius. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

"Tidak mau... aku ikut..." kata Rose.

"Baiklah, ikut aku," kata Scorpius, kemudian mereka mengendap-endap menuju reruntuh.

Suasana di tempat ini terasa sepi seperti sebelumnya. Tidak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Rose dan Scorpius terus mengendap-endap menuju aula tempat mereka disekap sebelumnya. Aula terasa lengang dan kosong, namun di mana-mana terdapat jejak-jejak kaki di atas debu tebal.

Rose memperhatikan ruangan sekitarnya, sementara Scorpius berjongkok memperhatikan lantai berdebu.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Rose berjongkok di dekat Scorpius.

"Lihat ini..." Scorpius menunjuk barisan semut yang berbaris rapi. "Bicaralah dengan mereka!"

"Eh, baiklah... Hai," kata Rose pada semut-semut itu. "Aku ingin bertanya apakah kalian melihat teman-temanku?"

Semut-semut itu tidak menjawab tapi mengeluarkan desahan halus, entah apa artinya.

"Apa kata mereka?" tanya Scorpius.

"Entahlah..." jawab Rose.

Semut-semut itu mengeluarkan desahan halus lagi, terdengar seperti tidak sabar.

"Apakah mereka ingin kita mengikuti mereka?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya, tampaknya begitu. Ayo," kata Rose, memandang ke arah semut-semut itu pergi.

Rose dan Scorpius berjalan lambat keluar aula sambil mengendap mengikuti semut-semut itu.

"Menurutmu ke mana mereka akan membawa kita?" tanya Rose, saat semut-semut membawa mereka ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kedatangan mereka.

Scorpius menggeleng kepala, kemudian mencengkram tangan Rose dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dengan posisi siap. Mereka berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam reruntuhan kota dan tiba di sebuah pangkalan luas dengan besi-besi karatan yang tidak diketahui bentuknya berserakan di mana-mana. Mereka berjalan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Semut-semut itu mengeluarkan bunyi desahan halus dan menghilang ke dalam sebuah lubang semut yang ada di dekat situ.

"Apakah Al dan yang lain ada di sini?" tanya Rose, setelah semut yang terakhir menghilang ke dalam lubang.

"Diam..." bisik Scorpius.

Rose merasakan cengkraman tangan Scorpius semakin kuat dan menariknya perlahan untuk bersembunyi di belakang sebuah tumpukan logam berkarat saat terdengar langkah kaki berat entah dari mana. Suara langkah kaki itu menuju ke arah mereka dan siapapun dia itu bisa tiba setiap saat dan melihat mereka di balik tumpukan besi berkarat itu.

Scorpius memberi isyarat pada Rose untuk diam dan dia sendiri mulai bergerak perlahan menuju sisi lain tempat persembunyian mereka. Rupanya dia ingin menyergap orang itu sebelum orang itu melihat mereka. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan dengan gerakan kilat Scorpius meluar dari tempat persembunyian, mengunci tubuh orang itu di tanah dan menusukkan tongkat sihir tepat di jantungnya. Siap membunuh kalau orang itu berani melawan.

"Scorpius!"

"Anthony!"

"Merlin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rose keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mendapati Scorpius melepaskan Anthony.

"Maaf..." kata Scorpius, nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, kemudian membantu Anthony berdiri.

"Anthony..." kata Rose.

"Rose... Syukurlah, kami semua mencemaskan kalian," kata Anthony, memandang Rose dan Scorpius bergantian. "Kalian kabur bersama?"

"Begitulah..." kata Scorpius singkat. "Mana yang lain?"

Wajah Anthony langsung berubah pucat, membuat Rose menahan nafas.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Rose cemas.

Anthony menggelengkan kepala. "Ikut aku!"

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam pangkalan besi rongsokan dan tiba di sebuah bangkai besi tua yang mirip karavan, dengan pintu yang terlepas pada engselnya. Anthony masuk ke dalam karavan itu diikuti oleh Rose dan Scorpius.

Sebelum Rose melihat interior karavan, sesuatu menabraknya dan Wulang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Rose... Rose, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Wulang... Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Rose memandangnya, meskipun pakaiannya robek-robek dan wajahnya pucat, dia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Wulang.

"Syukurlah!" kata Rose lega, memeluk Wulang lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Rose terkejut mendengar suara Scorpius yang cemas.

Dia melepas Wulang dan berjalan mendekat Scorpius yang sedang duduk di sisi sebuah dipan kecil.

"Dia terkena pisau Don dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sejak semalam, dia juga telah kehilangan banyak darah. Cuma ini yang kami bisa lakukan," jawab Neil, yang duduk di sisi lain dipan.

"Al..." isak Rose serak, duduk di samping Scorpius dan meraih tangan Al.

Al sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di dipan. Wajah seputih kapas dan di bagian perut sebelah kirinya terdapat perban berdarah.

"Al, sadarlah, ini aku..." kata Rose lagi, kemudian memandang Scorpius, "Scorpius, berikan tongkat sihirku. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak ada mantra yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Dia harus segera di bawah ke St. Mungo," kata Neil.

Airmata Rose mengalir. Scorpius meninggalkan dipan dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam Karavan.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Imung.

Rose yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari Imung ada dalam karavan itu, berbalik dan melihat Imung, yang tampak baik-baik saja, sedang duduk bersama Wulang di lantai karavan.

"Kita harus membuat portkey, kan? Bisakah kalian membantuku untuk mencari benda biasa yang bisa dijadikan port―"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan," kata Anthony.

"Mengapa tidak? Dia harus dibawa ke St. Mungo. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa," kata Scorpius.

"Scorpius, bukankah kau juga tahu, transportasi sihir tidak berlaku di tempat ini," kata Anthony.

"Sialan!" teriak Scorpius, meninju dinding karavan, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berkelontongan yang bergema di pangkalan itu.

Airmata Rose sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Mungkin matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan airmata. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Al, yang lemah dan dingin, dengan erat. Hatinya juga terasa dingin dan beku, seolah melarangnya untuk bersedih, untuk meneteskan airmata. Jika mengikuti misi berbahaya, tentunya dia tahu bahwa sesuatu seperti ini pasti akan terjadi pada akhirnya. Meskipun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia akan menggenggam tangan Al sampai akhir.

"Rose, kau bisa menyembuhkannya," kata Scorpius mengagetkan Rose.

"Apa?" tanya Rose bingung.

Scorpius telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Rose, obat itu... Kau menyembuhkanku semalam, ingat?"

"Oh, ya..." kata Rose, mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan berwarna merah dari balik pakaiannya.

Semua memperhatikannya saat Rose membuka mulut Al dan menuangkan cairan merah kental ke tenggerokan Al. Semua menatap Al, menanti keajaiban terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam, Al mengeluarkan batuk keras dan dalam. Semua langsung berseru, 'Al' dan 'Oh, syukurlah'dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Al?" kata Rose, berharap Al segera membuka matanya.

"Rose?" Suara Al terdengar lemah dan bergetar.

"Ya, ini aku..."

"Scorpius?" tanya Al.

"Aku di sini... kami semua di sini, Al..." jawab Scorpius, memandang berkeliling.

"Tidak... kita semua tidak di sini. Roddy tidak ada bersama kita," kata Neil.

"Apa?" semua orang kaget.

Rose memandang berkeliling dan menyadari bahwa Roddy tidak bersama mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Al, yang telah bangkit dan duduk di dipan.

"Jangan bangun dulu kau masih sakit," kata Rose, memegang lengan Al dan hendak memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Al, melepaskan tangan Rose dari lengannya, kemudian memandang Neil dan Anthony. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Don menangkapnya?"

"Kemungkinan besar itulah yang terjadi, tapi kami tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti karena kegelapan."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rose.

"Kita harus mencarinya, kan?" kata Scorpius. "Tujuan kita tinggal dua tempat dalam peta. Titik pertama dan titik ke tiga."

"Dia tidak mungkin ada di titik pertama. Jadi kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka membawanya di titik ketiga, yang juga merupakan tempat tinggal orang yang kalian cari," kata Rose.

Scorpius menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa mereka tidak membawanya di tempat pertama."

"Scorpius, kumohon percayalah padaku... Aku... aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang ini setelah misi ini berakhir," kata Rose, memandang Imung dan Wulang, kemudian Scorpius.

"Baiklah," kata Al. "Kita akan langsung ke titik ketiga. Apakah masih ada yang menyimpan peta?"

"Semua barang-barang kita di ambil, Don kawan-kawan. Kita juga tidak punya tongkat sihir," jawab Anthony.

"Sialan," umpat Al.

"Aku punya tongkat sihir," kata Rose.

"Satu tongkat sihir tidak akan cukup bagi kita untuk menyerang markas orang itu," kata Scorpius.

"Jubah Gaib..." kata Al tiba-tiba sambil meraba-raba pakaiannya, kemudian mendesah lega. "Syukurlah, mereka tidak mengambil Jubah Gaib Dad."

"Jubah Gaib-ku juga masih ada," kata Anthony.

"Apa gunanya punya Jubah Gaib?" kata Neil.

"Dua dari kita bisa memakai Jubah Gaib," kata Al.

Neil hendak berkata lagi, namun Wulang lebih dulu berkata, "Bisakah kita berdiskusi tentang ini nanti? Aku lapar..."

Mereka semua memandangnya.

Rose tersenyum, perut memang lebih penting dari apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>Baca dan Tinggalkan Review atau FeedBack, Please! Biar aku tetap semangat... See You in chapter 11!<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Terima kasih... terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 10, ku sangat menghargainya. Widy, CitraNadyaUlfa, Alesya GDH, Za666, BrittanyAshley, Guest, GiaMione, Dualbatlec: thanks, tetap review, ya :D; Claire, lumostotalus: Ini chpter terakhir, stelah ini epilog. Missy Macmilan: Moga2 epilognya trmsuk prnikhan Scorose :D; Pryscil-chan: PM aku, ya :D; Ochan Malfoy: chapter 1-nya prolog, jadi chapter 2-nya jd chapter 1; Putri14: Ada banyak Jubah Gaib, yaitu Jubah Gaib yang dimantrai dengan Mantra Penyamar, atau sihir kemilau, atau yang ditenun dengan rambut Demiguise. Jubah-jubah gaib itu mantranya akan memudar bila dipakai untuk waktu yang lama, tapi Jubah Gaib Harry adalah Jubah Gaib, yang termasuk dalam tiga Hollow, jadi bisa dipakai selamanya sampai diwariskan pada generasi berikutnya (Baca: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hal. 544 dan 552); Guest: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini; Ataachan: Thanks :D**

**Maaf terlambat update, aku agak bingung bagaimana harus mengakhiri cerita ini. Semoga chapter 11 ini memuaskan. Selamat Membaca! Tetap Review, ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

**PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN**

Chapter 11

Pangkalan besi-besi tua yang bertumpuk di mana-mana itu tampak hening. Keadaannya memang selalu seperti itu sepanjang tahun silam sejak kota itu menjadi reruntuhan. Tidak ada orang yang berani pergi ke sana karena orang-orang Salura percaya bahwa di tempat itu tinggal makhluk menyerang yang memangsa manusia. Mereka menjauhi tempat itu, lagipula mereka tidak bisa masuk ke sana karena jalan daratnya terhalang oleh pemukiman manusia serigala dan padang singa. Al dan kawan-kawan bisa melalui tempat itu melalui udara. Rose sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sana tanpa melalui pemukiman manusia serigala itu. Mungkin dia telah melalui salah satu dari jalan rahasia orang-orang _Ma Hawurung_.

Meskipun orang-orang Salura mengira bahwa tempat itu dihuni oleh makhluk mengerikan, Rose tahu bahwa tempat ini sebenarnya dihuni oleh koloni semut, yang memiliki ratu yang cukup ramah dan baik hati. Rose sudah bertemu dengannya dan merasakan kebaikannya. Dia memberikan Rose obat ajaib yang telah menyembuhkan Scorpius dan Al, dan juga menolongnya menemukan teman-temannya.

Selama tiga hari tinggal di karavan ini, Rose merasa bahwa tempat ini sudah seperti rumahnya. Meskipun mereka harus tidur di lantai beralaskan jerami kering, Rose merasa bahwa tempat ini lumayan bila dibandingkan dengan tertidur di penjara, seperti yang dialami Roddy (menurut asumsi mereka sendiri). Rose sebenar sudah ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Dia sudah ingin menuju tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu tempat ketiga dalam peta. Tempat di mana si Boss tinggal, tempat akhir perjalanan misi ini. Namun, Al memutuskan untuk menunggu, dia ingin semua orang memulihkan diri dulu, sehingga semua siap menghadapi perjalanan terakhir. Lapipula mereka tidak memiliki tongkat sihir, kecuali tongkat sihir Rose yang dipakai Scorpius.

Selama tiga hari ini juga, Scorpius telah berusaha men-transfigurasi potongan kayu menjadi pisau untuk waktu yang lama agar bisa digunakan paling tidak untuk seminggu, sehingga bisa dipakai oleh yang lain. Namun pisau hasil transfigurasinya itu, sudah kembali menjadi ranting kering dalam waktu 12 jam. Rose berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa biasanya hasil transfigurasi itu tidak untuk selamanya. Scorpius hanya mendengus dan mengabaikan Rose. Entah mengapa Scorpius terlihat lebih serius dan bertekad, dia berulang kali memberikan pandangan khawatir padanya. Rose tahu Scorpius menginginkannya tinggal di karavan ini dan tidak mengijinkannya ikut perjalanan terakhir, namun bukan Weasley namanya kalau melewatkan saat-saat menegangkan dan bersantai di karavan.

"Kau bisa bersama Wulang dan Imung," kata Scorpius, saat mereka sedang mencari sayuran hutan di dalam hutan dekat pangkalan besi tua.

"Ya... dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian... Kita semua ikut. Wulang dan Imung tidak akan mau ditinggal," kata Rose, memperbaiki letak keranjang di lengannya. Keranjang itu berisi daun-daun hijau yang diyakini Neil bisa dimakan.

"Dengar, ini adalah pekerjaan Auror dan kalian hanya orang awam," Scorpius hampir saja menjeritkan dua kata yang terakhir.

"Scorpius, hentikan! Kita selalu membahas tentang ini. Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kalau aku memohon padamu untuk tinggal dan tidak mengikuti kami, apakah kau akan tinggal?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari daun-daunan di depannya dan menatap Scorpius, yang sedang memeriksa beberapa jamur di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Aku akan tetap ikut bersamamu..."

"Apakah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling keras kepala?"

"Kau selalu mengatakannya, tapi aku telah terbiasa untuk tidak menyimpannya dihati."

"Baik... terserah... Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu tetap selamat."

Rose menunduk memandang rerumputan di dekat kakinya. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia akan tetap selamat, seperti yang selalu dikatakannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena kehidupan dan kematian tidak berada di tangannya. Sekarang dia tidak yakin lagi apakah dia akan bisa selamat nanti atau tidak. Ini adalah akhir perjalanan mereka dan yang pasti mereka akan menghadapi banyak sekali bahaya.

Untuk waktu yang lama tidak ada yang berkata-kata, keduanya tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Rose tahu Scorpius juga khawatir, tapi dia tidak akan mundur. Mereka akan maju terus meskipun tanpa tongkat sihir. Sebenarnya ini bisa dikatakan sebagai misi bunuh diri karena mereka tidak memiliki apa-apa sebagai senjata. Mereka tidak akan bisa membalas serangan, tanpa tongkat sihir. Mereka akan langsung dibasmi satu persatu dan dengan sangat mudah.

Al dan yang lain juga berpikir seperti itu, namun mereka tidak bisa kembali. Roddy mungkin telah ditawan, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dan kembali ke Inggris. Walaupun ingin kembali ke markas, mereka tidak memiliki sapu karena barang-barang mereka telah diambil oleh Don dan kawan-kawan. Lagipula, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan portkey karena transportasi sihir tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Meskipun mereka memaksa kembali menggunakan jalan darat, mereka hanya akan menjadi makanan singa dan manusia serigala. Jadi, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali bagi mereka, kecuali terus.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, kita harus segera kembali ke karavan sebelum yang lain cemas," kata Scorpius berdiri.

Rose memetik daun-daunan terakhir dan melangkah ke tempat Scorpius. Dia tiba di dekatnya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah suara menyenangkan.

"Mr dan Mrs Malfoy, senang bertemu dengan anda berdua lagi."

Rose dan Scorpius berbalik dengan cepat. Scorpius mengacungkan tongkat sihir siap menyerang, namun wajahnya berubah cerah saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ndilu," kata Scorpius.

Ndilu masih seperti yang diingat Rose. Kulit gelap dan mata hitam, khas orang Salura. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dengan uban terlihat di semakin banyak. Tubuhnya besar dengan perut yang sedikit menonjol. Dia berdiri di dekat mereka dengan sekitar tujuh orang lain di belakangnya.

"Silver..." kata Ndilu, memakai nama Scorpius saat kehilangan ingatan. Dia menghampiri Scorpius dan menjabat tangannya.

Scorpius tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Ndilu.

"Mrs. Malfoy," kata Ndilu, dan menyalami Rose juga.

Wajah Rose memerah dan ingat bahwa dia pernah mengatakan pada Ndilu bahwa dia adalah istri Scorpius. Rose tidak memperbaiki kesalahpengertian Ndilu, dia merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya memperbaikinya karena sebentar lagi dia toh akan menikah dengan Scorpius. Sedangkan Scorpius tampaknya tenang-tenang saja, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ndilu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Scorpius, kemudian mengangguk pada tujuh orang lain yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Baik-baik saja, berkat tongkat cadangan istrimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih," kata Ndilu, dan memberikan senyuman lebar pada Rose, yang dibalasnya dengan setengah hati. "Dan mereka adalah Auror, yang bersamaku... Kami mendapat misi untuk mencari kalian."

"Apa?" Rose dan Scorpius berseru bersamaan.

"Atasan kami mendapat pemberitahuan dari Markas Besar Auror di Inggris bahwa beberapa Auror telah hilang di hutan Mbulang, jadi kami kemari untuk mencari kalian."

"Kami memang tidak bisa menghubungi Markas karena Cermin Dua Arah telah diambil oleh Don dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami ada di sini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Laporan mata-mata kami... Pertama aku berpikir kalian mungkin telah ditangkap, tapi tidak ada jejak-jejak kekerasan pada Markas kalian di pinggir hutan, jadi aku mengira kalian mungkin pergi ke pemukiman manusia serigala. Namun, mata-mata kami di sana mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak lewat tempat itu, tapi dia curiga kalian mungkin lewat udara dan menuju Walungu."

"Walungu?" tanya Rose. Kata itu sepertinya tidak asing, namun dia tidak ingat pernah mendengarnya di mana.

"Nama tempat ini Walungu, Rose," kata Scorpius sabar.

"Ohya... Kalian tahu tentang Walungu?" tanya Rose.

"Semua orang Salura tahu tentang Walungu, kami menghindari tempat ini karena kami tahu tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal makhluk yang tidak diketahui bentuknya seperti apa. Tapi kelihatanya kalian baik-baik saja," kata Ndilu memandang mereka dengan seksama.

"Kami baik-baik saja... Bagaimana kalian bisa melewati manusia serigala dan singa-singa itu?" tanya Rose.

"Kami terbang... kami juga membawa beberapa sapu cadangan untuk membawa kalian pulang," kata Ndilu.

Scorpius dan Rose saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah, Ndilu, kami akan membawamu ke tempat kami... Bicaralah dengan Al, dia yang memimpin misi ini," kata Scorpius, kemudian menarik Rose berjalan bersamanya sementara Ndilu dan teman-temannya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar tentang Mada?" tanya Scorpius coba-coba.

"Ya..."

"Maafkan aku," kata Scorpius.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf... Kita tidak bisa mencegah takdir," Ndilu mendesah.

Scorpius tidak berkomentar, tapi menepuk punggung Ndilu perlahan.

Rose memandang Scorpius, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun Rose tahu dia menyesalkan kematian Mada.

Setelah melewati pepohonan, mereka tiba di karavan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kami tidak melihat karavan ini tadi," kata Ndilu, memandang karavan mereka yang selama tiga hari ini menjadi rumah yang nyaman.

"Artinya mantra perlindungan kami berfungsi dengan baik," komentar Scorpius, kemudian membawa Ndilu masuk ke karavan, sementara teman-temannya menunggu di luar. Karavan itu terlalu sempit jika ditambah tujuh orang lagi.

Al yang sedang berbicara dengan Imung, Anthony dan Neil, terkejut memandang Ndilu. Scorpius memperkenalkan Ndilu, kemudian Ndilu menceritakan tentang tujuan kedatangannya.

"Mr. Potter menyuruh kalian kembali ke Markas Besar," kata Ndilu.

Al dan yang lainnya saling pandang.

"Kami tidak bisa kembali sekarang karena kami telah menemukan tempat tinggal orang yang kami cari," kata Al.

Ndilu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Rose, kau bisa ikut pulang bersama Ndilu," kata Scorpius.

Rose berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia sudah bosan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin kembali.

"Kami memerlukan tongkat sihir," kata Al. "Apakah kalian punya tongkat sihir cadangan?"

"Kami telah belajar untuk selalu membawa lebih," kata Ndilu, tersenyum pada Rose.

"Oh, bagus..." kata Neil. "Kalian bisa meminjamkannya pada kami."

"Di mana tempat orang yang kalian cari itu berada?" tanya Ndilu.

"Apa gunanya aku memberitahumu?" tanya Al. "Kami tidak bekerja sama dengan Auror lokal."

"Oh, ayolah, Mr. Potter. Ayah anda meminta bantuan kami untuk mencarimu dan aku yakin tidak ada mata-mata dipihak kami."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Misi sebelumnya gagal, karena kami curiga mungkin ada mata-mata dipihak kalian," kata Al.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mata-mata itu bukan berasal dari kami? Mata-mata bisa saja berasal dari kawan-kawanmu sendiri."

"Aku percaya pada teman-temanku."

"Oh ya, aku lihat kau memang orang yang gampang sekali percaya pada orang lain."

"Aku percaya pada Ndilu, Al," kata Scorpius. "Dengar, kita harus melupakan perihal mata-mata ini. Aku ingin kita berdiskusi tentang rencana kita untuk menuju titik ketiga itu."

"Baiklah..." kata Al. "Ndilu, kami memerlukan tongkat cadanganmu itu. Berapa tongkat sihir yang kau miliki?"

"Kami semua membawa cadangan satu, ditambah tongkat sihir yang kuperoleh dari Mrs. Malfoy. Jadi, semuanya sembilan."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya Al bingung, kemudian memandang Rose.

Semua memandang Rose, kemudian Scorpius. Rose terlihat sangat tertarik pada dinding karavan di atas kepala Wulang.

"Bagus..." potong Scorpius cepat, ingin segera merubah topik. "Kita memerlukan tongkat-tongkat tersebut, meskipun aku yakin tongkat sihir itu tidak akan mematuhi perintah kita seperti tongkat sihir kita yang sebenarnya."

"Kita bisa berlatih," kata Al. "Lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara."

"Kalian akan tetap pergi ke tempat itu? Bagaimana dengan misi kami? Misi kami adalah membawa kalian dengan selamat kembali ke peradaban dan kami tidak akan pulang tanpa kalian," kata Ndilu.

"Kami tidak bisa pulang," kata Al. "Roddy masih ditawan dan kami tidak bisa pulang tanpa dia."

"Tapi, Ayah anda menyuruh―"

"Rose yang akan ikut bersama kalian dan menjelaskan situasinya kepada Harry," kata Scorpius.

"No way, aku tidak akan pulang... Aku ikut misi ini dari awal dan aku akan terus sampai akhir," kata Rose memelototi Scorpius.

Scorpius mencoba membantah, tapi Al memotong, "Sudahlah... Nah, siapa di antara kita yang mau kembali?" Dia memandang Anthony dan Neil.

Anthony dan Neil menggeleng.

"Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir," kata Neil.

"Ndilu, kau lihat sendiri tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang ingin kembali," kata Al. "Terpaksa, kau akan pulang tanpa kami."

"Anda melanggar perintah langsung, Mr. Potter," kata Ndilu.

"Aku tidak peduli... Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan Roddy."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kembali ke Inggris dulu, setelah itu kalian bisa kembali lagi ke sini dengan membawa pasukan yang lebih besar."

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Roddy bisa dibunuh setiap saat."

"Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan? Kami harus membuat laporan dan misi kami telah gagal," kata Ndilu.

"Kau harus memikirkannya sendiri," kata Al tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukannya, Mr. Potter―"

"Panggil saja Al... Mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Al.

"Karena, Al... Ini sangat berbahaya... Kalian tidak tahu berapa banyak pasukan yang orang itu miliki dan kalian hanya lima orang, ditambah Mrs. Malfoy dan anak ini... Kalian akan dibunuh dengan mudah."

"Benar, Al... Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak kemarin," kata Anthony.

"Ya, aku tahu... Tetapi aku tidak merencanakan penyerangan... Aku hanya ingin kita menyusup ke tempat itu dan menyelamatkan Roddy, setelah itu kita bisa kembali ke sini," kata Al, kemudian memandang Ndilu. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kau memberikan kami sapu, Ndilu."

Ndilu memandang Scorpius, Neil, Anthony dan Imung, sepertinya hendak mencari dukungan, tapi mereka mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Al.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kan?" kata Ndilu, menyerah. "Baiklah... kalau begitu aku tinggal. Aku akan bersama-sama kalian dalam misi penyelamatan."

"Apa? Tidak bisa," bantah Al cepat. "Kami tidak melibatkan Auror lokal."

"Oh, ayolah, Al... Dalam situasi seperti ini kau harusnya menerima segala bantuan yang bisa diberikan," kata Ndilu.

Al memandang Scorpius.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau bisa bergabung, Ndilu," kata Scorpius.

"Thanks, Silver..." kata Ndilu tersenyum.

"Baiklah..." kata Al, "Kau boleh ikut bersama kami, tapi kau tidak boleh menyuruh Auror-Auror yang bersamamu itu ikut. Suruh mereka kembali dan laporkan apa yang kami lakukan karena kami mungkin akan mengharapkan bantuan. Kami tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti."

Ndilu mengangguk.

"Karena kita sudah memiliki tongkat sihir, kita harus menyusun rencana. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Roddy berlama-lama bersama mereka," kata Scorpius.

"Benar..." kata Al mengangguk, kemudian memandang mereka semua. "Kita tidak memiliki peta lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha mengingatnya. Aku yakin kalian semua juga masih mengingat peta yang digambar Roddy itu."

Scorpius, Anthony dan Neil mengangguk.

"Siapa yang memiliki perkamen dan pena bulu?" tanya Al.

Ndilu mengeluarkan perkamen kosong, pena bulu dan botol tinta dari ranselnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Al.

"Baiklah..." kata Al, mulai menggambar satu titik pada perkamen dan menulis 'Walungu'. "Saat ini kita berada di Walungu... dan karena kita harus pergi ke titik ini," Dia menggambar garis lurus yang sejajar dengan Walungu dan berakhir di satu titik yang diberi tanda tanya. "Apakah benar Walungu dan titik terakhir itu sejajar?"

"Menurutku letak titik terakhir ini agak ke bawah..." kata Scorpius mengamati peta yang digambar Al. "Dan di sebelahnya terdapat hutan hitam dan kemudian Wakumba."

"Benar..." kata Anthony. "Berikan padaku... aku akan menggambarnya."

Anthony memberikan garis-garis dan nama-nama tertentu pada beberapa titik. Beberapa saat kemudian dia memberikan peta itu pada Scorpius.

"Ya, kurasa sudah benar..." kata Scorpius, dan memberikannya pada Al.

Al dan Neil mengamatinya sesaat.

"Karena letak Walungu dan tempat yang kita tuju ini di Barat, kita harus menuju arah Barat Daya untuk sampai ke titik terakhir," kata Al.

"Ya, Barat Daya... dan aku yakin, garis-garis ini sudah benar," kata Anthony, mengamati garis-garis yang menghubungkan Walungu dan titik terakhir.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang titik ketiga ini?" tanya Ndilu. "Kami orang Salura belum pernah mendengar tentang titik terakhir ini."

"Roddy yakin akan titik terakhir ini dan kami percaya padanya," kata Al tegas.

Ndilu tidak berkomentar lagi. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggandakan peta itu menjadi tiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Al terkejut.

"Aku harus melakukannya," kata Ndilu mengantongi dua peta. "Ini untuk Markas Wilayah Salura dan untuk Markas Besar Inggris. Mereka tentu ingin tahu ke mana kita pergi."

"Terserah," kata Al, kemudian memandang mereka semua. "Kita akan melakukan perjalan kita besok pagi. Pastikan kita berlatih dengan tongkat sihir baru kita karena mungkin agak sulit untuk memakai tongkat sihir orang lain."

Yang lain mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Malam itu Scorpius tidak tidur. Dari bunyi gerakan di dekatnya, dia yakin Rose juga tidak bisa tidur. Scorpius bangkit dan duduk di pintu karavan sambil memandang tongkat sihir barunya. Tongkat sihir itu terasa aneh di tangannya, seperti sedang memakai tangan orang lain. Tongkat itu memenuhi permintaanya dengan lambat.<p>

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih," kata Rose seperti membaca pikirannya. Dia juga telah bangun dan sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kata-kata klise... Bukankah itu kata-kata yang diucapkan ibumu pada Harry saat dia berlatih menggunakan tongkat sihir Blacktorn?"

"Kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Semua orang yang membaca Sejarah Sihir Abad 21 akan tahu," kata Scorpius.

"Yah..." Rose memandang Scorpius sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Kau bisa memakai tongkat sihirku. Tongkat sihirku sepertinya akan mematuhi permintaanmu lebih baik dari tongkat sihir cadangan itu."

"Aku akan senang kalau kau juga mematuhi permintaanku seperti tongkat sihirmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rose, sebenarnya aku mau kau ikut para Auror lokal itu pulang."

"Jangan mulai lagi, Scorpius," kata Rose, memandang kegelapan.

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu, mereka sudah pergi," kata Scorpius. Auror-Auror teman Ndilu itu memang telah pergi setelah Ndilu menjelaskan situasinya pada mereka dan memberikan kedua peta cadangan.

"Kelihatannya kau menyesal," kata Rose.

"Ya, sangat menyesal... Aku tidak ingin kau ikut karena aku khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Tidak akan ada yang tinggal. Semua akan ikut termasuk Wulang."

"Mengapa Wulang memaksa ikut perjalanan ini? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, bukan?"

"Si Boss menginginkan Wulang."

"Kalau begitu akan bagus baginya kalau dia bersembunyi."

"Dia ingin tahu tentang sesuatu," kata Rose.

"Apa itu?"

"Ayahnya..."

"Apa?"

"Dia curiga si Boss tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya si Boss menginginkan darah Wulang, darah yang tidak bisa terkena sihir. Nah, Wulang ingin tahu bagaimana si Boss bisa tahu tentang darahnya, karena itulah dia curiga si Boss mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya."

"Oh... lalu bagaimana dengan Imung? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dalam perjalanan ini, kan?"

"Dia ingin memastikan Wulang tetap selamat," kata Rose.

Scorpius mendesah.

"Aku... aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang perjalanan ini," kata Rose kemudian.

Scorpius memandangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku sangat khawatir."

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu..." jawab Rose, memandang Scorpius sesaat. "Aku... Kau ingat tentang pertemuan kita dengan Don dan kawan-kawannya. Saat mereka menyiksamu. Aku... aku merasakan dejavu karena aku pernah memimpikan hal itu sebelumnya. Aku pernah memimpikanmu disiksa oleh seseorang."

"Kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang perjalanan ini?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya sedikit bingung dan khawatir. Semuanya seperti terjadi begitu cepat... Besok kita akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah kita datangi... Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kita menunda perjalanan ini dan memata-matai tempat itu sebelum kita benar-benar ke sana?"

"Benar juga, tapi Al menginginkan kita langsung ke sana. Roddy mungkin akan dalam masalah kalau kita menunda satu hari lagi," kata Scorpius.

Rose hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap kegelapan di luar karavan.

Scorpius merangkul pundak Rose dan menariknya merapat ke tubuhnya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Rose meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Scorpius, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan membawa Wulang ke Inggris," kata Rose setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa?"

"Aku mungkin akan mengadopsinya."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya..." kata Scorpius, melepaskan Rose dan memandangnya. "Imung tentu tidak akan mengijinkan Wulang mengikuti kita ke Inggris."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Scorpius. "Wulang punya keluarga... keluarganya akan sedih kalau kita membawanya."

"Kau benar, tapi aku―"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, tapi kita harus mempertimbangakan situasinya juga."

Rose terdiam sesaat, kemudian berkata, "Aku merindukan Carina."

"Kita akan segera kembali ke Inggris," kata Scorpius, merangkul Rose lagi.

Rose bersandar pada Scorpius, meraih tangannya, memegangnya dengan erat, kemudian memejamkan mata. Scorpius juga memejamkan mata. Diam-diam dia berharap dalam hati agar pagi tidak akan muncul selamanya. Dia ingin waktu berhenti saat mereka seperti ini; Rose berada di dekatnya. Pikirannya melayang saat-saat bersama Rose di Menara Astronomi Hogwarts bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia juga ingin agar waktu berhenti karena dia tidak ingin Rose pergi ke Selandia Baru. Malam itu dia tahu bahwa saat itu adalah saat terakhir mereka. Tetapi, saat ini bukanlah saat terakhir. Mereka harus kembali ke Inggris dengan selamat karena ada yang menunggu mereka. Carina menunggu mereka.

* * *

><p>Rose terbangun dengan tubuh kaku karena tertidur sambil bersandar pada Scorpius. Scorpius tampak masih terlelap, bersandar pada pintu karavan dan tidak menyadari Rose yang bergerak bangun. Rose memandang kegelapan dan sudah memutuskan untuk tidur lagi saat suara Al terdengar.<p>

"Rose, kau sudah bangun? Kita harus sarapan sekarang," kata Al, yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil memandang peta.

"Al, kau sudah bangun?"

"Yah... kita harus sarapan sekarang, Rose. Kau bisa mengambil beberapa roti di ransel Ndilu," kata Al.

Rose tidak bergerak, dia memandang Al. "Al, begini... apakah... apakah kita tidak bisa menunda perjalanan kita dan mengadakan penyelidikan dulu?" tanya Rose.

"Kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi, Rose. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Roddy."

Rose mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyalakan api di luar karavan untuk menjerang air. Wulang dan Imung segera bergabung dengannya beberapa saat kemudian, sementara Anthony, Neil, Ndilu, Al dan Scorpius duduk sambil mengamati peta dan menyusun rencana.

"Kalian tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Rose, menambah kayu dalam api.

"Maksudmu kembali ke _Ma Hawurung_?" tanya Imung.

"Aku akan mengikutimu, Rose. Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?" kata Wulang.

Rose memandang Imung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke _Ma Hawurung_ dan kau bisa menunggu Rose di sana," kata Imung pada Wulang.

"Tidak... aku harus bertemu orang yang ingin membunuhku itu. Aku harus bertanya padanya tentang ayahku," kata Wulang.

"Kau sudah tahu semua tentang ayahmu, Wulang... Ayahmu meninggalkanmu dan ibumu. Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Hal-hal lain, seperti ayahku adalah orang yang bagaimana, baik, lucu atau... Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang ayahku?"

"Tidak..." Imung menggeleng. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak setuju ibumu menikah dengannya, kami memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka."

"Kata Mamu Kahi, dia orang Inggris... Karena itulah aku mendapatkan mata biru ini."

"Mungkin..." kata Imung. "Banyak orang Inggris di Salura dan bisa saja mereka adalah salah satunya. Namun, menurutku kau harus melupakan orang itu. Tidak ada gunanya kau mencarinya kalau dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu."

Wulang menggeleng. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa dia tidak menginginkanku."

"Mereka mungkin akan menangkapmu dengan mudah," kata Rose.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa," kata Wulang.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa kalau mereka menggunakan tongkat sihir, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menggunakan senjata yang lain?" kata Rose.

"Tidak ada gunanya memaksaku tinggal di karavan, Rose... aku ikut," kata Wulang.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Rose memakai kesempatan untuk membuat teh dan memberikannya pada yang lain, kemudian mengajak Imung dan Wulang untuk duduk di dalam karavan.

"Jam empat tepat kita berangkat," kata Al, memandang jam tangannya. "Kali ini kita tidak akan berpencar, tapi kita harus ekstra hati-hati karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti."

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rose.

"Tidak ada rencana... kami belum tahu bagaimana situasinya. Kita akan membuat rencana sambil jalan," jawab Al.

Mereka menghabiskan teh mereka dan berangkat jam empat tepat saat kegelapan masih menggantung di luar. Jalan setapak kecil yang mereka tempuh adalah jalan setapak lama yang dipenuhi semak belukar berduri. Sudah beberapa kali Rose merasakan lengan dan kakinya tertusuk duri, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya. Rasanya semua itu adalah bagian dari perjalanan ini.

Jalan setapak yang mereka tempuh semakin curam saat mereka semakin jauh berjalan. Cahaya matahari telah menyusup di celah-celah pepohonan dan Rose dapat melihat langit jingga saat merela melewati wilayah yang jarang pepohonan. Kaki Rose sudah lelah dan terluka karena beberapa kali terantuk batu-batu gunung yang tajam. Sandal tali yang dipakainya saat masih di wilayah _Ma Hawurung_ sama sekali tidak cocok untuk perjalanan ini.

"Apakah mereka tidak ingin beristirahat?" tanya Wulang dalam bisikan. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan sedikit pucat dalam cahaya remang pagi hari.

"Tidak..." jawab Rose dengan nafas tersenggal. "Seorang Auror bisa berjalan bermil-mil tanpa istirahat."

"Baiklah, istirahat lima menit," kata Al, saat mereka tiba di sebuah batu besar yang menjorok keluar dari dalam tanah.

Rose bersyukur dalam hati dan duduk sambil memijat kakinya yang sakit dan melepuh. Scorpius mendekatinya dan menarik kaki Rose ke arahnya.

"Kita masih harus melewati dua bukit lagi," kata Scorpius, setelah menyembuhkan kaki Rose dengan tongkat sihir.

"Wulang..." kata Rose.

"Al sedang menyembuhkannya," kata Scorpius, kemudian memandang sandal tali yang dipakai Rose. "Apakah aku harus berkomentar tentang sandal ini?"

"Jangan..." kata Rose. "Ini salahmu... kau tidak mengepak ranselku."

"Sudahlah..." kata Scorpius, lalu menyulap botol air dari udara dan memberikannya pada Rose.

Rose meneguknya beberapa kali dalam tegukan besar dan memberikannya pada Scorpius.

"Apakah kita akan tiba di tempat itu sebelum gelap?" tanya Rose, memandang Scorpius yang sedang meneguk air dalam botol.

"Begitulah menurut rencana," jawab Scorpius.

"Mengapa kita tidak lewat udara saja, bukankah teman-teman Ndilu meninggalkan sapu terbang?"

"Al tidak ingin kita langsung terlihat... Don dan kawan-kawannya juga pasti waspada dan menempatkan anak buahnya di sekitar markas mereka."

Scorpius memandang Rose sesaat. "Kau ingin aku memantraimu dengan mantra melayang agar tidak usah berjalan. Aku bisa menyihir tandu untukmu dan―"

"Tidak..." bantah Rose cepat, membayangkan dia enak-enakan di atas tandu dan yang lain harus menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Wulang bisa menemanimu kalau kau―"

"Tidak..." bantah Rose lagi dengan tajam. "Aku akan memantraimu kalau kau berani mengusulkan hal itu lagi."

Scorpius tertawa.

"Kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku jengkel, kan?" kata Rose, mendelik pada Scorpius.

"Rose... Rose..." kata Scorpius, mengamati Rose dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kau tidak cantik..." kata Scorpius. "Kulit penuh bintik-bintik, rambut yang mengembang, tubuh yang ceking... Sepupumu, Lily Potter, jauh lebih cantik."

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengatakannya pada Lily," gertak Rose.

"Wanita-wanita pilihan orangtuaku juga jauh lebih sexy dan menarik..."

"Aku tahu... Kau pernah mengatakan aku adalah cewek yang memiliki daya tarik dengan nilai nol."

"Mereka juga akan melakukan apapun yang kukatakan..." lanjut Scorpius, mengabaikan Rose.

"Mereka kan cewek-cewek yang tidak tahu orang seperti apa kau sebenarnya."

"Tapi..." kata Scorpius, mengabaikan Rose lagi. "Entah mengapa, aku hanya memikirkanmu."

"Oh..."

"Aku bahkan tidak selalu mengingat orangtuaku... Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada orangtuaku."

"Harusnya kau harus lebih mencintai orangtuamu... Mereka sangat mencintaimu dan kau adalah hidup mereka."

"Kau dan Carina adalah hidupku sekarang ini dan nanti."

Rose menggenggam tangan Scorpius. "Kau juga adalah hidup kami... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat mengira kau telah meninggal."

"Rose, dengar... berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap selamat kalau dalam perjalanan ini kita harus berpisah lagi."

"Kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk―"

"Saatnya berangkat..." terdengar suara keras Al, mengagetkan Rose dan Scorpius.

"Berjanjilah!" kata Scorpius.

"Baik, tapi kau juga―"

"Scorpius, kemarilah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Al.

Scorpius memandang Rose sesaat dan berjalan menghampiri Al.

Rose mendesah dan berjalan mengikuti yang lain yang sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Scorpius dan Al berjalan paling depan dan berbicara dalam bisikan, diikuti oleh Anthony, Neil, Ndilu dan Imung. Rose mendapati dirinya berjalan paling belakang bersama Wulang yang tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir dari Al, kakiku langsung sembuh," kata Wulang ceria. "Aku senang kalau bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, ya? Ayahku kan penyihir."

"Mungkin gen ibumu lebih dominan dari gen ayahmu, atau sihir itu mungkin akan muncul nanti."

"Aku delapan tahun... katamu tanda-tanda sihir seseorang akan muncul saat dia berusia tiga tahun."

"Memang, tapi mungkin kasusmu berbeda..." kata Rose. "Neville Longbottom, profesor di Hogwarts juga seperti itu. Sihirnya baru muncul seminggu sebelum dia berangkat ke Hogwarts."

"Benarkah?" tanya Wulang.

"Benar... Jadi bersabarlah!"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau ternyata aku bukan penyihir?"

"Kau bisa bersekolah di tempat Muggle dan bergaul dengan Muggle."

"Apakah kau akan tetap menyukaiku kalau ternyata aku bukan penyihir?"

"Aku akan tetap memyukaimu apapun yang terjadi," kata Rose tegas.

Wulang tersenyum ceria dan Rose balas tersenyum.

Mereka terus melangkah dengan sinar matahari semakin terik menyengat kulit mereka saat melewati tempat-tempat terbuka yang tidak ditutupi dengan pepohonan. Rose bermandi keringat dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lengket. Angin semilir di sela pepohonan tidak mampu untuk meredakan panas.

Setelah beberapa saat Al menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk makan siang di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Ndilu yang telah mengepak sandwich buatan Rose di tasnya, mengeluarkan sandwich itu dan membagi-bagikan setelah disihir menjadi banyak. Selama makan siang Rose tidak banyak bicara. Dia mendengarkan para Auror dan Imung bicara dan menunggu salah satu dari mengatakan bahwa tempat tujuan mereka sudah semakin dekat, namun tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Jadi itu berarti bahwa mereka masih harus berjalan, dan entah menempuh berapa puluhan mil lagi.

Mereka berjalan lagi dan tiba di sekumpulan pepohonan rindang yang sudah tua dan tumbuh sangat rapat. Matahari telah terbenam beberapa saat lalu. Kegelapan menutupi tempat itu dan udara dingin menerpa tubuh mereka. Rose harus menyalakan tongkat sihirnya untuk memastikan dia dan Wulang tidak tersandung akar pohon. Beberapa kali dia melihat Al menggumamkan Mantra Empat Penjuru, tampaknya ingin memastikan mereka berada pada arah yang benar. Namun, Rose merasa bahwa mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat itu.

"Kita tersesat..." kata Neil, menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkan Rose.

"Tampaknya memang seperti itu," kata Al, memandang berkeliling.

"Tampaknya ada orang yang mempermainkan kita," kata Scorpius. "Tempat ini sepertinya telah disihir." Dia menggumamkan suatu mantra, entah apa, dan melepaskan sinar keemasan di sekelilingnya, namun cuma sesaat karena sinar itu kemudian lenyap dalam kegelapan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rose.

"Itu adalah mantra untuk mengetahui apakah tempat ini telah kena sihir atau tidak."

"Jadi seseorang telah menyihir tempat ini agar kita tidak bisa melewatinya?" kata Anthony. "Artinya mereka tahu kita akan datang."

"Benar..." kata Scorpius.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rose, memandang Al.

"Kita menginap di sini... Apakah kau punya tenda?" tanya Al pada Ndilu.

"Aku punya tenda, tapi sama saja kan kalau kita tidak bisa melewati hutan ini," kata Ndilu, kemudian mengeluarkan tenda dari ranselnya.

"Kita akan memikirkannya sambil makan malam," kata Al.

Ndilu mengangkat bahu dan mendirikan tenda dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir.

Mereka masuk ke tenda yang interior-nya sangat mirip dengan tenda mereka sebelumnya; satu ruangan luas merangkap dapur dengan satu kamar mandi. Tenda itu hanya punya satu tempat tidur dengan beberapa kantong tidur di tergeletak di sudut tenda.

Mereka bergiliran memakai kamar mandi dan setelah itu makan malam dengan sandwich tengik sisa makan siang tadi. Sementara makan mereka berdiskusi bagaimana cara melewati tempat yang sudah disihir, namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana melewatinya.

"Kita harus memunahkan sihir ini," kata Ndilu. "Dan itu harus dilakukan dengan mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi."

"Aku mengerti..." kata Al. "Apakah kita terperangkap di tempat ini?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," kata Scorpius.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah dulu... kita punya sapu dan kita bisa melewati tempat ini lewat udara," kata Neil.

"Benar juga..." kata Anthony. "Mudah-mudahan sihir itu tidak termasuk bagian atas hutan ini."

"Kita akan mengeceknya besok," kata Al. "Saatnya untuk tidur... kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi besok sebelum matahari terbit."

Setelah memutuskan siapa yang akan berjaga pertama, semua beranjak mengambil kantong tidur dan berbaring di tengah tenda.

"Wulang, kau bisa memakai ranjang," kata Rose, saat mereka akan tidur malam itu.

Wulang, yang sudah lelah, langsung naik ke ranjang tanpa protes, sementara Rose menyeret sebuah kantong tidur dan meletakkannya di dekat Scorpius, yang tampaknya sudah terlelap dalam kantong tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Meskipun tubuhnya sangat lelah, Scorpius tidak bisa tidur. Dengkuran halus Rose terdengar di sebelahnya, membuatnya lebih susah memejamkan mata. Setelah berbaring menatap langit-langit tenda selama lima belas menit lebih, Scorpius memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantong tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke pintu tenda, dan duduk di samping Al yang sedang duduk berjaga sambil mengucapkan mantra dalam bisikan.<p>

"Berlatih?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya... dan tongkat ini masih belum mau melakukan mantra sederhana dengan cepat," kata Al sebal. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidak bisa... Banyak yang aku pikirkan."

"Salah satunya aku?" canda Al, tersenyum kecil.

"Ya..." kata Scorpius serius. "Aku memikirkan pembicaraan kita siang tadi, dan merasa yakin bahwa perjalanan kita ini semakin berbahaya. Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kita sedang menuju tempat hukuman mati?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Roddy dibunuh," kata Al, memandang api biru dalam botol yang ada di dekatnya. Satu-satunya penerangan di tempat itu.

"Aku tahu..." kata Scorpius.

Mereka duduk di sana dan tidak bicara selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali, bisakah kau menyampaikan pada Iris dan Samuel bahwa aku mencintai mereka dan ingin mereka bahagia," kata Al, masih memandang api biru.

Scorpius memandangnya sesaat kemudian memandang kegelapan.

"Kau ingin aku menyiapkan pidato perpisahan sekarang," tanya Scorpius.

"Ingat... kau tidak boleh menceritakan pengalaman kita saat masih menjalani pelatihan Auror."

"Itu yang kau lakukan waktu mengucapkan pidato perpisahan di upacara penguburanku, kan?"

Al tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berkata, "Apakah kau sudah mendengar cerita tentang histeria Rose di upacara penguburanmu?"

"Ya... Anak-anak di Markas memberitahuku."

"Aku tidak ingin Iris seperti itu kalau aku pergi... aku mungkin tidak akan tenang di alam sana kalau Iris tidak merelakan kepergianku."

Scorpius mendengus dan berkata, "Aku ingat kita pernah bicara tentang kematian saat bertugas di Kenya dan kita ternyata baik-baik saja,"

"Kenya dan tempat ini berbeda."

Scorpius terdiam lagi dan berkata beberapa saat kemudian, "Belum tentu aku bisa selamat dalam misi ini."

Al tidak berkomentar, tapi terus memandang api biru seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Scorpius. Scorpius juga tidak ingin berbicara lagi, lebih bagus bagi mereka untuk tinggal dalam keheningan. Tetapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena selarik sinar merah menderu entah dari mana dan hampir saja kena kepala Al, kalau Scorpius tidak segera mendorongnya ke samping. Sinar itu masuk ke dalam tenda dan menghancurkan dapur.

"Apa yang―" Al baru saja akan bertanya apa yang terjadi, saat sinat merah kedua menderu ke arah mereka dan mereka harus merunduk untuk menghindarinya.

"Masuk ke tenda!" seru Al, saat sinar merah dan sinar hijau datang berturut menyerang mereka. Salah satu dari sinar merah itu menghantam botol berisi api biru yang langsung hancur saat terkena mantra itu. Kegelapan memenuhi tempat itu, tapi Scorpius masih dapat melihat mantra-mantra yang masuk ke tenda dan menghancurkan interior dalam tenda.

Scorpius dan Al bertiarap masuk ke tenda. Scorpius menutup pintu tenda dan menyegelnya dengan mantra pelindung, sementara Al berusaha membangunkan yang lain. Scorpius dapat mendengar suara-suara Anthony, Neil dan Ndilu yang membisikkan mantra pelindung dan suara Rose terdengar tenang saat menenangkan Wulang yang cemas.

Suara teriakan mantra-mantra bius dan mantra lainnya terdengar semakin keras dan sangat jelas. Rupanya para penyerang berada sangat dekat dengan pintu tenda.

"Mereka memasang Mantra Pelindung," teriak seseorang.

"Tenang! Mantra itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Boss telah memantrai tempat ini... Kepung tenda dan pastikan tidak ada satupun yang keluar. Setelah Mantra Pelindung itu hilang, bakar tenda!"

Pantas saja, pikir Scorpius. Orang-orang itu bisa melihat tenda ini karena mantra pelindung dan penyamaran mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama di tempat ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Scorpius mendengar suara cemas Rose dalam keheningan. Dia bergerak menuju asal suara itu.

"Rose..." kata Scorpius, meraba-raba dalam gelap.

"Aku di sini," kata Rose dari sebelah kirinya.

"Mana Wulang?" tanya Scorpius.

"Dia ada di sebelahku," jawab Rose.

"Dengar, Rose! Saat Mantra Pelindung ini punah, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Pergilah ke arah hutan bersama Wulang."

"Apa?" Rose terkejut. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, aku akan tinggal di sini bersama kalian."

"Scorpius benar, Rose," kata Al. "Mereka mengincar Wulang... Pergilah ke hutan dan kami akan menyusul."

"Itu kalau kalian bisa meloloskan diri," kata Rose tajam.

"Sekali ini dengarkan aku, Rose. Ini bukan untukmu, tapi Wulang," kata Scorpius. Dia tahu Rose akan menurut kalau menyangkut keselamatan Wulang.

"Tapi, Scorpius, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak jauh-jauh darimu dan―"

"Keadaan berubah, Rose," potong Scorpius. "Bawa Wulang pergi, kami akan berusaha untuk menahan mereka."

Mantra-mantra dan kutukan kembali beterbangan di sekitar mereka, menyebabkan pintu tenda terbakar dan cahaya terang menerangi tempat itu, disertai dengan asap hitam tebal yang menyesakkan paru-paru.

Scorpius menyeret Rose mundur ke dapur sementara Al, Anthony, Neil dan Ndilu berusaha untuk memadamkan api dan memantrai lagi tenda itu dengan Mantra Pelindung.

Wulang mengeluarkan batuk keras yang dalam dan Rose memandang Scorpius.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rose.

Scorpius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memantrai dinding tenda, sehingga dinding tenda robek dan memperlihatkan pemandangan gelap di luar.

"Pergilah," kata Scorpius.

Rose mengangguk dan menarik Wulang bersamanya. Scorpius memandang Rose dan Wulang yang mengendap-endap di dalam gelap. Kemudian terdengar suara keras.

"Anak itu kabur... Anak itu kabur," terdengar suara teriakan. "Sebelah sini... Sebelah sini!"

Beberapa orang bergerak ke arah Rose dan Wulang dengan disertai mantra dan kutukan. Scorpius bergerak cepat mengirim mantra bius ke arah penyerang mereka dan mendengar bunyi gedebuk. Rupanya mantranya tepat sasaran, tapi sesaat kemudian mantra dan kutukan menyerangnya dari segala arah dan Scorpius yang tak mampu menghindar, terkena sinar merah di dadanya.

* * *

><p>Rose menggenggam tangan Wulang dengan erat dan membawanya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Kegelapan di sekitar mereka sangat pekat, namun Rose tetap berusaha melangkah dalam gelap dan tidak berusaha untuk menyalakan tongkat sihirnya karena dalam keheningan malam dia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki beberapa orang mengikuti mereka. Rose dan Wulang terus berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan arah yang diambilnya karena untuk saat ini dia tidak mempedulikan apapun selain berjalan sejauh mungkin dari pengejar-pengejar mereka.<p>

"Mereka mengikuti kita," kata Wulang terengah-engah di sampingnya.

"Bertahanlah, Wulang," kata Rose.

Mereka terus berlari beberapa saat lamanya sampai Rose merasa gerakan Wulang semakin lemah.

"Wulang," bisik Rose.

"Rose aku tidak kuat lagi," kata Wulang lemah, kemudian terpuruk di tanah.

Rose mengangkat Wulang, mem bawanya bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar dan membaringkan Wulang di pangkuannya. Dia menajamkan pendengaran dan tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki. _Mereka sudah pergi_, pikir Rose lega, kemudian memejamkan mata dan tidak menyadari selarik sinar merah menuju ke arahnya dan menghantam dadanya. Rose terbaring kaku di tanah.

* * *

><p>Sebuah sinar lain menghantam dadanya lagi dan Rose meringis. Dia mendengar isakan tertahan di atasnya dan suara Wulang terdengar seolah dari kejauhan.<p>

"Rose... Rose, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan kecil Wulang mengguncang lengannya dengan keras. Rose membuka matanya dan melihat Wulang sedang memandangnya dengan cemas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan rambut yang awut-awutan dipenuhi tanah dan dedaunan kering.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rose, berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Wulang.

Setelah berdiri tegak, barulah Rose menyadari sekelilingnya. Mereka sedang berdiri di atas lantai marmer sebuah aula besar. Ruangan itu diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang diletakkan di sepanjang tembok yang berwarna putih dan oleh sebuah lampu gantung besar yang bercahaya terang. Di depan mereka terletak sebuah undakan yang menuju ke panggung di mana terletak sebuah kursi besar berlengan nyaman dengan warna keemasan. Sedangkan di belakang mereka berdiri sekelompok orang, kira-kira berjumlah puluhan orang. Mereka adalah gabungan dari manusia serigala―berbau keringat dan darah―dan menyihir berwajah mengerikan. Don berdiri di depan mereka dan menyeringai kejam pada Rose dan Wulang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana kita?" tanya Rose

"Aku tidak tahu... mereka memantraimu dengan Mantra Bius di hutan dan membawa kita ke sini," jawab Wulang, memandang orang-orang di belakangnya dengan ketakutan.

"Ya... ya, bersyukurlah karena aku tidak langsung membunuhmu di hutan itu," kata Don, tersenyum licik.

"Mana teman-temanku?" tanya Rose, menatap Don dengan tajam.

"Oh, jangan khawatir... mereka juga ada di sini ditawan di penjara bawah tanah," jawab Don. "Kami belum langsung membunuh mereka karena masih menunggu Boss."

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyakiti mereka," ancam Rose keras. Dia tahu ancamannya adalah ancaman kosong karena dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa sekarang.

Don tertawa diikuti oleh tawa orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Membunuh kami dengan apa, Nyonya? Tangan?" ejek Don, disertai tawa keras.

Rose tersadar dan memeriksa pakaiannya mencari tongkat sihir, tapi tongkat sihir itu lenyap.

"Kau mencari ini?" Don berkata sambil melambaikan tongkat sihir Rose di depan hidungnya.

"Kembalikan tongkat sihirku!" perintah Rose tajam.

Don dan yang lainnya tertawa lagi.

"Don, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau harus menjaga tawanan kita di bawah tanah?" tanya sebuah suara yang dikenal Rose dan sesosok tubuh muncul dari pintu di sebelah kiri.

Rose melihat Roddy berjalan santai menuju kursi keemasan dan duduk di sana sambil menatap Don dengan bertanya. Penampilan terlihat berbeda, dengan jubah keemasan sewarna dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Raut wajah tampak berbeda, terlihat penuh kepercayaan diri, dingin dan kejam.

"Roddy!" seru Rose, tampak kurang yakin. Orang ini sangat berbeda dengan Roddy berwajah ramah yang dikenalnya.

Roddy memberikan pandangan malas-malasan pada Rose dan menyeringai. Dia memandang Don dan berkata, "Pergilah, pastikan anak buahmu mengawasi semua pintu masuk gedung ini dan bunuh semua tawanan kita."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau―kau menyuruh mereka membunuh Al dan yang lainnya. Mereka teman-temanmu," kata Rose.

Roddy mengabaikan Rose dan mengangguk mengusir pada Don.

Don membungkuk singkat dan memberi isyarakat pada puluhan orang di belakangnya untuk mengikutinya ke luar aula. Aula hening saat Don menutup pintu di belakangnya. Rose menatap Roddy dengan tidak percaya.

"Roderick Welman... Kau―kau adalah mata-mata itu," kata Rose, setengah tidak percaya. Mereka semua mempercayai Roddy. Mereka datang ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkan Roddy, namun apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Kalian seharusnya menyadarinya dari awal," kata Roddy tenang.

"Kau tidak membantahnya. Jadi benar kau―"

"Ya... aku bukan sekedar mata-mata, tapi aku adalah orang yang kalian cari... Aku memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang sangat jelas pada kalian. Bukankah aku yang menunjukkan arah pada kalian? Menggambar peta dan denah wilayah Wakumba agar kalian bisa menyelamatkan Pete. Aku yang menunjukkan jalan menuju ke sini, membuat kalian menuju arah yang benar," kata Roddy. "Susah juga harus berhati-hati untuk tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa orang yang kalian cari ada di tempat ini."

"Kalau Al cukup pintar, dia seharusnya menyadari bahwa manusia-manusia serigala itu tidak menyerangku saat kami memata-matai pemukiman manusia serigala. Don dan kawan-kawannya juga tidak menyerangku saat kita ditawan di Walungu," kata Roddy lagi, bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Rose dan Wulang.

"Aku memainkan peranku dengan baik... Tidak ada yang curiga." Dia tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang ternyata anak yang aku cari berada di markas bersamamu, Rose. Aku sudah ingin membawanya pergi, tapi aku harus menahan diri karena kau selalu ada bersamanya dan merusak segala rencanaku. Ya, dan aku sangat marah." Suaranya terdengar keras dan bergema di aula yang kosong. "Saat kalian berdua hilang. Aku mengirim pesan pada Don agar mengawasi rumah Kahi, tapi kalian tidak muncul di sana, namun aku menjadi lega saat kalian muncul lagi dan rencanaku akan berjalan mulus lagi. Aku menyuruh Don dan teman-temannya menghadang kita di Walungu, tapi mereka tidak berhasil membunuh kalian dan Wulang hilang lagi..."

Roddy berjalan mondir-mandir di depan Rose dan Wulang. "Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penyamaranku dan menunggu kalian di sini. Aku tahu kalian akan menyelamatkanku... Orang-orang seperti kalian terlalu baik hati untuk meninggalkan seorang teman terjatuh ke tangan musuh."

"Harusnya kami tidak perlu datang ke sini," kata Rose sengit, menemukan kembali suaranya.

Roddy tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wulang, yang memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang aku?" tanya Wulang.

Roddy tersenyum kecil, mendekati Wulang dan merangkul pundaknya. "Tentu saja aku tahu tentang dirimu, Sayang. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya... Aku adalah ayahmu."

"Apa?" Wulang bergerak menjauh dari Roddy dan memandangnya.

Rose yang sudah mengatasi keterkejutannya, memandang tajam Roddy dan berkata, "Kau bukan ayahnya... Ayahnya bernama Daniel."

"Apalah arti sebuah nama... Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, Roddy atau Daniel, terserah. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk berbohong. Buat apa?"

Rose memandang Roddy dengan lebih teliti sekarang. Meskipun tidak ada kemiripan apa-apa pada bentuk wajahnya dengan wajah Wulang, namun mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama, biru gelap seperti lautan luas. Rose memandang Wulang untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya menerima kenyataan ini.

"Lalu mengapa meninggalkan ibuku dan aku?" tanya Wulang setengah berbisik.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya... Dia ada bersamaku, mengalir di dalam setiap nadiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wulang.

"Kau membunuhnya..." kata Rose jijik.

"Kau membunuh ibuku?"

"Ya, dan mengisap darahnya yang hangat sehingga aku bisa menjadi seperti dia. Tidak terkalahkan... Aku akan menguasai dunia ini." Roddy tertawa keras seperti orang gila.

"Namun kau masih menginginkan Wulang?" tanya Rose, memandang Wulang, yang untuk sesaat tidak mampu bicara saking shocknya.

"Ya," kata Roddy. "Aku juga menginginkan darahnya mengalir ke dalam nadiku, sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku."

Otak Rose berputar cepat. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin mengalahkan Roddy, tanpa ataupun dengan tongkat sihir, tapi dia tidak ingin Wulang dengan mudah jatuh ke tangannya.

"Dunia sihir akan menjadi milikku... Aku akan mengusai pulau ini dulu, setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Inggris dan mengusainya, selanjutnya negara-negara lain..."

Rose memberi isyarat pada wulang untuk berlari ke pintu.

"Dan menaklukkan mereka semua seperti... Hei!"

Wulang telah berlari ke pintu. Roddy mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, tapi Rose mendorong tangannya dan berusaha untuk mengunci Roddy, namun gerakannya sangat lambat sehingga Roddy berhasil meloloskan diri dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke lantai. Dia memandang Wulang yang sudah mencapai pintu dan berteriak marah, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Sinar hijau keluar dari tongkat sihir itu dan menghantam Wulang tepat di punggungnya. Wulang terlempar ke tembok dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Wulang!" jerit Rose, berlari menuju tubuh Wulang yang tergeletak.

"Dia baik-baik saja..." kata Roddy. Dia juga mendekati Wulang, yang sekarang meringis kesakitan dan berusaha bangun.

"Hebat!" kata Roddy. "Ibumu pingsan selama tiga jam saat terkena Kutukan Kematian ini. Dan kau sama sekali tidak apa-apa... Benar-benar hebat! Nah, ikut aku!" Dia menarik Wulang berdiri dan hendak menyeretnya ke arah pintu di sebelah kiri, ketika Rose menyambar tangan Wulang yang lain.

"Lepaskan dia!" jerit Rose.

"Lepaskan dia, Perempuan gila!" perintah Roddy, kemudian menyerang Rose dengan Mantra Bius, menyebabkan Rose tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Rose... Rose! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" jerit Wulang.

"Diam!"

Roddy mencengkram lengan Wulang dengan erat dan menyeretnya melewati pintu, disertai jeritan "Lepaskan aku!" dari Wulang. Saat akan melewati pintu berbentuk kubah dengan gagang berwarna emas itu, Roddy menekan sebuah tombol kecil di sebelah kanan pintu dan berkata, "Selamat jalan ke alam baka." Kemudian membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Bunyi gemuruh terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang dibanting. Bunyi gemuruh itu terus terdengar. Rose, yang akhirnya menyadari bunyi itu berasal dari atas kepalanya, mengangkat muka dan melihat langit-langit ruangan menggeser terbuka dan sedetik kemudian puluhan ekor ular dengan panjang dan jenis berbeda-beda terjatuh ke lantai marmer. Mendesis dan merayap ke arah Rose yang tergeletak kaku.

* * *

><p>Scorpius membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit gelap dan sempit sebuah ruangan pengap dan lembab. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku karena berbaring di lantai kasar.<p>

"Scorpius, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara Al, terdengar cemas.

Scorpius berusaha duduk dan memandang berkeliling. Neil, Anthony, Ndilu dan Al balas memandangnya dalam cahaya remang-remang dari satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam ruangan itu, yaitu lilin kecil, yang terletak di sebelah luar jeruji besi. Lilin itu terletak di atas meja jaga yang kosong.

"Al, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scorpius, memandang Al, Anthony, Neil dan Ndilu duduk di dekatnya sambil bersandar pada dinding batu. Penampilan meraka sangat berantakan dan tampak lebam kebiruan dan darah pada wajah Anthony dan Ndilu; Al dan Neil sejauh ini tampak baik-baik saja.

"kita ditawan," jawab Al singkat, menatap cahaya lilin di balik jeruji.

Scorpius memeriksa pakaiannya, mencari tongkat sihir.

"Tidak ada yang punya tongkat sihir... Mereka mengambil semua tongkat sihir kita," kata Al.

Scorpius terduduk lesu, memandang tembok di depannya. "Mana Imung?" tanya Scorpius menyadari Imung tidak bersama mereka.

"Aku menyuruhnya mengikuti Rose dan Wulang," jawab Al.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka selamat," kata Scorpius.

"Tidak... dia tidak selamat," ejek suara Don, yang kemudian muncul di ruangan itu bersama tiga orang lain yang menggenggam tongkat sihir masing-masing dengan erat.

Al, dan yang lainnya berdiri sangat dekat dengan jeruji besi, kemudian memandang Don, menunggu.

"Apa masksudmu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Lihatlah ini!" perintah Don, melambaikan sebuah tongkas sihir, yang dikenal Scorpius sebagai tongkat sihir Rose.

"Rose," kata Scorpius dengan nafas tertahan.

"Oh, itu nama wanita itu, ya..." kata Don menyeringai. "Dia sedang bersama Boss, mungkin sudah mati sekarang."

"Tidak!" jerit Scorpius, mengguncang jeruji besi.

Don dan tiga temannya tertawa senang.

"Dan sekarang gilirang kalian untuk mati," kata Don, dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada mereka, membuat mereka terpuruk di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Keluarkan mereka," kata Don, membuka gembok besi dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Tiga orang anak buahnya menyeret dan menendang mereka agar keluar dari penjara dan berlutut di kaki Don.

"Apakah kita akan langsung membunuh mereka?" tanya salah seorang dari ketiga teman Don.

"Ya..." Don mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Scorpius. "_Avada Kedav__―_!"

Suara hiruk-pikuk terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Don, mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Dia memberi isyarat pada ketiga temannya untuk diam dan bergerak menuju pintu, namun sebelum mencapainya, pintu itu terbuka dengan keras dan sinar merah meluncur menghantam Don dan tiga kawannya sekaligus. Mereka terlempar dan terbaring pingsan di lantai.

Di depan pintu berdiri tiga orang yang sangat di kenal Scorpius. Ian, Pete dan Bernard berdiri di depan pintu dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Scorpius tidak mempercayai pandangannya, namun dia harus mempercayainya karena dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir Pete tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya terlepas dan dia dapat berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakinya.

"Mengapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Al, sementara Scorpius bergerak cepat mengambil dua tongkat sihir yang terletak di sebelah Don yang pingsan. Dia mengantongi tongkat sihir Rose dan memberikan tongkat sihir Don pada Al.

"Kami dihubungi oleh Auror Wilayah Salura, yang memberitahu kami tentang keadaan kalian saat ini," jawab Pete.

"Apakah kalian bertiga―"

"Bukan cuma kami bertiga, kami bersama dua puluh Auror dari Markas Besar dan dua puluh lima dari Markas Wilayah Salura," kata Ian.

"Kalian tiba tepat waktu," kata Ndilu, menyambar sebuah tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di lantai. "Di mana teman-temanku?"

"Mereka sedang bertempur di terowongan ini dan beberapa bertempur di ruang atas," jawab Bernard.

Ndilu berterima kasih dan berlari ke luar ruangan. Anthony dan Neil yang juga sudah menyambar tongkat sihir di lantai bergerak menyusul Ndilu diikuti oleh Bernard, Ian dan Bernard.

"Kau harus mencari Rose," kata Al pada Scorpius, saat mereka menyusul Bernard dan tiba di terowongan bawah tanah yang dipenuhi dengan sinar merah dan hijau.

"Pergilah," kata Al, saat mereka merunduk menghindari sinar hijau.

Scorpius mengangguk, kemudian berjalan merunduk menghindari mantra dan kutukan yang beterbangan di sekitarnya. Di tempat yang bebas pertempuran Scorpius berlari dan tiba dengan terengah-engah di tangga yang menuju pintu tingkat untuk keluar dari terowongan. Dia menaiki tangga dan mengangkat pintu tingkap. Scorpius keluar dari pintu tingkap itu dengan susah payah karena harus menghindari mantra dan kutukan yang beterbangan di atasnya. Di sini juga telah terjadi pertempuran hebat antara beberapa penyihir dan manusia serigala melawan puluhan orang berpakaian aneh terbuat dari daun-daunan dan kulit kayu, yang bertempur dengan menggunakan pedang dan anak panah. Tampaknya orang-orang ini tidak bisa dilukai karena meskipun terkena sinar merah mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menganalisis keanehan ini karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Rose.

"Scorpius!" terdengar suara Imung entah dari mana, dan beberapa saat kemudian Imung telah berada di sisi Scorpius dan menunduk bersamanya menghindari pertempuran.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku kembali ke _Ma Hawurung_ memanggil teman-temanku," kata Imung. "Mana Rose dan Wulang?"

"Aku sedang mencari mereka," jawab Scorpius, berlari cepat, keluar dari aula tempat bertempur dan berlari melewati koridor sambil membuka setiap pintu yang dilewatinya.

Setelah melewani beberapa pintu tanpa hasil, Scorpius dan Imung akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu yang terletak paling ujung koridor. Scorpius membuka pintu itu dan melihat Rose tergeletak pingsan di tengah aula dengan ular-ular berbagai bentuk merayap di sekitarnya.

"ROSE!" jerit Scorpius, kemudian menyerang ular-ular itu dengan Mantra Bius berturut-turut sehingga ular-ular itu terpental menjauh dari Rose.

"Rose!" kata Scorpius mendekati Rose dan mengangkat kepala Rose ke pangkuannya.

"Dia terkena bisa mematikan ular-ular itu," kata Imung, memperhatikan Rose dengan seksama.

Rose tidak sadarkan diri. Kulit tubuhnya pelan-pelan berubah menjadi biru gelap, tanda bahwa racun ular-ular itu telah menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Scorpius."

"Rose," kata Scorpius dalam bisikan dan memeluk Rose dengan erat.

Tubuh Rose terasa dingin, tidak ada nafas kehidupan di hidungnya, nadi di pergelangan tangannya telah hilang. Namun, Scorpius dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat lemah yang hilang timbul di dada kiri Rose. Dia tidak melepaskan tubuh Rose, dia ingin memeluknya sampai debaran jantung itu hilang untuk selamanya dan Rose pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mempedulikan Imung yang sedang berdiri diam di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba ketenangannya diusik oleh suara gemuruh dan lantai marmer di dekatnya terangkat. Sesosok makhluk yang sangat mengerikan mirip semut bertubuh manusia muncul dari lantai yang terbuka diikuti oleh serombongan semut merah dan hitam yang berjumlah ribuan.

"Anak Idiot, kau ingin melihatnya mati begitu saja?" kata Ratu Semut dengan suaranya yang halus.

Scorpius yang terkejut tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia sudah pernah mendengar cerita Rose tentang Ratu Semut ini, tapi baru kali ini berjumpa langsung dengannya.

"Gunakan obat itu, Idiot," kata Ratu Semut lagi. "Kukira obat itu masih tergantung di lehernya."

Scorpius kebingunan untuk sesaat, kemudian bergerak cepat mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari balik pakaian Rose, membuka tutupnya dan menuangkannya setetes pada mulut Rose yang dibuka dengan paksa oleh Imung.

Sedetik kemudian Rose batuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah biru kental yang adalah racun ular tersebut.

"Rose... Rose!" kata Scorpius, melihat Rose terus muntah-muntah tanpa henti.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah itu," kata Ratu Semut, menenangkan Scorpius.

Setelah beberapa menit, Rose berhenti muntah-muntah dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Scorpius.

"Rose," kata Scorpius sambil menyeka peluh dari kening Rose.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Scorpius," kata Rose, membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah pada Scorpius.

Dengan mendesah lega, Scorpius memeluk Rose lagi.

"Kalian tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini," kata Ratu Semut. "Anak itu dalam bahaya..."

"Wulang!" kata Imung dan Rose bersamaan.

Rose berdiri dengan cepat dan terhuyung. Scorpius meraihnya dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Ratu Semut itu bicara lagi.

"Dia berada di ruangan pertama di koridor itu... Kalian tidak mungkin mengalahkannya, kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Berikan pedangmu," kata Ratu Semut pada Imung.

Imung memberikan pedangnya tanpa bertanya dan Ratu Semut menyelupkan pedang itu dalam kubangan muntah Rose yang berwarna biru tua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose jijik.

"Nah, pedang ini sekarang mengandung racun ular. Dia tidak mungkin bisa terhindar dari racun ini. Goresan kecil pada kulitnya dengan pedang ini akan membuatnya mati dalam lima belas menit."

"Terima kasih, sudah memberitahu kami," kata Imung, mengambil pedang dari Ratu Semut dan memberi isyarat pada Rose dan Scorpius untuk ikut bersamanya keluar menuju pintu di sebelah kiri.

"Terima kasih... Kau telah menolongku lagi," kata Rose, memeluk Ratu Semut.

Ratu Semut mendesah halus.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Rose melepaskan diri kemudian berjalan mengikuti Imung dan Scorpius yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan.

Scorpius, Imung diikuti oleh Rose di belakang mereka, berlari cepat mengusuri koridor remang-remang. Sementara mereka berlari, Rose bercerita bahwa orang yang mereka namai X selama ini adalah Roddy. Scorpius dan Imung setengah tidak percaya, tapi Rose meyakinkan mereka bahwa orang itu adalah Roddy. Mereka tiba di pintu pertama di koridor itu dan membukanya, tapi pintu itu terkunci. Scorpius membukanya dengan tongkat sihir dan pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi dentaman keras.

Roddy yang sedang berdiri dalam ruangan terkejut memandang tiga pendatang baru.

"Rupanya kau berhasil lolos dari ular-ular itu," kata Roddy, memandang Rose.

"Aku masih belum mempercayainya," kata Scorpius, memandang Roddy dengan teliti.

Roddy tertawa keras dan hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata mengejek ketika Rose bertanya, "Mana Wulang?"

Scorpius, Imung dan Rose memandang berkeliling dan melihat Wulang sedang bertelungkup di meja, dengan pergelangan tangan yang disayat mengalirkan darah ke dalam sebuah nampan lebar di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bangsat? Kau membunuhnya!" kata Rose, kemudian berlari mendekati Wulang, namun tongkat sihir Roddy telah diacungkan padanya dan sinar hijau keluar dari tongkat sihir itu mengarah pada Rose.

Scorpius berlari ke arah dan mengambar pinggangnya tepat waktu, sehingga sinar hijau dari tongkat sihir Roddy menghantam tembok di belakangnya, tembok itu langsung hancur dan menciptakan lubang hitam. Scorpius dan Rose terguling di lantai dan baru saja hendak bangkit lagi, saat sinar hijau lain menyerang mereka.

"Pedang itu... pedang itu," teriak Rose pada Imung, saat mereka sedang menghindari sinar hijau di balik lemari peralatan. Sementara itu Scorpius mengirim sinar merah pada Roddy, yang tidak menghindar dan membiarkan sinar itu menghantamnya dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Imung, yang beberapa saat lalu hanya menonton Rose dan Scorpius, mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari menyerbu Roddy. Roddy tersenyum dan meyerangnya dengan kutukan kematian yang menghantam Imung tepat di dada, membuatnya tergeletak pingsan. Pedangnya terlempar jauh di seberang ruangan.

"Sama seperti kakakmu," kata Roddy, mengamati Imung.

"Ambil pedangnya! Aku akan berusaha menahannya," kata Scorpius pada Rose.

Rose mengangguk. Scorpius mengirim Mantra Bius lagi dan Roddy kembali menyerangnya dengan Kutukan Kematian. Scorpius menghindar dengan berguling di lantai, sementara Rose berlari menyusup di belakang meja dan berlari cepat mengambil pedang di seberang ruangan.

"Sampai berapa lama kau menghindar seperti itu, Sampah?" kata Roddy, memandang Scorpius yang berguling-guling menghindari sinar hijau yang beruntun.

Rose berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dari belakang. Roddy yang mendengar langkah kaki berbalik bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang, yang tepat menembus jantungnya. Roddy terbelalak menatap Rose. Rose melepaskan ujung pedang dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Roddy, yang terhuyung jatuh, namun masih bisa mengirim sinar hijau dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Rose!" jerit Scorpius, berlari cepat mendekati Rose, namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa menjangkau Rose tepat waktu.

Tetapi saat sinar hijau itu sudah hampir menghantam Rose, Imung yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya berdiri di depan Rose dan terhantam Kutukan Kematian untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Imung!" jerit Rose, mendekat Imung dan memeriksa Imung yang sudah pingsan lagi.

Semenara Scorpius yang merasa lega Rose selamat, mendekati Wulang dan memeriksa keadaanya. Wulang terbaring kaku dan dingin, dengan wajah yang pucat tak berdarah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Rose mendekati Scorpius, kemudian mengeluarkan botol kecil dari balik pakaiannya.

"Rose, dia sudah pergi..." bisik Scorpius.

"Tidak..." kata Rose, meraih Wulang dan mengguncangnya. "Wulang? Wulang, bangunlah!" Tetapi Wulang tidak bergerak, matanya tertutup rapat seolah sedang tertidur. Airmata Rose mengalir deras di pipinya sementara dia memeluk tubuh kecil Wulang yang tidak bernyawa.

Scorpius meninggalkan Rose dan mendekati Imung untuk menyadarkannya. Imung terbangun dan memandang berkeliling dengan bingung sesaat, kemudian melihat Rose yang sedang meratapi Wulang.

"Dia sudah meninggal," kata Scorpius, menjawab pertanyaan tak terkatakan Imung.

"Wulang..." kata Imung, mendekati Rose untuk memandang Wulang yang sekarang sedang berada di pangkuan Rose.

"Padahal aku telah berjanji untuk mengajaknya ke Inggris. Bertemu Carina, berteman dengan anak-anak lain dan menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan," kata Rose, membelai rambut Wulang.

Imung hanya menatap kosong tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Pintu terbuka dan puluhan orang muncul dari pintu itu. Mereka adalah gabungan para Auror lokal dan Auror Inggris, dan orang-orang _Ma Hawurung._ Al, Neil, Anthony, Ian, Pete, Bernard dan Ndilu berdiri paling depan. Ratu Semut juga muncul dari tengah kerumunan dan mendekati Rose.

"Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita," kata Ratu Semut. "Sekarang dia sudah tenang dan bahagia. Kau harus melepaskannya pergi."

"Aku berniat mengadopsinya dan mengirimnya ke Hogwarts kalau kekuatan sihirnya muncul," kata Rose.

"Sudahlah, Rose... Biarkan dia pergi dan beristirahat dengan tenang," kata Ratu Semut, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Scorpius untuk menjauhkan Rose dari Wulang.

"Ayo, Rose," kata Scorpius, menarik lengan Rose.

Rose merapikan rambut Wulang, memberikan ciuman lembut di pipinya dan bangkit mengikuti Scorpius menuju tempat Al dan Auror lain berdiri.

Sementara Imung mengangkat Wulang dan berjalan mendekati Rose dan yang lainnya.

"Kami harus pergi untuk menguburkannya," kata Imung.

"Terima kasih sudah datang membantu kami," kata Al.

Imung mengangguk. "Aku sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua," katanya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Imung," kata Rose tulus.

Imung tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Para Auror menepi dan membiarkan Imung dan orang-orang _Ma Hawurung_ yang bersamanya melewati mereka. Mungkin menuju jalan rahasia tempat terdekat untuk mencapai wilayah _Ma Hawurung_.

"Aku juga harus pergi," kata Ratu Semut.

"Terima kasih," kata Rose, melepaskan diri dari Scorpius dan memeluk Ratu Semut. "Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa dirimu."

"Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu," kata Ratu Semut tersenyum, melepaskan Rose dan berjalan keluar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya," kata Ndilu, memandang mayat Roddy yang masih tertancap pedang.

Scorpius melihat Al memberikan pandangan sedih. "Sudahlah, Al."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya," kata Al.

"Semua orang tidak menduganya," kata Anthony, sementara teman-teman Auror yang lain bergumam setuju.

"Dia sudah sering ke Salura dengan nama Daniel sejak sebelum jadi Auror," kata Ndilu, memandang mayat Roddy. "Harusnya orang-orang di Kantor Kepengurusan Imigran mengenalnya."

Scorpius menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing orang di dalam kepala mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak mencukupkan diri dengan apa yang mereka miliki, tapi menginginkan kekuasaan lebih yang berakhir pada kebinasaan.

"Kita harus menguburkannya... Bagaimanapun dia adalah teman kita," kata Al, mendekati mayat Roddy dan mencabut pedang dari dadanya.

"Hati-hati, Al, pedang itu beracun," kata Scorpius.

Al mengangguk mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada mayat Roddy dan mayat itu terangkat ke udara. Al membiarkan mayat itu melewati kepala semua orang, kemudian berjalan mengikutinya, diikuti oleh yang lain. Sesampai di luar bangunan, Anthony dan Neil menggali kuburan dengan tongkat sihir, dan Al meletakkan mayat Roddy di dalamnya.

"Selamat jalan, Rod," kata Al, kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada gundukan tanah di dekat lubang kubur dan tanah itu terjatuh di dalam lubang menutupi mayat Roddy dari pandangan. Al mengambil sebuah batu dan meletakkannya di bagian atas makam Roddy dan mengukir nama Roddy dan tanggal kematiannya pada batu tersebut.

Mereka terdiam sesaat menatap gundukan tanah itu, kemudian Al berkata, "Kita juga harus pulang, tapi aku menyerahkan tawanan untuk menjadi urusan kantor Wilayah Salura."

Ndilu mengangguk.

"Omong-omomg, ada yang punya sapu?" tanya Al lagi.

* * *

><p>Seberkas sinar kebiruan muncul di ruangan Harry Potter. Saat itu Harry dan Ron sedang duduk berdiam diri seolah memang sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sinar biru itu semakin terang dan sekitar dua puluh tujuh Auror dan Rose muncul begitu saja di ruangan itu sambil mencengkram sebuah botol tinta.<p>

"Akhirnya," kata Ron, mendekati Rose dan memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dad," kata Rose, menjauh dari Ron.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja, kecuali Roddy," kata Al.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Laporan lengkapnya akan kuberikan besok," jawab Al. "Sekarang saatnya tidur. Bisakah kami keluar sekarang?"

"Ya... ya..." kata Harry, agak bingung.

Rose memberikan senyum pada ayahnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh yang lain. Di luar, para Auror langsung dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Rose berhasil meloloskan diri, turun ke Atrium dan ber-apparate ke flatnya di pinggir kota London. Flat itu masih sama seperti dulu sempit, hangat dan terasa rumah. Rose sudah membayangkn flat ini akan penuh debu, namun tidak ada debu ataupun sarang labah-labah. Flat itu bersih. Pasti Iris atau Lily yang membersihkannya, pikir Rose. Tidak mungkin ibunya, dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus Carina. Dia mengirim Patronus untuk semua seluarganya dan Iris, kemudian mandi berendam air hangat.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia berbaring di dalam bak mandi. Rasanya seolah antara tidur dan terjaga, saat dua tangan mengangkatnya dan aroma _musk_ tercium dari udara. _Scorpius_, pikir Rose, terus memejamkan mata. Dia seolah melayang dan diletakkan pada sebuah permukaan empuk yang nyaman. Setelah itu dia tertidur dan tidak menyadari hal lain selain kenyamanan ranjang itu.

Ruangan itu gelap saat Rose terbangun dan sebuah tangan telah melingkar di pinggangnya dengan posesif. Dari aroma _musk_ di udara Rose tahu tangan ini adalah milik Scorpius. Rose melepaskan tangan Scorpius dari tubuhnya, mengambil jubah kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepiring ayam goreng bersaus dan sebuah pesan terletak di atas meja.

_Selamat makan, Putri Tidur!_

_Love You__―__SM_

Rose tersenyum, meletak pesan dan menghabiskan ayam gorengnya dalam beberapa menit.

"Kulihat kau tidak menyisakannya untukku," kata Scorpius, mendekati Rose, mencium keningnya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh... kupikir... kupikir kau sudah makan."

Scorpius tertawa. "Aku cuma bercanda..."

Rose hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau meninggalkanku di Kementrian," kata Scorpius.

"Aku lelah dan teman-temanmu tampaknya tidak akan melepaskan kalian sampai mereka mendapat cerita lengkap."

"Memang... Al dan aku berhasil kabur lima belas menit kemudian."

Rose mengangguk dan memandang piring kosong di depannya. Scorpius rangkulnya.

"Kau masih belum melupakan Wulang?" tanya Scorpius.

"Bukan, Wulang... aku memikirkan kita."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kita?" tanya Scorpius bingung. "Kita baik-baik saja dan kita akan menikah."

"Nah itu... pernikahanlah yang kucemaskan."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, Rose. Aku akan menyeretmu ke altar kalau kau menolak."

"Bukan itu... aku mencemaskan ayahku. Dia masih belum menerima bahwa cucunya seorang Malfoy dan sebentar lagi anak perempuannya akan menjadi Malfoy. Dia tentu akan sangat kecewa."

"Kita akan mengatasi ayahmu. Kurasa dia menyukaiku, hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya," kata Scorpius menenangkan Rose. "Dan omong-omong soal pernikahan, aku ingat bahwa aku menginginkan anak laki-laki, Rose, dan aku ingin kita mulai membuatnya dari sekarang."

"Apa?" Rose bergeser menjauh, tapi Scorpius sudah merangkul pundaknya dengan erat.

Mereka bertatapan sesaat kemudian berciuman dengan mesra.

* * *

><p><strong>Baca dan Tinggalkan Review atau FeedBack, Please! Biar aku tetap semangat! <strong>

**Cerita ini mungkin agak kurang memuaskan karena setelah menulis sebelas chapter dalam kurun waktu hampir empat bulan, aku menyadari bahwa menulis cerita **_**adventure**_** bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Susah sekali untuk menceritakan sesuatu pertempuran dalam kata-kata.**

**Semoga pembaca senang dan menikmati bacaan ini. See You in Epilog!**

**TauHumba :D**


	13. EPILOG

**Terima kasih... terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review chapter 11. Phieranpoo: thanks; Ochan Malfoy: sori, nggak da lemon. M untuk kedewasaan karakter :D; Guest: Sori, aku nggak bikin tentang pernikahan Scorose, tapi kuharap epilog ini cukup bagus. Widy: Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Pre-story: Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2, Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan, Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?**

**PERGI UNTUK MELUPAKAN**

Epilog

Godric's Hollow adalah sebuah desa yang indah dan nyaman. Jalanan desanya sempit dengan rumah-rumah kecil berderet rapi sepanjang jalan. Pada ujung jalan terdapat pepohonan dengan berbagai jenis pohon yang tumbuh teratur, menambah hijau daerah pedesaan itu. Setiap rumbah terdapat taman bunga kecil yang di tata sendiri oleh pemilik rumah. Mereka tidak terlalu mempercayai penatanan tamannya pada tukang kebun karena menurut mereka taman yang baik adalah taman yang dirawat oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Warga desa Godric's Hollow tidak terlalu banyak menuntut sesuatu untuk kebutuhan mereka. Lagipula desa itu hanyalah sebuah desa kecil dengan jumlah penduduk di bawah luas wilayah. Desa itu punya sebuah supermarket, beberapa toko yang menjual barang-barang sejenis, sebuah kantor pos, sebuah bar dan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Masyarakat di desa ini sangat ramah dan hidup bertetangga dengan rukun dan damai. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa dari tetangganya adalah penyihir.

Keluarga Malfoy tinggal di salah satu rumah mungil di desa itu, berdekatan dengan rumah keluarga Potter. Rumah mereka adalah rumah dua lantai yang nyaman dengan taman bunga kecil di depannya. Pagi itu sebuah teriakan keras terdengar di lantai dua rumah itu, membangunkan Rose dan Scorpius yang masih terlena dalam dunia mimpi di ranjang mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Scorpius terkejut dan duduk. Dia memandang Rose yang masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimutnya.

Udara dingin bulan November membuat semua orang ingin meringkuk dalam selimut dan baru akan bangun saat matahari sudah benar-benar terbit di ufuk Timur.

"Hei, Rose bangun," kata Scorpius, mengguncang Rose.

"Ayolah, Rose bangun!"

"Masih subuh, Scorpius," kata Rose dengan mata terpejam.

"Carina menjerit," kata Scorpius, menarik selimut Rose.

"Dia tidak apa-apa... Tidur lagi," kata Rose, menarik selimutnya dari tangan scorpius dan tidur lagi.

Kemudian terdengar jeritan lain, menggema di seluruh rumah. Kali ini Scorpius benar-benar cemas. Dia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada anak-anaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan Rose yang masih tertidur, Scorpius bangun dan menuju kamar anak-anaknya di tingkat dua. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Carina dan terdengar suara Carina menyuruhnya masuk. Scorpius membuka pintu dan langsung terkejut melihat Carina, anaknya yang berumur enam tahun, tidak lagi berambut pirang putih sepertinya tetapi berambut hijau menyala.

Carina yang semula sedang berdiri di muka cermin sambil mengamati bayangannya dengan sedih, berlari menghampiri Scorpius dan memeluknya.

"Daddy," kata Carina, menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Scorpius.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu, Sayang?" tanya Scorpius, membelai rambut Carina. Dia tahu Carina tampaknya sedih melihat rambutnya berwarna hijau.

Sebelum Carina sempat menjawab, pintu terbuka dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, melihat Scorpius dan berlari memeluknya sambil berkata, "Daddy!"

Scorpius berdiri dengan kedua anaknya dalam pelukannya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang membuat kalian berdua berteriak?" tanya Scorpius setelah mendudukkan Carina dan Orion di masing-masing pahanya.

"Orion membuat rambutku jadi hijau," kata Carina, mendelik pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," bantah Orion tegas.

"Kau yang melakukannya," kata Carina.

"Tidak..."

"Oke... kita dengar dulu apa kata kakakmu. Lanjutkan Carrie!"

"Semalam Orion berkata bahwa aku sangat cocok kalau ditempatkan di Slytherin. Dia bilang Malfoy harus di Slytherin. Karena itulah aku tahu bahwa dialah yang membuat rambutku menjadi hijau supaya sesuai dengan warna Slytherin."

"Benarkah? Nah, sekarang kita dengarkan apa yang akan apa kata adikmu," kata Scorpius, memandang anak laki-lakinya, yang berambut merah ikal dan berbintik-bintik dengan mata abu-abu perak yang sangat mirip dengan matanya.

"Oke, baiklah aku mengaku, aku yang melakukannya, tapi aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin menyentuh rambutmu... eh, tahu-tahu rambutmu berubah jadi hijau," kata Orion menyeringai, dengan seringai yang sangat mirip Draco.

Carina mendelik padanya.

"Tetapi, kau kan tidak perlu mengubah merak albino kesayanganku jadi berwarna-warni," kata Orion.

"Aku memang melakukannya," kata Carina, rona merah menjalar di pipinya yang pucat. Dia menghindari pandangan Scorpius.

"Apakah Daddy akan menghukum kami karena itu?" tanya Orion, memandang Scorpius.

"Aku memang ingin menghukum kalian karena membuatku cemas di pagi hari, tapi aku akan memaafkan kalian, kalau kalian saling meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar lagi."

"Baiklah," kata Carina dan Orion bersamaan.

Mereka saling mengucapkan maaf, kemudian Carina memeluk Orion. Setelah itu keduanya memandang Scorpius.

"Bagus," komentar Scorpius, kemudian mengubah rambut Carina menjadi pirang putih lagi.

"Terima kasih, Dad," kata Carina mencium pipinya, kemudian kembali ke balik selimutnya.

Scorpius bangkit sambil berkata, "Sebentar lagi sarapan, kau harus segera turun."

Jawaban Carina terdengar seperti gerutuan yang teredam selimut.

"Merak Albino-ku, Dad," kata Orion sambil menarik-narik pipa celana ayahnya.

"Oke... ayo ke kamarmu!"

Mereka keluar dari kamar Carina dan menuju kamar Orion, yang berhadapan dengan kamar Carina. Kamar Orion lebih kecil dibandingkan kamar Carina dan di kamar itu terdapat poster Quidditch The Tornadoes dan gambar ular perak Slytherin dalam lingkaran hijau yang memenuhi seluruh dinding kamar. Kedua gambar ini sangat menjengkelkan Ron saat dia berkunjung ke Godric' Hollow, namun Dad sangat bahagia dan berkata, "Malfoy memang harus di Slytherin." Diam-diam, sempat terjadi perang mulut antara Dad dan Ron, tapi Rose berhasil menengahinya dengan berkata, "Carina dan Orion adalah milik kami dan kami tidak peduli apa yang mereka suka ataupun tidak suka." Memang benar anak-anak ini adalah miliknya sendiri dan tidak ada yang bisa merebut mereka darinya.

Scorpios memandang Orion, yang dengan semangat bercerita tentang merak albino-nya yang selalu ceria dan bagaimana bahwa Grandpa Draco sangat senang bahwa merak ini sudah lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya, dan menyadari bahwa meskipun penampilan Orion adalah Weasley―rambut merah, bintik-bintik, tinggi dan kurus―tapi kepribadian dan sikapnya adalah Malfoy. Orion kini sedang mencari-cari merak albino-nya di sekeliling kamarnya sambil mengeluhkan tentang merak yang tidak bisa diam.

"Akhirnya ketemu," kata Orion sambil menarik keluar merak berbulu warna-warni dari bawah ranjang.

Scorpius melihat bahwa merak itu terlihat lebih indah dengan bulu warna-warni, namun dia tahu bahwa Orion menginginkan merak albino-nya kembali.

"Ayo, Dad, kembalikan merak albino-ku!" kata Orion.

Scorpius mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengembalikan warna putih merak itu.

"Hore!" kata Orion sambil memeluk meraknya.

Scorpius tersenyum.

"Dad, kapan aku bisa memiliki tongkat sihir?" tanya Orion, memandang tongkat sihir Scorpius.

"Kalau kau masuk Hogwarts, dan itu masih delapan tahun lagi," jawab Scorpius.

Orion cemberut. Scorpius tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Orion yang ikal. "Ganti piyamamu dan turunlah ke bawah! Sarapan..."

"Oke, Dad..." kata Orion.

Scorpius berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Rose sedang memasak sesuatu di kompor.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" tanyanya saat melihat Scorpius.

"Baik-baik saja... kurasa mereka hanya ingin memamerkan kemampuan sihir masing-masing," kata Scorpius duduk di depan meja makan, mengambil Daily Prophet yang terletak di atasnya dan mulai membaca.

Scorpius membaca selama lima belas menit kemudian meletakkan korannya. Di depannya telah tersedia kopi dan roti panggang dengan selai marmalade, juga omelette dan susu. Suara Rose terdengar dari tingkat atas membangunkan Carina dan Orion. Beberapa saat kemudian Carina dan Orion memasuk ke dapur dengan ribut diikuti Rose.

"Mom, aku tidak suka telur," kata Orion.

"Aku suka panekuk, Mom," kata Carina. "Dan dengar, Ory, telur itu mengandung protein untuk otakmu, tahu!"

"Jangan memanggilku Ory, dan tetap saja, rasanya tidak seenak daging domba panggang."

"Oke, kalian akan mendapatkan sarapan yang sesuai, dan Orion, tidak ada daging domba panggang, kau akan mendapatkannya saat makan malam."

"Yah, Mom..."

Carina cekikikan.

Setelah ribut-ribut selama lima menit akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera masing-masing. Scorpius: roti panggang dengan selai marmalade, daging yang digoreng kecil-kecil dan kopi; Rose: omelette dan teh; Carina: Panekuk dan susu; Orion: roti panggang dengan selai marmalade, daging goreng dan susu.

"Hari ini ke kantor?" tanya Rose, saat Scorpius menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Dad sudah berjanji akan membawa kami ke pantai," kata Carina.

"Pantai... pantai," sambung Orion bersemangat.

"Kau akan membawa mereka ke pantai? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Rose menatap Scorpius.

"Aku ijin sehari... Al dan aku berniat membawa anak-anak ke pantai," kata Scorpius. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan artikel tentang _Kemunduran dalam Sistem Pemerintahan Sihir _untuk Daily Prophet, tapi―"

"Tapi kau juga ingin ke pantai," sambung Scorpius tersenyum.

"Ya..."

"Hore..." seru Carina dan Orion bersamaan.

"Aunty Iris juga ikut, Mom, jadi Mom tidak akan bosan," kata Carina.

Rose tersenyum dan Scorpius mendesah lega. Susah baginya menjaga dua ana-anak hiperaktif, yang kekuatan sihirnya muncul tak terduga. Dia memerlukan Rose apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>Daerah sebelah selatan Inggris, pantai Cornwall merupakan wilayah pantai yang sering dikunjungi oleh wisatawan Muggle. Pantai itu adalah pantai biru dengan ombak besar untuk berselancar. Di pinggir pantai berpasir putih itu berderet payung-payung lebar sebagai tempat berteduh dari sinar matahari bulan November.<p>

Di bawah salah satu payung tampak Rose dan Iris duduk sambil memandang Scorpius dan Al yang sedang membantu Carina, Orion, Samuel dan Isabella mendirikan istana pasir.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Gringgots?" tanya Rose, menaikan kacamata hitamnya di atas kepala dan memandang Iris.

"Tidak ada yang menarik... Bagaimana dunia _press_?" tanya Iris.

"Lebih menarik dari pada mengurus dua anak hiperaktif yang sudah bisa menyihir."

Iris tertawa. "Kemarin aku harus memadamkan api di tempat tidur Samuel karena entah bagaimana Isabella telah membakar tempat tidurnya."

"Apakah Isabella baik-baik saja? Kata Al dia sakit," kata Rose, memandang Isabella, anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam yang sangat mirip Iris dengan mata hijau cemerlang seperti mata Al.

"Dia cuma demam..." kata Iris, menenangkan. "Sebenarnya aku melarangnya ikut ke pantai, tapi dia tidak mau ditinggal."

"Begitulah anak-anak," kata Rose.

Mereka memandang ke pantai dan melihat bahwa istana pasir yang dibangun oleh Scorpius dan Al telah mencapai tinggi Isabella. Mereka bersorak gembira dan memanggil Rose dan Iris untuk berfoto bersama. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk mengambil foto, dan anak-anak yang sudah bosan berfoto memutuskan untuk mencari kerang.

"Jangan jauh-jauh," teriak Rose di belakang Carina, yang memegang ember berwarna cerah dan sekop pasir.

Rose, Iris, Scorpius dan Al segera kembali ke bawah payung dan mengawasi anak-anak dari bawah payung.

"Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Iris khawatir, memandang ke arah anak-anak.

"Jangan khawatir mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Rose.

Rose mengalihkan pandangan ke pantai dan memandang para peselancar Muggle yang sedang memamerkan kebolehan mereka berselancar.

"Ada-ada saja cara Muggle menyenangkan diri," komentar Rose.

"Kelihatannya menarik," kata Al. "Dan kita bisa menggunakan Mantra Melayang untuk itu."

"Aku lebih suka naik sapu," kata Scorpius.

"Dan aku lebih suka tetap di tanah," kata Iris.

Rose tertawa. "Ya, kau kan tidak main Quidditch. Ingat waktu kau menjadi aku dan terjatuh dari sapu saat latihan Quidditch?"

Al ikut tertawa dan Iris cemberut.

"Kurasa kita tidak boleh mengingat kisah lama," kata Iris.

"Ya, tapi menurutku karena pengalaman-pengalaman di masa lalulah jadi kita bisa seperti ini," kata Rose.

"Benar, kita tidak menduga kita akan menjadi seperti ini, kan? Seingatku kau pernah mengatakan akan menikah dengan cowok Selandia Baru, Rose," kata Scorpius.

Rose bersemu merah dan berkata, "Scorpius, bisakah kau tidak mengungkit kisah lama?"

"Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kisah lamalah yang menjadikan kita seperti sekarang."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu mengungkit kisah lama."

"Memangnya mengapa kalau aku mengungkit kisah lama? Itu kan kisah kita berdua," kata Scorpius.

"Benar, itu kisah kita, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak mengungkitnya dan―"

"Oh ayolah, kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar dan bertengkar," kata Al, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Iris untuk mengikutinya. "Kami akan mengecek anak-anak."

Iris dan Al meninggalkan Rose dan Scorpius yang saling bertatapan dan tertawa.

"Kau selalu saja mengajakku bertengkar," kata Rose.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku ingin menciummu," kata Scorpius.

Rose bersemu merah lagi.

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sangat cantik saat wajahmu memerah?" tanya Scorpius, merangkul puncak Rose dan mencium keningnya.

"Ya, tapi aku suka mendengarmu mengatakannya lagi."

"Oh, baiklah... Kau sangat cantik saat bersemu merah."

"Terima kasih," kata Rose kemudian mencium bibir Scorpius dengan lembut.

"Mom... Dad," suara Orion mengagetkan Rose dan Scorpius.

Mereka melepaskan diri dan memandang Orion yang sedang berdiri memandang mereka dengan cemberut.

"Kalian selalu saja berciuman," kata Orion.

"Itu karena kami saling mencintai," kata Rose sederhana.

"Nah ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Scorpius.

"Samuel menemukan sebuah kerang besar, dia ingin kita semua berfoto bersama kerang itu," jawab Orion.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana," kata Scorpius, menggandengan tangan Orion dan tangan Rose dengan tangannya yang lain.

Rose memandang tangannya yang digenggam Scorpius dan tersenyum. Dia merasa bahwa kebahagian itu sudah ada bersamanya saat ini dan kebahagian itu adalah Scorpius.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah memberikan Review sehingga FanFic ini bisa selesai. Meskipun mungkin kurang memuaskan, tapi aku senang bisa menyelesaikannya. <strong>

**Missy Macmilan: Sori, pernikahan Scorose tidak termasuk dalam epilog. Pernikahannya dalam FanFic lain saja, ya :D**

**Baca dan Tinggalkan Review atau FeedBack, Please! Biar aku tetap semangat... See You in **_**Kisah**__**Ron**__**dan**__**Hermione**_** chapter 5.**

**Riwa :D**


End file.
